


Colour My Senses Cherry Red (Portuguese Version)

by adorelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angustía, M/M, Pornstars, Romance, conteúdo homossexual, dramatização, obscenidade, universo alternativo, varias cenas de sexo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 99,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorelarry/pseuds/adorelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik, um ator pornô gay enrustido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [colour my senses cherry red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557109) by [thilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia). 



> Olá, bom, tirei a fic do tumblr e agora irei posta-lá aqui, ok? espero que gostem.
> 
> ps: a fic não é minha, estou apenas traduzindo, você pode entrar em contato com a autora pelo tumblr dela (thilia.tumblr.com)  
> ate mais :D

 

Capitulo 1

 

O coração de Zayn estava acelerado e ele estava suando, olhou ao redor da sala vazia e pouco decorada, quase idêntica aos que ele vira na tela de seu computador tantas vezes, as palmas de suas mãos estavam soando, ele tomou uma respiração e as limpou na calça jeans.

A questão é, ele não sabia o que ele estava fazendo ali e ele mal conseguia se lembrar de como ele chegou ali, em primeiro lugar. Ele não se lembrava de pensar sobre isso direito, considerando-a vagamente, mas não tendo certeza de quando ele tomou a decisão consciente de realmente ir a aquela audição.

Mas agora ele estava ali, e ele estava fodidamente apavorado.

Ele olhou para a porta e considerou a ideia de sair naquele instante, mas tinha algo que o prendia ali. Talvez seja apenas o fato de que seus joelhos estejam um pouco fracos e que ele se sente, literalmente, congelado no lugar, mas também pode ser apenas a curiosidade. É por isso que ele estava ali, a curiosidade e o desejo de finalmente fazer algo por impulso que estão lentamente se tornando cada vez mais difíceis de ignorar.

Ele cruzou as mãos no colo e olhou para baixo, engolindo em seco e disposto mesmo em tomar uma respiração profunda, se acalmando.

De repente ele ouviu vozes do outro lado da porta, uma voz alta, gargalhada clara e outra mais profunda e sentiu todo o seu corpo ficar tenso quando a porta fora aberta e um par de homens entrou na sala. Um deles é alto e largo, com o cabelo escuro, o outro era consideravelmente menor e mais jovem e ridicularmente lindo, tinha as maçãs do rosto notáveis, cabelos perfeitamente esculpidos, olhos azuis e um sorriso largo. Nenhum deles pareceu ser o que Zayn esperava ver ali hoje e ele se sentiu relaxar um pouco.

"Olá." O mais jovem dos dois disse quando o viu ali, aproximando-se dele com o mesmo sorriso largo e estendendo a mão. "Eu sou Louis, prazer em conhecê-lo."

Zayn conseguiu ficar de pé e pegou a mão oferecida, gerenciando um sorriso trêmulo em troca. "Oi, eu sou Zayn."

Louis inclina a cabeça, não deixando de lado sua mão. "Relaxe, querido.", ele disse com um sorriso reconfortante. "Eu não mordo." Ele fez uma pausa e levantou uma sobrancelha. "A menos que você peça."

Zayn solta uma risada que soou demasiado alto na sala quase vazia e finalmente soltou a mão de Louis, limpando a mão suada na calça antes de apertar a mão do outro homem também. Ele parece estar no comando e se apresenta como Simon e faz gestos para ele e Louis se sentarem no sofá. Zayn faz, cruzando as mãos em seu colo novamente.

"Então, Zayn. Você está aqui para fazer um teste para o nosso próximo projeto. Porque você não nos conta um pouco sobre você?"

Zayn lambe os lábios secos e olha para Louis, apesar do fato de que ele mal conhece o outro garoto, sua presença é reconfortante. Ele respira e esfrega a parte de trás do seu pescoço. "Hum. Não há muito o que dizer." Ele oferece, mordendo o lábio. "Zayn Malik é o meu nome, eu tenho 19 anos e sou um estudante. Eu-" Ele puxa a gola de seu suéter. "Desculpe-me, eu estou muito nervoso."

"Está tudo bem." Diz Simon, dando-lhe um sorriso, enquanto Louis coloca uma pequena mão em sua coxa, apertando-a tranquilizador.

"Pela primeira vez, hein? Nós temos tudo certo." Diz ele em voz baixa. "Eu tenho feito isso por muito tempo ou - um par de anos, não é?" Ele olha para Simon para confirmar e recebe um aceno de cabeça em resposta. "Você realmente não tem nada para se preocupar aqui, Simon é muito sério e profissional. Vamos facilitar isso para você."

"Ok" Zayn murmura. "É apenas... Eu nunca... Eu sou... você sabe."

Louis olha para ele com curiosidade antes de arquear suas sobrancelhas para cima. "Oh, você é virgem? Esta é, literalmente, a sua primeira vez?"

Zayn acena com a cabeça, sentindo-se corar e de repente se sentindo estúpido. Mas mais uma vez é Louis que o faz sentir-se um pouco melhor sobre a coisa toda. "Bem, isso é ótimo, na verdade. Você é como uma tela em branco ou algo assim."

Ele lhe dá mais um daqueles largos sorrisos e Zayn lhe dá um pequeno de volta.

Simon, entretanto, limpa a garganta. "Isso é altamente incomum." Ele admite. "Mas não é necessariamente uma coisa ruim. Nós vamos ter que mudar o seu papel no filme um pouco, mas podemos trabalhar com um virgem, definitivamente. Você tem uma inocência crua que se vê muito raramente."

Louis bufa indignado. "O que você está dizendo? Que eu não sou inocente?"

Simon levanta uma sobrancelha para ele. "Sério? Você e Harry são os menos inocentes atores com quem eu já trabalhei."

Louis não fica ofendido e apenas ri. "É justo." Ele disse antes de se voltar para Zayn e sorrir. "Certo, vamos chegar lá, então?"

"O que?" Zayn pergunta, uma pitada de pânico em sua voz quando ele percebe que ele não tem ideia do que ainda esperar desta primeira reunião. Ele pensou que iria falar um pouco, que seria como uma entrevista de emprego regular, mas agora Louis quer "chegar a ele" e Zayn não tem ideia do que fazer.

Louis parece sentir seu nervosismo e acaricia as costas levemente. "Uau, você realmente não tem nenhuma experiência, não é?"

Com isso, Zayn se encontra franzindo a testa um pouco e protesta. "Eu tenho. Estive com muitas mulheres, mas não... Quer dizer, eu tenho pensado muito sobre isso, eu nunca..."

"Está tudo bem." Louis disse, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. "Como eu disse, eu vou pegar leve com você, mas só uma pergunta, porém - o que fez você vir aqui? Eu quero dizer, a maioria das pessoas prefere experimentar isso com alguém que realmente se importa, se você sabe o que quero dizer."

Zayn olhou para suas mãos novamente e mordeu os lábios, sem saber o que dizer. Sua família nunca iria tolerar se ele levasse para casa um homem em vez de uma encantadora menina. Nenhum de seus amigos tem alguma ideia que ele secretamente é desse jeito. Ele é um covarde e não pode levar-se a levantar-se para o mundo e dizer a todos que ele não é tão simples como todos pensam.

Ele particularmente se sentiu desnudo e estranho quando ele admitiu toda a coisa para si mesmo, e Louis pareceu sentir isso. Ele tocou o queixo do moreno levemente e virou a cabeça em direção a ele e antes que Zayn pudesse processar completamente o que estava acontecendo, os lábios de Louis escovou os seus e o beijou, os lábios suaves, mas com muita certeza.

Os olhos de Zayn se fecharem por vontade própria e ele fez um pequeno som involuntário em sua garganta quando ele retornou o beijo ainda hesitante, cada nervo na borda. É breve, e após alguns segundos Louis recua e dá-lhe um sorriso doce que fez Zayn se sentir à vontade.

Ele lambe os lábios e olha para a boca de Louis, querendo mais - mas ele ainda está muito consciente de Simon sentado ali, olhando para eles, provavelmente segurando uma câmera neste momento. Louis pareceu perceber isso e se inclina para capturar os lábios em outro beijo lento e profundo, e Zayn cai nele, obrigando-se a esquecer de todo o resto. Louis morde a boca de Zayn, sua língua sondando os lábios levemente até Zayn concede-lhe o acesso e abre a boca para permitir a intrusão. As mãos ainda em seu colo, ele deixa Louis puxar seu rosto e o beija de volta, com o coração batendo rápido em seu peito.

Ele nunca sentiu nada assim antes. Ele está beijando um menino pela primeira vez em sua vida (um amasso sem sentido durante Verdade ou Desafio em uma festa há alguns meses não conta) e enquanto ele, obviamente, conheceu Louis hoje e não está apaixonado por ele, no mínimo, ele ainda sente como a melhor coisa que ele já experimentou. Ele abriu os olhos e depois de alguns minutos, ele recuou por falta de ar com a intensidade do beijo.

Louis está olhando para ele com os olhos semicerrados, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios enquanto ele escova os dedos sobre a bochecha de Zayn. "Você é um beijador fantástico." Ele murmurou. "Deveria ter te conhecido antes, com esses lábios..."

Zayn sentiu seu rosto corar novamente e abaixou a cabeça quando Louis riu. Ele sentiu os dedos do garoto levantando seu queixo para cima novamente e relutantemente ele atendeu aqueles olhos azuis.

"Você está pronto?" Louis pediu calmamente.

Zayn engoliu seco e deu um meio-aceno de cabeça, deu de ombros, sem saber o que Louis estava mesmo falando. Louis vê a questão em seus olhos e desliza a mão para a parte de trás do pescoço de Zayn, esfregando levemente.

"Eu vou te beijar de novo." Ele explica. "Então eu vou tirar a roupa e, provavelmente, ir pra cima de você, ou tocar com as mãos. Nós só precisamos ver como você olha na câmera, sabe? Normalmente, você seria o único a me tocar, mas desde que esta é a sua primeira vez, vamos fazer assim por enquanto. Basta ser você mesmo. Ignorar Simon e se concentrar em mim, tudo bem?"

Zayn acenou com a cabeça em silêncio e seu coração parou de bater. Ele estava preocupado, é claro. Uma pequena voz no fundo de sua mente estava gritando com ele e perguntando o que diabos ele pensa que está fazendo ali, mas ele sabe que não pode escuta-la. Ele está ali agora e ele não vai desistir.

"Ótimo." Louis disse depois de um momento de silêncio, deslizando a mão para o lado de seu pescoço. "Então deixe ir, Zayn. Apenas deixe-me cuidar de você."

Os olhos de Louis são quentes, sua voz suave e reconfortante, e quando ele se inclina para beijá-lo novamente, Zayn cede e se funde com o beijo, chegando a envolver seus braços em volta do pescoço de Louis. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou empurrar tudo para fora de sua mente, tentou esquecer onde ele estava e se deixar levar.

Louis cantarola baixinho e inclinou a cabeça, invadindo a boca de Zayn com a língua, suas mãos deslizando para os lados do Zayn, puxando-o para mais perto. Zayn apertou os braços em volta do pescoço de Louis, seus corpos pressionados juntos. Sua respiração pega em sua garganta quando Louis o empurrou para baixo no sofá e deslizou em cima dele, seu corpo sólido e quente acima do seu.

Seu coração ainda estava batendo rapidamente quando Louis deslocou em uma posição confortável entre suas pernas, e ele se sentiu um pouco tenso. O momento se foi um par de segundos mais tarde, quando Louis começou a moer lentamente seus quadris contra o de Zayn e seu pênis endureceu instantaneamente. Ele sufocou um gemido quando Louis deslizou a mão sob sua camiseta, seus dedos traçando as costelas de Zayn suavemente.

Louis quebrou o beijo e em seguida olhou para ele, um Zayn com uma fome que ele nunca viu nos olhos de ninguém antes. Zayn engoliu em seco e olhou para baixo quando Louis empurrou sua blusa até o peito, às sobrancelhas atirando-se quando vê as tatuagens de Zayn.

"Bem, olá." ele ronronou quando se inclinou para frente e arrastou a língua sobre um deles, traçando com a ponta antes de se mover até um dos mamilos e começou a chupa-lo. Zayn mordeu o lábio quando um gemido lhe escapou e seu corpo arqueou-se automaticamente.

As mãos de Louis deslizaram para baixo de seus quadris, mantendo-os firmemente preso ao sofá quando ele roçou os dentes sobre os mamilos de Zayn, provocando outro indefeso gemido dele. A respiração de Zayn vem mais rápido quando sentiu as mãos de Louis entre as pernas, trabalhando sobre os botões e zíper da calça e puxando-os para baixo sobre seus quadris. Ele olhou para Louis deslizando para baixo de seu corpo com os olhos arregalados, seu estômago se revirando e ele prendeu a respiração. Louis beijou seus quadris, os olhos encarando Zayn quando ele conectou dois dedos sob o cós da cueca e puxou-os para baixo, liberando sua ereção.

Zayn engoliu seco e fechou os olhos, em parte, envergonhado, em parte, também despertou a olhar para Louis agora. Ele sentiu respiração fantasma do outro garoto sobre a cabeça exposta de sua ereção e choramingou quando Louis escovou seus lábios sobre a glande.

"Foda-se." Ele respirou fundo, jogando um braço sobre o rosto quando Louis lentamente o sugou para o calor úmido de sua boca.

Ele já foi chupado antes, é claro - ele não é tão virgem como ele se sente agora. Mas depois de alguns segundos ele percebeu que ele nunca realmente experimentou um boquete de verdade antes. A forma como Louis move a cabeça para cima e para baixo em seu pênis, a mão firme ao redor da base e acariciando-o lentamente sugeriu que ele sabe exatamente o que ele está fazendo, algo que Zayn nunca realmente sentiu com uma garota antes.

Seus quadris se empurraram para cima por sua própria vontade quando Louis retirou a mão e o engoliu até o fim. Zayn se obrigou a abrir os olhos, pois eles se alargaram quase comicamente quando sentiu seu pênis no fundo da garganta de Louis, Zayn se prendeu ao braço do sofá, atrás da cabeça. Ele nunca tinha visto nada tão quente antes.

Quando Louis abriu os olhos e encontrou com os de Zayn, o moreno quase veio na boca do outro menino, mas conseguiu conter-se, lembrando-se de que ele está fazendo testes para a pornografia, e que a resistência é necessária para ter sucesso neste negócio. Ele mordeu o lábio e levou um par de respirações profundas, tentando se controlar e segurar.

Louis continuou sugando com firmeza, e Zayn gemeu, deslizando a mão no cabelo de Louis quase hesitante, não querendo estragar o penteado perfeito do outro garoto. Louis, no entanto pareceu inclinar-se para o toque e voltou a chupa-lo, fazendo os olhos de Zayn rolar na parte de trás de sua cabeça com a língua hábil e uma leve pressão de lábios em volta de seu pênis.

Ele torceu o cabelo de Louis entre os dedos e tentou manter seus quadris no sofá, mas Louis não estava mais o segurando para baixo e ele literalmente não podia parar de se empurrar para dentro do calor da boca de Louis. Louis nem sequer reclamou, em vez disso, ele fez um som apreciativo e levantou os quadris de Zayn um pouco, encorajando-o a foder sua boca, e depois de alguma hesitação inicial, Zayn o fez.

Ele não durou o tanto quanto ele queria, mas achou que foi uma duração perfeitamente aceitável, considerando o quão bom Louis é e quanto tempo ele tem sido desde que ele teve alguém o chupando.

Ele apertou os dedos no cabelo de Louis e o puxou um pouco mais forte do que o necessário quando seus quadris animaram-se e ele sentiu-se chegar ao orgasmo na boca do outro, com os olhos fixos em Louis quando ele veio garganta a baixo e gritou com uma voz rouca. Louis olhou para ele e engoliu tudo, recuando um pouco mais tarde para lambê-lo e limpa-lo.

Zayn fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça cair para trás, ofegante, sentindo-se tonto. Por alguns segundos ele não pode sequer pensar direito, mas ele sentiu os lábios de Louis em seu estômago e depois no peito e em seguida perto do canto da boca. Ele vira a cabeça um pouco, abrindo a boca para Louis beija-lo novamente, e provar a si mesmo na língua do outro garoto é quase suficiente para torná-lo duro novamente.

Louis finalmente recua e olha para ele com olhos escuros antes de um sorriso rebocar nos cantos de sua boca e ele vira a cabeça para olhar para Simon. "E então?"

As bochechas de Zayn coram quando ele volta para a realidade e lembrou o fato de que eles não estão sozinhos. Quando Louis saiu de cima dele, ele puxou sua camiseta para baixo e engoliu em seco quando ele se levantou e puxou as calças para cima.

Simon ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e Zayn o olhou ansiosamente enquanto ele estava abotoado seu jeans. Seu coração estava batendo rápido por uma razão completamente diferente agora, ele quase se sentia como se estivesse de volta à escola, à espera de suas notas para um teste ou apresentação.

"Você é bom." Disse Simon finalmente, olhando para ele pensativo. "Um pouco hesitante e reservado, talvez, mas eu vejo um grande potencial e se alguém pode tirá-lo de você, é Louis. Acho que com um pouco de prática você pode ser surpreendente. Se você realmente quiser isso."

Zayn solta à respiração que nem sabia que ele estava segurando e lambe os lábios. "Acho que sim." Ele disse hesitante e Simon dá a ele um olhar compreensivo.

"Dedique alguns dias para pensar nisso, então. Começamos a filmar em duas semanas, então você tem alguns dias para pensar sobre isso. Temos um ator reservado no caso de você decidir que não é isso que você quer depois de tudo, mas... nós teríamos a sorte de ter você, Zayn. Você poderia ser uma estrela neste negócio, então pense sobre isso e volte para nós quando você estiver uma resposta concreta."

Zayn sorri um pouco lisonjeado, enquanto ao lado dele, está um Louis saltando no sofá, aparentemente também muito satisfeito com a sua 'performance'. "Você vai ser grande. E podemos trocar números, e se você tiver alguma dúvida, você pode me perguntar tudo bem? Eu vou com prazer orientá-lo."

Ele sorri e Zayn sorri de volta, ele apertou a mão de Simon de novo e disse que iria vê-lo em breve antes de sair, Louis agarrou seu pulso e o puxou para fora do prédio.

Lá fora, Zayn é uma porcaria, respirando nervosamente, ele enfia a mão trêmula no bolso, tirando um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro, tomou uma profunda tragada, que o deixou bastante calmo. Ele se inclinou contra a parede, ainda um pouco instável em suas pernas.

Louis o observou e quando Zayn o olhou nos olhos, ele sorriu. "Você foi ótimo, Zayn."

Zayn sorriu de volta, sentindo-se estranhamente tonto e bem orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ele não estava surpreso que Simon o achou um pouco reservado, considerando que ele é um pouco tímido. Mas ele conseguiu vir aqui hoje e fazer isso depois de pensar sobre isso por um longo tempo, e ele não pode ajudar, mas sentia que fora a escolha certa, mesmo sendo surreal como era.

"Posso ter o seu número, então?" Louis pediu depois de terem ficado ali em pé em silêncio por um tempo, Zayn assentiu. Eles trocaram seus números em telefones uns dos outros e Zayn terminou seu cigarro.

"Tudo bem, então." Louis disse. "Chame-me, sim? Se você quiser me encontrar e discutir o material, basta me ligar e eu vou encontrar tempo para você. Sei que é estranho e assustador no começo, mas eu prometo que não é tão intimidador como pode parecer. Agora eu acho que você vai ficar bem. Especialmente comigo como seu mentor."

Ele lhe dá um sorriso de satisfação e Zayn não pode deixar de sorrir de volta. "Tudo bem." Ele disse baixinho. "Eu vou pensar sobre isso."

"Ótimo." Disse Louis. Ele olhou para o relógio. "Certo, eu tenho que ir, mas vou vê-lo em breve?"

Zayn acenou com a cabeça e em seguida o encarou ate Louis desaparecer ao virar a esquina do edifício. Zayn permaneceu para mais um cigarro, mas em seguida fez o seu caminho para casa, sentindo-se estranhamente exultante.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esta fic também está sendo postada no wattpad, basta [clicar aqui](https://www.wattpad.com/story/10566166-colour-my-senses-cherry-red-%E2%98%86-portuguese-version)
> 
> :) x


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capitulo dois, espero que gostem :D

De volta ao seu dormitório e pensando em sua tarde, Zayn de repente pensou que tudo que ele fez foi surreal. Momentos antes tudo parecia perfeitamente plausível para ele, mas agora ele estava duvidando de sua sanidade. Ele realmente foi a um teste para um papel em um filme pornográfico? Ele conseguiu um boquete incrível de um cara ridiculamente lindo que nem conhecia? Ou ele adormeceu na biblioteca e sonhou com tudo isso?

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou o telefone, rolou para baixo até que encontrou o numero de Louis e só então ele acreditou que tudo realmente aconteceu.  Ele nunca tinha conhecido ninguém com o nome de Louis, então por isso, tem que ser ele.

Seu polegar pairou sobre o botão ‘chamar’ por alguns minutos, pensando em ligar para Louis.

Mas antes que eu pudesse ligar, no entanto, ele foi interrompido pela chegada de seu companheiro de quarto e melhor amigo.

“Onde diabos você esteve, sua puta?” Niall exclamou quando o viu, aproximando-se e caindo em sua cama. “Eu estive te procurando em todo lugar.”

Zayn não pode deixar de corar e esperou que a expressão um pouco culpada em seu rosto não o denunciasse. “Eu só estava... por aí.” ele explicou desajeitadamente, esfregou a nuca desconfortavelmente do jeito que sempre faz quando não está falando toda a verdade. Ele estava se perguntando se Niall suspeita de alguma coisa, mas ao olhar para o rosto do outro garoto, ele sabia que estava sendo paranoico.

“Por que você estava me procurando?” Zayn perguntou depois de um momento.

“Para perguntar se você gostaria de sair para o bar hoje a noite.” Niall disse encolhendo os ombros. “Não é urgente, mas eu achei que você quisesse chamar alguém. Claro que você pode encontrar alguém para ficar lá no bar, mas...”

Zayn revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. “Eu vou passar.” ele murmurou. “Eu estou muito cansado, então eu acho que vou fazer algum trabalho de casa e depois ir dormir mais cedo.”

“Chato.” Niall suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. “Você está muito frouxo, companheiro. Quando foi a ultima vez que você transou?”

Zayn mordeu sua língua para se impedir de dizer “esta tarde”, mas seria uma má ideia. Niall só faria perguntas sobre onde ele estava e com quem, e Zayn não queria mentir mais do que já estava mentindo, então ele simplesmente deu de ombros. “Há algum tempo, mas eu estou bem. Realmente, você vai se divertir e se possível, vá para outro lugar, eu não acho que posso ouvir você gemendo a noite toda de novo.”

Niall sorriu abertamente, sabendo muito bem que ele era excepcionalmente alto na cama. Ele deu de ombros e saiu de sua cama. “Tudo bem, você que sabe. Vou jantar com os rapazes e provavelmente não irei voltar antes de amanha de manhã, então. Você vai ficar bem?”

Zayn concordou. “Claro, com certeza. Vá se divertir, fazer sexo, o que seja. Não se preocupe comigo.”

“Ótimo.” Niall retirou sua camiseta para substitui-la por outra. Zayn observou seu amigo por um momento, e sem seguida, desviou os olhos e percebeu que provavelmente Niall ficaria desconfortável se soubesse que ele estaria sendo secado pelo seu melhor amigo gay.

Não que Zayn tenha realmente o secado – Niall não faz realmente o tipo dele – magro, alto e loiro.

Zayn suspirou quando Niall saiu do quarto e se ajeitou em sua cama, encarando o teto.

Ele odeia isso. Odeia o fato de como ele se sente. Por um longo tempo ele nem sequer reconheceu o fato de que era gay ou bissexual. Ele nunca conheceu ninguém que seja, e a maioria de seus amigos lhe deu varias impressões de que são bastante homofóbicos, por isso ele nunca teve coragem para sair do armário. Ele não tinha certeza sobre Niall, para falar a verdade, e tem uma sensação de que, talvez, ele não iria ser preconceituoso. Mas até que ele esteja completamente certo, ele não iria contar a ninguém. Nem a sua família, e nem a seus amigos.

E ele quer desesperadamente falar com alguém, e de preferência alguém que o entenda.

Ele olhou para o numero de Louis em sua tela novamente e mordeu seus lábios. Seu dedo deslizando sobre o botão “chamar” e o apertou antes de desistir.

Louis soou alegre quando o atendeu, e quando Zayn o perguntou se ele queria tomar algumas bebidas hoje a noite, ele disse que sim imediatamente e perguntou se tudo bem se ele levasse Harry. Zayn lembrou-se desse nome mais cedo, e considerando que Harry provavelmente será o seu outro co-estrela, caso aceite o papel, ele disso que tudo bem sobre Harry. Eles combinaram um horário e o lugar, e quando Zayn desligou, ele se sentiu um pouco melhor, mas ainda nervoso.

Ele nunca foi muito bom em conhecer novas pessoas, todos os amigos que ele tem, ele conheceu através de Niall. Ele é do tipo bastante tímido, e se fosse há alguns meses atrás, sua timidez nunca teria o deixado ir para o teste de manhã.

Após o telefonema ele decidiu tentar fazer algum trabalho de casa, mas não conseguiu parar de pensar sobre a audição e sobre a decisão que ele precisaria tomar na próxima semana. Ele estaria se tornando uma estrela pornô, era realmente uma decisão certa? Não seria mais fácil ele simplesmente ir a um clube gay e conhecer alguém que possa facilitar as coisas? Provavelmente seria. Mas ele pensou muito sobre tudo isso, e no final a ideia de ir aquele teste pareceu menos intimidante do que ir a um clube gay, cheio de caras que são muito mais experientes do que ele, e provavelmente, só querendo uma transa casual. Então, se tornar uma estrela pornô era, basicamente, a mesma coisa, exceto que ele iria começar a ficar com caras que realmente sabiam o que estavam fazendo, e ainda iria ganhar algum dinheiro  no processo.

E enquanto o pensamento de perder a virgindade em frente das câmeras, Zayn se sentiu um pouco desconfortável, indo para o teste foi, no final, mais fácil do que encontrar a coragem de ir ate o clube gay, o que devia ser o suficiente. E, além disso, ele já estava mais ou menos decidido a dizer sim. Ele iria pensar mais sobre tudo, é claro, mas se ele tivesse que fazer a escolha agora, com certeza ele diria sim.

Zayn suspirou pesadamente e balançou a cabeça, perguntando-se por que ele se sente com a necessidade de justificar a coisa toda para si mesmo. Não há nada de errado com a pornografia, tanto hetero ou gay. É claro que é outro segredo que ele iria ter que guardar de seus amigos, mas pelos menos ele teria a chance de estar com pessoas que o aceitariam por quem ele realmente era, ao contrario de seus amigos.

Ele olhou para baixo, para seu trabalho de faculdade e decidiu parar por ali. Ele resolveu fazer uma caminhada para tomar um ar fresco e limpar a cabeça antes de ter que voltar e se preparar para encontrar com Louis e Harry.

E ele se perguntava se Harry é tão fácil de conviver como Louis...

-x-x-x-

Ele estava nervoso quando entrou no bar, olhando em volta.

Ele estava achando que todo mundo estava o olhando, como se eles soubessem exatamente o que ele estava fazendo aqui, para encontrar duas estrelas pornôs. Ele sentiu-se relaxar um pouco quando viu Louis em uma mesa e ficou mais aliviado ainda quando não encontrou o outro rapaz ao seu lado.

Ele fez seu caminho ate Louis e se sentou de frente ao menino, sorrindo.

“Achei que não iria mais vim.” Louis disse com um sorriso. “E Jesus, você está muito tenso. Relaxe, ok? Eu não vou te morder.”

“Eu não consigo.” Zayn estava se encolhendo em sua jaqueta e depois tomou uma respiração profunda. “Eu só apenas... toda essa situação é meio surreal, sabe?”

Louis acenou com simpatia. “Eu sei. foi da mesma forma comigo quando eu fui ao meu primeiro teste, mas... você vai se acostumar com isso, eu prometo. O primeiro dia de filmagem vai ser estranho, mas depois das primeiras cenas você vai se acostumar. Agora, o que você quer beber?”

Zayn piscou. “Hum, uma cerveja.”

Louis balançou a cabeça e se levantou, fez seu caminho até o bar. Quando ele retornou com dois copos de cerveja depois, Zayn respirou. “Então, onde está o Harry que você mencionou?”

Louis se sentou e puxou o copo em sua direção. “Ele deve chegar em breve.” ele respondeu. “Eu espero que você não se importe que eu o convidei?”

Zayn balançou a cabeça, apesar de que ele queria conversar sozinho com Louis. Ele pegou o copo e tomou alguns goles enquanto Louis fez o mesmo. Eles se olharam por um momento antes de Louis sorri e romper o silencio.

“Então, me fale sobre você Zayn. De onde você é? O que você estuda? O que fez você ir ao teste hoje? E como se sente sobre a coisa toda, agora, algumas horas mais tarde? Você já se decidiu sobre a oferta? Tem alguma duvida? Algo que posso ajuda-lo?”

Ele inclinou a cabeça e sorriu amigavelmente. O lábio de Zayn tremeu um pouco e ele tomou uma respiração. Ele estava grato pelas perguntas, ele é um lixo em puxar conversa, especialmente com pessoas que ele não conhece direito, e ficou aliviado que Louis é do tipo falador e aberto.

“Eu sou de Bradford.” ele disse depois de tomar um longo gole de sua cerveja, arrastando o dedo sobre a borda do copo. “Eu estudo Inglês e Historia e gostaria de ser professor algum dia.”

Ele fez uma pausa e deixou um riso nervoso escapar. “Provavelmente não é uma boa ideia começar uma carreira pornô agora, não é? Quero dizer, e se alguém descobrir sobre a minha vida depois? Eu estaria ferrado.”

Louis encolheu os ombros. “É perfeitamente possível ter uma vida normal depois de tudo isso. Eu já vi isso inúmeras vezes. Muitas pessoas só fazem isso para financiar os estudos ou até para encontrar o amor de sua vida, e sem seguida saem e nunca mais pensam sobre isso. Eu não vejo como isso poderia ser um problema.”

Zayn mordiscou seu lábio, considerando. “É... Quero dizer, os filmes que você faz, eles estão online ou em DVD, ou...”

“Na internet, a maioria.” Louis respondeu, empurrando sua franja para trás. “E, na verdade, a chance de alguém encontrar um de seus filmes entre a enorme quantidade de pornografia online é pouca. Eu não me preocuparia com isso, honestamente. Ao menos que você vá para algum lugar frequentado por um monte de caras gays.”

Zayn acenou com a cabeça, um pouco consolado. Ele pegou sua bebida novamente e sentiu-se relaxar quando o álcool começou a fazer efeito. "Então você vem fazendo isso há dois anos?"

Louis concordou. "Mais ou menos. Eu entrei logo depois que eu mudei para cá para estudar, mas eu desisti depois de um tempo.  Agora eu só faço pornô”.

As sobrancelhas de Zayn atiraram-se para cima em surpresa. "Você pode fazer isso? Quero dizer... você ganha dinheiro suficiente para se sustentar apenas com isso?"

Louis sorriu, fazendo aparecer pequenas rugas ao redor dos olhos. "Sim, Zayn. Eu faço uma pequena fortuna, se você quer saber. Se você tem quaisquer problemas financeiros no momento e você decidir aceitar a oferta de Simon, você não vai ter uma coisa para se preocupar mais."

Zayn ainda estava olhando para ele, honestamente surpreso. Ele sempre assumiu que realmente estrelas pornôs famosas como Brent Corrigan (sim, ele fez algumas pesquisas antes de seu teste) iria fazer um monte de dinheiro, não é pequeno, principalmente atores desconhecidos do Reino Unido. Huh.

"E... seus pais sabem que você faz isso?” ele perguntou.

"Sim." Louis disse, seus olhos brilhando com diversão. "Bem, eu disse a minha mãe depois de eu ter feito isso por um tempo. Ela não estava satisfeita no início, mas no final, ela aceitou. Minhas irmãs estão muito jovens ainda para saber, e meu pai não tem aceitado isso em torno de anos. Meus avós ainda acham que eu estou estudando em tempo integral, como um bom menino, no entanto. Então eu acho que a minha mãe é a única pessoa que sabe."

"Uau", Zayn murmurou, esfregando a parte de trás do seu pescoço. "Eu não posso imaginar dizendo aos meus pais sobre isso, nunca. Eles me negariam."

Louis encolheu os ombros. "Suponho que a maioria dos pais faria isso. Sei que sou muito sortudo."

Zayn acenou com a cabeça, esfregando o queixo enquanto ele pensava sobre as próximas duas centenas de perguntas que ele tinha a intenção de fazer, mas antes que ele possa escolher uma, ele foi interrompido por Louis que, de repente olhou para cima, seu rosto se iluminando.

"Haz! Por aqui!" Ele acenou para alguém perto da porta, e Zayn virou a cabeça para olhar ao redor com curiosidade. Um rapaz alto, de cabelos encaracolados, com um enorme sorriso estava de pé ao lado da porta, acenando de volta para Louis entusiasmado. Zayn observou com reverência enquanto ele caminhou até o bar para obter-lhes uma nova rodada de bebidas e então se juntado a eles na mesa.

Ele se inclinou sobre Louis e bicou seus lábios, então se virou para olhar para Zayn. "Olá, eu sou Harry. Você deve ser Zayn. Lou me falou muito sobre você."

E para a surpresa de Zayn, Harry se inclinou para ele e beijou seus lábios também.

Zayn sentiu o calor em seu rosto e continuou olhando para Harry quando ele se sentou ao lado de Louis, tirando o casaco e o cachecol. Zayn não estava acostumado a isso. Ele mal sabia que esses meninos iam tratá-lo como se tivessem sido amigos durante anos.

Ele piscou e finalmente encontrou sua voz. "Certo, sim, eu sou Zayn. Prazer em conhecê-lo."

Harry olhou para cima através de uma cortina de cachos escuros grossos e sorrisos, e por um momento Zayn estava completamente hipnotizado por sua beleza e literalmente sem palavras.

"Desculpe o atraso." Harry disse virando-se para Louis. "Trafego, sabe?"

Louis acenou com a cabeça, deslizando um braço em torno do ombro de Harry e correndo os dedos pelos seus cachos. "Claro, não se preocupe com isso. Zayn e eu tínhamos muito o que falar, não é Zayn?"

Zayn sentiu seu rosto corar novamente quando os meninos se voltaram para olhá-lo, e ele apenas balançou a cabeça em silêncio. Ele honestamente não estava preparado para ambos serem tão lindos, e de repente, ele não está mais surpreso que os dois faziam uma fortuna com isso. Ele mesmo iria pagar muito para ver os dois juntos.

"Então, o que você estava falando?" Harry perguntou, dando ao barman um sorriso quando ele trouxe suas bebidas para a mesa. Ele tomou alguns goles de sua cerveja, em seguida, lambeu a espuma de seu lábio superior, e Zayn inconscientemente lambeu seus lábios também.

"Apenas... coisas.", ele murmurou. “Você sabe, como o teste."

"O que correu muito bem do que Louis me disse." Harry disse. "Ele parecia muito, muito apaixonado por você quando nos falamos ao telefone mais cedo, e eu posso ver o porquê. Você é lindo."

Zayn mexeu na gola de sua camisa quando sentiu outro rubor rastejar até o pescoço. "Uh, obrigado." Ele gaguejou. "Eu sou bastante simples em comparação com vocês."

Harry olhou para ele. "Você está falando sério? Você é muito mais lindo do que nós. Tão exótico. Adoro. E nossos telespectadores vão amá-lo."

Zayn não podia deixar de sorri um pouco para Harry. Então ele se sentiu com muitas perguntas a fazer e Louis pareceu sentir seu leve desconforto e tocou em sua mão.

“Alguma outra pergunta Zayn?” ele perguntou. “Perece que você tem muito em sua mente.”

Zayn acenou com a cabeça, lambendo os lábios secos. “Sim, eu tenho. Eu só não quero ser chato.”

Louis balançou a cabeça. “Você não vai ser chato. Estamos aqui para responder a quaisquer perguntas que você possa ter. Quero dizer, eu me ofereci para ajuda-lo com isso, então... o que você quiser saber, pergunte e nós vamos fazer o nosso melhor para responder.”

Zayn acenou com a cabeça, olhando para o copo de novo e pensou. “Eu só... é seguro? Quero dizer, você usa camisinha e essas coisas? E o que dizer como, a privacidade? Vocês usam seus nomes reais ou falsos? Ou... e já que eu nunca, realmente, você sabe, fiz isso antes...”

Ele lambeu seus lábios secos mais uma vez.

“Nós usamos preservativos, ocasionalmente. É basicamente a sua escolha, se você quer usar ou não. Mas Simon nos faz fazer testes de DST regularmente e supervisiona para que não seja falsificado, então não há realmente nada para se preocupar quanto a isso. A maioria de nós está em relacionamentos e realmente não dormem por aí, mas se você preferir usar proteção, isso é perfeitamente normal.”

Harry começou a falar. “Nós não usamos nossos nomes reais. Ou, também, em alguns casos é uma versão dos nossos nomes reais. Louis é Tommo e eu-“

"Harry é realmente conhecido como o Kraken em nossos círculos.” Louis disse, interrompendo Harry e soltando uma risada.

Com isso, Zayn levantou uma sobrancelha com curiosidade e Louis levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Porque, você sabe, ele tem um pau enorme."

Os olhos de Zayn ampliaram-se e ele olhou para Harry, que acabou rindo presunçosamente. "O que posso dizer?" ele perguntou. "Eu sou muito abençoado."

"De fato." Louis disse, cutucando-o provocativamente e sorrindo.

Ele se virou para Zayn. “Quanto a sua ultima pergunta... isso é com você Zayn, realmente. Se você quiser esperar até o primeiro dia de filmagem vai ter que faze-lo em frente a câmera. Se você gostasse de alguém, realmente, para lhe dar um pouco de... iniciação antes disso.”

“Você tem a nós.” acrescentou Harry, o olhando de soslaio.

Zayn mordeu o lábio. “Para ser honesto, estou intimidado pelo Kraken.” ele admitiu com uma voz suave, fazendo com que Harry e Louis gargalhassem. Ele deu um sorriso pequeno, sentindo-se relaxar ainda mais com o álcool trabalhando em seu corpo.

“Eu não posso culpa-lo.” Louis disse com um sorriso. “Quando eu tive esse monstro na minha frente, eu transei com medo.”

Harry sorriu. “Ahhh.”

“Mas eu o amo.” Louis disse com um sorriso afetuoso na direção de Harry.

Zayn assistiu com curiosidade e depois limpou a garganta. “Há quanto tempo você vem fazendo isso Harry?”

Harry conseguiu tirar os olhos de Louis e sorriu. “Eu? Por um pouco mais de um ano.”

“Ele começou com dezessete anos.” Louis disse. “Não é bem legal, é claro, mas esse é o Hazza para vocês.”

Harry sorriu. “Eu sempre fui rebelde.”

Zayn fez mais algumas perguntas e descobriu que Harry tem dezoito anos e está em seu primeiro ano na Universidade. Seus pais são divorciados e ele falava, mas com sua mãe, mas não tinha mais contato com seu pai. Ele tem uma irmã mais velha. Ele e Louis foram morar juntos cerca de um mês depois que se conheceram e estão assim desde então.

As bebidas continuaram chegando e quando todas as perguntas de Zayn foram respondidas, eles começaram a falar sobre outras coisas e descobriram que todos eles compartilham o amor pela musica, arte e Johnny Depp. Louis é o que mais fala, mas desde que Zayn é bastante tímido e pouco conversador, ele realmente não se importa e é perfeitamente contente em apenas ouvir.

E ele se sentiu confortável. Pela primeira vez em sua vida ele se sentia perfeitamente a vontade, porque com esses dois caras ele não tinha que se esconder. Ele pode simplesmente ser ele mesmo, sabendo que vão aceita-lo do jeito que ele é. É um sentimento agradável.

Por volta da meia-noite, Harry anunciou sua partida. “Eu tenho aula amanha as oito, eu deveria ir para cama. Você vai estar em casa logo?”

“Se você me der mais cindo minutos eu vou com você.” Louis disse, erguendo seu copo aos lábios, bebendo os últimos goles de sua cerveja.

Harry concordou e se levantou para ir ao banheiro, enquanto Zayn e Louis terminavam suas bebidas.

“Ele é bastante coisa.” Zayn disse, apontando para onde Harry foi.

“Não é?” Louis perguntou com um sorriso. “O melhor namorado que eu poderia desejar.”

Com isso as sobrancelhas de Zayn se atiram para cima. “Espere, ele é seu namorado?”

Louis arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu. “Bem, sim. O que você acha?”

Zayn encolheu os ombros. “Não sei. Achei que vocês fossem apenas amigos e nada mais.”

Louis concordou. “Sim, um monte de gente acha que somos só amigos, mas não, nós somos um casal real.”

Zayn esvazia seu copo e olha pra ele, pensativo. “Como isso funciona? Quero dizer, vocês dormem com outras pessoas, obviamente, de modo que não ficam, assim, insanamente ciumentos?”

Louis encolheu os ombros. “Isso foi um problema no começo, mas nós confiamos um no outro. Conhecemos os rapazes com quem trabalhamos, e eu sei que Harry nunca iria me trair quando não estiver na frente da câmera. E Harry confia em mim, então... nós trabalhamos.”

Zayn concordou e perguntou-se se ele poderia namorar com alguém sabendo que estava dormindo com outras pessoas do lado. Ele estava pensando nisso quando Harry voltou e sorriu.

“Tudo bem rapazes, vamos?”

Zayn e Louis acenaram e após uma breve discussão sobre quem pagaria a conta, Zayn cedeu e deixou Louis pagar por suas bebidas, insistindo que da próxima vez ele iria ser o único a pagar. Eles colocaram seus casacos e jaquetas e foram para fora.

“Você precisa de uma carona?” Harry perguntou quando Zayn acendeu um cigarro, dando uma tragada profunda. Ele considerou, por um momento, mas depois recusou a oferta.

“Eu vou tomar um pouco de ar fresco, por isso... não, obrigado.”

“Tudo bem.” Harry respondeu, sorrindo. “Bem, foi bom te conhecer Zayn, e se tiver mais alguma duvida, não hesite em entrar em contato com a gente. E devemos fazer isso de novo algum dia.”

Zayn sorriu. “Definitivamente.”

Eles se despediram e Zayn olhou Louis e Harry darem as mãos e se afastarem. Ele sorriu e se perguntou se ele nunca será capaz de fazer isso. Então ele se virou e caminhou na direção oposta, caminhando de volta ao seu dormitório.

Seu dormitorio estava vazio quando chegou, e Zayn estava aliviado que Niall atendeu seu pedido e não levou ninguém. Zayn esfregou os olhos e pensou em uma punheta, mas sua cabeça estava girando um pouco e ele caiu na cama, só conseguindo tirar suas roupas, ficando apenas de boxers sobre os lençóis, a exaustão tomando conta de seu corpo e ele adormeceu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leia no Wattpad: [clique aqui](https://www.wattpad.com/story/10566166-colour-my-senses-cherry-red-%E2%98%86-portuguese-version)
> 
> :) x


	3. Chapter 3

"Cheira aqui." São as primeiras palavras de Niall quando ele entrou no quarto tarde na manhã seguinte. Zayn já estava acordado, trabalhando na redação que ele não fez na noite anterior.

Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para o seu amigo. "Deve ser você, então, porque eu não tenho notado nada de anormal."

Niall fez uma carranca, em seguida pegou a camisa de Zayn de ontem à noite e cheirou. "Tem cheiro de pub. Você saiu a noite passada?"

Zayn olhou para cima de sua redação e suspirou. “Você saiu, não é? Você saiu sem eu, seu puto? Espere, você teve um encontro e eu não sei?”

Zayn suspirou de novo. “Eu posso sair sem você sem ser um encontro, sabe?” ele disse com uma voz baixa. “Eu tenho amigos além de você.”

“Quem?” Niall exigiu saber, olhando profundamente nos olhos de Zayn. “Não, é serio, quem? Eu tenho certeza que você só conhece pessoas que eu conheço, então eu não tenho ideia de quem possivelmente você saiu, considerando que todos os nossos amigos são em comum e estavam comigo ontem a noite.”

Zayn o olhou, soltando mais um suspiro. “Será que realmente é importante?”

Niall encolheu os ombros. “Eu só estou surpreso, é porque eu não sabia que você tinha outros amigos, mas se você tem, bom pra você.”

Ele sorriu e tirou sua camisa. Zayn olhou para ele por um momento e sorriu. “Você teve uma boa noite, pelo menos? Ou a minha ausência não deixou que você ficasse com alguém?”

Niall riu. “Oh, eu fiquei sim. Ela era selvagem. Acho que vou está ferido durante todo o dia”

“Sem mais detalhes, por favor.” Zayn gemeu, fazendo Niall rir e terminar de tirar sua roupa. Zayn observou-o e em seguida desviou os olhos quando Niall puxou a cueca para baixo e depois indo em direção ao banheiro.

Zayn olhou para baixo, para sua redação e suspirou profundamente, sabendo que com Niall agora, ele definitivamente não vai conseguir terminar o trabalho. Ele se levantou e empurrou seus livros em sua mochila e decidiu ir para a biblioteca.

Ele bateu na porta do banheiro e informou a Niall de seus planos, então deixou o dormitório, pegando um café no caminho para a biblioteca. Ele fumou um cigarro depois do café, em seguida entrou no grande lugar, indo para seu habitual lugar, perto da parte de trás da biblioteca.

Ele respirou fundo quando tirou seus livros e laptop e começou a digitar.

Ele conseguiu se concentrar por cerca de dez minutos antes de ficar distraído por alguém vagando ao redor da seção de psicologia. Ele olhou para cima quando o cara deixou um livro cair e Zayn o olhou com curiosidade. Zayn inclinou a cabeça, observando o cara andar em torno das prateleiras, ele parecia mais do que perdido.

Balançando a cabeça, Zayn tentou voltar a digitar, mas logo se viu olhando para o (muito atraente) cara de novo. Ele mordiscou o canto da boca, observando o corpo do jovem. Ele era alto, com o cabelo castanho curto, um nariz bonito e um belo corpo, a partir do que Zayn conseguiu ver. Ele tentou desviar o olhar novamente, sabendo que era falta de educação olhar, mas ele não podia ajudar a si mesmo, tem algo de muito intrigante sobre o homem.

Seu coração parou por um segundo quando o cara virou de repente e o olhou. Zayn se inclinou rapidamente sobre seu livro, fingindo não ter sido pego o encarando por muito tempo. Ele não arriscou olhar para cima novamente, com medo de ser descoberto – pelo menos ate que uma sombra caiu sobre ele. Ele levantou a cabeça lentamente e ficou cara-a-cara com o rapaz que estava agora olhando pra ele com um sorriso amigável.

“Oi.”

Zayn abriu a boca, e molhou seus lábios secos, antes de engolir em seco. “Oi.” ele sussurrou, amaldiçoando sua voz por não trabalhar direito. Então, novamente, eles estão na biblioteca, então sussurrar não é tão patético.

“Eu estava pensando se você poderia me apontar a seção de Inglês? Estou meio perdido. Eu poderia jurar que era por aqui, mas aparentemente, não.” ele sorriu e o coração de Zayn pulou outra batida. Ele tinha realmente um belo sorriso. Zayn o olhou por um momento, os olhos focando a marca de nascença no pescoço do cara.

Em seguida Zayn piscou os olhos e se inclinou para trás. “Inglês e literatura é ali.” ele apontou para o outro lado da biblioteca. “Ela costumava ser aqui, mas eles mudaram durante as férias.”

“Ohh, estou vendo.” o menino disse balançando a cabeça enquanto olhou ao redor. “Eu acabei de voltar de um ano no exterior, então isso explica tudo.” ele sorriu. “De qualquer forma, obrigado companheiro.”

Ele se virou e foi embora para onde Zayn tinha apontado, e Zayn não pode deixar de olhar para a bunda do rapaz por um momento. Quando ele percebeu o que estava fazendo, ele gemeu interiormente e se inclinou sobre seu laptop, pressionando sua testa contra o teclado. Ele é tão inadequado em situações como estas. Se colocar um cara bonito na frente dele, ele parece quase se esquece de todo o vocabulário Inglês.

Ele olhou de volta para sua tela e quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando percebeu que ele tinha apagado acidentalmente toda a sua redação e no lugar estava uma coisa do tipo “bhsgahsfhsdbnhjvsfbnslfjhbsajahfd”. Ele duvidava se seu professor ficaria impressionado se isso fosse tudo o que ele tinha a dizer sobre Shakespeare, ele desfez rapidamente seu erro e conseguiu recuperar toda a sua redação.

Ele esfregou seu rosto e respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar em sua redação novamente. Ele ainda se pegou correndo os olhos para o corredor onde o cara tinha desaparecido, mas ele estava escondido atrás das prateleiras agora. Zayn suspirou e continuou a digitar seu trabalho, dizendo a si mesmo para prestar atenção e se concentrar e não desenvolver uma paixão platônica por um cara qualquer.

Não demorou muito tempo para Zayn voltar a se concentrar e novamente o cara de antes volta e se senta de frente a ele, estabelecendo uma pilha de livros na frente dele. Quando ele percebeu Zayn o encarando, ele sorriu mais uma vez. “Oi, espero que não se importe. Eu posso ir para outro lugar se quiser ficar sozinho.”

Zayn ficou fascinado pela maneira de como os lábios do garoto se moveram quando ele falou, mas rapidamente ele balançou a cabeça, expulsando esses pensamentos. “Não, eu não me importo.”

Ele se bate interiormente. Como é que ele vai terminar essa redação? Ele tem um prazo, pelo o amor de Deus.

“Bom.” o rapaz disse, ainda sorrindo. Ele estendeu a mão. “Eu sou Liam, entretanto.”

Zayn olhou para frente e então encaixou sua mão em torno da mão do outro, a sacudindo brevemente. “Ei, eu sou Zayn.”

“Prazer em conhecê-lo, Zayn”.

Zayn não pode deixar de sorrir de volta. “Prazer em conhecê-lo também.”

Ele molhou os lábios. “Então... Inglês, né?”

Liam concordou. “E Historia.”

As sobrancelhas de Zayn se arquearam para cima e seu estômago vibrou, ele é um idiota? Centenas de pessoas estudam Inglês e Historias.

Liam pegou um livro de Zayn. “Olha como a flor inocente, mas ser a serpente em “t”.” Ele sorriu. “Lembro-me de Macbeth. Nós estudamos Shakespeare em meus dois primeiros semestres.”

“Que semestre você está agora?” Zayn perguntou curioso.

“Estou trabalhando no meu doutorado, na verdade.” Liam disse e Zayn se surpreendeu. Ele não parecia muito velho. Na verdade, ele parecia de sua idade – na casa dos vinte anos, provavelmente. Mas mais velho que Zayn ele não parecia. Ele tem certa inocência, talvez isso é o que engana Zayn em pensar que Liam seja de sua idade.

“Legal.” Zayn disse, balançando a cabeça e se bateu mentalmente. Legal? Isso era o seu melhor a dizer?

Liam sorriu. “Sim, é estressante, mas eu estou indo bem, pelo menos até agora.”

Zayn sorriu de volta e não sabia mais o que dizer sem parecer muito curioso ou muito interessado na vida pessoal do outro homem, então para não dizer besteira, Zayn apenas ficou quieto.

“Certo.” Liam disse, alcançando um de seus próprios livros, o abrindo.

Zayn o olhou por um momento e em seguida tentou voltar a sua redação, o que foi completamente inútil. Em vez de digitar e fazer sua pesquisa, ele encontrou-se olhando por cima de seu laptop, para Liam, mais vezes do que ele olhava sua tela. Talvez ficar em seu dormitório teria sido uma ideia muito melhor – Niall provavelmente nem estaria mais lá. Mas então ele pensou, ele não teria conhecido Liam.

Forçando-se a realmente se concentrar por pelo menos um minuto ou dois, ele pegou um de seus livros e começou a sublinhar coisas que ele considerava importante, e realmente conseguiu fazer isso por um tempo sem olhar para Liam.

Quando Zayn finalmente olhou para cima, seu coração parou, porque Liam estava olhando diretamente para ele. Zayn sentiu seu rosto esquentar, mas não podia fazer nada para parar isso. Um sorriso repuxou os cantos da boca de Liam e Zayn sorriu de volta, um pouco hesitante e depois voltou a olhar para seus livros, suas bochechas ainda coradas.

O que diabos estava de errado com ele?

Um pouco mais tarde, Liam se levantou para fazer algumas copias e Zayn se inclinou para trás, esfregando seu rosto. Ele estava mal feito no seu progresso de sua redação, só conseguiu adicionar um parágrafo medíocre para o que ele já tinha escrito. Zayn mordeu seu lábio e suspirou, decidindo que provavelmente seria melhor se ele continuasse a trabalhar em outro lugar, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não conseguia se fazer salvar seu trabalho e ir embora.

Ele não estava certo de o que ele estava ainda fazendo ali. Não é como se Liam estivesse mostrando algum interesse nele, além da educação de qualquer ser humano decente iria mostrar a um estranho. E não é como se Zayn estivesse pronto a ir a um encontro com um cara, então ele não tinha certeza do que ele estava esperando ficando ali.

Liam voltou um instante depois e retornou aos livros. Quando ele se sentou, ele pegou uma pilha de suas copias e deu a Zayn um sorriso. “Certo, tenho que ir. Nos vemos por aí, certo? Prazer em te conhecer Zayn.”

Zayn assentiu. “Definitivamente. Tenha um bom dia.”

“Você também.” Liam disse e acenou antes de se levantar e sair.

Quando Liam se foi, Zayn não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco decepcionado. Mas honestamente... ele esperava seriamente que Liam iria querer a sua amizade ou seu numero de telefone?

Ele esfregou a parte de trás do seu pescoço, em seguida salvou sua redação e fechou se laptop, guardando suas coisas em frustração, levantou-se e jogou sua bolsa nos ombros. Então ele deixou a biblioteca, tentando não deixar sua decepção aparente demais. Porque ele não tem motivos para se decepcionar. Não é como se ele tivesse feito qualquer esforço para ficar em contato com Liam, então ele não tinha o direito de estar triste.

Ele deixou a biblioteca e acendeu um cigarro quando alguém o chamou.

Ele piscou e se virou, sorrindo quando viu Harry correndo em sua direção, seus cachos balançado ao vento.

“Hey Zayn! Eu nunca te vi por aqui. Não sei como nunca nos vimos antes, esse campo é realmente grande.” ele sorriu e parou em frente à Zayn, bochechas coradas e com pouco folego. “Então, o que você estava fazendo?”

Zayn se encolheu. “Só estava tentando terminar um trabalho, e você?”

Harry sorriu. “Igualmente. Eu estava apenas inda para a biblioteca, na verdade.”

“É de onde eu estou vindo.” Zayn disse e apontou para o prédio de biblioteca.

Ele deu uma tragada de seu cigarro e mordeu o lábio. “Você quer um café, talvez?”

Harry deu de ombros. “Claro, posso adiar o trabalho.”

Eles andaram em silencio ate que Harry o quebrou. “Gostei muito de te conhecer ontem a noite, Louis falou muito sobre você, e se eu não estivesse certo sobre o amor dele por mim, eu estaria com ciúmes.”

Zayn levantou suas sobrancelhas. “Serio? Bem, eu não estou pensando em levá-lo para longe de você, então...”

Harry sorriu. “Eu sei disso, não se preocupe. Eu não vou me transformar em um mostro ciumento horrível.”

Eles chegaram ate o café e Harry empurrou a porta, dando um passo para o lado e deixando Zayn entrar. Harry jogou o casaco sobre a cadeira e se sentou, enquanto Zayn fez seu caminho ate o balcão e fez o pedido, depois de Harry ter lhe dito o que queria.

Um tempo depois eles estão ambos, sentados ao redor da mesa, tomando seus cafés. Zayn olhou para Harry, e devolveu um sorriso hesitante. Ele não estava muito certo sobre o que falar, então ele deixou isso com Harry, que logo começou a contar-lhe sobre a sua lição de casa e estudos, e Zayn ficou honestamente surpreso que eles realmente não falaram sobre pornô. Ele não estava esperando, mas foi realmente agradável. Parece que finalmente ele tinha um amigo (ou dois, porque ele se sente do mesmo jeito com Louis) que ele pudesse realmente falar sobre coisas pessoais sem ter que ser cuidadoso sobre o que falar.

Não é como ele tem que censurar a si mesmo quando ele estava tendo uma conversa com Niall, mas ainda assim é diferente com Harry, porque ele poderia ser completamente aberto.

Eles sentaram e conversaram por uma boa meia hora antes de Harry decidir que ele realmente tinha que fazer o trabalho, e Zayn não o prendeu. Por um momento ele considerou a ideia de ir com Harry e tentar terminar sua redação, mas depois ele se lembrou de que tinha algumas roupas para lavar.

Eles se separaram um pouco mais tarde, prometendo chamar uns aos outros para saírem novamente.

O resto do dia de Zayn foi bastante monótono, e ele estava surpreso que ele realmente conseguiu ficar perdido em pensamentos enquanto ele lavava suas roupas sujas e arrumava o dormitório. Niall saiu, provavelmente seduzir alguma garota para evitar fazer os trabalhos, e Zayn ficou grato por ter um pouco de paz e sossego.

Não estava muito tarde quando ele se deitou, e finalmente se permitiu pensar no menino bonito da biblioteca. Niall ainda não tinha voltado, então ele tinha um pouco de privacidade, o que é bom, considerando-se que apenas o pensamento de Liam o deixa duro. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto se lembrava do sorriso de Liam, lábios cheios e uma voz sexy. Ele deslizou sua mão sobre o peito e enrolou os dedos ao redor de seu pênis ainda sobre a boxer, deixando escapar um suspiro quando o apertou, sentindo-se endurecer mais ainda.

Ele empurrou a boxer para baixo, esfregando a palma da mão contra sua ereção e depois a envolvendo em torno de seus dedos, em seguida deixou um suspiro sair quando ele imaginou os lábios de Liam em torno de seu pênis, sugando-o ao máximo e prendendo seus quadris para baixo. Sua mão começou a se mover automaticamente em torno de sua ereção, o indicador e o polegar apertando a base para dar uma ilusão dos lábios de Liam o pressionando com firmeza.

Ele gemeu e jogou um braço sobre o rosto enquanto continuava a empurrar-se por mais alguns minutos, imaginando os lábios de Liam ao seu redor. Ele soltou seu pênis antes de gozar e respirou fundo, esticou-se ate a cabeceira e pegou o pote de lubrificante, aplicou um pouco em seus dedos e puxou seus joelhos ate seu peito enquanto circulava lentamente sua entrada, antes de se empurrar para dentro.

Ele estava imaginando Liam o preenchendo, se pressionando contra a parede enquanto empurrava o primeiro dedo no anel de músculos, apertando em todo dele com firmeza. Imaginou como as mãos de Liam são maiores, os dedos mais grossos, mais fortes, mas ele ainda conseguia imagina-lo nitidamente. Ele acrescentou o segundo dedo depois de um momento, gemendo como ele se sentia esticado. O pensamento de um pau dentro dele quase o fez gozar imediatamente, mas ele parou de se empurrar e respirou fundo, antes de recomeçar a se empurrar de volta, para frente e para trás novamente.

Ele envolveu a outra mão livre ao redor de seu pênis quando sua excitação cresceu, acariciando-se com firmeza e enfiando mais um dedo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não foi preciso muito tempo ate que ele sentiu que estava perto de gozar e soltou um gemido rouco, de repente ele explodiu em torno de sua mão, respirando ofegante.

Ele soltou um suspiro e deixou sua cabeça cair contra o travesseiro, mantendo os dedos dentro de si por um momento antes de lentamente os puxar para fora e limpando-se em suas boxers. Ele respirou fundo e empurrou o lubrificante de volta à gaveta de cabeceira, rolou para o lado, sentindo seu corpo todo formigar.

Ele puxou as cobertas ate os ombros e respirou fundo, ainda incapaz de parar de pensar em Liam, só que agora ele estava imaginando Liam se enrolar logo atrás de si, apertando os braços em torno de si. Ele suspirou pesadamente e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, na esperança de que ele iria esquecer-se de Liam rapidamente, porque não é como se houvesse uma chance de isso acontecer realmente.

De repente ele ficou extremamente triste quando percebeu que ele nunca teria coragem de chamar Liam para um encontro. Mesmo que ele não tenha ideia se Liam era gay ou não. Mas sua sorte era tão grande, que Liam provavelmente seria hétero. Talvez devesse perguntar a Louis e Harry sobre isso. Não sobre Liam em particular, apenas sobre toda essa coisa de gaydar.

Ele rolou para o outro lado e se obrigou a empurrar todos os pensamentos de Liam para o fundo de sua mente. Mas quando ele adormeceu, ele ainda encontrou-se sonhando com o garoto de olhos castanhos e sorriso doce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [clique aqui](https://www.wattpad.com/story/10566166-colour-my-senses-cherry-red-%E2%98%86-portuguese-version)
> 
> :) x


	4. Chapter 4

Poucos dias depois Zayn encontra com Liam novamente. Ou melhor, ele o vê de longe e o segue um pouco, esperando a hora certa para ir falar com ele, e então ele ficou bastante surpreso quando ele esbarrou em Liam quando andava aleatoriamente.

Sim, ele era ciente que estava sendo muito patético – mas ele não podia se ajudar. Ele passou dois dias inteiros pensando em Liam, e ele só quer ouvir a voz de Liam novamente.

“Hey, Zayn!” Liam disse, seu rosto se iluminou quando o outro garoto o reconheceu. “Você está bem?”

Zayn sorriu. “Sim, estou bem, obrigado. Desculpe, mas eu não tinha te visto.”

Ha ha.

“Não tem problema, não aconteceu nada.” Liam disse, mudando seus livros para o outro braço e dando a Zayn outro sorriso doce. “Então, o que tem feito?”

Zayn encolheu os ombros. “O de sempre, estudando e essas coisas, sabe?”

Liam concordou. “Sim, tenho feito o mesmo.”

Eles se olharam por um momento e Zayn sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Ele realmente deveria ter pensado sobre o que dizer a Liam antes de abordá-lo, ao invés de persegui-lo e ficar admirando sua bunda. Que talvez ele tenha admirado. Um pouco, talvez.

“Na verdade, eu tenho uma palestra para assistir agora, então eu não posso ficar para conversar.” Liam disse, olhando seu relógio. “Eu já estou atrasado, então... Eu te verei em breve? Tenha um bom dia Zayn.”

Ele deu um sorriso e se virou, Zayn suspirou pesadamente. Ele não tinha certeza do que estava esperando, mas ele tinha pelo menos a esperança de conseguir o numero de Liam. Mas Liam não pediu seu numero também. Mas ele terminou a conversa com um “te verei”, mas em seguida acrescentou uma palavra vaga “em breve”, então o que isso significa?

Quando é o “em breve”? Hoje à noite? Ainda essa semana? Nunca?

-x-x-x-

O “em breve” é naquela mesma noite.

Zayn tinha pegado seus livros e laptop e foi para uma loja de café no campus porque Niall convidou alguns amigos para o dormitório e enquanto Zayn, obviamente não se importa – Niall pode convidar quem ele quiser – mas é meio difícil de concentrar nos trabalhos da faculdade quando três caras estão gritando no Playstation. Então ele se acomodou no canto em um café, tomando chá, enquanto trabalhava em sua apresentação.

Completamente focado em seu trabalho, Zayn não percebeu quando Liam chegou, na verdade, ele estava completamente perdido em sua pesquisa até que sentiu os olhos de alguém em cima dele. Quando ele olhou para cima, seu coração pulou uma batida e um sorriso surgiu nos cantos de seus lábios, quando percebeu Liam o encarando do outro lado da mesa.

“Ei você aí.” Liam disse, olhando para Zayn com aqueles olhos castanhos. “Ocupado?”

Zayn olhou para seus livros espalhados sobre a mesa e hesitou. Em seguida ele olhou para Liam de novo e com um pequeno sorriso, ele perguntou: “Depende. Se eu disser não, você vai se juntar a mim?”

Liam ficou surpreso e soltou uma risada, inclinando a cabeça enquanto olhava para Zayn. “Eu poderia. Eu suponho que você vai ter que tentar.”

Zayn engoliu em seco e mordeu seu lábio, decidindo arriscar. “Nesse caso, eu não estou ocupado.”

Ele fechou seu laptop demonstrativamente, não quebrando o contato visual com Liam. Liam, no entanto, apenas sorriu.

O coração de Zayn se afundou um pouco quando Liam de repente se virou e caminhou de volta ate sua mesa, e por alguns longos segundos Zayn teve a certeza de que ele estava fodido. Ele, literalmente, tinha flertado com Liam, e agora Liam estava indo embora, o que significa que ele não estava interessado, não é? Em cima disso, ele provavelmente arruinou qualquer chance de uma amizade.

Mas então ele percebeu que Liam não estava saindo, ele só tinha ido pegar seu copo e jaqueta para trazê-los até a mesa de Zayn, e Zayn estava tentando tirar seu sorriso bobo e idiota de seu rosto. Ele recolheu seus livros e os colocou de volta em sua mochila, seguido de seu laptop.

Liam sentou-se em frente a ele, colocando sua jaqueta sobre o encosto da cadeira e envolvendo ambas as mãos em torno de sua xícara de café. “Então... Olá Zayn.”

Deus, ele adora quando Liam diz seu nome assim.

“Hey.” Zayn murmurou, abaixando seu olhar timidamente. Agora que Liam estava em sua frente novamente, ele não sabia o que dizer, as palavras não saiam, simplesmente ele se perdia.

“Então, como está o trabalho de Shakespeare?” Liam perguntou, quebrando a tensão. “Você precisa de alguma ajuda?”

“Está tudo bem” Zayn respondeu, e em seguida acrescentou: “E não, obrigado – eu realmente já o entreguei no outro dia, agora estou trabalhando em uma apresentação.” ele franziu o nariz. “Odeio apresentações.”

“Ahh.” Liam disse, dando-lhe um sorriso. “Não gosta de falar em público, então?”

Zayn balançou a cabeça em veemência. “Nem um pouco. Odeio e sempre que posso, evito. Mas às vezes eu preciso fazer.”

“Você vai se acostumar com isso.” Liam prometeu. “É preciso um pouco de pratica, mas depois de alguns meses você consegue falar normalmente, você sempre se acostuma com isso, confie em mim, eu também tinha medo.”

Zayn sorriu. “Serio?”

Liam acenou. “Sim. E se você não conseguir você sempre pode tentar imaginar sua turma nua – o que pode ajudar. Eu nunca tentei, mas aparentemente, se você imaginar todo mundo menos atraente do que a si mesmo, faz a sua confiança aumentar e te faz sentir mais a vontade.”

Liam sorriu descaradamente e acrescentou: “E considerando que você é mais bonito do que praticamente qualquer um aqui, é uma técnica que deve funcionar muito bem para você.”

Zayn piscou, perguntando-se se ele entendeu mal ou se Liam realmente o elogiou. Se ele fez isso, isso significa que ele estava interessado nele?

Zayn esperou.

Liam disse isso tão naturalmente, embora – como se não tivesse como contestar o fato de que Zayn era bonito.

“Eu duvido de que eu sou mais bonito do que qualquer um aqui, mas... obrigado?” Zayn respondeu hesitante, dando a Liam um sorriso tímido.

Liam respondeu calorosamente. “Bem, pra mim você é.”

O silêncio caiu sobre a mesa enquanto Zayn sentia seu rosto esquentar e olhou para seu chá, contemplando a afirmação enquanto Liam matinha seu olhar sobre ele. Depois de alguns segundos, ele quebrou o silêncio.

“Eu sinto muito. Acho que eu não deveria sair por ai elogiando homens atraentes sem saber se ele está solteiro ou não.” Liam disse, inclinando-se para pegar os olhos de Zayn. Zayn olhou para ele, seu rosto ainda vermelho. “Então, você está solteiro, Zayn?” Liam pediu em voz baixa, e Zayn não pode deixar de considerar o olhar esperançoso no rosto do outro homem.

“Sim.” Zayn respondeu depois de um momento, esfregando sua testa. “Quero dizer... sim, eu estou solteiro.”

O sorriso que iluminou o rosto de Liam foi radiante. “Ótimo. Então eu não interpretei mal os sinais?”

“Quais sinais?” Zayn pediu perplexo.

“Bem, você cora muito. E você me olha com muita atenção, e parecia determinado em conseguir me deixar aqui.” Liam começou.

Zayn gemeu, interrompendo-o antes que ele prosseguisse. “Eu estava tentando não ser muito óbvio.” ele murmurou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Ele não estava acreditando em como ele parecia tão desesperado.

“Você não estava.” Liam disse instantaneamente. “Tenho certeza de que eu só notei porque eu estou um pouco interessado em você também.”

Zayn o olhou entre os dedos. “Você está?” perguntou ele, sua voz abafada, porque tinha as mãos sobre a boca ainda.

Liam acenou com sinceridade. “Sim, estou.”

Zayn soltou um suspiro e abaixou suas mãos. “Oh.” ele murmurou, não sabendo mais o que dizer.

Seu coração estava acelerado e ele estava tentando esclarecer sua mente – Liam estava interessado nele? Liam o queria? Ele só podia estar brincando, não é?

Liam pareceu sentir que a conversa estava ficando um pouco desconfortável para Zayn, então ele mudou de assunto e começou a perguntar a Zayn sobre todos os tipos de coisas, sobre seus estudos e sua vida. Liam estava interessado em tudo, idade, infância, irmãos. E havia algo tão genuíno sobre seu interesse de que até o final de noite Zayn não tinha acreditado ainda que Liam realmente gostasse dele.

Zayn não teve muito tempo para perguntar para Liam, porque a senhora atrás do balcão os avisou que eles precisavam terminar suas bebidas porque eles estavam prestes a fechar.

Zayn bebeu o ultimo gole de seu chá quase frio e se levantou. Ele vestiu sua jaqueta e deslizou sua mochila nos ombros, seguindo Liam para fora do café.

“Então... posso ter o seu numero?” Liam perguntou e Zayn se esforçou a esconder seu êxtase enquanto se atrapalhava em entregar seu celular para Liam, enquanto ele pegava o celular de Liam e salvava seu próprio numero.

Ele entregou o celular de volta minutos mais tarde e abaixou o olhar, suas bochechas coradas.

“Certo, obrigado.” Liam disse, olhando para Zayn. “Eu vou por esse caminho, e você?”

Zayn apontou na direção oposta. “Eu vou por aqui.” ele disse e em seguida amaldiçoou o fato de que ele não tinha uma desculpa para andar com Liam ate seu dormitório. Mas talvez seja melhor assim, quem sabe ele possa terminar essa noite sem passar vergonha.

“Tudo bem, então.” Liam disse, sorrindo. “Foi muito bom te ver, Zayn. Nos falamos em breve, certo?”

Zayn assentiu. “Sim, foi ótimo. Boa noite.”

“Boa noite, Zayn.” Liam disse, dando-lhe outro sorriso doce antes de se virar e ir embora.

Zayn permaneceu ali até que Liam desapareceu na escuridão.

-x-x-x-

Seu telefone tocou assim que ele entrou em seu dormitório.

“Hey Zayn, é o Louis.”

“Oh, hey.” Zayn deixou sua mochila de lado e fechou a porta com o pé. “O que está acontecendo?”

“Bem, eu acabei de falar com o Simon e ele queria saber se você já tomou uma decisão. Você ainda tem alguns dias para decidir, mas quanto mais cedo ele souber, melhor, entende?”

“Oh.” Zayn disse, piscando. Ele estava tão imerso em sua busca de Liam que quase se esquecer do filme pornô. “Certo.”

Zayn caiu sobre sua cama e esfregou a parte de trás de seu pescoço, pensando. Mas verdade, ele já estava decidido há algum tempo, mas isso foi antes dele conhecer Liam. Eles ainda não marcaram nenhum encontro, mas Zayn estava esperançoso de que em breve eles marcariam. Então, seria correto começar uma carreia pornô quando ele, possivelmente, poderia começar um namoro?

Ele piscou, percebendo que ele estava olhando muito para o futuro. Claro, Liam já admitiu que estava interessado e que o acha bonito e que eles se veriam em breve, mas como Zayn tem uma sorte enorme, mais cedo ou mais tarde Liam iria perceber que não tem nada de interessante em Zayn e cairia fora.

“Estou dentro.” ele disse finalmente. “Eu... hm, você diz a Simon ou eu devo dizer?”

“Você está?” Louis perguntou, animado. “Eu estou tão feliz em ouvir isso Zayn, você não vai se arrepender e Simon vai querer ouvir isso de você, eu tenho certeza, então, ligue para ele.”

“Tudo bem.” Zayn disse, sorrindo. “Eu vou ligar para ele, então.”

“Fantástico.” Louis exclamou e Zayn pode sentir o sorriso do outro garoto através do telefone. “Ah, você tem planos para o fim de semana?”

Zayn pensou por um momento, tentando lembrar se Niall tinha marcado algo com ele. “Não que eu saiba, por quê?”

“Bem, Harry não para de falar de você.” Louis disse, suspirando pesadamente. “E ele está determinado a cozinhar para você, por alguma razão, então ele quer saber se você tem tempo neste fim de semana e se você está interessado em jantar na nossa casa na sexta-feira ou sábado à noite.”

Zayn sorriu feliz, ele estava esperando por uma chance de sair com Harry e Louis novamente. “Claro, com certeza. Apenas me diga quando e onde, que eu estarei lá. Vou até levar um pouco de vinho.”

“Excelente.” Louis disse. “Pode ser no sábado, então?”

Zayn concordou. “Parece perfeito.”

“Tudo bem, eu te mando uma mensagem de texto com o endereço e nos vemos no sábado, às sete. Tchau Zayn e tenha uma boa noite, ok?”

“Ok, sim. Tchau!”

Zayn desligou e sorriu para si mesmo, ele estava realmente ansioso para mais uma noite agradável com Louis e Harry.

O telefone tocou, anunciando uma mensagem de texto e o coração de Zayn saltou uma batida quando ele leu o nome de “Liam” eu sua tela. Ele abriu o texto e sorriu de orelha a orelha. Era apenas três palavras, mas ele sabia que nunca a apagaria.

_Bons sonhos, Zayn :)_

-x-x-x-

Sábado chegou, e depois de uma viagem rápida ao supermercado mais próximo, Zayn fez o seu caminho para o endereço que Louis o mandou, armado com duas garrafas de Merlot. Ele estava um pouco nervoso, Harry e Louis ainda são bastante novos amigos, e provavelmente vai demorar mais alguns encontros para Zayn se sentir completamente calmo, quando encontrá-los.

Ele entrou no edifício e fez o seu caminho para cima, tocando a campainha, que foi aberta um momento depois por Harry, que estava sorrindo amplamente - e vestindo um avental bastante interessante com uma imagem de um homem nu e muito muscular.

Zayn se distrai com a imensidão do pacote do rapaz por um momento, antes que ele levantou os olhos e sorriu para Harry. "Hey."

"Olá! Entre, sinta-se em casa." Harry exclamou, agarrando a camisa de Zayn e puxando-o para dentro. Zayn piscou atordoado, mas deixou Harry arrastá-lo para a sala de estar. Ele olhou em volta com curiosidade, impressionado com a elegância de tudo. Se o plano era uma indicação de quanto eles ganham fazendo pornô, Zayn realmente não teria que se preocupar com dinheiro.

“Louis está filmando ainda, mas ele já deve estar chegando a qualquer minuto. Sinta-se em casa e – Oh, esse vinho é o meu preferido.” Harry estava animado e Zayn não conseguiu segurar um sorriso.

“Sim, tudo bem.” Zayn respondeu, deixando Harry tomar a garrafa de sua mão e ir direto pra cozinha. “Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? Hm, isso está com um cheiro incrível, Harry.”

Harry sorriu para ele. “Obrigado companheiro, é a minha especialidade – lasanha vegetariana, eu não tinha certeza se você come carne, então eu pensei em um prato seguro.”

“Oh, eu deveria ter comentado sobre isso.” Zayn murmurou, esfregando a parte de trás do seu pescoço. “Eu realmente como carne, mas eu acho que sou um pouco exigente quanto a isso, mas o frango é meu preferido e eu não como carne de porco...”

“Não se preocupe com isso, honestamente,” Harry disse, franzindo a testa e mordendo a língua enquanto lutava para abrir a garrafa de vinho, um momento depois a cortiça vem como um ‘pop’ e Harry sorriu. “Onde eu estava? Ah, certo, não preocupe com isso. Isto é melhor que qualquer prato de carne que você já provou e bom, é menos trabalho pra mim, então, relaxe.”

Harry sorriu e pegou duas taças, colocando-os no balcão e servindo a ambos. Ele entregou uma das taças a Zayn, levantou sua taça. “Tintim.” Harry disse e tomou alguns goles, cantarolando alegremente.

Zayn sorriu e fez o mesmo. “Então, você não precisa de ajuda?” ele perguntou novamente quando estabeleceu sua taça no balcão e tirou sua jaqueta, colocando-a sobre as costas de uma cadeira.

“Não.” Harry disse. “Eu já fiz tudo. Agora só temos que esperar até Louis chegar.”

Harry tirou o avental e Zayn, secretamente, agradeceu por não ter que ficar olhando para o pênis do garoto-do-avental.

Zayn tomou mais um gole de vinho e pensou por um momento. “Então, você realmente não está incomodado sabendo que Louis é...”

“Fodido por outro homem?” Harry completou amavelmente, sorrindo quando percebeu que Zayn corou. “Não, eu já estou acostumado com isso. E eu sei que ele vai estar na minha cama mais tarde e eu vou estar o fodendo, por isso eu não me incomodo mais.”

Zayn acenou lentamente, mordiscando o lábio. Ele ainda não conseguia imaginar namorando e dormindo com outros caras, mesmo que a trabalho.

“Eu espero que esteja com fome.” Harry interrompeu sua linha de pensamento. “Eu cozinhei o bastante para um pequeno exército.”

O estômago de Zayn soltou um grunhido embaraçosamente alto e Harry riu. “Ótimo.”

A porta da frente se abriu e alguns momentos depois Louis entrou na cozinha, sorrindo quando viu os dois. “Ei, você já está aqui, desculpe a demora. Hoje demorou um pouco mais do que eu esperava.”

Ele tocou o ombro de Zayn e em seguida foi em direção a Harry, envolvendo os braços em volta dele e o beijando. “Olá amor.” ele murmurou, fazendo o rosto de Harry se iluminar.

“Olá amor da minha vida.” Harry disse, dando-lhe um sorriso largo. “Você está bem?”

“Sim.” Louis confirmou, sorrindo de volta e pegando a garrafa de vinho e se servindo um pouco. “Boa escolha.”

Zayn sorriu e olhou para ele, tomando alguns goles de sua bebida antes de Harry arrasta-los até a sala de jantar. Um momento depois ele voltou com a comida, e Harry, depois de conferir que todos têm seus pratos cheios, se sentou ao lado de Louis e começou a comer.

“Wow.” Zayn disse quando comeu o primeiro pedaço da lasanha.

“É incrível, não é?” Louis perguntou, cobrindo a mão de Harry com a sua própria. “Harry é o melhor cozinheiro do mundo. Ele sempre me estraga, tenho que ser cuidadoso pra não engordar.”

Harry revirou os olhos. “Oh, por favor.”

Zayn sorriu para Louis, em seguida olhou para seu prato e comeu mais, decidindo-se que era a melhor comida que ele já provou. Ele simplesmente não conseguiu negar a Harry a oferta de repetir o prato uma segunda e terceira vez. Estava realmente ótimo.

“Fiquei muito feliz quando descobri que você vai fazer o filme com a gente.” Harry disse depois de um tempo, comendo o ultimo pedaço de lasanha de seu prato. “Vai ser muito divertido trabalhar com você.”

Zayn sorriu, inclinando-se para trás. “Eu espero que sim. Tenho uma sensação de que vou ser uma catástrofe e muito ridículo em frente a câmera, bastante tímido, mas espero que isso não seja de todo ruim.”

Harry balançou a cabeça. “Eu tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem.” ele disse tranquilizador. Ele terminou seu vinho e olhou para Louis brevemente antes de encontrar os olhos de Zayn novamente.

“Então, você já pensou sobre a nossa sugestão?” Harry perguntou cuidadoso, e Zayn franziu a testa interrogativamente, sem saber direito sobre qual sugestão Harry estava falando.

“Você sabe... sobre como você gostaria de perder sua virgindade?” Louis perguntou, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso. “Lembre-se, nós já conversamos sobre isso.”

“Oh.” Zayn disse, assentindo. “Sim, certo... eu não sei, pra ser honesto. Eu realmente não tenho pensado sobre isso.”

“Tudo bem” Harry olhou para Louis novamente, e Louis continuou.

“Veja, Harry estava pensando, que se você quiser nós podemos te ajudar com isso, hoje a noite.” Louis sorriu.

Zayn olhou para Louis, em seguida olhou para Harry, que parecia muito esperançoso e sentiu seu rosto esquentar. “Você quer... hoje a noite?” perguntou, incapaz de tirar o choque do rosto.

“Só se você estiver confortável com isso.” Louis disse rapidamente. “Mas, você sabe, a filmagem é em uma semana e eu não tenho certeza se teremos tempo durante a semana, desde que você e Harry têm aulas e lições da faculdade, e uma vez que já estamos aqui, e temos nossa cama ali... por ser a melhor oportunidade para acabar com isso, ao menos que você queria fazer isso em frente à câmera.”

Zayn esfregou a parte de trás do seu pescoço, olhando entre os dois. Ele pode ser inundado com a lição de casa na próxima semana e ele não teria muito tempo para pensar em sexo, muito menos fazer. Hoje à noite, na verdade, parece ser o momento perfeito para fazer.

Ele lambeu os lábios e olhou para baixo rapidamente, hesitante. Mas depois de um momento, ele levantou a cabeça e novamente encontrou, ambos os olhos dos meninos e lhes deus um aceno hesitante. “É, eu acho que poderíamos fazer isso hoje.”

Harry literalmente chiou quando ouviu as palavras de Zayn, enquanto Louis lhe deu apenas um sorriso doce. “Perfeito, então vamos fazer isso depois da sobremesa e Zayn, não fique nervoso. Nós vamos pegar leve com você e vamos facilitar tudo, então não se preocupe, e isso vai te ajudar a se sentir mais confortável durante as filmagens.”

“Ok.” Zayn murmurou, tomando uma respiração profunda e dizendo para si mesmo para se acalmar. E funcionou por um tempo, mas quando Harry trouxe a sobremesa, ele não conseguiu comer o tanto que ele normalmente queria, ele estava muito nervoso sobre o que estava prestes a acontecer. Eventualmente ele desistiu de comer e bebeu mais um copo de vinho, o que finalmente o ajudou a relaxar.

Ele observou Harry e Louis acabarem com suas sobremesas e então engoliu em seco quando Louis se levantou e estendeu a mão. “Então, vamos lá.”

Zayn olhou para sua mão por um momento e então, hesitante, ele se levantou e pegou na mão de Louis, deixando que o homem a sua frente o puxasse, tentando ignorar uma agitação nervosa em seu estomago enquanto seguia Louis até o quarto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> para ler no Wattpad, [clique aqui](https://www.wattpad.com/story/10566166-colour-my-senses-cherry-red-%E2%98%86-portuguese-version)
> 
> :) x


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn seguiu Louis para o quarto, Harry vindo logo atrás, ele olhou ao redor do quarto grande curiosamente. É um belo quarto. A cama era enorme e parecia muito macio e limpo, e Zayn se sentiu relaxar um pouco enquanto se dizia que tudo ficaria bem.

Apesar de só conhecer Harry e Louis por pouco tempo, ele confiava neles e sabia que eles não o machucariam. Eles estavam aqui para ajudar e não é como se Zayn nunca fantasiou estar com eles desde que os conhecer. Mas a única pessoa que Zayn tem pensado na ultima semana durante suas sessões de “masturbações noturnas”, era Liam.

Ele sentiu uma breve pontada no coração quando percebeu que Liam era a única pessoa que ele realmente quer tirar sua virgindade – mas Liam não o chamou para um encontro desde o dia do café naquela noite, e Zayn sempre foi pessimista demais e para ele, Liam já não sentia mais interesse.

O que dói mais do que ele realmente quer admiti.

Ele empurrou Liam para o fundo de sua mente, pois mesmo se ele ainda estiver interessado, a filmagem é em uma semana, então não tem como isso acontecer com Liam.

Ele saiu de seus devaneios quando sentiu a respiração de Harry na parte de trás de seu pescoço e mãos fortes descansando em seus quadris. Zayn paralisou por um momento, mas depois relaxou, recostando-se contra Harry.

“Mal posso esperar para vê-lo nu.” Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido, a respiração quente em sua pele. “Estive pensando nisso desde o dia que te vi pela primeira vez e Louis me disse o quão perfeito e sexy que você é.”

Zayn se arrepiou automaticamente e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sua respiração engatando quando os dedos frios de Harry subiram sua camiseta. Ele deslizou a mão em seu estômago e no peito, roçando um dedo sobre seu mamilo. Zayn fechou os olhos enquanto arqueava para o toque, seu corpo reagindo instantaneamente.

Os lábios de Harry passaram sobre seu pescoço e ombros, deixando suaves beijos molhados enquanto suas mãos firmes percorriam possessivamente sobre seu torso. Um momento depois, Zayn sentiu o calor do corpo de Louis contra o seu de frente, uma mão em seu sua nuca enquanto ele se inclinava para um beijo. Lábios macios e suaves, ele estava tentando fazer Zayn relaxar, e estava funcionando. Zayn respondeu ao beijo, inclinando-se para poder aprofunda-lo.

O beijo cresceu em paixão e calor em breve e Zayn tem que admitir que ele adorou ser preso entre Harry e Louis, seus corpos quentes e sólidos contra o seu próprio. Ele pode sentir a ereção de Harry pressionado contra sua bunda e inconscientemente inclinou-se para trás, quando voltou seu corpo para frente pode sentir a ereção de Louis pressionada contra sua coxa.

Ele suspirou em decepção quando Louis quebrou o beijo, mas levantou os braços obedientemente quando Harry puxou sua camisa. Segundos depois, os lábios de Louis estão contra os seus novamente enquanto Harry deixa marcas em seu pescoço.

“Eu gosto das suas tatuagens.” Harry murmurou contra sua pele, dentes roçando seu pescoço. “Elas são muito sexys.”

“Obrigado.” Zayn sussurrou quando Louis liberou seus lábios para beijar o outro lado de seu pescoço.

“Harry tem algumas também.” Louis disse. “Você verá.”

Zayn abriu os olhos e encontrou com os de Louis, deixando um suspiro escapar quando percebeu a intensidade neles. Louis estava olhando-o avidamente, o desejo evidente em seu rosto. O membro de Zayn se contraiu quando os dedos de Harry cavaram em seus quadris e ele percebeu que nunca se sentiu assim antes.

É um sentimento agradável.

“Ohh,” Zayn suspirou quando a mão de Harry de repente deslizou entre suas pernas, apertando suas coxas. Seu corpo se arqueou para frente por sua própria vontade, querendo sentir mais do toque, ele mordeu seu lábio inferior fortemente quando a mão de Harry começou a apertar sua ereção suavemente.

“Ótimo.” Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido e Zayn pode sentir o sorriso no rosto dele. Quando ele abriu os olhos de novo, ele encontrou Louis olhando para Harry por cima do ombro, observando o mesmo com um sorriso nos lábios.

“Eu sei, certo? Temos muita sorte.” Louis ronronou, dando um passo a frente de novo e colocando os dedos sob o cós da calça de Zayn. “Vamos tirar isso de você, certo?”

Ele não esperou por uma resposta antes de cutucar a mão de Harry para longe e começar a desabotoar sua calça.

Harry soltou Zayn e fora ficar atrás de Louis, descansando a cabeça no ombro do namorado enquanto ele olhava Zayn de cima a baixo. “Você é realmente perfeito.” Ele murmurou. “Eu aposto que você tem um gosto ótimo.”

“Você vai descobrir em breve Haz.” Louis murmurou enquanto puxava as calças de Zayn. Suas calças foram parar nos tornozelos e Zayn as chutou para longe, abraçando sua consciência no peito, porque ele estava seminu e Harry e Louis não. Zayn sentiu seu rosto esquentar novamente, mas em seguida deixou seus braços caírem para o lado, dando a Harry e Louis um momento para apreciar sua aparência.

“Porra.” Harry murmurou, seus olhos ficando mais escuros. “Louis, eu preciso - eu posso?”

“Claro querido, o que você quiser. Zayn é todo nosso esta noite, não é?”

Louis deu-lhe uma piscadela e Zayn acenou em silencio, pensando no que Harry queria fazer com ele.

Ele descobriu um momento mais tarde, quando Harry passou por Louis e caiu de joelhos em sua frente. Harry se inclinou para frente e esfregou a ponta do seu nariz contra a ereção de Zayn, em seguida começou beijando a ereção por cima do tecido fino de sua boxer, fazendo Zayn prender a respiração. “Oh.”

Harry sorriu e colocou dois dedos sob o cós de sua boxer, puxando-a para baixo lentamente e com os olhos fixos no rosto de Zayn.

Zayn não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Ele é vagamente consciente de Louis tirando sua própria roupa em algum lugar atrás de Harry, mas ele literalmente não conseguiu tirar os olhos do rosto de Harry, aqueles olhos grandes e lábios cheios, vermelhos.

Seu membro estava livre, finalmente, e Harry olhou para ele com uma fome antes de envolvê-lo com sua grande mão, o acariciando com firmeza.

Zayn gemeu, um som baixo que estava preso em sua garganta e jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos novamente quando sentiu a respiração pesada de Harry sobre a glande exposta de seu pênis. Um momento depois ele quase caiu de joelhos ao sentir os lábios de Harry em torno de seu pênis, sugando-o. Seus dedos se embrenharam nos cachos de Harry – tentando a todo custo não enfiar todo o seu pênis na garganta dele- mas apenas manter a cabeça de Harry no lugar.

E isso é tão bom. Ele já foi chupado muitas vezes antes, até mesmo com a boca de Louis ele não se sentia como agora. Harry apertou os lábios em torno dele e esfregou a língua ao longo da parte inferior antes de recuar, mordiscando ao longo da extensão e chupando o redor da glande fortemente, chupando todo o pré-gozo que já vazava.

“Mmmh, eu sabia que você teria um ótimo gosto.” Ele murmurou enquanto masturbava Zayn com uma de suas mãos, mas logo depois voltou a engoli-lo por completo, chupando tão forte quanto antes.

Zayn finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos e olhou fixamente para Harry, seus olhos se arregalando quando Harry relaxou e tomou seu pênis fundo em sua garganta, e por pouco Zayn não gozou.

“Ele é incrível nisso.” Louis disse e Zayn finalmente conseguiu tirar os olhos de Harry e olhar para Louis. Louis já tinha tirado suas roupas e estava deitado confortavelmente contra os travesseiros na cama, as pernas abertas e uma mão e volta de seu pênis, acariciando-o preguiçosamente enquanto assistia os outros dois. “Ele não é incrível?”

“Ele,” Zayn começou, mas parou ao continuar encarando Louis tocando-se e arriscou outro olhar para Harry com seu pênis em sua boca. Ele decidiu olhar entre Louis e Harry por um momento, mas logo percebeu que não podia fazer isso sem gozar instantaneamente, assim ele fechou os olhos e simplesmente apreciou a boca de Harry em torno de si.

Ele estava perto de vim, puxando fortemente os cachos de Harry para adverti-lo sobre o seu orgasmo iminente quando Harry recuou com sua própria vontade e escovou os dedos sobre os quadris de Zayn.

“Você estava se segurando.”, Harry disse com uma voz um pouco mais áspera do que antes, e soando quase que desapontado. “Você poderia ter fodido minha garganta, você sabe. Eu teria adorado isso.”

Um gemido involuntário escapou dos lábios de Zayn e ele olhou fixamente para Harry, incrédulo. Ninguém nunca disse nada parecido para ele antes. As meninas que ele esteve nunca conseguia levar tanto quanto Harry, e elas teriam o deixado de imediato se ele apenas tivesse sugerido para foder suas bocas. Mas Harry realmente estava incentivando-o?

O pênis de Zayn se contraiu e Harry sorriu para ele inocentemente, não parecendo que palavras que sujas poderiam deixar seus lábios. Mas Zayn sabe melhor agora, Harry só se parece com um anjo inocente.

“Vem aqui, amor.” Louis disse de repente, acenando com a mão para ele. Zayn tirou sua mão dos cachos de Harry, agora o tocando no rosto, passando levemente seu polegar sobre o lábio inferior de Harry, então ele caminhou até a cama e se juntou com Louis, sendo grato por um intervalo, parecia que seus joelhos cederiam a qualquer momento.

Ele se acalmou ao lado de Louis e mesmo sem ser convidado ele retirou a mão de Louis e substituiu pela sua própria, envolvendo-a em torno do pênis do outro garoto. Ele moveu sua mão levemente para cima e para baixo na ereção de Louis, sorrindo quando conseguiu provocar um gemido de Louis.

“Olha,” Louis murmurou para Zayn e apontou para Harry, que estava descansando na ponta da cama. Louis se inclinou e puxou a camisa de seu namorado, revelando a pele pálida com algumas tatuagens. Zayn encarou por um momento, particularmente intrigado pelas das grandes aves no peito do menino mais novo.

“Perfeito.” Zayn murmurou.

“Não é?” Louis perguntou, soando um pouco sem fôlego.

Harry sorriu para eles e desabotoou e tirou sua calça, em seguida de sua boxer.

Os olhos de Zayn se arregalaram comicamente quando viu o pênis de Harry, tão grande quanto Louis disse que era. E inexplicavelmente Zayn sentiu agua na boca e percebeu que o que mais queria era ter aquele pênis em sua boca. Talvez não agora, mas mais tarde.

Harry se juntou a eles na cama um instante depois e rastejou para cima de Louis, beijando-o nos lábios algumas vezes. Zayn os escarou e pode literalmente sentir o amor que irradiava deles, com apenas um olhar. Ele sentiu que estava invadindo e roubando o precioso tempo que eles poderiam gastar a sós, se sentindo um pouco estranho.

Mas o sentimento logo passou, porem, quando os dois se voltaram para Zayn e sorriram igualmente.

Zayn os encarou com desconfiança, mas então sorriu quando Harry se arrastou para cima de si e pressionou seus lábios em um beijo longo e profundo. A mão de Zayn continuou no pênis de Louis e a outra mão livre ele colocou no pescoço de Harry, gemendo quando a língua de Harry se encontrou com a sua, em um beijo lento, molhado e perfeito, o que fez seu pênis endurecer mais ainda.

Eles estão sem fôlegos quando o beijo acaba, e Zayn encara Harry com os olhos semicerrados.

“O que você quer que a gente faça?” Harry murmurou, inclinando-se para arrastar a ponta da língua sobre o lábio inferior de Zayn, pegou-o com os dentes e o mordeu levemente, o puxando para si e fazendo um arrepio correr a espinha de Zayn.

“Eu... ah, eu não sei.” Zayn suspirou, seus quadris empurrando-se para cima em busca de atrito.

Harry sorriu para ele e começou a moer seu quadril para baixo, pressionando suas ereções. “Você quer que eu te foda? Ou você quer que o Louis te foda? Ou ainda melhor, quer os dois te fodendo de uma vez só?”

A cabeça de Zayn girou imaginando as três cenas e finalmente conseguiu dizer algo. “Sim,” Porque ele queria tudo.

Harry riu e beijou seu pescoço suavemente, logo depois beijando sua mandíbula. “Tudo bem, não se preocupe babe, nós iremos cuidar de você.”

Zayn inclinou a cabeça para outro beijo, mas Harry se afastou dele e da cama para abrir a gaveta do criado-mudo. Zayn não teve tempo para expressar sua decepção com a perda repentina do calor de Harry acima dele, no entanto, porque Louis enrolou no seu lado e começou a beijar seu peito, traçando suas tatuagens com a ponta da sua língua. Ele girou ao redor de seu mamilo, pressionando os lábios e sugando-o. Ele esfregou a ponta da língua contra o mamilo e Zayn gemeu rouco.

A cama afundou e Zayn virou a cabeça para ver Harry rastejando de volta. Em sua mão ele segurava um monte de camisinhas, um tubo de lubrificante e um assustadoramente grande vibrador. Ou pelo menos parecia grande para Zayn, que nunca tinha encontrado com um antes.

Louis deixou seu mamilo e beijou o nariz antes de se sentar sobre os joelhos e olhou para Harry. Seus olhos se encontram e pareceu que eles se comunicaram em silêncio por um momento.

Eles são opostos, quase. Louis é menor e mais leve do que Harry, que é largo e musculoso. A pele de Louis é bronzeada, com poucos pelos em seu peito enquanto Harry era bastante pálido e completamente sem pelos. Ambos são lindos.

“Você já se tocou antes?” Harry perguntou como ele cutucou suavemente as pernas de Zayn, abrindo-as e ajoelhando-se entre elas. Zayn estava ocupado assistindo os dedos de Harry enquanto ele aperta o lubrificante, e foi preciso um momento para que as palavras de Harry fizesse sentido.

“Eu... o quê?”

“Você já se tocou?” Harry perguntou novamente. “Quero dizer, você já se tocou mais intimamente?”

“Oh.” Zayn disse suas bochechas corando. "É... sim. Faço isso de vez em quando.”

Harry sorriu. “Ótimo. Então eu não tenho que lhe dizer como irá se sentir.”

Ele se abaixou e os olhos de Zayn vibraram quando sentiu Harry esfregando as pontas dos seus dedos ao longo de sua _abertura_. Ele tentou não apertar, mas ele nunca teve os dedos de outra pessoa lá em baixo, então seu corpo enrijeceu automaticamente.

Os lábios de Louis foram para seu pescoço e ombro fazendo-o relaxar instantaneamente, porém, ele virou a cabeça para capturar os lábios de Louis em um beijo necessitado. Louis sorriu contra seus lábios e retorna-o suavemente, deslizando sua mão em seu cabelo e distraindo-o o suficiente para Harry deslizar o dedo indicador dentro.

Zayn gemeu na boca de Louis e sugou sua língua, enquanto Harry movia o dedo lentamente, preparando-o com um cuidado especial. Harry acrescentou um segundo dedo um momento depois, tesourando-os enquanto ele pressionava a língua sobre a cabeça do pênis de Zayn, fazendo seus quadris se empurrarem para cima.

“Foda-se.” Zayn sibilou enquanto Harry continuava a pressionar sua língua ao redor da cabeça do pênis de Zayn, sorrindo para ele e ainda movendo seus dedos para frente e para trás lentamente, provocando-o.

Ele estava prestes a retomar o beijo com Louis quando Harry pressiona seus dedos em sua próstata, fazendo Zayn quase cair da cama, ondas de prazer tomando toda a sua espinha. “Oh Deus.” Ele choramingou, cavando seus dedos nos ombros de Louis e segurando-o quase desesperadamente.

Louis sorriu e espalhou beijos suaves e calmos pelo rosto de Zayn, dando a ele um momento para recuperar o fôlego. “É uma sensação boa, não é? E isso só vai ficar melhor amor. Apenas espere.”

Zayn fechou os olhos e aproveita os beijos, sentindo-se estranhamente desprovido quando Harry puxou os dedos para fora. Ele tirou seus cabelos ligeiramente suados de sua testa a tempo de vê Harry lubrificando o vibrador que agora ele pode dizer, é mais fino e menor do que um pênis real, mas maior do que dois dedos e, provavelmente, a intenção é esticar ele um pouco mais, sem o desconforto de ter três dedos na bunda.

Zayn engasgou quando Harry pressionou a extremidade redonda do vibrador contra o seu buraco.

“Desculpa.” Harry murmurou, mas depois pressionou lentamente, centímetro por centímetro, e Zayn cravou suas unhas nos bíceps de Louis.

“Oh.” ele murmurou, apertando os olhos fortemente. Não doía exatamente – apenas, talvez um pouco desconfortável.

“Tudo bem?” Louis pediu roçando as costas dos seus dedos em sua bochecha e queixo e olhando para ele calorosamente. Zayn mordeu os lábios e assentiu.

“Sim.” Zayn murmurou de volta. “Sim, eu estou bem.”

E ele estava. Ele nunca se sentiu assim antes, e enquanto o vibrador é um pouco desconfortável, mas é legal, e agora parando para imaginar, Zayn não via a hora de ter um pênis de verdade dentro de si. Ele queria o de Louis primeiro, porem, ele é um pouco menor do que Harry – mas no final, ele queria os dois.

Não ao mesmo tempo. Ele viu que na pornô uma vez e podia imaginar que doeria um pouco.

Ele piscou, saindo de seus pensamentos, e sentido o vibrador todo dentro dele, mordendo o lábio quando Harry retirou e colocou lentamente, fazendo o mesmo movimento umas duas ou três vezes antes de tira-lo, jogando o vibrador em algum lugar e entregando a Louis uma camisinha.

“Você vai primeiro. Vamos aliviar para isso, não é?” Harry disse com um sorriso, enquanto Louis ria.

“Sim, eu não acho que ele esteja pronto o bastante para o Kraken.”

Zayn bufou, mas estava grato que eles estão pensando muito sobre o seu bem-estar, e eles estão certos. Ele ainda não está completamente pronto para ter o – grandioso – pênis de Harry dentro de si.

Harry se deitou ao lado dele e acariciou o peito suavemente, em seguida, inclinou a cabeça um beijo quente em seus lábios. Zayn sorriu contra eles, fechando os olhos enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo, buscando a língua de Harry com a sua própria e a chupando, provocando. A mão de Harry se moveu lentamente para o pênis de Zayn, enquanto Louis estava empurrando os joelhos um pouco, segurando suas pernas e colocando-as em seus ombros.

Harry recuou e beijou seu ombro, em seguida, descansou a cabeça sobre ele e olhou para Louis.

“Pronto?” Louis perguntou suavemente, pressionando beijos no interior das coxas de Zayn.

“Sim.” Zayn respirou fundo, engolindo em seco. Seu coração estava acelerado, sua respiração descompassada, e ele ainda estava um pouco nervoso, mas foda-se, sim, ele está pronto.

“Tudo bem, então.” Louis murmurou, dando a Zayn um sorriso rápido, antes de levar seu pênis ate a entrada de Zayn e começar a se empurrar lentamente. Zayn não sentiu muito no inicio, mas quando Louis começou a sair e entrar mais rapidamente ele virou uma bagunça, sua respiração ficou mais rápida e ele se apertou automaticamente. Zayn mordeu seu lábio inferior, engolindo em seco.

“Está tudo bem.” Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido. “Está tudo bem Zayn, apenas relaxe, só vai doer se você estiver muito tenso. Eu prometo que você se sentirá bem, você só precisa relaxar, agora, concentre-se na minha mão, ok?”

A mão de Harry que estava acariciando-o lentamente ganhou mais firmeza, se movendo mais rapidamente que antes sobre sua ereção, Zayn respirou fundo algumas vezes e por fim, conseguiu relaxar. Louis voltou a sair lentamente, mas voltou com tudo, acertando sua próstata e pegando Zayn de surpresa. “Ohhh...”

Harry sorriu contra seu ouvido. “Sente-se incrível, não é?”

Zayn assentiu. “Sim... porra, você é enorme.” Zayn respirou fundo, olhando para Louis, que tinha os olhos fechados. Louis abriu os olhos com as palavras de Zayn e sorriu sem folego, dando um beijo em sua coxa.

“Obrigado babe. E você é apertado, eu pensei que Haz era apertado, mas isso... Cristo!”

Zayn crispou seus lábios secos e sorriu um pouco enquanto apertava-se ao redor de Louis novamente, de proposito. Louis soltou um gemido sôfrego, empurrando-se mais fortemente contra Zayn, suas bolas batendo com força na bunda de Zayn.

“Ohh...” Zayn murmurou, sua respiração cada vez mais instável.

Ele se sentiu... cheio, de uma maneira que ele nunca se sentiu antes. Não era desconfortável, apenas estranho, e ao mesmo tempo a sensação do pênis de Louis dentro dele era o suficiente, e uma necessidade de Louis se mover mais rapidamente aumentando em segundos.

“Você pode-,” ele começou, lambendo os lábios. “Mover-se mais rápido, por favor?”

“Claro meu bem.” Louis respondeu, sorrindo. “Só estava te dando tempo para respirar, mas se tem certeza, prepare-se para o passeio de sua vida.”

Zayn não teve muito tempo para pensar, porque Louis retirou-se quase por completo só para empurrar-se de volta, e Zayn estava literalmente fodido. Zayn choramingou, levando sua mão ate os cachos de Harry, os puxando enquanto se empurrava contra Louis, que deslizava para dentro de Zayn cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte. E toda vez que Louis deslizava de volta para dentro de Zayn, ele tinha quase certeza que ele se derramaria, mas parecia que Louis sabia exatamente como se mover, certificando-se que Zayn duraria mais tempo.

Depois de algumas desajeitadas primeiras tentativas de seguir o ritmo de Louis, Zayn conseguiu empurrar para trás contra ele, sempre que o quadril de Louis o empurrava para frente. Ele estava respirando pesadamente.

Os lábios de Harry voltaram a se encontrar com os seus um momento depois, mas Zayn estava com dificuldades de se concentrar no beijo quando Louis começou a empurrar-se com muito mais força, acertando sua próstata vezes seguidas, fazendo Zayn, literalmente, ver estrelas.

Harry recuou e beijou seu queixo, e Zayn vira a cabeça para olhar para ele, de repente, percebendo que Harry devia estar se sentindo um pouco deixado de fora.

“Posso fazer algo por você?” Sua pergunta é seguida por um gemido.

“Qualquer coisa que você quiser.” Harry murmurou, beijando o canto de sua boca e esfregando as bolas de Zayn entre os dedos, puxando-os levemente. “Ou você pode querer se concentrar em Louis agora - cabe a você baby, eu posso esperar.”

Zayn olhou para Louis por um momento, em seguida, lambeu os lábios. “Eu quero te chupar.” ele murmurou, encontrando os olhos de Harry. “Posso?”

A respiração de Harry engatou e ele concordou. "Claro amor, se você tem certeza... Ou talvez você queira fazer quando Louis terminar com você... Leva muita concentração para fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.”

Zayn mordeu o lábio e assentiu. Ele fechou os olhos e enterrou o rosto no pescoço do menino mais novo, respirando fundo enquanto sentis os golpes de Louis continuar. “Ohh... Oh Deus.” ele gemeu quando a mão de Harry estava de volta em seu pênis, masturbando-o com mais fortemente.

“Foda-se.” ele choramingou quando Louis acertou sua próstata novamente, batendo naquele ponto um par de vezes seguidas.

“Você se sente tão bom, Zayn.” murmurou Louis, mordendo a coxa de Zayn. Em vez de machucá-lo, Louis intensificou os movimentos, sentindo que Zayn estava perto de vim. Zayn gemeu mais alto, sentindo os movimentos de Louis se tornar mais certeiros e a mão de Harry aumentar ainda mais o ritmo que se movimentava.

Zayn chegou ao seu limite de repente, ficando um pouco tenso ao chegar sobre a mão de Harry, enquanto Louis continuava o fodendo. Zayn olhou para a boca de aberta de Louis, quando o mesmo jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo enquanto seu orgasmo vinha com tudo entro de Zayn, empurrando-se uma ultima vez para frente, antes de se retirar.

Zayn estava uma bagunça completa, respiração ofegante e suada, entre os braços fortes de Harry.

Harry limpou sua mão na barriga de Zayn, pressionando beijos suaves em sua testa e bochecha enquanto Louis se deitava ao seu lado, tão ofegante quando Zayn estava.

“Foda-se, isso foi intenso.” Louis murmurou, empurrando sua franja suada para trás, enquanto tentava recuperar o folego. Zayn olhou para ele e assentiu em silencio, porque com certeza ele não conseguiria falar, nem se tentasse.

Ele soltou um suspiro e soltou-se de Harry, olhando para o teto, pensando.

Quando Zayn sai de seus pensamentos, ele vira sua cabeça e olhou para Harry. “Agora sim, eu acho que consigo.”

Harry sorriu. “Está tudo bem babe. Provavelmente eu irei te foder em frente as câmeras, ou talvez você irá me foder. Nós temos que ver o que Simon tem reservado para nós.”

Harry mexe as sobrancelhas e Zayn lambe os lábios, sem saber se ele iria se sentir tão bem em frente as câmeras como agora, ele acariciou os cachos de Harry suavemente e olhou para o pênis de Harry. Talvez ele não aguente transar com Harry agora, mas Zayn tem certeza que ele ainda quer ter o seu orgasmo.

Zayn sentou-se lentamente, encolhendo-se um pouco com uma ligeira dor em sua bunda, então ficou de joelhos, empurrou os joelhos de Harry e ficou no meio, deslizando sua mão no peito do menino mais novo. Ele se inclinou e pressionou alguns beijos contra o tórax, fazendo uma trilha com sua língua no seu _caminho da felicidade,_ esfregando seu rosto contra o pênis de Harry.

Ele envolveu sua mão em torno da ereção de Harry, começando a movimenta-la lentamente para cima e para baixo, olhando para Harry através de seus grandes cílios, soprando levemente a cabeça exposta do pênis de Harry. Os olhos do menino mais novo se arregalaram um pouco e ele soltou um gemido baixo, o que só serviu de incentivo a Zayn, que se inclinou para frente e tomou a ereção de Harry em sua boca.

Harry é grande – realmente grande – e considerando que Zayn tem um reflexo a vomito e que nunca tinha feito isso antes, ele não consegue colocar mais da metade de Harry em sua boca. Ele fazia o seu melhor, esfregando a língua sobre a glande e chupando fortemente, enquanto masturbava a base com a mão.

Harry olhava para Zayn atentamente, descendo sua mão e passando o polegar sobre sua bochechar suavemente.

Zayn fechou os olhos e começou a chupa-lo lentamente, tomando cuidado para não machuca-lo com seus dentes. Ele segurou os quadris de Harry com uma mão, sabendo que ele não estava pronto para deixar ser fodido por ele agora, mas Harry parece entender e mantem fixo a cama.

Não demorou muito para Harry chegar ao seu limite, e antes que ele chegasse ao seu orgasmo, ele puxou os cabelos de Zayn, avisando-o.

Zayn recuou, mas continuou a masturba-lo rapidamente, sugando a glande fortemente e fechando os olhos quando Harry explodiu, jorrando todo o seu gozo em seu rosto.

“Jesus Cristo, olhe para isso.” Louis murmurou rouco um momento depois e Zayn abriu os olhos, o encarando.

“Ele já nasceu como uma estrela pornô.” Harry respirou fundo, parecendo um pouco abalado e muito satisfeito, sorriu quando levou sua mão ate o rosto de Zayn e com o dedo indicador, espalhou seu gozo pelo lábio inferior do moreno. A língua de Zayn institivamente lambeu o gozo de Harry de seu lábio, antes de sugar o dedo do menino mais novo até que estivesse limpo.

“Sim,” A respiração de Louis falhou e ele engoliu em seco, moveu-se até o lado de Harry e descansou a cabeça no ombro do namorado. “De fato ele nasceu como uma estrela pornô.”

Zayn sorriu para eles.

Um pouco mais tarde, Zayn estava no banheiro de Harry e Louis, lavando todo o gozo e suor do rosto e do corpo e aproveitando o calor suave da água. Para sua surpresa, ele não se sente diferente. Um pouco de dolorido, sim, e realmente animado, mas não diferente do jeito que ele estava imaginado. E, de repente, ele percebeu que poderia fazer isso.

Ele teve algumas dúvidas no início, tendo a certeza de que ele iria se sentir sujo depois disso. Mas agora que realmente aconteceu, ele percebeu que ele não se sentia assim. Então, sim, ele poderia fazer isso. Ele poderia dormir com homens aleatórios em frente a câmera para obter dinheiro sem se sentir como uma prostituta imoral e sujo depois.

Ele sorriu quando recorda os olhares de Harry e Louis e se perguntou se ele realmente pode se tornar uma estrela neste negócio.

Zayn não podia imaginar ele sendo melhor nisso do que Harry e Louis - mas tudo o que podemos fazer agora é esperar e ver.

Ele terminou seu banho um pouco mais tarde e retornou para o quarto onde Harry e Louis já estavam limpos, os dois estavam enrolados em torno de si. Eles olharam para cima quando ele entrou no quarto e Harry levantou o cobertor para convidá-lo de volta para sua cama. Zayn balançou a cabeça, negando. Mesmo que a ideia de se aconchegar pós-sexo com os dois soa bastante agradável, ele queria dar a si mesmo um tempo para processar isso. E ele tinha a sensação de que passar a noite seria atravessar algum tipo de linha, a última coisa que ele queria, é de alguma forma ficar entre Harry e Louis.

Ele recolheu suas roupas e se vestiu, então sorriu quando ele estava pronto para sair. “Eu te vejo em breve, certo?”

“Oh, definitivamente. Devemos fazer isso de novo algum dia.” Louis disse com um sorriso, balançando a cabeça. “Foi uma loucura.”

Zayn ri, corando um pouco. “Obrigado... Eu estou feliz que você tenha gostado. Eu gostei, também.”

Ele suspirou. “Certo, eu estou indo então. Boa noite a vocês dois, e... obrigado pelo jantar e... todo o resto.”

Harry sorriu. “Foi um prazer.”

Ele acenou e Zayn lhes deu um aceno de cabeça antes de ele sair, sentindo ridiculamente orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter feito isso tudo e muito mais confiante do que estar por vim.


	6. Chapter 6

Quando Zayn voltou ao seu dormitório, ele ouviu uma música que vinha do seu dormitório e suspirou pesadamente. Ele fez uma pausa quando chegou a porta, realmente querendo um pouco de paz e tranquilidade depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas já que ele não tinha outro lugar para ir, ele se fez abrir a porta e ir entrar, onde ele encontrou Niall e duas meninas dançando no meio de um espaço relativamente pequeno. Eles estão claramente bêbados e parecem estar se divertindo.

Zayn fechou a porta atrás de si e levantou a sobrancelha, limpando a garganta.

Niall piscou. “Ah, aí está você! Onde você esteve?”

Zayn encolheu os ombros. “Com alguns amigos.”

Niall cerrou os olhos. “Você de repente tem todos esses novos amigos misteriosos... eles não são imaginários, são?”

Zayn levantou a sobrancelha e suspirou. “Não Niall, eles não são imaginários.”

Niall encolheu os ombros e voltou para o que ele estava fazendo antes - ou seja, praticamente enterrando seu rosto nos peitos de uma das meninas, que Zayn tem que admitir, era bastante impressionante.

Zayn faz o seu caminho até a cama e se sentou sobre ela, perguntando-se quanto tempo ele iria ter que esperar para as meninas saírem. Ele mordiscou os lábios, em seguida, levantou-se outra vez e pegou uma garrafa de cerveja na geladeira. Ele tomou alguns goles, olhando para fora da janela.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro quando ouviu as meninas rirem e as olhou por um momento, tentando reconhecê-las. Uma delas era uma menina que Niall estava saindo ultimamente - mas não era nada serio. Ela era bonita. A outra era uma menina que Zayn dançou em uma festa um par de vezes, ele só não conseguia se lembrar do nome dela.

Zayn tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja e se perguntou se ficar bêbado vai tornar isso um pouco mais suportável.

Ele finalmente se sentou na cama de novo e levou mais alguns goles, então pegou um livro e começou a ler - mesmo com o volume da música e as risadinhas constante fazendo com que seja difícil de se  concentrar.

Um momento depois, o livro fora tirado de sua mão e uma garota de repente se senta em seu colo. Ele olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada, tentando lembrar o nome dela. Cynthia, talvez?

“Há quanto tempo.” Ela disse brincando com a bainha de sua camiseta e olhando-o com o que pareceu ser um olhar sedutor.

“É, eu acho.” Zayn disse e então franziu a testa quando ela se inclinou para a frente e começou a beijar seu pescoço e moer o quadril contra o seu, suas mãos passando pelo seu corpo. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou se divertir por um momento, mas ele realmente não queria ser tocado agora, especialmente não por uma garota que mal conhece e que, obviamente, só quer sexo.

“Hey,” ele murmurou. “Pare com isso.”

Quando ela não para, ele a empurra suavemente - mas ela parece inflexível e continua a molhar seu pescoço com a língua, então ele empurrou com mais força, levantando-a de seu colo e se levantando em seguida. “Eu não estou de bom humor, ok?”

Ele olhou para ela por um momento e ela estava fazendo beicinho para ele. Ela era linda, e em circunstâncias diferentes ele ter aproveitado, mas Zayn realmente não queria isso agora - além disso, ele não estava tendo certeza se ele seria capaz de querer isso com alguma mulher depois da noite que ele teve.

Zayn esfregou a parte de trás do seu pescoço, então suspirou e pegou seu casaco. Ele olhou para Niall. “Eu estou indo caminhar – espero não ter ninguém aqui quando eu voltar, ok?”

Niall olhou para ele em curiosidade, mas Zayn não esperou por uma resposta antes de sair do dormitório, batendo a porta atrás de si. Ele não se importa se Niall ocasionalmente traz meninas, já que eles dividem o dormitório, obviamente, ambos têm o direito de dormir com quem quiser, mas Niall estava tendo muito sexo ultimamente e Zayn estava meio cansado de nunca ter seu quarto só para ele mesmo.

Ele ficou do lado de fora por um momento, em seguida, deixou o edifício, acendendo um cigarro enquanto ele saia. Ele olhou em volta, a área estava praticamente parada a esta hora da noite. Ele começou a caminhar sem destino em mente, fumando seu cigarro e pensando sobre os acontecimentos da noite.

“Zayn? Hey Zayn é você?”

Zayn piscou e girou de volta quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome, e um sorriso puxou os cantos de sua boca quando ele percebeu quem era.

Liam sorriu para ele quando s aproximou, parando em frente a Zayn. “Achei mesmo que era você, oi.”

“Hey,” Zayn disse suavemente, seu estômago vibrando um pouco. Ele não tinha se encontrado com Liam em um par de dias e Zayn realmente sentia falta dele.

“O que você está fazendo? Passeio da meia-noite?” Liam perguntou e Zayn encolheu os ombros.

“É, mais ou menos. Meu companheiro de quarto tem alguns convidados e eu não estava com vontade de ficar bêbado .”

“Entendo,” Liam disse assentindo. Ele deslizou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e olhou para seus pés por um momento, equilibrando-se em seus calcanhares. “Se importa se eu me juntar a você?”

Ele olhou para Zayn através de seus cílios e Zayn se perguntou que tipo de pergunta era essa. Como se Zayn fosse capaz de dizer não para aqueles olhos de cachorro pidão.

“Nenhum pouco.” Zayn respondeu em voz baixa, dando a Liam um pequeno sorriso.

Ele tomou a última tragada no cigarro e o jogou fora, pisando nele antes de começar a caminhar lentamente com Liam ao seu lado.

“Conte-me sobre seu companheiro de quarto.” pediu Liam.

Zayn manteve os olhos no chão, encolhendo os ombros. “O nome dele é Niall. Nós não nos conhecíamos antes, fomos colocados em um quarto juntos, mas nós nos demos bem imediatamente. Ele é...” Ele fez uma pausa. “Ele é um grande cara, de verdade. Acho que sou um pouco mais sério sobre meus estudos, por isso é meio difícil às vezes. Nossos interesses tem algum tipo de confronto, sabe? Ele gosta de passar noites fora, ir para festas e beber, enquanto eu prefiro uma noite tranquila e sossegada.”

“Eu também.” Liam admitiu, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso quando Zayn o olhou.

“Você também?”

“Sim,” disse Liam, encolhendo os ombros. “Eu costumava festejar muito quando eu era mais novo, mas eu acho que eu estou mais sossegado agora.”

Zayn sorriu. “Faz sentido. Quando você faz algo muitas vezes, você acaba se cansando, eventualmente.”

“Exatamente.” Liam concordou.

Houve um breve silêncio antes de Liam voltar a falar. “Então, eu iria te ligar.” Ele disse em voz baixa. “Só que tinha muita coisa acontecendo nos últimos dias, mas, por favor, não pense que eu esqueci ou não estou interessado mais. Eu só estava realmente ocupado.”

Zayn mordeu o lábio, tentando não sorrir. “Serio?”

“Sim.” Liam confirmou, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Seus dedos se encostaram e Zayn desejou a coragem de tomar a mão de Liam na sua, querendo tocá-lo e estar mais perto dele.

Felizmente para ele, Liam pareceu muito menos reservado sobre esse tipo de coisa, e quando seus dedos encostaram novamente, Liam tomou a mão de Zayn. Zayn deslizou a mão na de Liam e entrelaçaram seus dedos, o coração disparado com a sensação de pele quente de Liam contra o sua.

“Você já teve a sua apresentação?” Liam pediu, roçando o polegar levemente sobre o dorso da mão de Zayn numa suave carícia.

“Não, é na próxima semana.” murmurou Zayn, desejando que ele tivesse realmente ido a mais encontros quando ele era mais jovem, porque apenas segurando a mão de Liam era quase mais do que ele podia aguentar sem sentir seu corpo tremendo.

“Bem, boa sorte então. Tenho certeza que você vai se sair muito bem.”

“Obrigado.” Zayn disse suavemente, quase em u sussurro.

Eles caminharam em silêncio por um momento, até que Liam para de repente e Zayn imediatamente pensa que fez algo de errado e se virou para Liam, mas antes que ele possa dizer qualquer coisa ou processar totalmente o que estava acontecendo, ele sentiu a mão quente de Liam em seu rosto e seus lábios sendo pressionados juntos.

Os olhos de Zayn se alargaram brevemente, mas depois ele fechou os olhos, beijando Liam de volta.

Mais de um minuto depois quando Zayn abriu os olhos de novo, Liam estava olhando para ele com olhos castanhos quentes. Zayn engoliu em seco, sua língua se lançando para molhar os lábios enquanto ele olhava para baixo, depois voltou a olhar para Liam e se inclinou para beija-lo novamente.

Incentivado pela iniciativa de Zayn, Liam envolveu um braço em volta de sua cintura e o puxou para mais perto, aprofundando beijo, separando os lábios e inclinando a cabeça para beijá-lo totalmente, sua outra mão ainda em torno do rosto de Zayn.

Zayn soltou um suspiro pelo nariz, com o braço ainda ao lado de seu corpo, porque ele não tinha certeza do que fazer. Sua cabeça estava girando e o beijo quase fez com que seus joelhos se dobrem, ele estava grato pelo braço de Liam ao seu redor, segurando-o com firmeza.

Liam soltou a mão da cintura de Zayn e deslizou os dedos para seus cabelos, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos enquanto ele o beijava mais. Ele andou para trás, indo em direção a uma árvore próxima e Zayn se inclina contra ela, sendo grato pelo apoio e envolvendo seus braços em volta do pescoço de Liam e puxando-o para mais perto, fazendo um som suave no fundo de sua garganta.

Os lábios de Liam são suaves e ele tinha um gosto tão bom e Zayn queria ficar neste momento para sempre. As mãos de Liam estavam em seus quadris, apertando em seus lados quase possessivamente enquanto sua língua deslizava provocantemente. Um gemido impotente escapou dos lábios de Zayn e ele beijou Liam como se a sua vida dependesse disso, porque naquele momento, ele se sentia que sim, sua vida depende disso.

Quando Liam recuou eventualmente para respirar, Zayn enterrou o rosto no pescoço do outro garoto e respirou fundo, seus braços apertando o menino mais velho automaticamente.

Liam deslizou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Zayn novamente, segurando-o perto, seu hálito quente batendo na pele do menino mais novo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo momento, e Zayn não pode suprimir um pequeno sorriso quando ele sentiu o coração acelerado de Liam batendo tão rápido e em voz alta como o seu. Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo curto na parte de trás do pescoço de Liam, amando a sensação de estar nos braços do outro homem.

Liam trilhou beijos suaves ao longo de sua mandíbula antes de ele captar os lábios de Zayn em outro beijo apaixonado que durou alguns minutos e preencheu Zayn com calor e desejo.

Quando o beijo fora quebrado, Zayn forçou os olhos e olhou para Liam com carinho, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, pela respiração descompassada.

Liam olhou para ele, um pequeno sorriso desabrochando em seus lábios enquanto ele se inclinou para esfregar o nariz contra o de Zayn. “Eu suponho que te pedir para voltar para casa comigo seria um pouco adiantado demais.” ele murmurou. Zayn queria protestar, mas uma voz no fundo de sua mente lhe dizia que se ele queria que isso fosse para frente, ele não deveria ir para casa com Liam agora.

“Talvez.” Ele sussurrou com relutância, esperando que seus olhos digam a Liam o que sua boca se recusa a fazer.

Liam acenou lentamente, chegando a tirar uma mecha de cabelo da testa de Zayn. Ele balançou a cabeça, incrédula e Zayn sentiu seu rosto aquecer com o olhar de adoração no rosto de Liam. Como era possível sentir algo tão forte por alguém que mal conhece?

Ele lambeu os lábios e esfregou os dedos contra a nuca de Liam, dando um suspiro.

“Está ficando tarde.” murmurou Liam depois de mais alguns beijos breves. “Deixe-me levá-lo de volta ao seu dormitório?”

Zayn acenou em silêncio, não confiando em sua voz no momento. Ele literalmente tropeçou um pouco quando Liam o soltou ele e pegou sua mão, fazendo o caminho de volta ao dormitório de Zayn. Antes parecia que eles estavam caminhando por alguns minutos, mas agora pareceu demorar segundos até chegarem ao edifício de Zayn.

Zayn olhou para Liam com relutância, antes de murmurar um suave: “Obrigado.”

“Não há de quê.” murmurou Liam, os olhos correndo brevemente para os lábios de Zayn. Zayn olhou para ele, então engoliu em seco quando Liam se inclinou para outro beijo suave que levou seu fôlego e fez com que seus joelhos ficarem bambos.

Parte dele sabe que era perigoso beijar um garoto aqui, a céu aberto, onde qualquer pessoa poderia vê-lo. Niall poderia sair a qualquer momento e pegá-los, mas por alguma razão, nada pareceu um bom motivo para deixar os lábios de Liam agora.

Eventualmente, Liam recuou e deu-lhe um sorriso doce. “Então, quando você tem tempo para deixar-me te levar a um encontro?” ele perguntou baixinho, pegando as duas mãos de Zayn.

Zayn pensou por um momento e encolheu os ombros. “A qualquer hora. Sempre que você quiser.”

Liam concordou. “Em algum momento na próxima semana, então?”

“Sim,” Zayn respondeu. “Parece bom.”

“Ok,” Liam murmurou. “Então, você pode esperar uma mensagem com os detalhes em breve.”

Zayn sorriu. “Serio?”

Liam levantou as sobrancelhas e assentiu, sorrindo docemente. “Mhm.”

Ele se inclinou e beijou Zayn novamente, terminando o beijo longo com alguns selinhos, antes de dar alguns passos para trás. “Tudo bem. Tenha uma boa noite, Zayn.”

“Você também.” murmurou Zayn, então suspirou pesadamente enquanto ele observava Liam.

Ele ficou ali para o que poderia ser alguns minutos, e finalmente deixou um suspiro escapar antes de entrar no edifício e subir as escadas. Seu dormitório estava vazio quando ele entrou, e ele sorriu um pouco quando ele viu um bilhete com a letra de Niall em sua cama, dizendo: “ _Sinto muito._ ”

Ele caiu na cama e olhou para o teto, um sorriso puxando os cantos de seus lábios quando ele se lembrou da sensação dos lábios de Liam contra os seus, o seu corpo quente e sólido pressionado contra o seu. Ele tocou um dedo sobre os lábios, que ainda formigavam dos beijos de Liam e finalmente rolou e sorriu em seu travesseiro, e ele se permitiu sonhar com Liam, o menino que ele já está verdadeiramente, loucamente, profundamente e completamente apaixonado.


	7. Chapter 7

Zayn não teve que esperar muito tempo para Liam entrar em contato com ele, no dia seguinte, ele recebeu uma mensagem texto de Liam, chamando-lhe para sair com ele na sexta-feira seguinte. Zayn não teve sequer que pensar por um segundo antes de dizer sim. Muitos textos mais tarde e o tempo pareceu passar muito rápido, porque Zayn passou muito tempo pensando sobre o encontro.

Na sexta-feira, ele estava uma pilha de nervos. Ele saiu com Liam algumas vezes antes, é claro, mas todos os seus encontros até agora foram coincidências. Eles se esbarraram de uma forma espontânea e decidiram tomar um café ou ir para uma caminhada - mas este é um encontro real. Zayn não estava certo sobre o que torna este tão diferente, mas ele estava incrivelmente nervoso.

Ele está se preparando para sair de seu dormitório quando seu celular começa a tocar, seu primeiro pensamento é que Liam está ligando porque mudou de ideia e irá cancelar o encontro. Seu coração literalmente se afunda com o pensamento e com uma força e coragem ele pega o celular e olha para o visor.

Um suspiro de alívio lhe escapa quando ele vê que não é Liam, mas apenas Harry.

“Olá?” ele pede em uma respiração quando atende.

“Hey Zayn! É o Harry. Eu estava me perguntando se deu tudo certo com Simon. Você ligou pra ele, certo?”

Zayn balança a cabeça, se olhando no espelho pela milésima vez em pouco tempo “Sim, eu liguei. Ele está bastante feliz que eu aceitei e me deu todos os detalhes para amanhã.”

Amanhã.

Parte dele ainda não consegue acreditar que ele está realmente indo fazer isso e que já é amanhã, ele estará no set de um filme pornográfico, e na verdade, ele estará sendo filmado. Ele não tem ideia com quem ele vai ser obrigado a transar para o filme, mas ele desesperadamente espera que seja Harry ou Louis.

“Oh, ótimo, eu estou contente de ouvir isso. Basicamente, eu só queria perguntar se você tem quaisquer planos para hoje à noite, porque eu posso imaginar que você está muito nervoso para amanhã, então talvez sair comigo e com Lou seria uma boa ideia. Tenho certeza de que poderia encontrar uma maneira de acalmar seus nervos.”

Zayn pode sentir o sorriso do outro garoto e acaba por sorrir. “Eu adoraria, Harry, mas eu tenho na verdade...” Ele faz uma pausa. “Bem, eu tenho um encontro.”

“Um encontro?” Harry guincha e Zayn pode ouvir um surpreso suspiro de Louis em algum lugar no fundo. Depois de um momento, a voz de Louis está mais perto. “Coloque-o no viva voz, eu quero ouvir tudo sobre isso.”

Zayn ri e esfrega a parte de trás do seu pescoço. “Sim, eu tenho um encontro.”

“E então?” Louis pergunta animado. “Quem é o cara? Ou é uma menina? Quero detalhes, Zayn!”

Zayn respira fundo, olhando para o relógio – ele só tem mais alguns minutos. “Bem, ele é apenas um cara que conheci na biblioteca. Seu nome é Liam, ele é alguns anos mais velho do que eu e também um estudante. Ele é lindo.”

“Oh, ele parece delicioso.” Louis diz e Harry concorda.

“Sim, ele é. Quero dizer... sim, ele é bonito, muito bonito. Nós nos damos muito bem. Eu estou apenas... um pouco nervoso no momento.” Zayn admite, andando pelo quarto e olhando para o relógio a cada dois segundos.

“Ah, não fique.” Harry exclama. “Você é fabuloso, Zayn – basta ser você mesmo e ele vai se apaixonar por você instantaneamente.”

Zayn sorri hesitante. “Você acha?”

“Definitivamente.” Harry e Louis falam ao mesmo tempo.

Zayn mordisca os lábios e sua esperança cresce dentro de si. Não é que ele tem medo desse encontro seja um completo desastre, mas ele é muito tímido, às vezes, e ele está muito preocupado se Liam terá que falar o tempo todo, se cansar dele e decidir que não está mais interessado, afinal.

“Certo.” ele murmura e olha para o relógio novamente. “Eu deveria ir, então, ou eu irei me atrasar.”

“Vá logo. E Zayn, por favor, relaxe e divirta-se. E nos vemos amanha, tudo bem?” Louis diz antes de Harry deseja-lhe boa sorte e dizer adeus, desligando em seguida.

Zayn olha para seu celular por algum momento, em seguida toma uma respiração e saí porta a fora, deixando seu dormitório. Torcendo para que Harry e Louis estejam certos.

Quando Zayn sai do prédio, ele é surpreendido ao ver Liam em pé no final das escadas, que levam em direção a porta, lindo em seus jeans escuros e uma camisa xadrez. Nada de extravagante, mas por alguma razão ele se parece perfeito.

Zayn se aproxima dele. “Hey, eu pensei que iriamos nos encontrar no restaurante?” pergunta, um pouco perplexo ao ver Liam ali, sorrindo trêmulo quando Liam olha para cima.

“Esse era o plano, sim.” Liam diz, um sorriso puxando os cantos de sua boca quando ele olha para Zayn. “Mas então eu decidi que seria mais cavalheiro se eu te pegasse, então... oi!”

“Oh.” Zayn diz, e um blush cor de rosa colore suas bochechas e uma sensação de felicidade se espelhando em seu estômago. Isso é uma coisa doce para fazer.

“Sim.” Liam diz, de pé ali, um pouco sem jeito por um momento, depois ele dá um passo para frente e pressiona um beijo em seus lábios. Zayn fecha os olhos e devolve o beijo lentamente, em seguida abre seus olhos quando Liam recua.

“Você está pronto, então?”

Zayn assente. “Claro.” responde, sugando uma respiração profunda, esperando calmamente antes de seguir Liam. Suas mãos se encontram juntas enquanto eles andam e Zayn morde o lábio para manter o sorriso largo longe ao sentir os dedos de Liam em volta dos seus. Nada, jamais o fez mais animado como antes.

Eles caminham até o carro de Liam Zayn levanta a sobrancelha em surpresa quando vê um Audi RS5 preto. Ele olha para Liam brevemente, o que não é o tipo regular de carro para um aluno. Talvez Liam tenha pais ricos? Zayn quer perguntar, mas não tem certeza se isso seria muito pessoal para um primeiro encontro.

“Impressionante.” ele diz, olhando para o carro em apreciação. Não que ele seja um especialista em carros, na verdade ele não dá a mínima para o carro que dirige, enquanto o carro puder leva-lo para ele quiser ir.

“Obrigado.” Liam diz, e parece um pouco envergonhado. Zayn chuta-se mentalmente e se pergunta se elogiando o carro do cara é certo a se fazer logo no primeiro momento, então ele decide se calar sobre o assunto e dá a Liam um pequeno sorriso antes de deslizar para o banco do passageiro, prendendo o cinto de segurança.

Liam senta-se no lado do motorista e coloca seu próprio cinto antes de ligar o carro e partir dali.

Há um silêncio constrangedor por um momento antes de Liam chegar à frente e ligar o rádio. Zayn relaxa um pouco quando a música começa a tocar, e se inclina para trás em sua cadeira.

“Eu não sei se você já foi ao restaurante.” Liam diz depois de outro momento de silêncio, agora muito mais confortável entre eles. “É basicamente apenas uma pequena pizzaria, nada muito extravagante, eu espero que você goste de comida italiana?”

Ele olha para Zayn brevemente, parecendo um pouco preocupado.

“Eu faço.” Zayn responde, dando-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador. “Quero dizer, quem não gosta?”

“Certo.” Liam ri. Zayn mantém os olhos nele e vê o sorriso de Liam desaparecer quando ele engole em seco. Zayn inclina a cabeça quando ele percebe que Liam está nervoso também. Por alguma razão, finalmente, isso ajuda Zayn a relaxar e ele olha para fora da janela, sorrindo para si mesmo.

Eles chegam perto do restaurante um pouco tempo depois, e saem quando Liam estaciona o carro. Eles fazem o seu caminho para a entrada, e Zayn sorri um pouco quando Liam abre a porta do restaurante para ele.

Ele sente a mão de Liam em suas costas quando eles entram no restaurante e se inclina para o toque, mesmo sem perceber que ele está fazendo isso. Liam dá à senhora da recepção o seu nome e mantém a mão na parte inferior das costas de Zayn, enquanto a mulher verifica seu livro de reserva. Segundos depois, ela pega dois cardápios e os leva a uma mesa para dois perto da parte do fundo.

“Obrigado.” Zayn murmura quando a garçonete lhe entrega o cardápio e depois de dar Liam um pequeno sorriso apertado, ele começa a estudá-lo, feliz pela distração momentânea. Ele não queria olhar para Liam muito, e sabe que ele provavelmente vai fazer isso um monte ao longo da noite.

Ele escolhe uma pizza e é secretamente aliviado de que Liam não escolheu nenhum restaurante francês sofisticado onde Zayn provavelmente não seria capaz de decifrar a metade das coisas no cardápio. Liam não é exatamente parecido com o tipo que ia pegar algo muito chique para um primeiro encontro, mas o elegante carro de Liam é bastante caro, e Zayn ficou surpreso, percebendo que ele não sabe muito sobre a situação de Liam em tudo.

Quando Liam fecha seu cardápio, Zayn faz o mesmo também, cruzando as mãos diante de si mesmo e olhando para cima quando a garçonete volta. Eles pedem suas pizzas e depois de ter certeza que Zayn gosta de vinho tinto, Liam pega uma garrafa da lista de vinhos, pedindo uma grande garrafa de água e as bebidas são servidas imediatamente.

Quando a garçonete se vai, Liam respira e dá Zayn um sorriso. “Hey.”

“Oi.” Zayn diz de volta, lambendo os lábios e sorri de volta para Liam.

Liam toma um gole de água e volta-se para Zayn. “Então, como você está?”

“Estou bem, obrigado.” Zayn responde suavemente. “E você?”

Liam concorda. “Não posso reclamar. Estou muito ocupado com a faculdade, mas eu gosto do que estou fazendo, então...” Ele sorri e morde o lábio. “Como foi sua apresentação?”

Zayn geme e esfrega o queixo. “Terrível.” ele ri e Liam sorri, levantando as sobrancelhas em curiosidade. Zayn continua. “Eu estava tão nervoso, acabei tropeçando no meu caminho para frente da sala de aula. Eu tinha preparado uma apresentação no PowerPoint, mas o arquivo não abriu no laptop da faculdade, então, basicamente, eu tive que fazer a coisa toda com apenas minhas notas e nada para a classe olhar. Eu gaguejei muito e... foi terrível.”

Liam não pode suprimir uma risada. “Ah, eu tenho certeza que não foi tão ruim.”

Zayn assente. “Ah, foi ruim, confie em mim. Só espero que alguns dos meus colegas sejam piores, de modo que eu não seja um desastre completo.”

Liam sorri. “Isso não parece tão terrível quanto uma das minhas primeiras apresentações.” Liam diz e Zayn inclina a cabeça, curioso.

“Tudo bem, agora eu preciso ouvir  isso.” Zayn diz. “O que aconteceu?”

Liam lambe os lábios e ri. “Bem, eu tive uma apresentação de slides, mas eu levei meu próprio laptop, porque eu não queria arriscar nada e foi tudo bem. O arquivo abriu sem nenhum problema, mas... eu meio que esqueci que eu tinha salvado o arquivo na pasta errada, e todos, incluindo o professor, viu os títulos e as miniaturas dos vídeos pornôs que eu tinha baixado na noite anterior.”

Zayn congela com a menção da pornografia e sente seu rosto aquecer - mas então ele percebe que Liam não sabe nada sobre suas novas atividades extracurriculares e Zayn ainda consegue um sorriso quando vê o blush nas bochechas de Liam. Isso é novo. E do tipo de adorável. Zayn quer se inclinar e tocar uma das bochechas de Liam para ver se eles são tão quentes como parecem.

Ele solta uma risada. “Isso deve ter sido humilhante.” ele bufa. “O que aconteceu, então?”

Liam dá de ombros, pegando o copo e bebendo um pouco de água. “A classe riu, o professor parecia envergonhado, e é basicamente como eu sai do armário.”

Zayn esfrega o rosto e sorri. “Oh Deus, eu sinto muito.”

Liam ri e balança a cabeça. “Está tudo bem, eu estou legal. Eu não voltei a essa classe por cerca de uma semana. Mas hoje eu posso rir sobre a coisa toda, então eu posso prometer que você vai esquecer sua experiência ruim.”

Zayn sorri. “Isso é bom saber.”

Liam retorna seu sorriso calorosamente e acena. “Yeah.”

A garçonete chega com a comida, e para os próximos minutos Liam faz mais do que falar. Zayn ouve atentamente enquanto ele come, um pouco ansioso para saber mais sobre Liam - e ele faz. Liam é de Wolverhampton, tem duas irmãs mais velhas e um par de sobrinhos e sobrinhas que ele parece muito ligado. Zayn sorri quando olha para ele enquanto ele fala sobre a as crianças, é óbvio que Liam adora crianças. Claro, Zayn está longe de ser o ponto de sua vida em que ele está pronto para se casar e ter filhos, mas, para ele, isso significa que Liam é realmente um cara legal.

Ele nunca realmente teve alguma dúvida sobre isso.

Ele também descobre que Liam gosta de ler muito, o que é um dado bom de saber, considerando-se que ele estudou literatura Inglesa há anos, e que ele gosta de cantar. Zayn tenta imaginar voz de Liam, e mesmo sem ouvi-lo, ele sabe que é provavelmente perfeita. Ele também descobre que Liam mora sozinho em um apartamento não muito longe de sua universidade e que ele sempre quis ser um bombeiro quando ele era criança.

Liam parece sentir que Zayn é um pouco tímido, então ele pede a ele um monte de perguntas. Zayn é grato e responde a todas elas, tentando evitar respostas de uma só palavra e, na verdade, a ele elabora um pouco. O fato de que Liam parece tão interessado nele, dá-lhe a confiança necessária e ele acaba falando mais do que ele tinha pensado possível.

Quando ambos os seus pratos estão vazios, a garçonete volta para buscá-los e entregá-los os menus de sobremesa, e sua conversa continua.

“Eu vou pagar.” Liam diz finalmente, depois de terem ficado ali sentados, falando, por mais uma hora, e ele ignora protestos de Zayn. Zayn finalmente cede e deixa Liam pagar a conta.

Quando eles estão colocando suas jaquetas e se preparando para ir embora, o nervosismo de Zayn está de volta, já que ele não sabe o que esperar. Ele quer desesperadamente Liam para beijá-lo novamente, mas ele não quer parecer muito ansioso, e ele é muito tímido para iniciar qualquer coisa.

Ele não consegue esconder sua decepção quando Liam vai direto de volta para seu carro depois que eles deixaram o restaurante. Zayn não está certo sobre o que ele está esperando, mas uma caminhada após o jantar teria sido bom... Ele não mencionou, no entanto, e entra no carro em silêncio, olhando para fora da janela, ouvindo a música no rádio.

Quando eles chegam perto do local onde o carro de Liam estava estacionado antes e Liam desliga o motor, Zayn finalmente olha para ele e sorri. “Obrigado.”

Liam sorri de volta e inclina a cabeça. “Pelo o quê?”

Zayn morde o lábio. “Só... por toda a noite. Foi muito bom. E obrigado por ter me deixando para trazer de volta.”

“É claro.”, Liam diz suavemente, ainda olhando para ele.

Zayn olha para trás por um momento, em seguida, pega a maçaneta da porta. “Certo. Boa noite, então." Ele diz, e está prestes a abrir a porta e sair do carro quando sente os dedos de Liam enrolar em torno de seu pulso. Ele olha para suas mãos, depois para Liam.

Seu estômago vibra quando Liam se inclina e fecha a distância entre eles, segurando seu rosto antes que ele pressiona seus lábios para Zayn em um beijo quente, profundo. O coração de Zayn salta uma batida e ele prende a respiração por um instante antes que ele chegue para cima e desliza as mãos nos cabelos de Liam quando ele devolve o beijo tão ansiosamente.

Seu coração está batendo rápido quando ele sente a língua de Liam escovar seu lábio inferior, exigindo entrada, e ele parte seus lábios, deslizando sua língua ao longo da boca de Liam enquanto eles se beijam mais duramente.

O beijo cresce no calor e na paixão e Zayn quase sobe no colo de Liam, só para estar mais perto dele. Ele nunca sentiu nada assim antes, e ele já está dolorosamente duro, apenas por causa dos beijos de Liam. As mãos de Liam parecem estar em toda parte, deslizando para baixo nas costas de Zayn e puxa-lo mais para perto, em seguida, esfrega sua cintura suavemente, com os dedos roçando na pele nua.

Zayn suga a respiração e arqueia para o toque, fazendo um som pouco mole contra os lábios de Liam quando ele se a mão de Liam deslizando sob a camisa e acaricia suas costas. Ele quer tocar Liam também, mas é um pouco mais hesitante, por isso ele mantém os dedos no cabelo de Liam e na parte de trás do pescoço.

Os dedos de Liam cavam suas costas enquanto ele quebra o beijo por um instante, pressionando suas testas juntos e respirando pesadamente antes de ele retomar o beijo e aprofunda-lo lentamente enquanto sua mão esfrega a cintura de Zayn e então segue sua espinha levemente com as pontas dos dedos.

Zayn choraminga quando sente a mão de Liam em sua bunda e ele empurra para trás, querendo mais. Liam quebra o beijo de novo depois de um momento, esfregando os narizes juntos, e Zayn tenta desesperadamente recuperar o fôlego. Ele esfrega a parte de trás do pescoço de Liam com as pontas dos dedos, os olhos se abrindo para encontrar Liam olhando para ele com olhos escuros.

Ele sorri um pouco, em seguida, pressiona o rosto no pescoço de Zayn, apertando os braços em volta dele. “Eu realmente gostaria de poder levá-lo para casa comigo agora.” Ele murmura a respiração quente na orelha de Zayn. Os olhos de Zayn se fecham e ele se apega a Liam tão rápido. “Mas é provavelmente muito cedo, né?”

Zayn engole em seco e quer protestar, mas ele sabe que eles não devem ir tão rápido assim. Ainda não. “Eu acho.” Ele murmura de volta, arrastando beijos suaves até o pescoço de Liam e chupando o lóbulo da orelha de leve. Liam solta um gemido baixo, com os braços apertando ao redor da cintura de Zayn.

Finalmente, ele deixa-lo ir e senta-se em seu lugar, passando a mão pelo cabelo e tomando uma respiração profunda. Zayn faz o mesmo, sentindo-se estranhamente vazio quando ele não tem corpo quente de Liam pressionado contra o seu.

Ele empurra o cabelo para trás e lambe os lábios ligeiramente inchados, olhando para Liam e sorrindo.

“Eu provavelmente deveria ir.” Zayn murmura incapaz de tirar os olhos lábios de Liam.

“Você deveria.” Liam concorda relutantemente.

Zayn olha para ele ansiosamente, então se inclina para ele e capta os lábios em outro beijo longo e lento. Quando ele se afasta, ele suspira pesadamente. “Chame-me logo, sim?”

Liam concorda. “Eu vou, prometo. Amanhã.”

Ele toca a bochecha de Zayn suavemente e esfrega o polegar sobre seu lábio inferior antes de se inclinar e beijar a ponta do nariz levemente. “Boa noite, Zayn.”

“Boa noite.” Zayn sussurra, olhando para ele com ar sonhador. Ele finalmente consegue tropeçar para fora do carro, olha para Liam e fecha a porta do carro. Ele olha o carro se afastar e suspira pesadamente quando ele se vira e faz o seu caminho de volta ao seu dormitório um pouco relutante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo, thirlwlarry ^~^


	8. Chapter 8

“Zayn! Zayn desligue a porra do alarme, pelo amor de Deus!”

Zayn está desorientado por um momento e cegamente chega até a sua mesa de cabeceira para desligar o alarme, e bate no seu abajur no processo. Ele suspira e abre um olho e, finalmente, consegue silenciar o toque monótono e desagradavelmente alto. Ele suspira e revira-se de costas, esfregando o rosto.

“Por que diabos você precisa se levantar às 8 da manhã em um maldito sábado afinal?” Niall resmunga debaixo de suas cobertas, e por alguns segundos, Zayn se pergunta a mesma coisa. Então, ele se lembra de que ele deveria estar no estúdio em uma hora e fica totalmente acordado, sentando-se abruptamente.

“Eu, uh... Eu tenho um monte de coisas para fazer hoje.” Ele murmura.

Ele faz uma pausa, esperando a reação de Niall, mas a única coisa que ele tem é um ronco alto. Ele revira os olhos e suspira, arrastando-se para fora da cama e indo para o banheiro, onde ele toma uma ducha rápida e, em seguida, está em frente do espelho por um longo tempo. Ele olha para si mesmo - realmente olha para si mesmo, inspecionando seu corpo da cabeça aos pés - e se pergunta se ele deveria se depilar ou algo assim. Será que eles querem que ele seja completamente depilado? Ele não tem muitos pelos ou qualquer coisa parecida - ele não se esqueçe de aparar regularmente, e nem Harry nem Louis reclamou quando o vira nu na outra noite.

Ele pensa sobre a aparência de sua barba e chega à conclusão de que não há necessidade de ele fazer a barba, não há nada de qualquer maneira. Se eles o quesessem sem pelos, eles teriam mencionado isso.

Ele passa desodorante e perfume, escova os dentes cuidadosamente e sente seu coração começar a bater mais rápido quando ele está arrumando seu cabelo. Ele engole em seco e se pergunta mais uma vez o que diabos ele está fazendo. Se ele não soubesse que ele estaria vendo Harry e Louis em poucos minutos, ele provavelmente iria começar entrar em pânico agora e desistir no último minuto. Em vez disso, ele respira fundo e volta para o quarto, onde ele puxa algumas roupas do armário e se veste. Ele olha para o relógio para verificar o tempo e vê que ele ainda está no tempo, mas ele precisa se apressar para pegar o ônibus.

Ele está prestes a sair do quarto quando Niall solta outro ronco alto, e Zayn sente um puxão de um sorriso no canto da boca. Ele rapidamente faz o seu caminho de volta para sua cama e define o despertador para 09h30min. Niall chegou à casa muito tarde na noite anterior - 04h00min para ser mais preciso - e fez muito barulho, acordando Zayn no processo. Então, isso é vingança.

Ele deixa o dormitório depois e corre para a estação de ônibus, só relaxando no meio do caminho quando ele está sentado no ônibus, a caminho do o endereço que lhe foi dado. Ele olha para fora da janela e tenta se acalmar.

Ele sai do ônibus cerca de quinze minutos depois e encontra o prédio imediatamente. Em vez de ir para dentro de imediato, ele acende um cigarro e leva algumas tragadas profundas, na esperança de que isso vai dar-lhe a confiança necessária para isso, mas quando o cigarro não ajuda em nada, eventualmente, ele desiste e apenas entra.

“Zayn! Aí está você.” Zayn olha para cima e se depara com Harry que lhe dá um sorriso largo. “Eu estava indo busca-lo -. Mas você já está aqui, isso é ótimo. Mas agora me diga,” Ele diz, parando brevemente para por um braço ao redor da cintura de Zayn. “Como foi seu encontro?”

Zayn esfrega o rosto. “Sério? Você quer falar sobre o meu encontro agora?”

Harry dá de ombros. “Por que não? O que mais você quer falar?”

Zayn suspira. “Eu não sei cara, eu só estou um pouco nervoso agora, sabe?”

Harry sorri. “Mais uma razão para me dar todos os detalhes suculentos sobre o seu rapaz. Quem é ele, como ele se parece, ele é um bom beijador? Onde ele te levou?”

Zayn pisca e olha em volta enquanto ele deixa Harry guiá-lo em seu caminho para onde quer que seja que eles estão indo. “Eu, uh... ele me levou a um restaurante italiano, que foi muito bom. Ele me pegou e me levou de volta mais tarde, e então me beijou no carro por um tempo.”

“Serio?” Harry parece quase mais animado do que o próprio Zayn. “Isso é tão perfeito - e você gosta dele, não é?”

Zayn finalmente sorri e dá um aceno de cabeça. “Yeah. Sim, eu gosto muito dele.”

Harry mexe no cabelo de Zayn. “Ele parece perfeito, por isso não o deixe escapar. Ei Louis... Lou! O Zayn está aqui.”

Eles chegam em uma grande sala e Zayn olha em volta, nervosamente. Parece um quarto normal, com um sofá, uma mesa, uma TV, etc. Ele não tem certeza do que ele esperava ver, mas isso tudo parece tão normal. Além da grande câmera que está em um canto.

“Oi Zayn.” Louis diz quando ele entra na sala atrás deles. Ele beija o ombro de Harry e sorri para Zayn. “Você está bem?”

Zayn assente. “Yeah... Um pouco nervoso.”

Louis acaricia seu rosto. “Isso é normal. Mas não se preocupe tudo bem? Esta é uma relativamente pequena filmagem. Vai ser bastante íntimo, na verdade. Eu falei com Simon e perguntei se é possível manter o mínimo de pessoas em torno de sua primeira cena. Você não vai ter uma audiência enorme, eu prometo.”

Louis beija a bochecha dele e sorri, depois esfrega o nariz contra a bochecha de Zayn. “Mmh, você cheira bem. Gosto dessa colônia. E oh! Como foi seu encontro, a proposito?”

Zayn suspira e dá tanto a Louis e Harry um olhar exasperado. Ele realmente tem outras coisas em sua mente agora, mas eles não parecem entender isso. “Foi muito bom.” Ele apenas diz, em seguida, olha em volta mais uma vez antes de se virar para Louis, que é claramente o especialista aqui.

“Então... há um script ou algo que eu tenho que lembrar para todas as cenas? Eu vou usar isso ou eu ganho outras roupas, e...” Ele suspira e olha para Louis, impotente.

Louis faz um carinho em suas bochechas. “Oh baby, você realmente está nervoso, não fique. Relaxe. Não haverá muito diálogo, nós vamos improvisar o cenário simples - você será meu companheiro, e eu convidarei você para uma bebida?... e para assistir esportes e eu vou te seduzir, então Harry se junta a nós depois de um tempo... é tão simples. Suas roupas estão ótimas - você parece sexy.”

Ele faz uma pausa. “O que você está usando por baixo?”

Zayn sente seu rosto aquecer. “Uh...” Ele olha para baixo e puxa sua calça jeans um pouco para mostrar Louis as boxers pretas que está usando.

“Perfeito.” Louis diz e lhe dá outro sorriso tranquilizador. “Agora vamos começar em poucos minutos, então basta ir sentar-se no sofá, respire fundo e relaxe, e tudo vai ficar bem.”

Zayn solta um suspiro e morde o lábio. “Se você está dizendo...”

Ele faz como Louis diz, no entanto, e vai até o sofá, sentindo seu estômago virar quando Harry e Louis saem da sala. Ele morde o lábio e dá mais um olhar ao redor, olhando para a câmera, desconfiado e brincando com a bainha de sua t-shirt.

Depois de alguns minutos, um cara vem com outra câmera, se apresenta como Steve e diz que vai filmar Zayn de todos os ângulos, murmurando alguma coisa sobre como verificar se há luz suficiente. Então ele se vira e mexe com sua câmera enquanto Zayn lambe os lábios repentinamente secos. Ele vê um par de garrafas ainda fechados de água ao lado do sofá e pega um, muito tímido para perguntar se um deles é para ele. Se ele não pode beber isso, ele vai pedir desculpas mais tarde. Ele toma um gole, em seguida, define a garrafa de volta para baixo, apenas quando Louis reaparece com outro homem.

“Tudo bem, Steve, estamos prontos.” O último homem diz, então sorri enquanto ele se vira para Zayn. “Oi, Zayn, certo? Eu sou Rick.”

Zayn balança a cabeça e aperta a sua mão antes de limpar a palma da mão suada em seu jeans.

“Então, esta é a sua primeira vez. Relaxe e respire fundo, seja você mesmo. Este não é um filme de muito orçamento, então não se preocupe com nada exagerado. Deixe Louis guiá-lo - ele sabe o que fazer.” Ele se vira para o cara da câmera. “Pronto?”

Os olhos de Zayn alargaram um pouco e ele olha para Louis preocupado, mas Louis simplesmente continua sorrindo, dando-lhe uma piscadela. “Eu vou ajudá-lo a relaxar em breve, babe. Não se preocupe.”

A TV é ligada em seguida, e Steve e Rick falam em voz baixa, apontando para o outro. Zayn olha entre eles nervosamente.

“E a ação.” Steve diz, e Zayn tenta engolir todo o nó na garganta. Ele não tem ideia do que ele está fazendo. Absolutamente nenhuma. Tudo o que podemos esperar é ele não estragar toda a filmagem e que Louis irá guiá-lo de alguma forma.

Ele não tem certeza do que fazer ou para onde olhar, por isso, ele se concentra no jogo de futebol na TV, dizendo a si mesmo para ficar calmo. Se isso não der certo, não deu certo. Se eles o demitirem, eles o demitirem. O que ele tem a perder? Absolutamente nada.

Esse pensamento finalmente o deixou relaxado um pouco e ele se inclina para trás, deslizando um braço sobre o encosto do sofá e olhando para a tela.

“Aqui está a sua cerveja.” Louis diz quando ele chega um momento mais tarde, dando-lhe um sorriso enquanto ele entrega um dos copos para ele. Zayn olha em seus olhos e consegue um sorriso trêmulo quando ele percebe que está sendo filmado agora - agir.

“Obrigado.” Ele murmura, e toma um gole. Ele não tomou café da manhã ainda e ele já está bebendo cerveja. Não é tão frio quanto ele queria que fosse, mas está tudo bem. Ele toma um gole, em seguida, define o copo.

"Perdi alguma coisa?" Louis pergunta, apontando para a TV, e Zayn balança a cabeça.

"Na verdade, não."

"Bom."

Tão longe, tão bom. Zayn resiste ao desejo de alcançar a taça novamente e beber um pouco mais, mesmo que o álcool provavelmente vai ajudá-lo a relaxar ainda mais. Mas isso funciona. Apenas sentir a presença de Louis ao lado dele já ajuda muito.

"Está muito quente aqui ou é só comigo?" Louis de repente pede, depois ele se desloca no sofá e tira a camisa. Zayn olha para ele, hesitante, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer - ou como agir. Ele tem que olhar interessado ou hesitante? Ele decide por uma expressão entre os dois - um tipo de interessado, mas não tanto, e espera que é o que se parece em câmera.

Ele olha para a tela, em seguida, sentindo Louis mudar um pouco mais para perto dele. Ele mantém os olhos na televisão, até que ele sente a mão de Louis em sua coxa. Ele olha para ela, depois para Louis, um pouco incerto, mas Louis está olhando para ele com um sorriso sedutor. Ele se inclina um pouco e Zayn sente seu hálito em seu rosto. Ele fecha os olhos e engole em seco quando ele sente a mão de Louis viajar até a coxa e passar entre as pernas, colocando-o com firmeza.

Zayn parte os lábios e um gemido involuntário lhe escapa, assim como Louis inclina-se e aperta seus lábios juntos. Zayn inclina a cabeça e retorna o beijo lentamente, mas rapidamente cresce na paixão como Louis começa a massagear suavemente a protuberância crescendo lentamente entre as pernas de Zayn. Ele se empurra para frente na mão de Louis e aprofunda o beijo, as câmeras e sua pequena plateia já sendo esquecido.

Está sendo muito melhor do que Zayn estava esperando. Louis mantém esfregando a palma da mão contra sua virilha e Zayn empurra para trás contra ele, deixando escapar um suspiro e olhando para Louis com o que ele espera que pode ser considerado uma expressão sedutora. A respiração Louis de engata um pouco e Zayn não pode reprimir um sorriso quando ele percebe que está funcionando.

Ele segura na parte de trás do pescoço de Louis e volta-se para ele, olhando-o por um longo momento antes de puxá-lo para baixo para outro beijo.

“Porra, você é tão quente.” Louis murmura. Zayn empurrando para baixo no sofá e movendo sutilmente sobre ele. Ele esfrega a cintura de Zayn e empurra sua camiseta para cima, inclinando a cabeça para pressionar alguns beijos molhados em seu estômago exposto.

Zayn desliza a mão no Louis de cabelo e puxa levemente, gemendo quando a língua de Louis desliza para cima de seu corpo, circulando um de seus mamilos. Quando Louis continua empurrando sua camisa para cima, Zayn se levanta sobre os cotovelos e puxa sua camisa completamente, sugando uma respiração quando sente os lábios de Louis viajar para baixo de seu corpo novamente. Ele vira a cabeça um pouco e fecha os olhos quando Louis abre suas calças, deixando a câmera captar sua expressão. Ele é muito consciente de tudo o que está fazendo, apesar do fato de que ele não é mais tão nervoso quanto ele foi ao começo, e ele ainda dá conta de que ele precisa melhorar para quem irá assiste ao filme mais tarde. Ele morde o lábio inferior, os olhos bem fechados, em seguida, sua boca fica aberta quando Louis abre as calças e pressiona os lábios contra sua ereção ainda vestida, murmurando através de sua cueca.

Zayn geme, sua mão apertando automaticamente o cabelo de Louis. Ele lambe os lábios, em seguida, abre os olhos novamente, certificando-se de não olhar para a câmera ou qualquer outra pessoa, então ele olha para baixo, olhando diretamente para Louis.

Ele pisca, entretanto, quando Steve é subitamente ao lado dele, sua câmera apontada para Louis como ele lentamente puxa a boxer de Zayn para baixo. Steve está muito perto e é estranho tê-lo ali, provavelmente tomando um _close-up_ do pênis de Zayn e do rosto de Louis.

Zayn tenta não deixar ele o distrair e olha para baixo, para Louis quando sua ereção está livre e Louis olha para ele com olhos escuros.

“O que você acha?” Zayn se ouve murmurar antes que ele possa calar a si mesmo, e é recompensado com um sorriso e um levantar de sobrancelhas de Louis.

“Eu gosto muito.” Ele ronrona enquanto se inclina para frente e trilha a língua ao redor da cabeça de seu pênis.

Zayn fecha os olhos e geme enquanto seus quadris levantam-se por sua própria vontade, seus dedos ainda presos no cabelo de Louis. Ele mantém os olhos fechados por um momento, de alguma forma, ele tem a sensação de que a câmera estava em seu rosto agora, apesar de não ser capaz de vê-lo no momento. Ele geme, morde o lábio e suspira quando Louis engole todo seu pênis, finalmente forçando seus olhos para abertos para vê-lo.

Com o canto do olho, Zayn vê Steve recuando, provavelmente para tirar uma foto de ambos. Ele solta um miado suave quando Louis para de chupa-lo de repente, então, ajuda o outro rapaz obter suas calças fora. Ele observa Louis tirar suas próprias roupas, bem como, lambendo os lábios, seu pênis ereto repousando contra seu estômago, Zayn leva sua mão ao pênis de Louis, acariciando-o lentamente enquanto olha fundo nos olhos de Louis, separando suas pernas um pouco.

De repente, Louis empurra a mão de Zayn longe e o puxa para cima, e Zayn deixa guiá-lo, piscando quando Louis gira em torno dele e, basicamente, se dobra sobre a borda do sofá. Zayn geme e tem que admitir que ele meio que não gosta de saber o que esperar - e ele confia em Louis. Ele sabe que o menino mais velho não faria nada muito extremo que eles não tenham falado antes, então ele muda um pouco e fica confortável, corando só um pouco quando ele sente as mãos de Louis em sua bunda, espalhando as bandas de sua bunda.

Ele engasga com a surpresa quando de repente ele sente algo quente e úmido no seu buraco e engole em seco quando ele percebe que é a língua de Louis. Ele tenta ficar relaxado quando Louis lambe sua fenda provocantemente, então pressiona a ponta da língua contra a sua entrada. Ele agarra o braço do sofá, agarrando-se a ele como ele tenta ficar relaxado quando a língua de Louis empurra passado do apertado anel de músculos e brinca com ele, molhado e quente.

“Ohhh.” Ele geme quando Louis começa a brincar com a porra da língua, e ele nunca sentiu nada assim antes. “ _Oh, foda-se._ ”

Ele está tão focado em na língua de Louis que ele quase se esquece da filmagem. “Olá, rapazes. Posso entrar?” Uma voz soou da porta. Ele olha para cima quando Louis para de lambê-lo e sufoca um gemido quando ele vê Harry parado ali, já seminu, com o pênis ereto na mão e um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Harry se aproxima deles, correndo os dedos suaves sobre a bunda de Zayn até os ombros. Ele dá um passo para frente e enrola os dedos no cabelo de Zayn, depois puxa a cabeça para trás, forçando Zayn o olhar.

Zayn faz, engolindo em seco quando ele olha para Harry, um pouco surpreso com a súbita transformação. Harry está olhando para ele com um sorriso sedutor, então força a cabeça de Zayn para baixo. Zayn olha para o pênis de Harry e lambe os lábios, e mesmo sem ser perguntado, ele abre a boca, fechando os olhos quando Harry se empurra em sua boca. Ele geme em torno do comprimento de Harry e aperta os lábios em torno dele, mesmo ainda estando um pouco preocupado que ele pode ser ruim nisso ou pode terrivelmente se envergonhar caso ele se engasgue com o pau de Harry.

Ele permite que Harry guie sua cabeça, aliviado quando ele percebe que Harry realmente é muito suave e tem de certeza que ele não vai lhe dá mais do que Zayn pode conseguir. Zayn abre os olhos e olha para ele enquanto ele está o chupando, rolando a língua até a parte inferior do pênis de Harry.

Harry se empurra para frente em surpresa, por um momento não prestando atenção em Zayn e Zayn não consegue manter-se longe de engasgos. Harry puxa então e agarra seu pau, esfregando a cabeça revestida com saliva sobre o lábio inferior de Zayn. Zayn engole em seco e já perde a sensação e o gosto de Harry em sua boca. Zayn olha para ele e atira a língua para lamber ao redor da cabeça, enquanto Harry geme encorajador.

Zayn suspira de surpresa quando de repente ele sente os dedos de Louis em sua entrada e aperta ao seu redor quando ele empurra dois dentro para prepará-lo. Zayn ajusta à intrusão de forma rápida e se empurra para baixo nos dedos de Louis, mantendo os olhos em Harry enquanto ele se inclina para frente, abre a boca e chupa o pau de Harry.

“ _Ohh yeahh_...” Harry geme e Zayn, incentivado, continua a apertar os lábios em torno dele, sugando o máximo que pode, suas bochechas esvaziando um pouco. “É tão bom bebê, nnghh...”

Quando Louis empurra seus dedos e os passa sobre sua próstata, Zayn é o único a deixar escapar um gemido surpreso e deixa o pênis de Harry sair de sua boca de novo, deixando um rastro molhado em seu rosto. Ele se empurrando de volta contra os dedos de Louis ansiosamente, que apenas acaricia sua bunda suavemente.

Quando Louis puxa os dedos para fora, Zayn aperta seu rosto contra o quadril de Harry, ainda inclinando-se sobre o lado do sofá. Harry acaricia seu cabelo, então aperta os dedos nele novamente, forçando Zayn para olhar para ele. “Eu vou te foder.” ele murmura. “Eu vou foder você tão duramente e você vai amar. Você vai implorar por mais.”

Zayn não tem certeza se é uma promessa ou uma instrução real, mas é certeza que ele vai implorar por mais quando Harry começar a foder com ele. Ele mal pode esperar para ter o pênis de Harry se enterrando dentro dele até as bolas baterem contra sua bunda.

Harry puxa o cabelo de Zayn, e depois de soltar um silvo dor, Zayn se move com ele, sentando-se de joelhos e beijando Harry quando ele o puxa para perto. Harry tira suas calças e o beija de volta por um longo momento, a língua enrolando úmido e quente e talvez um pouco obsceno. Que, considerando que eles estão filmando pornô aqui, é uma coisa boa.

Quando Harry o solta, Zayn engole em seco e olha Harry afastando-se dele. Ele permanece na mesma posição até que ele sente o braço de Harry envolver em torno de sua cintura por trás e puxá-lo para o seu colo. Zayn abre as pernas, colocando os pés em ambos os lados das coxas de Harry. Um momento depois, ele sente as mãos de Harry em sua bunda, separando as bandas e esfregando a ponta do seu pênis contra sua abertura. Zayn mantém seus olhos fechados e geme, levantando um braço para envolvê-lo em torno do pescoço de Harry. Ele olha para o outro rapaz e recebe um sorriso rápido antes de Harry agarrar os quadris e puxa-lo para baixo em seu pênis.

Zayn choraminga quando Harry puxa seus quadris para cima e desliza por todo o caminho dentro de imediato. Ele escava os dedos na parte de trás do pescoço de Harry, sugando uma respiração afiada. Ele se sente esticado além de qualquer coisa que ele poderia ter imaginado. Harry era maior e mais grosso do que Louis, e Zayn precisa de um momento para se ajustar. Ele se inclina para trás contra as costas de Harry, pressionando contra o peito de Harry. Os braços de Harry envolve a cintura de Zayn. Ele morde o lábio e geme quando os dedos de Harry deslizar até seu peito e beliscar seus mamilos, descendo para rodear a mão em torno de seu pênis. Louis está ao lado deles e inclina o rosto de Zayn na direção dele para beijá-lo de novo, gentilmente lambendo sua boca e pressionando seus lábios com mais firmeza quando ele aprofunda o beijo. Zayn sente a tensão deixar seu corpo e ele relaxa em torno de Harry.

Ele respira fundo e começa a se mover para cima e para baixo sobre o pênis de Harry timidamente quando o beijo é quebrado, gemendo quando ele desliza para fora quase todo o caminho antes de se afundar nele novamente. As grandes mãos de Harry estão em seus quadris, guiando-o devagar, depois mais rápido, e Zayn faz o seu melhor para manter-se com o ritmo de Harry. Ele aperta em torno dele, gemendo e jogando a cabeça para trás quando Harry muda de ângulo e empurra mais duramente.

Louis tem a sua mão ao redor do pênis de Zayn e começa a acaricia-lo, enquanto Harry continua com seus golpes em Zayn, ele dá um passo para frente de Zayn. Zayn abre os olhos e olha para Louis, gemendo enquanto Harry continua empurrando-se dentro do moreno um e outra vez, acertando sua próstata quase todas às vezes.

Louis rodeia a mão em torno de seu próprio pênis e começa a se acariciar, olhando Zayn com olhos negros. Zayn muda um pouco e se inclina para frente, abrindo a boca, implorando pelo pau Louis com os olhos pidões. Ele tira a mão de Louis para longe e lambe os lábios enquanto leva sua boca e começa a chupa-lo, enquanto Harry continua enterrando-se dentro de Zayn.

Ele sabe que está perto e pergunta se ele tem permissão para vir já ou se ele deve tentar segurar um pouco mais. No final, ele não tem escolha quando seu corpo decide por ele, ele libera o pau de Louis em um _‘ploc_ _’_ pouco antes de gemer e acabar gozando sobre a sua própria mão. Louis está o observando atentamente, Harry ainda está empurrando contra ele, prolongando seu orgasmo.

Harry é o próximo a gozar, ele empurra com força e solta um grunhido quando ele enterra-se profundamente dentro Zayn e acabar por gozar fortemente.

Louis está respirando com dificuldade, sua mão se movendo para cima e para baixo em seu comprimento. Zayn olha para ele, então se inclina para frente e lambe a cabeça de sua ereção, lambendo a fenda. Louis engasga e começa a gozar em todo o rosto de Zayn. Zayn fecha os olhos com a liberação de Louis sobre o seu rosto, ele lambe o lábio inferior, provando-o, e finalmente olha para seus olhos.

“Eeee corta!” Rick diz atrás de Steve, que é mais uma vez muito perto deles para obter um _close-up_ do rosto de Zayn, coberto da goza de Louis. Eles se movem para trás quando a câmera é desligada, e Harry tira facilmente Zayn fora de seu pênis. Zayn desaba no sofá, com as pernas jogadas sobre o colo de Harry e respirando pesadamente, enquanto Louis dá um passo para trás e se se senta à mesa.

Zayn olha para o teto, enquanto respira rapidamente, apenas levanta a cabeça quando Louis vira-se para o diretor. “E? O que você acha? Ele não é ótimo?”

“Não vou mentir.” Rick diz, olhando nos olhos de Zayn.  “Vocês me fizeram ficar duro meninos, considerando que eu sou hetero, isso é uma façanha.”

Zayn olha para Harry e Louis que olham para ele como pais orgulhosos, e ele sorri, pegando um lenço de papel para limpar o gozo de Louis de seu rosto. O que ele não pode limpar, no entanto, é o sorriso gigante que aparece em seus lábios com o elogio que recebe. A sensação de orgulho se espalha através de seu corpo quando ele percebe que ele realmente fez isso, ele está superando sua timidez e feito isso, naquele momento, ele se sente confiante e sexy, e do tipo invencível.

Eles tomam banho e se vestem um tempo depois, e como a pedido de Louis, começam a olhar para uma pequena parte do vídeo. Zayn se encolhe um pouco quando ele se vê na telinha pela primeira vez, mas depois de ver um pouco mais, ele tem que admitir que ele não é de todo mau. Há espaço para melhoria, e ele já pensa em algumas maneiras de tornar-se olhar melhor na próxima cena, mas ele definitivamente vê o potencial que Harry e Louis veem nele. A química entre os três é claramente visível, e quando Rick menciona novamente o quão popular este vídeo vai se tornar, Zayn acredita nele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo babes, thirlwlarry ^~^


	9. Chapter 9

O telefone de Zayn toca quando ele sai do prédio no meio da tarde, exausto depois de filmar mais duas cenas para o pornô, uma das quais consistia em chupar Harry enquanto Louis o  _fode_ , - e o outro o tinha de joelhos, chupando seus dois amigos. Ele já se sente muito mais confortável na frente da câmara do que era no início do dia. Agora ele se sente cansado e satisfeito, e talvez um pouco dolorido. Ok, muito dolorido, mas nada que ele não pode manipular.

Ele pega o telefone e sorri quando vê o nome de Liam no visor. Ele manteve a sua promessa.

“Olá?”

“Ei, você.” A voz suave de Liam responde e Zayn sente um sorriso puxando os cantos de sua boca com o som dele. “O que você tem feito?”

Zayn acende um cigarro e dá uma tragada profunda enquanto ele olha para o edifício que ele acabou de sair. Ele sente um rubor em suas bochechas. “Ajudar um amigo com algumas coisas.” ele diz. “Eu estou apenas cansado, na verdade. Como você está?”

“Estou muito bem.” Diz Liam calorosamente. Em seguida, ele acrescenta: “Na verdade, eu queria saber se você tem algum plano para esta noite. Pensei que eu ia me encontrar com alguns amigos, mas eles cancelaram, então estou livre. Gostaria muito de vê-lo.”

Zayn nem sequer tenta esconder o sorriso que divide seu rosto com essas palavras, nem quando vê Harry e Louis saindo do prédio, ele apenas sorri e acena para os meninos.

“Eu não tenho planos de qualquer maneira.” Diz Zayn, seu coração pulando uma batida com a perspectiva de ver Liam de novo tão cedo, e se desvia de Louis e Harry, que estão a dar-lhe olhares divertidos. “E eu adoraria ver você também.”

Ele morde o lábio antes de ele tomar outra tragada, ouvindo Liam. “Bem, podemos ver um filme, então? Nós poderíamos ir ao cinema, talvez depois possamos sair para jantar, se ficarmos com fome.”

Zayn suspira. “Claro, isso parece ótimo. Estou um pouco cansado, então sim, isso seria ótimo.”

“Ou você pode vir para o meu apartamento.” Acrescenta Liam com uma ligeira hesitação na voz. “Uma vez que você está cansado... Quer dizer, eu poderia cozinhar algo bom e poderíamos assistir a um filme aqui. Cabe a você decidir, de verdade.”

Os olhos de Zayn alargaram um pouco e ele faz uma pausa. Liam quer que ele vá para o seu apartamento. Para jantar e ver filme. E, provavelmente, alguns _amassos_ e carícias no sofá. O que levaria a mais, Zayn tem certeza. E por mais que ele quer ficar com Liam - e Deus, ele quer - ele não tem certeza de que ele pode lidar com mais sexo hoje. O que quase faz com que ele se arrependa de participar das filmagens de pornô. Quase.

Sua longa pausa parece fazer Liam ficar nervoso, porque depois de apenas alguns segundos, ele acrescenta: “Você não tem que aceitar se não quiser Zayn. Basta decidir se você prefere ir ao cinema, certo? Era apenas uma ideia.”

“Eu quero,” diz Zayn, mordendo o lábio. “Eu só -”

“Eu vou ser um perfeito cavalheiro.” Liam promete. ”Sei que temos este tipo de acordo silencioso para levar as coisas devagar, então eu não iria iniciar qualquer coisa a menos que você queria.”

Zayn esfrega sua testa. “Não é que eu não quero,” ele murmura. “Eu realmente quero, eu só apenas... Eu realmente estou cansado, então... você seria muito louco se fomos para o cinema em vez disso?”

Ele pode ouvir o sorriso de Liam quando ele responde. “Claro, eu entendo Zayn. Não se preocupe com isso. Então, eu vou buscá-lo em torno das 19h00min?”

Zayn acena quando ele termina seu cigarro, jogando o resto para a rua. “Isso soa perfeito.” diz ele, respirando fundo. “Eu vou estar pronto.”

“Bom...” diz Liam. “Então eu vou vê-lo em breve. Até mais tarde.”

Zayn sorri. “Vejo-te mais tarde.” ele murmura antes de desligar.

Ele toma uma respiração profunda e trêmula, sentindo um pouco mal por não aceitar a oferta de Liam, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado porque ele já sabe que vai ser terrivelmente nervoso na noite de sua primeira vez com Liam e esta noite não é a noite. Apenas ainda não.

Ele se vira e dá de cara com sorrisos idênticos de seus amigos.

“Isso foi o Liiiiiiiam?” Harry pede, mesmo sabendo claramente que não pode ter sido qualquer outra pessoa.

Zayn dá-lhe um olhar. “Yeah” ele diz, em seguida, pisca quando Harry sorri abertamente, olhando como se Zayn acabasse de lhe dar a notícia mais maravilhosa que ele já ouvira.

“Vamos querer mais detalhes, você sabe.” disse ele, sorrindo. “Além disso, você deve tirar uma foto dele.”

Zayn suspira. “Eu vou ver, Harry. Eu não tenho certeza se é hora de tirar _selfies_ bobas de nós nos beijando ainda, então... dê-me algum tempo, certo?”

Harry suspira e balança a cabeça. “Tudo bem, claro. Mas se divirta ok?”

Zayn sorri. “Eu vou.”

Ele olha para o relógio. “Eu tenho que ir, eu tenho que ficar pronto, fazer algum trabalho de casa.”

“Vamos te dar uma carona.” diz Louis, deslizando um braço ao redor do ombro e pegando a mão de Harry com a sua mão livre.

“Você não se importa?”

“Nem um pouco.” Louis dá-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador, olhando para Harry. “Você pode vir a se arrepender, porém, uma vez que vai dar ao Haz mais tempo para continuar o interrogatório sobre o seu amor.”

Zayn olha para Harry, que está sorrindo inocentemente e geme, preparando-se mentalmente para as perguntas que Harry pode vir a fazer.

Cerca de dez minutos e duas vezes mais perguntas depois, Louis para o carro em uma rua não muito longe do campus da universidade e Zayn os agradece quando ele abre a porta e sai. Antes que ele possa fechar a porta, Louis inclina-se sobre o banco do passageiro e olha para ele.

“Ei... você está bem, certo? Não se sente estranho sobre a filmagem ou algo assim?” Na verdade, ele parece preocupado por um momento, e Zayn dá-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador.

“Sim, não, eu estou bem. Cansado, como eu disse, mas eu estou bem. Obrigado por perguntar, no entanto.”

Louis sorri. “Bem, Harry e eu o convencemos a fazer isso, por isso é uma espécie de nosso dever de cuidar de você e certificar-nos que você está lidando com isso tudo bem -. Fisicamente e emocionalmente.”

Zayn assente. “Eu aprecio isso... e obrigado por tudo. Acho que se vocês não estivessem lá hoje, eu teria me acovardado e nem sequer aparecido, provavelmente. Mas estou feliz que eu fiz, e realmente, eu estou bem. Fisicamente e emocionalmente. Um pouco dolorido, mas eu vou superar isso.”

Harry se inclina no o banco da frente e olha para Zayn. “Fico feliz em saber que agora você vai se preparar para a seu encontro... divirta-se, relaxe e seja você mesmo - na verdade, tudo o que eu disse antes na sessão de filmagem também se aplica ao seu encontro e não se esqueça de nos chamar para nos dizer tudo sobre seu encontro mais tarde.”

Zayn revira os olhos, mas sorri, dando-lhe um aceno de cabeça, logo depois ele fecha a porta e assiste os dois amigos partir.

Ele pega mais um cigarro antes de entrar no dormitório, e tem de rir quando ele tem uma visão de um Niall muito de ressaca. Ele está deitado na cama, à cabeça entre as mãos, e se encolhe quando Zayn fecha a porta com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário. “Olá!”

“Owww.” ele lamenta, olhando para Zayn por entre os dedos. “Alto. Malvado. Vá embora.”

Zayn sorri. “Uau, o quanto você bebeu ontem à noite?”

“Demais, é claro.” murmura Niall. “Eu me sinto como uma merda completa e absoluta.”

Zayn quase se sente um pouco mal por forçar Niall para sair da cama e desligar o despertador esta manhã - quase. Ele se senta na beira da cama de Niall, no entanto, empurra delicadamente as mãos do outro garoto de seu rosto e olha para ele. “Você está bem, embora?”

Niall faz uma careta e dá de ombros. “Eu preferia estar morto agora, para ser honesto, mas acho que vou sobreviver.”

Ele suspira. “Onde você esteve o dia todo?”

Zayn hesita. Mais cedo quando ainda estava no carro, assistindo Harry e Louis juntos, ele se perguntou quando estaria pronto para se revelar – pelo menos para os seus amigos íntimos. E Niall é definitivamente seu melhor amigo agora, sendo assim ele precisa conta-lo, obviamente, Niall precisa ser o primeiro a ficar sabendo sobre tudo.

Niall franze a testa. “Zayn?”

Zayn pisca e mordisca o lábio. Antes ele se sentiu tão confiante de que ele quase fez a sua mente para dizer a Niall - mas agora que ele é, na verdade, aqui e, de fato, têm a oportunidade de compartilhar o seu segredo mais profundo com Niall, a que confiança o deixou.

“Eu estava com alguns amigos.”

Niall levanta uma sobrancelha. “Esses mesmos amigos que você está gastando tanto tempo ultimamente?”

Zayn assente.

Niall o estuda. “Tenho a sensação de que há algo que você não está me dizendo, e parece estar incomodando você. Eu não sei do que se trata, mas seja o que for você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, certo?”

Zayn escava os dentes mais duramente em seu lábio inferior, abre a boca, e está prestes a realmente dizer Niall tudo o que está escondendo -, mas antes que ele tenha a chance de sequer pensar em como começar, os olhos de Niall se alargam, ele rola e vomita em todo o chão ao lado de Zayn.

Zayn fecha os olhos e suspira.

Talvez outra hora então.

\+ + + +

Ele não faz nada naquela tarde, apenas ocupado fazendo Niall se sentir melhor. Seu amigo vomita muito, mas eventualmente, ele fica bem melhor e Zayn faz de tudo para ele ter água e comida e faz prometer que ele irá chamá-lo, caso Niall continue se sentido mal. Quando Niall pergunta para onde ele vai de qualquer maneira e Zayn admite que tem uma encontro, mas não diz a Niall que é com um cara. Ele hesita e considera por um momento, mas quando ele olha para um pálido - _quase verde_ \- rosto de Niall, ele decide não contar agora. Niall, obviamente, não está bom o suficiente para uma longa e profunda conversa agora.

Quando Niall está dormindo, Zayn toma um banho rápido e sai com apenas um par de minutos de sobra. Liam (com o seu carro de luxo) já está lá quando Zayn chega finalmente. Trocam beijos para dizer ‘Olá’ e quase se deixam levar, mas no final, Liam ainda consegue levá-los para o cinema no tempo. Liam pega um filme aleatório quando Zayn admite que não se importa realmente, e Zayn não pode deixar de notar que ele é provavelmente o menos popular que Liam poderia ter escolhido. O que faz o seu estomago vibrar porque isso significa que Liam quer ficar sozinho com ele, certo?

Ele respira fundo quando eles entram na sala de já escura e sorri quando os dedos de Liam fecham em torno de seu pulso. Ele o leva até as escadas para a última linha e senta-se no meio dela, puxando Zayn ao lado dele. Zayn lambe os lábios e tira sua jaqueta, e depois se inclina para trás e coloca as mãos sobre os apoios de braço do assento reconhecidamente confortável.

Os trailers são mais de um par de minutos depois e a escuridão engole-os como o filme começa.

Zayn olhar para o Liam, encarando-o por um tempo. Liam parece focado no início do que provavelmente vai passar a ser um filme de ação estúpida, e Zayn leva um momento para apenas aprecia-lo, gravando em suas feições.

Depois de um tempo Liam pega sua garrafa de água e Zayn se transforma rapidamente a cabeça para olhar para a tela. Ele não tem ideia do que o filme se trata mesmo, mas ele realmente não se importa.

Quando ele sente os olhos de Liam em cima dele, ele muda um pouco, mas não tirar os olhos da tela até que Liam se move. Ele olha para ele com curiosidade, depois engole em seco quando ele vê Liam levantar o braço e envolvê-la em torno dos ombros de Zayn, puxando-o para perto.

O estômago de Zayn vibra e ele sorri, então se inclina e coloca sua cabeça no ombro de Liam, fechando os olhos enquanto ele respira fundo. Com a outra mão, Liam pega a mão de Zayn e entrelaça os dedos juntos e descansa suas mãos conjuntas em sua coxa.

Zayn não consegue parar de sorrir. Ele pode sentir Liam cheirar seu cabelo, fecha os olhos quando um arrepio percorre sua espinha, e ele, inconscientemente, aperta os dedos ao redor de Liam. Liam esfrega o polegar sobre o dorso da mão de Zayn em círculos suaves. As pontas dos dedos quentes escovando o lado do pescoço de Zayn, e depois de um momento ele se inclina para cima e engole em seco quando ele encontra Liam olhando para ele.

Liam lhe dá um sorriso doce, em seguida, se inclina e escova os lábios sobre os de Zayn. Os olhos de Zayn se fecham e ele pressiona suas bocas juntos, separando seus lábios enquanto ele aprofunda o beijo. Os dedos de Liam passam por seu cabelo enquanto ele gentilmente escova a língua sobre o lábio inferior de Zayn e adentra em sua boca. Zayn abre a boca imediatamente e se desloca um pouco mais para perto dele, amaldiçoando a existência do braço estúpido entre eles, o que o impede de subir em cima de Liam, que é o tipo do que ele quer fazer no momento. Pode parecer um pouco ansioso, no entanto, ele se contém.

Talvez ele devesse ter aceitado a oferta de Liam sobre o jantar e assistir algum filme em casa teria sido a melhor coisa a se fazer. O desejo que ele sente por Liam é quase insuportável, mas ao mesmo tempo Zayn não consegue superar o quão perfeito isto é – estes beijos cada vez mais lentos e profundos, os braços de Liam ao seu redor. É completamente diferente dos amassos desesperados que eles tinham dado durante seus outros encontros, mas é tão incrível.

Depois de alguns minutos de intensos beijos apaixonados, Zayn recua para recuperar o fôlego, e derrete um pouco quando Liam olha para ele com carinho, tocando seu rosto com uma mão grande. Zayn vira a cabeça e aperta um beijo suave, hesitante para o centro da palma da mão de Liam, seu estômago vibrando feliz do sorriso que ele recebe em troca.

Liam o puxa para perto, e Zayn fecha seus olhos quando ele se aconchega no outro menino, desfrutando de seu calor e presença e deixando o cansaço vencer. A respiração de Liam faz cócegas no pescoço, os dedos ainda acariciando-o suavemente e Zayn relaxa, sentindo-se perfeitamente confortável e seguro.

\+ + + +

A próxima coisa que ele está ciente é dos lábios de Liam pressionados em sua bochecha e sua mão esfregando o braço suavemente, mas com firmeza. Zayn pisca em confusão e olha para ele, piscando para as luzes brilhantes da sala. Por que as luzes estão acesas de qualquer maneira?

Ele se concentra no rosto de Liam e quando ele vê o sorriso do outro garoto, ele percebe que ele está realmente adormecido nos braços de Liam. Ele sabia que ele estava cansado, mas o fato de que ele literalmente desmaiou no ombro de Liam é um pouco embaraçoso. Ele senta-se abruptamente, de repente ficando bem acordado e esfrega seu rosto. “Wow. Merda, eu sinto muito.”

“Está tudo bem.” Liam ri.

Zayn suspira. “Aqui você estava esperando que eu fosse um companheiro encantador e divertido, e em vez disso, eu durmo com você - eu realmente sinto muito, Liam.”

Liam leva suas mãos ate a parte de trás do seu pescoço e puxa-o para perto até que as pontas de seus narizes são pressionados juntos. As bochechas de Zayn se esquentam um pouco e ele encontra os olhos de Liam. “Está tudo bem, Zayn, acalme-se. Você não arruinou o nosso encontro, então apenas relaxe. Você estava cansado, e o fato de que você se sente tão confortável em torno de mim que você pode dormir no meu ombro é realmente bastante doce.”

Zayn cora ainda mais e esconde o rosto no pescoço de Liam. Ele fecha os olhos quando sente a mão quente de Liam movimentar em suas costas, e ele desliza os braços em volta do pescoço de Liam, segurando-o por um momento.

“Seu amigo deve ter o cansado realmente.” comenta Liam abraçando Zayn.

Zayn resiste ao impulso de gemer em como verdadeira essa afirmação é, mas apenas balança a cabeça. “Sim, foi um longo dia.”

Liam inclina o rosto para o dele e pressiona um beijo em seus lábios. “Então me deixe levá-lo para casa. Você deveria dormir um pouco.”

Zayn quer protestar e sugerir que quer ir para outro lugar, mas ele não pode negar que ele anseia por sua cama. Ele apenas deseja que ele pudesse convidar Liam. Mas então ele se lembra da ressaca de Niall e pensa que convidar Liam hoje provavelmente não é uma boa ideia.

“Tudo bem.” ele concorda, finalmente sorrindo quando Liam o puxa, mantendo seus dedos entrelaçados. Ele segue-o para fora do cinema e para o ar fresco da noite, caindo contra Liam um pouco quando eles fazem seu caminho para o carro. Liam lhe segura, seu aperto quente e protetor.

Eles dirigem para casa em um silêncio relativo. Zayn está quase caindo no sono novamente quando Liam para o carro e dá-lhe um sorriso cansado. “Espero não ter estragado a sua noite muito.” Zayn murmura.

Liam balança a cabeça imediatamente. “Eu disse que está tudo bem.” Liam murmura, acariciando a ponta dos dedos pela bochecha e queixo de Zayn. “Estou feliz que cheguei a vê-lo hoje.”

Zayn olha para ele com adoração, então envolve ambos os braços ao redor do pescoço de Liam e se conecta a seus lábios em um beijo profundo, quase amoroso. Ele o solta pouco tempo depois e recua para abafar um bocejo.

“Mande-me uma mensagem quando chegar em casa, sim?” pergunta ele, e Liam concorda.

“Eu vou. Tenho que desejar uma boa noite.”

Zayn sorri, então bica os lábios de Liam mais uma vez antes de sair do carro. Liam acena para ele e vai embora, Zayn solta um suspiro sonhador antes de caminhar de volta para seu dormitório.

Está escuro no quarto e Niall está dormindo quando ele chega lá, e Zayn não se preocupa muito com ele, em vez disso, ele simplesmente tira suas roupas e desliza sob os lençóis. Ele puxa seu celular, desejando que ele tenha alguma mensagem de Liam ali, para mantê-lo aquecido.

A luz do seu celular pisca um momento mais tarde e Zayn sorri para o texto.

_Cheguei em casa bem. Agora estou na cama e pensando em voc_ _ê. Queria que voc_ _ê estivesse aqui :( Eu tive uma grande noite, por_ _ém, eu espero que voc_ _ê queira me ver novamente em breve? Bons sonhos Zayn.  Descanse um pouco. xx_

Zayn o dá uma resposta rápida, em seguida, lê o texto de Liam mais de vinte vezes antes de finalmente se colocar seu telefone de lado. Ele leva alguns segundos antes de adormecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo, @thirlwlarry ^~^


	10. Chapter 10

_Mãos possessivas subiram por sua cintura, empurrando sua camisa até o peito, enquanto os lábios macios chuparam uma marca em seu pescoço. Zayn geme, arqueando para o toque, agarrando-se a Liam quando ele aperta-se contra ele, precisando de mais._

_“Eu vou te foder.” Liam ronrona em seu ouvido, a língua se lançando para mergulhar em seu ouvido antes de ele sugar o lóbulo da orelha de Zayn em sua boca e puxa-lo com os dentes. “Eu vou te foder tão duramente e você vai adorar.”_

_Zayn geme e acena impotente, ofegando quando ele rodou e fora empurrado para baixo em uma superfície plana. Ele move as mãos para as bordas da mesa e agarra com força, segurando-se quando Liam aperta-se contra ele. Ele pode sentir a protuberância entre as pernas do outro homem pressionado contra sua bunda e encontra-se empurrando para trás contra ele, impotente._

_Os lábios de Liam beijam suas costas enquanto ele chega à frente dele para desfazer as calças de Zayn e puxá-los para baixo com força. Zayn mexe até as calças caírem em torno de seus tornozelos, e depois abre as pernas tanto quanto ele pode, virando a cabeça e olhando para Liam com o canto dos olhos. “Preciso de você.” ele sussurra, soando tão carente e desesperado._

_“Paciência.” murmura Liam, suas grandes mãos se movendo para baixo dos lados de Zayn segurando suas nádegas e as separando. Zayn fecha os olhos e sente-se ainda mais duro, choramingando quando dois dos dedos de Liam de repente empurram-se para dentro. Zayn se acalma por um momento, em seguida, empurra para trás, balançando-se contra os dedos de Liam, forçando-os mais profundos._

_“Tão porra apertado...” Liam sibila em seu ouvido, seu pau quente e duro onde é pressionado contra a bunda de Zayn._

_“Liam,” Zayn respira, joelhos dobrando-se quando Liam esfrega sua próstata com firmeza. Seus olhos rolando para a parte de trás de sua cabeça e ele aperta a bochecha contra a mesa, ofegante. “Por favor.”_

_Liam retira os dedos, aparentemente convencido pelos apelos de Zayn, e um momento depois ele esfrega a cabeça lisa de seu pênis contra a entrada de Zayn. Zayn aperta ao mesmo tempo em que ele empurra sua bunda de volta contra Liam, querendo ele tão desesperadamente que ele mal consegue respirar._

_“Zayn,” Liam geme e é o som mais sexy que Zayn já escutara. O pau de Liam está preso entre as nádegas de Zayn e ele mói contra ele lentamente, provocativamente enquanto Zayn choraminga em antecipação, ele já pode dizer que Liam é enorme e não pode esperar para saber como ele vai se sentir quando Liam se enterrar dentro de si, as bolas batendo em sua bunda. Quando ele sente Liam recuar e pressionar a cabeça contra sua abertura de novo, Zayn suga em uma respiração afiada, empurrando-se para trás ansiosamente..._

E foi aí que ele acordou e se encontrou sentado em sua cama, banhado em suor e respirando pesadamente enquanto sua ereção é visível nos lençóis da cama. Ele olha em volta, confuso, perguntando-se por um momento onde Liam foi, em seguida, solta um gemido de pura frustração quando ele percebe que era apenas um bom sonho. Ele deixa-se cair para trás contra o travesseiro, respirando pesadamente enquanto ele empurra o cabelo para trás e olha para o teto.

Do outro lado da sala, Niall ainda está dormindo, então Zayn leva sua mão para sua ereção entre as pernas, envolvendo sua mão firmemente em torno de sua ereção. Ele permite que seus olhos se fechem, pensando em como Liam o inclinou sobre a mesa e o tocou possessivamente quando ele dá seu pênis um par de empurrões ásperos. Não é preciso mais do que isso para Zayn a cair gozar, um gemido ofegante deixando seus lábios quando ele goza sobre seus dedos e estômago. Ele cai de volta contra o colchão, olhos fechados e respirando com dificuldade, recuperando-se da força de seu orgasmo.

Quando ele finalmente solta seu pau e limpa a mão em seu estômago nu, ele suspira pesadamente. Esperar é provavelmente bom para seu relacionamento - o sexo provavelmente apenas irá estragar tudo se eles tiverem muito cedo, mas... Zayn não tem certeza de quanto tempo ele pode esperar. Um pouco mais dessas sessões de amasso quentes, e ele vai acabar pulando em cima de Liam, ele querendo ou não. Embora Zayn tenha um sentimento que Liam provavelmente não vai se importar.

Um pouco mais tarde ele se faz sair da cama e ir tomar um banho, não ficaria bem caso Niall acorde e o encontre nesta posição - seminu e com gozo em cima dele - embora sabendo que Niall nem ligaria.

\+ + + +

“Como foi seu encontro?”

Zayn congela quando ele sai da casa de banho, uma toalha enrolada na cintura, e encontra Niall sentando e esfregando os olhos sonolentos. “Você chegou em casa muito tarde.”

Zayn lambe seus lábios enquanto ele caminha até seu armário e pega um par de boxers limpas, deixando cair à toalha antes de rapidamente o vestido. Quando ele está semivestido, ele se vira para Niall e encolhe os ombros. “Não foi tão tarde,” ele murmura, secando seu cabelo com a toalha. “Eu acho que eu estava em cama antes das onze.”

Niall o olha. “Então, o encontro não foi bom.”

“Eu não quis dizer isso.”

“Há! Foi mesmo um encontro.” Niall parece presunçoso e lhe dá um sorriso largo e Zayn suspira pesadamente, decidindo que ele realmente prefere o Niall de ressaca sobre a agora. “Então me diga.”

“Contar o quê?” Zayn pede, jogando a toalha molhada em cima da cama e puxando em uma t-shirt e calças de moletom.

“Sobre o encontro.” Niall suspira. “Vamos, eu lhe conto tudo sobre meus encontros, por isso é justo que você faça o mesmo.”

Zayn levanta uma sobrancelha. “Na maioria das vezes eu realmente não me importaria se você fosse um pouco menos aberto, para ser honesto. A cor da calcinha do seu encontro não é realmente um detalhe que eu preciso saber.”

Niall revira os olhos. “Zaynnn... Diga-me se ela é gostosa, pelo menos.”

Zayn suspira. “Yeah,” ele apenas diz. “Muito quente.”

Seu estômago vibra quando ele percebe que agora seria uma oportunidade perfeita para ele contar para o Niall. Eles estão sozinhos, Niall ainda está meio adormecido e parece relativamente em um bom humor. Quem sabe quando ele vai ter uma oportunidade como esta de novo?

Ele se vira para o amigo e abre a boca, e está prestes a confessar tudo quando Niall sai da cama e se alonga. “Você tem passado tanto tempo com seus novos amigos - na verdade, estou começando a me sentir um pouco trocado e exijo que você saia comigo esta noite.”

A coragem de Zayn some instantaneamente e seus ombros caem. “Hoje à noite?”

“Yeah. A menos que você tenha outros planos.”

Zayn hesita e olha para o seu celular. Ele está realmente esperando que Liam o chame para vê-lo mais tarde, mas Niall está certo. Já tem sido mais de duas semanas desde que eles saíram e não seria justo com ele para encontrar outra desculpa para não sair com Niall.

“Tudo bem, sim.” ele finalmente fala. “Acho que poderíamos fazer isso.”

Niall sorri. “Ótimo. Pub hoje à noite, então?”

Zayn lhe dá um pequeno sorriso e acena. “Yeah, pub esta noite."

\+ + + +

Eles passaram o dia fazendo a lição de casa e estudando - ambos trabalhando em silêncio, o que não costuma acontecer. O curto espaço de atenção de Niall geralmente faz com que ele desista de estudar depois de cerca de dez minutos, mas hoje ele realmente consegue ficar focado por duas horas inteiras antes que ele começa a folhear uma revista.

À noite, eles vão para o Mcdonald por um par de hambúrgueres antes de fazer seu caminho para o pub. Niall ordena a primeira rodada de cervejas, em seguida, sentar-se ao lado de Zayn em sua habitual mesa.

Zayn é realmente um pouco surpreso que é apenas os dois, ele não consegue se lembrar da última vez que saiu por conta própria. É bom começar a realmente falar com Niall, sempre que é um grupo de três ou mais pessoas Zayn acaba ficando entediado porque os outros monopolizam a conversa e é difícil para ele conseguir falar alguma coisa.

Mas não esta noite.

Niall fala sobre suas aulas e as meninas que ele está vem saindo, e compartilha algumas histórias de suas noites. Zayn bebe sua cerveja e escuta, sorrindo, é bom ter o amigo por uma vez. Depois que ele lhe disse praticamente tudo o que aconteceu ao longo das últimas duas semanas, Niall volta sua atenção para Zayn e o deixa falar. E Zayn faz.

Eles estão em sua terceira rodada de bebidas e Zayn está tentando encontrar a coragem de dizer a Niall sobre Liam e sua própria preferência sexual, em geral, a noite toda. Agora que ele está bastante embriagado, vai ser muito mais fácil de dizer, e ele decide fazer isso agora.

“Hey Niall? Há mais uma coisa que eu tenho sentido vontade de conversar com você.”

Niall levanta uma sobrancelha, em silêncio, encorajando-o a continuar.

Zayn lambe os lábios. “É sobre o que eu tenho passado a maior parte do meu tempo fazendo ultimamente -. Meu encontro, eu quero dizer... veja, é que é verdade -”

“Horan! Sabia que iria encontrá-lo aqui, companheiro.” uma voz proclama por trás deles e Zayn fecha os olhos, deixando escapar um suspiro de frustração quando Niall sorri e se levanta para cumprimentar Robbie e Kyle, dois de seus melhores amigos. Zayn esfrega a testa, imaginando se algum dia ele vai ter a oportunidade de dizer Niall. Talvez ele simplesmente não esteja destinado saber. Talvez essas interrupções constantes são a forma de alguém de lhe dizer que Niall não está pronto para ouvi-lo.

“E Malik, hey. Há quanto tempo. O que você tem feito?”

Robbie cumprimenta Zayn enquanto ele senta em uma cadeira, dando a Zayn um sorriso. Zayn lhe dá um sorriso fraco, passando os dedos pelo cabelo para arruma-lo.

“Eu estive ocupado.” Zayn diz logo quando Kyle se senta em outra cadeira e Niall se junta a eles também.

“Zayn tem alguns amigos novos.” explica Niall. “E ele estava realmente prestes a me dizer alguma coisa quando dois cornos nos interromperam assim sem o menos aviso.” Ele se vira para Zayn. “Você estava dizendo?”

Zayn balança a cabeça - ele com certeza não vai falar sobre isso com Robbie e Kyle aqui. “Não é nada.” diz ele, dando Niall um sorriso apertado. “Eu vou te dizer outra hora. Na verdade, eu vou pegar outra rodada. Cerveja?”

Robbie e Kyle acenam em uníssono e Zayn se levanta, fazendo o seu caminho até o bar. Ele se senta em uma banqueta e bate com os dedos no balcão, em seguida, pede ao garçom suas bebidas, mantendo-se lá enquanto ele espera por suas bebidas. Ele olha por cima do ombro para seus “companheiros” (que ele realmente não gosta muito – menos o Niall), observando-os e perguntando como ele acabou com um grupo de amigos que ele não tem nada em comum.

“Bem, bem,” uma voz familiar disse de repente. “Estou surpreso em vê-lo aqui.”

Zayn gira ao redor e seu rosto se ilumina quando vê o dono da voz. “Liam!”

Liam sorri. “Hey.”

“Oi,” diz Zayn e seu humor vai de medíocre para êxtase em poucos segundos.

“Você está descansado, então...” diz Liam com um sorriso, em seguida, levanta a sobrancelha quando o barman estabelece quatro grandes copos de cervejas na frente dele. “Só para você? Wow, precisamos falar sobre isso, ou...”

Zayn ri. “Não, não, eu estou realmente aqui com alguns amigos.” Ele aponta atrás de si na mesa onde Niall e os outros estão discutindo em voz alta os resultados de futebol ou algo assim.

“Ahh,” Liam balança a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. “Eu não vou incomodá-lo agora.”

Zayn balança a cabeça, pegando o pulso de Liam para impedi-lo de sair. “Não, eu posso ficar apenas me deixe apenas levar essas bebidas e podemos ficar aqui ou gostaria de se juntar a nós, talvez?”

Liam sorri, dando de ombros. “Eu não quero me intrometer, mas se você não se importa...”

“Não, claro que não.” Zayn diz alegremente. “Estava contente que era só o Niall - o loiro - e eu e em seguida, os outros dois apareceram e eu fiquei entediado quando tudo que eles falam é sobre futebol, mas a minha noite ficou muito melhor agora.”

“Ficou é?” O sorriso de Liam se alarga. “Tudo bem, então.”

Ele pede uma cerveja também, e eles carregam suas bebidas até a mesa. Zayn pega uma cadeira de outra mesa e arrasta para a deles, em seguida, limpa a garganta para chamar a atenção dos outros.  “Hey caras? Este é Liam.”

Niall olha para cima. “Ohh, ele é um dos seus novos amigos misteriosos?”

Zayn revira os olhos e olha para Liam e não pode deixar de sorrir de novo. “Yeah. Sim, ele é.”

Liam é bem-vindo no pequeno grupo imediatamente e Zayn está surpreso com o quão bem ele parece se encaixar, ele honestamente não esperava que eles se dessem tão bem, mas como se vê, Liam sabe muito sobre futebol, e quando ele fala sobre isso, Zayn de repente se vê fascinado pelo assunto. Zayn tem certeza de que Liam poderia fazer um longo discurso sobre algo tão chato como utensílios de cozinha e ele ainda estaria ouvindo atentamente. Ele tenta não olhar para os lábios de Liam quando ele fala sobre como ele costumava jogar quando era mais jovem, e seu estômago vibra quando Liam retorna seus sorrisos de vez em quando.

Zayn se mantém bebendo e assistindo Liam, já que não participa ativamente da conversa, mas pela primeira vez ele realmente não se importa. A mão de Liam está descansando em sua coxa por baixo da mesa, quente e reconfortante e talvez um pouco possessivo, e Zayn descansa a sua mão em cima da de Liam.

Quando Robbie, Kyle e Niall começam a discutir outra coisa, Liam se inclina e murmura: “Acho que fiz uma boa primeira impressão?”

“Você está brincando?” Zayn pergunta em voz baixa. “Eles gostam de você mais do que de mim.”

Liam ri. “Eu duvido disso, mas... isso é bom, certo?”

Zayn assente. “Yeah.”

Ele sorri, olhando nos olhos de Liam. Liam olha para ele e Zayn se inclina para ele um pouco.

“Você quer sair daqui?” Liam murmura. “Eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã de manhã, mas eu poderia levá-lo de volta ao seu dormitório e...”

Ele pisca e dá-lhe um sorriso doce. Zayn derrete um pouco e acena. “Yeah. Sim, vamos.”

Ele respira e termina sua cerveja, em seguida, define o copo e se atrapalha para pegar o dinheiro. Ele joga em cima da mesa e se levanta. “Tudo bem rapazes, Liam e eu estamos indo. Niall, não volte muito tarde, você tem teste amanhã e não gostaria de dormir demais, certo? Além disso, se você me acordar às quatro da manhã de novo eu não posso ser responsabilizado pelo que faço a você.”

Niall ri, em seguida, fica sério, assentindo. “Sim, eu vou estar de volta em pouco tempo. Realmente tenho que conseguir dormir bem esta noite.”

Ele acena para Liam e Zayn quando eles deixam o pub, em seguida, volta-se para Robbie e Kyle para continuar a discussão sobre política, gritando um monte de coisas.

Lá fora, Zayn e Liam andam em silêncio por um tempo. Quando Zayn tem certeza que eles têm alguma distância do pub, ele se aproxima de Liam, encontrando sua mão e entrelaçando os dedos.

“Eles não sabem sobre você, não é?” Liam pergunta depois de outro momento de silêncio, apertando a mão ao redor da de Zayn.

Zayn olha para ele em curiosidade antes de entender, e balança a cabeça. “Não... eu estava realmente indo dizer para Niall esta noite, mas em seguida, os outros dois idiotas apareceram e... eu só não sei como conta-lo, sabe? Ninguém sabe.”

“Ninguém?” Liam pergunta, olhando-o com curiosidade. “Nem mesmo a sua família?”

Zayn levanta a sobrancelha e ri. “Não. Principalmente minha família. Meu pai me mataria, eu acho que minha mãe pode ficar bem com isso -. Talvez ela saiba, mães tendem a sentir esses tipos de coisas, não é mesmo? Mas não, eu não me vejo dizendo ao meu pai tão cedo. Mesmo dizendo a Niall já é um grande passo para mim.”

Liam acena pensativamente. “Bem, tome o seu tempo. E não se sinta obrigado a dizer a ninguém por causa de mim, tudo bem? Eu sei o quão difícil pode ser então... faça em seu próprio tempo, sempre que ele se sentir bem. Eu não sou vou pressioná-lo para contar enquanto você não estiver pronto.”

Ele traz a mão de Zayn aos lábios e beija os nós dos dedos de Zayn levemente. Zayn quer beijá-lo, e, não pela primeira vez, ele se pergunta como ele conseguiu encontrar um cara tão incrível.

Eles tomam um pequeno desvio no seu caminho para o dormitório de Zayn, caminham ao redor da parte de trás do prédio em vez da frente. Quando eles estão escondidos por um grupo de árvores e arbustos Zayn para e puxa Liam para mais perto, inclinando-se contra ele.

“Você é realmente incrível, você sabe disso?” ele murmura, olhando para os olhos escuros de Liam.

Liam suspira dramaticamente. “Eu tento. Eu não acho que eu sou o Príncipe Encantado ainda -. Mas estou chegando lá.”

Zayn sorri e envolve seus braços em volta do pescoço de Liam, puxando-o para mais perto. Ele olha nos olhos do outro garoto por um longo momento, então se inclina e captura seus lábios em um beijo lento, caindo em quando Liam aprofunda-lo lentamente. Liam dá alguns passos para trás até que suas costas atinge o prédio, e ele se inclina contra a parede, puxando Zayn contra ele.

Zayn relaxa com o calor do corpo de Liam, sentindo-se perfeitamente satisfeito com o resultado da noite.

Eles se beijam durante vários minutos, até que Liam relutantemente admite que ele realmente devesse ir para casa. Zayn concorda com um suspiro pesado e anda com Liam de volta para seu carro onde eles beijam por mais alguns minutos. Quando Liam finalmente consegue dizer adeus e vai para casa, Zayn sorri para si mesmo e em seguida, tropeça de volta para seu prédio, sentindo-se um pouco como se estivesse flutuando.

O sorriso pateta ainda não desapareceu quando ele entra no dormitório, mas vacila instantaneamente quando ele encontra a sala iluminada pela lâmpada de cabeceira de Niall. Seu amigo está sentado na cama, um livro no colo. Ele não está olhando para o livro, no entanto, mas para Zayn a sua expressão está estranhamente séria.

“O quê?” Zayn pede com cuidado, fechando a porta atrás de si. Niall sendo tão serio sempre faz sentir-se um pouco desconfortável.

“É ele, não é?” Niall pergunta prontamente.

Zayn sente um rubor subir pelo seu pescoço até suas bochechas. “O quê?”

“Liam. É ele. Ele é a pessoa que você está namorando.”

Zayn quer negar, rir, mas então ele decide que não. Esta é a sua chance de contar, e ele não vai deixar o momento perfeito passar novamente. Ele respira e olha para os olhos de Niall antes de acenar com a cabeça, hesitante. “Como você sabe?”

Niall levanta uma sobrancelha, incrédulo. “Por favor, eu não sou estúpido, Zayn. Eu vi você olhar para ele a noite toda. Eu nunca vi ninguém ser mais óbvio sobre seus sentimentos com outra pessoa. Qualquer pessoa com olhos pode dizer que você está completamente  _in love_  com o cara. Eu só não entendo por que você não me disse. Quero dizer, eu não tinha ideia de que você era gay.”

Zayn suspira e senta-se em sua cama, olhando para o outro lado da sala. "Eu tenho tentando lhe dizer, eu só não encontrei o momento certo e não é como se eu tenha o descoberto há muito tempo, sabe? É apenas algo que eu descobri recentemente e só aceitei a pouco tempo.”

Niall considera isso e acena com a cabeça. “Faz sentido. Mas você não estava realmente com medo de me contar, não é?”

Zayn dá de ombros, franzindo o nariz quando ele pensa sobre isso. “Um pouco?”

Niall suspira e fecha o seu livro, definindo-o de lado quando ele se vira para Zayn. “Eu posso ser acusado de muitas coisas, Zayn, mas quando foi que eu lhe dei a impressão de que eu era um homofóbico? Isso não poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Quer dizer, eu já saí com um par de homens quando eu estava bêbado e eu realmente não me considero gay ou bi ou qualquer outra coisa, eu certamente não vou julgá-lo pela sua preferência sexual cara, sinceramente.”

Zayn pisca. “Você já beijou um cara?”

Niall revira os olhos. “Zayn.”

“Desculpe,” murmura Zayn. “Eu não acho que você é homofóbico. Eu só realmente não tenho contado a ninguém e eu estava com medo. Você entende isso, certo?”

Niall encolhe os ombros. “Eu suponho. Mas Zayn, companheiro, se alguém lhe fizer um comentário estúpido, diga-me e irei meter a pancada neles e eles nunca mais irão intimidar você ou outra pessoa.”

Zayn sorri. “Yeah? Você iria bater nas pessoas por mim?”

Niall assente. “Pode apostar que eu faria.”

Zayn sorri, sentindo-se fisicamente a perda do peso enorme que acabou de ser tirado de seu ombro. “Bem... obrigado. Obrigado por ser tão legal sobre isso tudo.”

Niall encolhe os ombros. “Claro, Zayn.” Ele fica em silêncio por um momento. “Então, esse Liam... ele é o único... namorado ou algo sentimental assim?”

Zayn pega o travesseiro e joga para o amigo. “Cai fora.”

Niall ri, pegando o travesseiro. “Eu só estou perguntando!”

Ele joga o travesseiro de volta e Zayn pega. Ele fica em silêncio por um momento, e então olha para Niall com um sorriso. “Eu acho que ele poderá ser. Eu gosto muito dele. Nós não começamos a namorar ainda, é claro, mas eu acho que ele realmente pode vim a ser algo assim.”

Niall balança a cabeça, e parece feliz por ele. “Bem, bem. Eu aprovo. Ele é um bom rapaz, eu posso dizer.”

O silêncio cai sobre eles antes de Niall limpa a garganta. “Certo. Tenho que voltar para...”

“Sim, claro.” Zayn diz quando Niall pega seu livro. “Você se concentra em sua leitura e eu vou ficar quieto.”

“Obrigado.” Niall diz com um sorriso.

Zayn se levanta, tirando seu casaco, e vai para o banheiro para se preparar para dormir. Antes que ele fecha a porta, Niall o chama de novo. “Hey Zayn?”

Zayn põe a cabeça para fora e olha para ele interrogativamente. “O quê?”

Niall sorri. “Obrigado por me dizer.”

Zayn sorri de volta e dá-lhe um aceno de cabeça, antes de fecha a porta do banheiro, respira fundo e olha para si mesmo no espelho.

Isso foi muito melhor do que ele esperava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo, @thirlwlarry


	11. Chapter 11

Tudo está melhor agora que Niall sabe. Sempre que Zayn recebe um texto doce de Liam (e ele recebe vários por dia), ele não tem que mentir sobre quem está fazendo-o sorrir como um idiota apaixonado. Niall revira os olhos, ri dele e, geralmente, provoca-lhe muito sobre como um bob no amor que ele é. Zayn pode dizer que Niall está feliz por ele, feliz que Zayn finalmente encontrou alguém que ele é realmente gosta.

Quando ele disse a Harry e Louis sobre a noite no pub e os acontecimentos depois, Harry estava ligeiramente ofendido que Niall já se encontrou com Liam enquanto os dois nem sabe quem é ele, e pede para Zayn marcar alguma coisa em qualquer momento. Zayn concorda e promete a Harry que ele vai marcar um encontro, mas só quando tudo for ‘oficial’.

Porque apesar do fato de que eles têm tido diversos encontros, eles ainda não estão realmente juntos. Ou, pelo menos, Zayn não pensa assim. Na verdade, ele não é completamente certo o que eles são e como toda essa coisa funciona. Quando é que os relacionamentos começam? Depois do primeiro beijo, a primeira relação sexual? Isso é uma coisa que você discute ou vai de namoro, relacionamento, um mutuo acordo silencioso?

Zayn de repente deseja que as coisas fossem tão fáceis como costumava ser na escola primária. Naquela época, você precisava apenas segurar a mão de alguém e vocês já eram considerado sum “casal”.

Mas então... isso realmente importa? Ele gosta de Liam, Liam gosta dele. Eles estão passando muito tempo juntos, se conhecendo, e se for pra ser (e Zayn realmente espera que sim), tudo vai cair se ajeitar no lugar em seu próprio tempo.

Uma semana e meia, movimentada se passa depois daquela noite no pub. Apesar do fato de que Zayn teve vários testes na Uni, bem como duas noites e todo um fim de semana de cenas pornôs para gravar, ele consegue encontrar algum tempo para Liam. Eles conversam e riem, dão as mãos e os beijos se transformam cada vez mais apaixonados, e apenas tendo um bom tempo juntos. Zayn está nos céus, tudo finalmente parece funcionar perfeitamente.

Eles saem mais uma vez na quarta-feira, e depois de jantar e assistirem um filme, eles gastam três horas se beijando no carro de Liam. Seus lábios estão machucados e inchados, mãos vagando no corpo um do outro e Zayn fica duro o tempo todo.

Mas eles ainda não foram muito longe.

Não é culpa de Liam, no entanto. Liam quer mais - Zayn sabe. É óbvio na maneira como Liam olha para ele, o beija, o toca. Há um desespero em todo o seu comportamento que não estava lá antes, e Zayn sabe que é hora de levar isso mais adiante. E Zayn quer, ele realmente quer. Ele tem tido os sonhos sexuais mais pervertidas sobre Liam há dias - sonhos que o fazem corar por parecer tão real. Mas sempre que Liam faz uma tentativa de pedir Zayn para voltar para casa com ele depois de um encontro, uma espécie de bloqueio parece fazer Zayn pressionar seus lábios para evitar que Liam o pergunte.

Ele não tem certeza do que é, mas por alguma razão ele faz de tudo para não deixar Liam o perguntar.

Quando os lábios estão inchados e vermelhos e literalmente machucados, eles decidem retornar para suas respectivas casas mais do que sexualmente frustrados. Depois que Zayn tomou cuidado com o que agora é quase uma ereção permanente, ele olhou para o teto e se perguntou o que há de errado com ele, por que ele não consegue deixar isso acontecer.

Ele quer Liam. Ele o quer tanto, mais do que jamais quis nada em sua vida. Ele quer esfregar-se todo Liam, tê-lo, tocá-lo em todos os lugares e experimentar coisas com ele que ele nunca sequer sonhou em fazer antes. Liam é tudo que ele pensa sobre o dia e a noite. Mas sempre que eles chegam ao ponto em que Zayn poderia ter Liam, ele interrompe.

Por que ele não apenas deixar isso acontecer? Quando as mãos de Liam começam a vaguear, Zayn fica tenso e sua mente está gritando para ele parar. No entanto, ele não tem ideia do por que.

Ele faz uma carranca para o teto de seu dormitório, frustrado consigo mesmo, porque ele não consegue chegar a uma explicação para o seu comportamento realmente desconcertante. Ele honestamente não tem ideia do que está acontecendo.

Antes que ele possa pensar sobre isso, ele pega seu celular e liga para a única pessoa que pode ser capaz de ajudá-lo.

“Zayn? Aconteceu alguma coisa?” Louis pede com a voz um pouco rouca e pesada com o sono quando ele pega o telefone depois do terceiro toque. Zayn olha por cima de seu despertador e pisca quando ele percebe que é 03h00min e que Louis estava provavelmente dormindo.

Zayn mordisca o lábio. “Não, não se preocupe, eu sinto muito por te acordar. Eu não sabia que era tão tarde – acho que eu deveria deixá-lo voltar para a cama. Eu realmente sinto muito.”

Ele ouve Louis suspirar pesadamente na outra extremidade da linha. “Bem, não. Agora eu estou acordado e curioso, então conte. O que aconteceu Zayn?” Ele ouve Louis se mexer na cama e a voz suave de Harry quando ele lhe pergunta o que está acontecendo. “Volte a dormir, Haz, Zayn só precisa conversar.”

Harry cantarola no entendimento, em seguida, fica em silêncio novamente.

Zayn mordisca o lábio. “Ok, então Liam e eu já estamos saindo há algum tempo, você sabe, mas nós ainda não fizemos...” Ele trilhas para de repente, mexendo sua mão.

“Concluído o ato?” Louis termina amavelmente.

“Yeah.”

“Por que não?” Louis pede. “Tem sido semanas, não é? Você não quer? Ele parece muito quente, se eu fosse você, eu teria saltado nele há muito tempo.”

“Ele é.” Zayn admite. “Ele é muito _gostoso_. E eu quero transar com ele.”

“Então qual é o problema? É ele?”

“Não, não é ele em tudo. Ele deixou bem claro que ele quer sexo.” Zayn hesita, passando a mão pelo cabelo. “Eu não sei qual o meu problema, Louis. Estou tão frustrado e permanentemente excitado. Eu realmente não sei o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui. É só que sempre que ele tenta me tocar ou me levar para casa com ele, eu me sinto mal, por algum motivo, não no sentido de que ele está me pressionando ou nada - porque ele não está. Nós dois queremos isso, mas por algum motivo, eu só... não posso.”

“Isso é estranho.” Louis comenta. Zayn o imagina com uma careta em seu rosto sonolento, um Harry cansado enrolado em seu lado, e ele tem que sorrir. Ele fica sério de novo imediatamente, embora, porque isso está realmente incomodando, e se Louis não consegue descobrir o que poderia ser o problema, Zayn não tem ideia de como ele vai ser capaz de ficar perto de Liam. Liam não vai esperar para sempre, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai se cansar de esperar, não vai demorar mais para um ‘não’ e ele ir seguir em frente.

“Talvez seja a coisa toda do pornô.” Louis sugere após uma longa pausa. “Eu não sei como o seu cérebro funciona, Zayn, mas eu posso ver isso como uma possibilidade.”

Zayn franze a testa enquanto ele pensa nisso, e percebe imediatamente que Louis está certo. “É isso aí.” ele respira fundo, esfregando o rosto. “É exatamente isso. Quando Liam me toca, eu sinto que eu não deveria estar fazendo sexo com ele quando eu estou envolvido sexualmente com outros homens.”

“Ah, o meu amor,” Louis murmura. “Você apenas tem que deixar ir e encontrar uma maneira de separar os dois. Pornô e sua vida privada são duas coisas completamente diferentes e depois de terminar de filmar uma cena, você só precisa aprender a deixar ir e não pensar sobre isso novamente até que você está obrigado a estar no set de novo. Você não está fazendo pornô porque você está apaixonado por mim ou pelo Haz ou qualquer outra pessoa que você pode dormir no futuro. você está fazendo isso porque você gosta de sexo, dá-lhe uma... saída criativa, de alguma forma faz-lhe muito mais confiante, e - vamos enfrentá-lo - porque o dinheiro é muito, muito e você ama Liam e a pornografia não tem nada a ver com ele, você só tem que lembrar-se de que sempre vai enfrentar esse problema.”

Zayn empurra-se para cima, então se inclina para trás e suspira. “Mas não é tecnicamente errado se eu dormir com Liam? Vai significar alguma coisa e vai levar nosso relacionamento um passo adiante. Nós não seremos apenas casualmente namorados? Nós vamos estar em um relacionamento real e dormir com outras pessoas enquanto você está em um relacionamento, é traição, não é?” Ele suspira. “Estou confuso.”

Louis dá de ombros. “Suponho que isso depende da sua definição da palavra relacionamento. Harry e eu sempre conversamos sobre isso muito abertamente, como você sabe, e eu não considero traição quando ele dorme com outra pessoa na frente da câmera. Haz se sente da mesma forma a respeito da pornografia, que não é traição, é um trabalho. Então, talvez tudo que você tem a fazer é pensar nele como o seu trabalho, em vez de um hobby, e você ficará estar bem.”

Zayn aperta os lábios e engole em seco. “Eu só me sinto mal, sabe? Eu estaria traindo-o.”

“Então diga a ele.”

Os olhos de Zayn se arregalaram. “Não. De jeito nenhum, eu não posso dizer-lhe. Você está louco? Ele nunca olharia para mim de novo. Nem todo mundo é tão aberto e tolerante como vocês são, Louis. Você não pode esperar que todos entendam o que nós fazemos.”

“Eu sei. E eu suponho que você esteja certo. A maioria dos caras, provavelmente, teria um problema com isso.” Louis suspira. “Olha, Zayn, eu não sei o que dizer aqui. Acho que isso é apenas algo que você precisa descobrir por si mesmo. Eu te apontei na direção certa e agora você precisa encontrar uma maneira de arrumar isso para si mesmo.”

Zayn fica em silêncio por um momento e de braços cruzados joga-se contra o tecido de seus lençóis. “Talvez eu devesse parar.” diz ele em voz baixa.

“Você quer sair?” Louis pergunta.

Zayn balança a cabeça. “Não.” ele murmura, depois suspira. “Se eu soubesse antes que eu encontraria o homem dos meus sonhos praticamente um dia depois que eu decidi me tornar uma estrela pornô, eu nunca teria começado tudo isso, em primeiro lugar. Mas suponho que seja tarde demais para pensar sobre isso agora, e sim, você está certo. Tenho que encontrar uma maneira de lidar com isso sozinho.” Ele faz uma pausa. “Obrigado, Louis.”

“Não tem problema cara. Mas hey, não se martirize sobre isso, certo? Na minha humilde opinião, você está seguro, até ele dizer que você é exclusivo. Então, basta se divertir, e reconsiderar novamente quando essa pergunta vier à tona, tudo bem?”

Zayn assente. Louis está certo. Ele não gosta de pensar sobre isso, mas por tudo que ele pensa é em que Liam poderia estar namorando outras pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Então, até que eles falam sobre ser exclusividade, ele provavelmente não deveria se preocupar com nada. “Tudo bem.” ele suspira, finalmente. “Obrigado, Lou, isso ajudou muito. Eu realmente sinto muito por te acordar.”

“Está tudo bem.” Louis ri. “Só tente pensar em seus pensamentos filosóficos profundos durante o dia da próxima vez, sim?”

Zayn sorri. “Eu vou tentar. Volte a dormir. Eu não quero ter problemas com Harry quando você estiver parecendo um lixo de manhã, eu vou te ver em breve, sim?”

“Yeah, você vai.” Louis diz. “E Zayn? Relaxe, sim? Não seja tão _porra_ tenso o tempo todo e apenas deixe-se desfrutar de sua vida. Você é jovem e sim, Liam pode vir a ser o amor de sua vida, mas se ele for às coisas irão acontecer, de qualquer maneira. Eu sou um crente firme na fé e se vocês dois são destinadas a ficarem juntos, você não tem nada para se preocupar. E se ele não é e não pode aceitar o seu trabalho, então talvez você estaria bem ficando longe dele.”

Zayn sorri, sentindo-se muito melhor do que ele estava há alguns minutos. “Eu vou manter isso em mente. Boa noite, Lou.”

“Boa noite, amor.” diz Louis e desliga.

Zayn define seu celular para baixo e rola para o lado, olhando para a escuridão por um tempo, mas eventualmente ele consegue se soltar e adormecer. Ele não sonhar com sexo com Liam naquela noite, mas em vez disso tem um pesadelo sobre a reação de Liam quando descobrir que Zayn fode outros homens em seu tempo livre.

Ele acorda banhado em suor (e não no bom sentido), e percebe que ele tem um longo caminho a percorrer – muitos pensamentos à frente dele antes que ele possa deixar isso pra lá. Ele também acha que o fato de que ele é desconfortável dormir com Liam ao fazer pornô ao mesmo tempo não é a única coisa que o impede de conseguir. Ele tem a sensação de que há algo mais...

\+ + + +

No dia seguinte, eles vão a outro encontro. Liam não menciona a noite anterior e nada parece diferente entre eles, Zayn está grato. Eles vão para um café depois das aulas e conversam, e depois vão para uma longa caminhada, pensando em ir para um jantar, sempre que começam a ficar com fome.

Eles caminham em silêncio e é confortável e agradável, do jeito que sempre é.

Zayn nem sequer prestar atenção para onde eles estão indo e é um pouco surpreso quando Liam para de repente e aperta sua mão. Zayn olha para ele com curiosidade, a testa franzida por trás dos óculos.

Liam parece nervoso e olha para o prédio que eles pararam em frente, hesitante, antes que ele diz: “Este é o prédio onde eu moro.”

O coração de Zayn salta uma batida e começa a bater rapidamente quando ele olha para o prédio também. Ele olha para Liam de novo, não sabendo o que dizer ou pensar. Ele está certo de que ele teria mais alguns dias para falar, mas certamente parece que Liam não pensa o mesmo que ele.

Liam o puxa para perto. “Eu estava pensando que poderíamos passar a noite aqui.” ele diz em voz baixa, respiração quente sobre o rosto de Zayn, enquanto escova um beijo em seus lábios e olha para ele com profundos olhos castanhos. “Eu poderia cozinhar algo, poderíamos assistir a um filme...”

Liam não diz, mas Zayn sabe o que está implícito. É óbvio. E não é que é errado Liam perguntar isso, Zayn só foi pego em surpresa e um pouco apavorado.

Ele lambe os lábios, olhando para o prédio, hesitante. “Eu não sei.” ele murmura. “Eu pensei que nós estávamos indo para aquele pequeno restaurante francês que encontramos no outro dia...”

Não é que ele não quer ver onde Liam vive, ele quer. Ele só não sabe para onde isso vai dar, no final, se eles vão lá em cima agora, e ele não está certo de que ele está pronto para ir lá. E ele se sente como um idiota para dizer não, mas ele não pode se ajudar.

“Você não quer,” Liam diz depois de estudá-lo por um momento. Ele solta uma das mãos de Zayn e se afasta um pouco. “Tudo bem. Claro. Sem problemas. Outra vez, então.”

Ele puxa a mão de Zayn levemente e eles começam a caminhar em direção ao restaurante. Zayn olha para Liam quando andam em silêncio. Ele pode dizer Liam está se esforçando para não demonstrar sua raiva ou decepção, mas ele não está fazendo um trabalho muito bom. Ele parece tenso, e Zayn quer se desculpar e explicar tudo para Liam, mas como ele deve fazer isso quando ele mesmo ainda não sabe o que diabos têm de errado com ele? Ele honestamente não seria capaz de culpar Liam se ele decidir simplesmente não o querer mais agora.

Eles vão para o restaurante e jantam. Eles conversam e riem um pouco, mas algo está diferente. Zayn sente que ele está quebrando alguma coisa entre eles, e tenta desesperadamente corrigir, mas nada parece funcionar. Talvez ele esteja errado, porém. Talvez ele esteja apenas imaginando coisas e Liam não está com raiva de tudo.

Quando eles voltam para dormitório de Zayn, após o jantar, no entanto, seu medo é confirmado quando Liam beija seus lábios brevemente e se afasta para trás imediatamente. “Boa noite, Zayn. Tive uma noite encantadora. Chame-me, sim?”

Ele se vira e sai sem dizer mais nada, e sem beijo de despedida real.

Zayn olha para ele sair e engole em seco, com o coração batendo em seu peito enquanto ele faz o seu caminho para cima em seu dormitório vazio, nem mesmo se preocupando em ligar a luz, ele se joga na cama e tenta não entrar em pânico. Ele não pode se ajudar, mas acha que ele fez algo de muito errado agora. Ele está fodido. O interesse perdido de Liam nele porque Zayn não está disposto a dormir com ele.

Não, isso não está certo e faz Liam soar como um burro, o que ele obviamente não é. É natural que ele quer mais, eles são adultos e sexualmente ativos (Zayn apenas recentemente, mas ainda é), por isso não foi errado da parte dele esperar algo neste momento. E Liam, provavelmente, não é mesmo louco por causa dessa coisa sem sexo, mas porque Zayn nem sequer dar-lhe uma explicação.

Ele está fodido no momento.

Zayn fica lá no escuro por um tempo até que ele escuta uma batida na porta. Suspirando pesadamente, ele arrasta-se de volta para fora da cama para abrir a porta, esperando um Niall bêbado ou alguém pedindo cerveja para uma festa.

Seu coração salta uma batida quando em vez de Niall, ele encontra Liam ali de pé, olhando para ele com uma intensidade que Zayn nunca viu em seus olhos antes. Ele está encostado na porta, apenas olhando para Zayn com saudade.

Zayn está prestes a abrir a boca para perguntar se ele esqueceu alguma coisa, mas antes que ele soubesse o que está acontecendo, Liam chega para ele e empurra-o para o quarto. Ele o bate na parede mais próxima e o beija com força. Zayn pisca e geme, mas retorna o beijo imediatamente, desesperado por alguma afeição depois do adeus relativamente frio mais cedo.

As mãos de Liam estão em cima dele e ele chuta a porta com o pé, sem quebrar o beijo. Zayn aprofunda o beijo, deslizando sua língua na boca de Liam e geme quando Liam empurra mais duramente contra a parede, seu corpo duro e quente pressionado contra o de Zayn. Zayn desliza as mãos nos cabelos de Liam, puxando um pouco, enquanto as mãos de Liam movem para baixo para a bunda de Zayn, apertando.

Zayn arqueia com o toque, em seguida, quebra o beijo para respirar. Os lábios de Liam atacam imediatamente seu pescoço - lambendo, chupando, mordendo, e os olhos de Zayn se fecham por sua própria conta. Liam range os quadris contra o de Zayn, pressionando suas ereções vestidas juntas e Zayn engole em seco.

“Liam,” ele sussurra, cravando os dedos nas costas de Liam. Quando Liam não reage e mantém esfregando contra ele, afunda seus dentes em seu pescoço, deixando uma marca, ele diz mais uma vez, um pouco mais de insistência desta vez. “Liam.”

Liam deixa escapar um suspiro de frustração e se puxa para trás, colocando as mãos para os lados em derrota. Ele aperta suas testas juntos quando ele olha para Zayn atentamente, colocando seu rosto com a palma da mão e deixando escapar um suspiro pesado. “Ok, o que, Zayn? Eu estou começando a ficar realmente muito frustrado aqui, então me diga o que diabos está acontecendo, porque você quer isso -  posso dizer que você quer. Então, por que...” Ele para de falar e olha para Zayn com expectativa. Ele não olha com raiva, apenas confuso e desesperado.

Zayn olha para ele um pouco ofegante, e desliza as mãos para os bíceps de Liam. Ele abaixa a cabeça e olha para os pés, apertando os braços de Liam levemente enquanto ele tenta encontrar as palavras certas para explicar o que está acontecendo.

O silêncio se estende à medida que eles ficam na completa escuridão, o único som sendo suas respirações pesadas.


	12. Chapter 12

“Zayn,” Liam diz pacientemente, segurando o rosto de Zayn com suas mãos. Ele levanta sua cabeça, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos. “Vamos lá, o que é? Fale comigo, por favor. Estou apenas tentando entender por que você continua me afastando quando eu posso ver tão claramente que você quer também. Você já fez isso, certo?”

Zayn lambe os lábios e acena. “Sim, eu sei, é só...” Ele respira fundo. “Eu só estou com medo porque eu nunca realmente estive envolvido com alguém antes. Eu nunca estive apaixonado antes e eu estou ficando completamente apaixonado por você e eu tenho medo de que se eu me entregar a você completamente, eu vou ser apenas... descartável, sabe? Receio de ter meu coração partido. Eu sei que é, provavelmente, um medo irracional e eu sei que você é um grande cara que provavelmente não faria mal a uma mosca, pelo menos não intencionalmente. Eu confio em você, mas não posso deixar de me sentir dessa maneira.”

Ele tenta desviar o olhar, mas Liam ainda tem um aperto firme em seu queixo, então ele é forçado a encontrar os olhos de Liam novamente eventualmente. Ele morde o lábio, preocupado quando ele vê a expressão de Liam amolecer. “Só isso?” Liam pergunta baixinho. “Você está com medo de que eu possa quebrar seu coração?”

Zayn dá de ombros fracamente. É a verdade, parte dele está preocupado que ele possa se machucar. Outra parte dele está preocupado que, no final, ele não será suficiente para Liam - em geral, e na cama - e ele está tão _infernos_ ligado a Liam já, que a ideia de perdê-lo agora o faz sentir uma dor enorme.

“Zayn,” Liam murmura, trazendo a atenção de Zayn de volta para ele. Ele dá-lhe um pequeno sorriso. “Isso não é um medo irracional. Isso é normal. Eu não sei muito sobre o seu passado histórico de namoro, mas pelo que eu entendo, eu sou o primeiro cara que você está namorando?”

Zayn acena hesitante. “É normal ter medo, especialmente nessas circunstâncias,” Liam continua. “Eu sou um pouco mais velho do que você, provavelmente, mais experiente - é compreensível que você tem certas preocupações e medos, mas Zayn?”

“Hm?”

Liam sorri. “Eu não vou quebrar seu coração. Você me fascina. Eu nunca namorei ninguém que eu tive uma conexão instantânea como você e não estou pensando em deixá-lo ir. Pode haver coisas que eu não sei ainda sobre você - e nem você sobre mim -, mas já posso dizer que não há nada que me faça não querer continuar vendo você, eu gosto de você... Zayn eu realmente gosto muito de você.”

Ele lambe os lábios. “Agora, se você não estiver pronto para dormir comigo, eu entendo. Podemos esperar um pouco mais até que você se sinta mais confortável comigo ou até que eu faça você perceber que você pode confiar em mim completamente. Basta dizer e eu vou voltar para casa, e nós vamos esperar até que você esteja pronto.”

Zayn olha nos olhos de Liam, tentando processar suas palavras. Elas são exatamente o que Zayn precisava ouvir e suas dúvidas e inseguranças desaparecem instantaneamente. Em vez de responder à pergunta de Liam, Zayn envolve seus braços em volta de seu pescoço e cola seus lábios em um beijo longo e profundo, dizendo a Liam tudo o que ele precisava saber.

Liam solta um suspiro suave e parece surpreso por um momento, mas ele aperta os braços em volta de Zayn e o puxa mais para perto de imediato. Zayn se inclina contra a parede, seus corpos sendo pressionados juntos quando eles se beijam devagar, derramando toda emoção em um beijo. Todo o corpo de Zayn está formigando da força dos lábios de Liam contra o seu, o coração disparado no peito.

As mãos de Liam deslizam pela a cintura de Zayn e para em sua bunda, apertando-a enquanto desliza sua língua em sua boca e procurando a de Zayn. A respiração de Zayn se perde em sua garganta quando Liam de repente o pega facilmente e o leva para a cama, escolhendo o caminho certo por instinto.

Liam o coloca sobre a cama e deita sobre Zayn, o corpo de Liam pesado e sólido acima dele. Zayn nunca sentiu nada mais perfeito. Puxando os lábios de Liam em outro beijo quente, ele arranca os sapatos e envolvem suas pernas em torno de Liam, pernas longas circulando sua cintura e segurando-o perto.

Zayn trilha seus dedos pelas costas de Liam e desliza as mãos sob a camisa, acariciando a pele quente e arrancando um suspiro suave de Liam.

“Preciso de você.” Zayn murmura quando o beijo se parte e os dois suspiram para o ar. Liam olha para ele com fome através da escuridão e acena com a cabeça em silêncio, empurrando-se de joelhos e puxando a camisa sobre a cabeça.

Zayn sufoca um gemido quando ele ergue os olhos para Liam e combate a súbita vontade de acender a luz. Ele quer ver Liam, mas tem uma sensação de que a pouco confiança que ele tem agora iria acabar de imediato, uma vez que Liam iria vê-lo tão bem. Ele não está completamente pronto para isso.

Ele consegue tirar a sua própria t-shirt também, e atinge até Liam para puxá-lo para baixo novamente, gemendo quando seus peitos nus são pressionados juntos. Ele arrasta os dedos pelas costas nuas de Liam, explorando, traçando seus músculos e cavando suas unhas em sua pele desesperadamente.

A sensação da ereção de Liam pressionado contra a sua própria o faz gemer e arquear-se para obter mais atrito. Liam parece entender e começa a moer seus quadris contra o de Zayn, circulando lentamente.

Zayn sente seu corpo esquentar quando eles se beijam novamente, línguas se entrelaçando, quente e úmido. Ele engole em seco, suprimindo um gemido quando pouco tempo depois Liam puxa de volta. Ele observa com os olhos arregalados quando o outro homem se abaixa e abre a calça, tirando-a rapidamente - sua boxer já estava bastante apertada, sua ereção bastante óbvia e Zayn lambe os lábios inconscientemente.

Ele está prestes a alcançá-lo novamente quando Liam sai da cama completamente e puxa para baixo a cueca também. Ele parece lindo na luz pálida dos abajures exteriores. Zayn se apoia nos cotovelos e apenas olha para ele por um momento, deixando seus olhos viajarem sobre os ombros largos, tórax tenso, quadris estreitos. Finalmente, os olhos resolveram cair sobre a ereção de Liam, e ele choraminga impotente enquanto seu pênis pulsa em seu jeans apertado. Ele nunca quis tanto alguém como agora.

Ele abre as suas próprias calças um momento depois e o empurra para baixo, a sensação de escapar deles faz com que uma dificuldade de tira-las e ele nem se importa que ele provavelmente não parecesse muito elegante. Ele puxa sua cueca para baixo sobre os quadris, sem hesitação, então encontra os olhos de Liam no quarto escuro.

“Foda-se.” Liam sussurra e Zayn sente todo o seu corpo aquecer com o olhar, na esperança de Liam estar admirando a vista - em vez de decepcionado com a visão de seu corpo nu, magro.

Ele não se queixa, então Zayn leva isso como um bom sinal. Liam se ajoelha de volta na cama e deita-se em cima de Zayn, olhando em seus olhos, seus rostos a milímetros de distância. Zayn fecha os olhos quando sente os dedos suaves de Liam em seu peito, apertando seus mamilos levemente em seu caminho até seu estômago.

Seus lábios são reivindicados em um beijo quente e apaixonado quando Liam desliza entre suas pernas, pressionando suas ereções nuas juntas. Zayn solta um gemido surpreso, seus quadris arqueando-se por vontade própria ao sentir a ereção quente de Liam esfregando levemente contra a sua. Quando Liam começa a se empurrar contra ele lentamente, o coração de Zayn começa uma corrida e ele cava os dedos nos ombros de Liam, segurando-o no lugar quando ele esfrega contra ele quase desesperadamente.

Liam solta os lábios de Zayn e trilha beijos molhados e quentes no seu pescoço, chupando um ponto sensível, provavelmente deixando uma marca. Zayn não se importa, ele quer ter _mordidas de amor_ de Liam por todo o corpo - quer que todos saibam a quem ele pertence. Ele estica o pescoço para dar a Liam um melhor acesso, enfiando os dedos pelos cabelos enquanto o outro homem se move lentamente pelo corpo de Zayn, não deixando nenhuma parte dele intacta e sem beijos.

Liam beija e morde todo o corpo de Zayn, tomando seu tempo para prestar atenção a cada centímetro de sua pele. Zayn usa o momento para chegar a sua gaveta de cabeceira à procura de lubrificante e um preservativo. Ele bate a gaveta fechada, em seguida, olha para Liam, gemendo quando este olha para ele com olhos escuros quando ele afunda seus dentes em sua coxa, com as mãos firmemente prendendo seus quadris na cama.

“Liam,” Zayn murmura e suga em uma respiração afiada quando sente a respiração quente de Liam na cabeça - exposta e já vazando pré-gozo - de seu pênis. Ele franze a testa e pega nos lençóis da cama, segurando-se firmemente quando Liam trilha a língua até a parte inferior do pênis de Zayn provocativamente lenta, acariciando sua ereção com sua bochecha onde ele está descansando contra seu estômago. “Ohh...”

Ele pode sentir Liam sorrir contra seu quadril, antes dele colocar alguns beijos molhados em seu estômago, seguindo sua trilha feliz com a ponta da língua e fechando os dedos ao redor do pênis de Zayn. Zayn arqueia para cima e solta um miado embaraçoso enquanto os punhos quase rasgam os lençóis da cama.

“Oh merda,” ele choraminga e se empurra para frente automaticamente quando o calor úmido da boca de Liam toma seu pênis, sugando-o até a base. Zayn cava seus dentes em seu lábio inferior e levanta a cabeça, olhando para Liam enquanto ele tem seu membro em sua boca.

Liam é bom nisso - realmente bom, e Zayn não pode se ajudar, mas ele se pergunta com quantos homens que ele já fez isso, quantas pessoas ele já compartilhou a cama com o passar dos anos. Ele bane esse pensamento imediatamente, no entanto, não querendo ser pego em seu ciúme irracional. Em vez disso, ele inclina a cabeça para trás contra os travesseiros e deixa-se aproveitar da boca hábil de Liam, descendo para enrolar os dedos no cabelo macio de Liam.

Muito focado na sensação dos lábios apertados de Liam ao redor de seu pênis e a sensação de sua língua girando em torno da cabeça de seu pênis, que ele geme de surpresa quando, de repente, os dedos lisos esfregam contra sua abertura. Ele aperta em torno deles automaticamente, ainda não está totalmente acostumado com a sensação de alguém o tocando lá.

Ele relaxa em seguida, gemendo quando os dedos de Liam empurram-se para dentro, esticando-o com cuidado. Zayn puxa os joelhos e abre mais as pernas, dando a Liam um melhor acesso quando ele empurra contra seus dedos, encorajando-o, querendo mais. Liam parece entender o recado e começa a fode-lo com o dedo lentamente, liberando seu pau alguns segundos mais tarde.

Zayn pode sentir os olhos de Liam sobre si e engole em seco quando Liam finalmente o considera pronto e remove os dedos. Zayn abre os olhos e lambe os lábios secos, observando Liam puxar o preservativo sobre seu pênis e dar-se um par de toques firmes para ajustar-se melhor.

Zayn quer alcançá-lo, puxá-lo para cima de si, mas Liam tem outras ideias. Ele deita-se ao lado de Zayn, desliza um braço debaixo dele e puxa-o de volta contra seu corpo. Em seguida, ele desliza a mão sob a sua coxa e o puxa sobre seu quadril, movendo a própria perna entre Zayn quando ele alinha seu pênis com sua entrada, esfregando a ponta contra o buraco apertado de Zayn. **([x](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/thilia/10428579/761992/761992_original.jpg))**

“Oh Deus,” Zayn sussurra com os olhos fechados e rolando na parte de trás de sua cabeça, quando Liam dá um pequeno empurrão para frente com seus quadris e se enterra nele facilmente, com o peito pressionado contra as costas de Zayn e segurando-o com os braços.

A situação é diferente do que qualquer coisa que Zayn já tentou antes. E Zayn adora isso.

Ele envolve um braço ao redor do pescoço de Liam, respirando com trêmulo enquanto ele olha em seus olhos, apertando com cuidado em torno de comprimento de Liam para se ajustar. Ele é grande, maior do que qualquer coisa que Zayn já teve dentro de si, mas ele se sente incrível, parece enchê-lo perfeitamente – parece completar.

Seus narizes se roçam suavemente até Liam se inclinar e colocar um beijo em seus lábios, empurrando seus quadris para frente e seu pau entrando completamente em Zayn.

“Ohhh,” Zayn geme, sua respiração engatando quando Liam começa a se mover imediatamente, retirando um pouco só para empurrar-se novamente. Os dedos de Zayn cavam na parte de trás de seu pescoço enquanto ele empurra para trás, contra ele, movendo-se lentamente, encontrando o ritmo de Liam. Eles se olham profundamente, ambos respirando pesadamente quando eles se movem um pouco desajeitadamente no início, antes de se sincronizarem.

Liam olha para ele com os olhos escuros, acariciando seu estômago enquanto ele continua empurrando lentamente, mas com uma força cada vez maior, um sorriso puxando os cantos de sua boca. “Mmh...” ele geme baixinho, distribuindo beijos suaves pelo rosto de Zayn. Zayn franze a testa e morde o lábio em concentração, apertando-se em torno de Liam e sorrindo para os pequenos gemidos que ele recebe em troca.

Liam alterna entre impulsos rápidos e lentas e Zayn tenta manter-se com ele, mas depois de um tempo, tudo o que ele pode fazer é gemer, enquanto Liam o fode. Ele olha para ele através de seus cílios, tendo as bochechas coradas com o olhar de Liam atento sobre o seu rosto, observando-o.

Liam o olha os olhos e solta um suspiro, dando-lhe um sorriso doce quando ele pressiona um beijo na testa de Zayn e aperta sua mão. Depois de um tempo a mão de Liam se move para baixo e envolve o pênis de Zayn. Ele o acaricia lentamente, o seu pulso firme enquanto ele continua enterrando-se em Zayn, atingindo sua próstata com tanta força que quase faz Zayn ver estrelas.

Não é preciso muito mais tempo - mais alguns empurrões, ofegante e gemendo o nome de Liam quando a onda familiar de prazer corre através de seu corpo e ele vem todo sobre mão de Liam, apertando-se descontroladamente em torno do pau de Liam.

Liam pressiona o rosto contra o pescoço de Zayn e empurra-se mais um pouco, gozando dentro da camisinha e colando seu corpo ainda mais com o de Zayn.

Um momento depois, ele cai no travesseiro, respirando pesadamente contra pescoço de Zayn. Ele cuidadosamente desliza para fora, se livrando do preservativo e, em seguida, aperta seus braços fortes em torno de Zayn, segurando-o perto.

Zayn desliza as mãos sobre os braços de Liam, apertando os braços do outro homem em torno de sua cintura e enterrando o rosto no travesseiro, enquanto ele tenta recuperar o fôlego.

Há um longo silêncio, pois ambos tentam se recuperar da força de seus orgasmos e tendo seus próprios pensamentos até Liam pressionar os lábios quentes na parte de trás do pescoço de Zayn e entrelaçar de seus dedos. “Você está bem?” ele sussurra em seu ouvido, provocando arrepios na espinha de Zayn.

Zayn balança a cabeça, sorrindo enquanto ele aperta a mão de Liam suavemente.

“Sim.” ele murmura. “Melhor impossível.”

Ele pode sentir Liam sorrir em seu ombro e leva sua mão livre até o cabelo de Liam, acariciando-o suavemente.

Outra pausa segue, em seguida, Liam pergunta baixinho: “Você quer que eu vá para casa?”

Zayn aperta os braços em volta de Liam imediatamente e balança a cabeça. “Não, fique.”

“Ok.” Liam sussurra. Ele se inclina sobre Zayn e beija sua bochecha, então enterra o rosto na parte de trás do seu pescoço depois de puxar as cobertas sobre eles, respirando fundo.

Eles não dizem mais nada depois disso, desfrutando com as consequências da noite de _amor_ \- porque isso é o que era para ser. Não era sexo casual que eles fizeram - fora _amor_. Zayn não é muito experiente, mas até ele pode dizer a diferença entre ambos.

Alguns minutos depois ele cochila, adormecendo com braços de Liam o envolvendo protetoramente e com um sorriso nos lábios.


	13. Chapter 13

Quando Zayn abre os olhos pela manhã ele encontra Niall sentado em sua própria cama, com as pernas cruzadas e olhando para ele com um sorriso bobo. Zayn franze a testa e geme, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro quando ele se torna consciente de um corpo quente atrás de si. Ele sorri.

“Bom dia.” Niall diz alegremente. “Parece que eu preciso lhe dar os parabéns.”

Zayn suspira. “Você está nos observando dormir, seu pervertido?”

Niall bufa. “Eu acabei de chegar. Não é como se eu estive sentado aqui por uma hora apenas olhando para você. Por favor, eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer com o meu tempo.”

Zayn se arrepia e franze a testa quando percebe que a janela está aberta.

“Oh, sim, cheirava a suor e sexo. Era nojento.” Niall conta alegremente, fazendo Zayn considerar seriamente a voltar a dormir. Atrás dele, Liam ainda está dormindo, o rosto enterrado em seu ombro, o braço em volta dele. Zayn aconchega nele e esfrega o rosto.

“Que horas são?”

“Cerca de nove horas.” diz Niall depois de checar o relógio.

Zayn dá-lhe um olhar. “E você me acordou tão cedo por quê?”

Niall encolhe os ombros. “Só pensei que você poderia querer ir para a aula, que começa em cerca de uma hora. Além disso, eu não te acordei.”

Zayn pisca. “Oh. Certo. Aula.”

Ele suspira pesadamente e se encolhe mais no abraço de Liam, agora querendo voltar a dormir mais do que antes.

“Você teve uma boa noite, pelo menos?” Niall pede e lhe dá um sorriso que Zayn não pode deixar de sorrir de volta.

“Yeah.” ele murmura. “Foi perfeito.”

Niall sorri. “Ótimo! Estou feliz por você. Vocês dois são adoráveis juntos. Quer dizer, além do fato de que Liam está babando em cima de você.”

Zayn puxa o travesseiro debaixo de sua cabeça e atira na direção de Niall. Ele pega habilmente. “Ha!” ele ri, jogando o travesseiro de volta e acidentalmente bate Liam, que nem sequer se mexeu.

Zayn empurra-se em posição vertical e esfrega a parte de trás do seu pescoço. “Compre-nos um café?” pergunta ele, não realmente esperando Niall dizer sim - mas vale a pena tentar. “Eu gostaria de alguns minutos a sós com Liam, se você não se importa e um café seria excelente agora.”

Niall suspira pesadamente. “Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou. Certifique-se de que vocês estão vestidos em 10 minutos.”

Zayn sorri enquanto ele assiste Niall sair e antes que o loiro saísse ele diz um “Obrigado!”

Quando a porta foi fechada, ele se vira para encarar Liam, apoiando a cabeça em seu braço para vê-lo dormir por um momento. Então, ele se inclina e coloca um beijo suave sobre a ponta de seu nariz, sorrindo quando Liam franze o nariz.

Os olhos de Liam se abrem e ele aperta os olhos para a luz brilhante. Depois de alguns segundos ele se concentra em Zayn, e seu rosto literalmente se acende quando ele o reconhece. “Bom dia pra você.” ele murmura, com a voz ainda rouca com o sono. “Você está acordado por um longo tempo? Eu sinto muito – meu sono é muito pesado.”

Zayn balança a cabeça. “Há alguns minutos e está tudo bem. Você é bonito quando está dormindo. Eu gosto de ver você dormindo.”

Liam lhe dá um sorriso enrugado e escova seus dedos suavemente sobre o peito nu de Zayn. Eles apenas se olham com adoração - e Zayn de bom grado pode passar o resto do dia fazendo exatamente isso -, mas Niall estará de volta em breve e ele tem aulas para assistir, então ele não tem escolha.

“Niall foi comprar café.” ele informa a Liam depois de um momento de silêncio, passando a mão pelo cabelo macio de Liam, o tirando de sua testa. “E a minha aula começa em menos de uma hora, mas eu não quero levantar e muito menos fazer com que você levante.”

Liam esfrega o rosto. “Ah, certo. Eu esqueci que você tem um companheiro de quarto.” Ele fez uma pausa. “Espere, ele não estava aqui ontem à noite quando nós...” Ele parou de falar, pensando um pouco na ideia de ter tido relações sexuais com Zayn na frente de um irlandês desavisado. Que pode ou não ter gostado do que viu.

Zayn ri. “Não, ele estava fora, provavelmente com alguém. Ele só voltou esta manhã.”

“Oh. Bom.” Liam visivelmente relaxa.

Zayn lhe dá um sorriso e se inclina para deixar um beijinho n testa de Liam antes de ele relutantemente rolar para fora da cama e faz seu caminho para o banheiro para fazer xixi e escovar os dentes.

Quando ele retorna um momento depois, ele ainda está nu, e está consciente dos olhos de Liam sobre ele enquanto ele vasculha a pilha de roupas na cadeira em busca de algo semi limpo para vestir. Enquanto a noite anterior à ideia de Liam realmente vê-lo nu o preocupava um pouco, agora ele está completamente confiante. Talvez esteja muito cedo para a sua autoconsciência o encher de besteiras. Ele olha para Liam quando ele puxa uma t-shirt.

“Não olhe para mim desse jeito.” ele ri quando ele puxa uma cueca limpa e um par de jeans que ele já usou um par de vezes antes. “Não temos tempo para o que você está pensando agora.”

Liam levanta uma sobrancelha.  “E o que eu estou pensando, hein?”

As pontas das orelhas de Zayn ficam em uma cor de vermelho com o tom sugestivo na voz de Liam, e ele dá-lhe um pequeno sorriso. “Algo que não temos tempo para fazer agora” ele responde, dando-lhe uma piscadela quando ele coloca em uma t-shirt e cardigã. Ele verifica sua aparência no espelho, então volta para a cama e se senta na borda da mesma.

“Eu realmente não quero jogá-lo para fora da cama, mas a menos que você queira que Niall o veja nu...” Quando Liam levanta a sobrancelha e sorri claramente não se preocupando com isso em tudo, Zayn fecha a cara. “Tudo bem, não se preocupe - eu não quero que Niall te veja nu.”

Liam sorri, empurrando-se nos cotovelos. Os lençóis deslizando para baixo para revelar a pele pálida e os músculos impressionantes, Zayn tem um vislumbre da noite anterior. Ele é um pouco peludo e Zayn sente água na boca quando seus olhos seguem a trilha feliz até um pouco mais para baixo...

“Será que eu estou detectando ciúmes, Sr. Malik?” Liam pede provocativamente quando ele remove as cobertas totalmente e se levanta. Zayn lambe os lábios enquanto ele admira o corpo nu de Liam, que é muito mais lindo do que ele imaginava. Ele se mexe na cama, mas lembra-se de que não há tempo para uma rapidinha mesmo.

“Ciúmes? Eu? Nunca.” Zayn diz com um sorriso, suspirando baixinho quando Liam se veste bem a tempo - um par de segundos depois, Niall irrompe no quarto, os dedos cobrindo os olhos.

Zayn ri. “Estamos vestidos.” diz ele, sorrindo quando Niall cai imediatamente sua mão.

“Ah, bom.” diz ele, sorrindo quando ele vê Liam já acordado. “Hey Liam!”

“Oi,” diz Liam de volta, sorrindo. “E você trouxe café! Você pode ser a minha pessoa favorita no mundo agora.” ele acrescenta quando ele para um dos copos.

Zayn limpa a garganta e Liam altera: “Bem, segundo favorito.”

Zayn parece satisfeito com isso e sorri em agradecimento quando ele aceita a segunda xícara de café de Niall, envolvendo as mãos em torno dela. Ele toma alguns goles antes que ele olha para Niall. “Espere, a sua primeira aula normalmente não é às oito?”

Niall assente. “Normalmente, sim. Ela foi cancelada. Fiquei um pouco chateado quando descobri que eu me levantei duas horas mais cedo.” Ele faz uma careta. “Eu provavelmente deveria ir, porém, a minha próxima aula começa em poucos minutos.”

Ele se levanta, então dá a Zayn e Liam um olhar severo. “E você podem ir para as aulas também. Não quero que você comece a pular algumas aulas aqui e ali. Você deveria ser a pessoa séria de nós dois então... mantenha-se assim, ok?”

Zayn sorri. “Sim, sim.” diz ele, balançando a cabeça quando ele assiste Niall sair.

Em seguida, ele se inclina contra Liam e olha para ele por um momento, antes que ele se inclina e pressiona um leve beijo em seus lábios. “Eu tive uma grande noite com você.” diz ele, honestamente, em seguida, acrescenta: “E eu não me arrependo. Posso não ter sido totalmente preparado para isso na noite passada, mas foi perfeito. Fizeste-o perfeito para mim, e... obrigado.”

Ele suspira um pouco, perguntando de onde a vontade de fazer essa confissão de repente veio, mas ficando feliz que ele disse isso, no entanto.

Liam desliza um braço em torno de seu ombro, puxando-o para perto. “Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Zayn.” ele admite. “Desculpe-me se eu parecia insuportavelmente agressivo e impaciente. Realmente não era a minha intenção. Você só...” Ele sorri. “Você meio que me deixa louco e era difícil não querer mais.”

Um sorriso puxa os cantos dos lábios de Zayn. “Ah, é? Então eu sou irresistível, né?”

Liam acena a seriamente. “Você realmente é.”

Ele toca seu rosto, escovando um polegar suavemente sobre bochecha de Zayn antes de se inclinar para frente para dando-lhe um beijo - um real. Zayn fecha os olhos e deixa-se levar, aprofundando-o lentamente e passando a mão livre ao redor da parte de trás do pescoço de Liam.

Quando Liam recua, ele parece pensativo. “Isso significa que eu finalmente posso começar a convidá-lo para a minha casa? E você não vai dizer não desta vez?”

“Eu adoraria ver o seu apartamento.” Zayn diz instantaneamente. “Eu queria antes, eu só... não estava pronto ainda.”

Liam concorda. “Tudo bem. Este fim de semana, então, certo?”

“Perfeito.” Zayn concorda, e sente uma vibração de nervoso em seu estômago quando ele imagina como vai ser. Ele já está ansioso por isso.

Terminam seus cafés rapidamente quando Zayn olhou no relógio, quase atrasado. Ele empurra alguns livros e seu laptop em sua mochila, jogando-a sobre seus ombros, então tranca a porta e saem juntos.

O corredor está vazio já que a maioria dos outros alunos está - ou ainda na cama ou já em sala de aula. Liam usa o momento de privacidade para colocar outro leve beijo nos lábios de Zayn, olhando para ele com adoração completa. Em seguida, ele recua. “Eu te mando um texto mais tarde, ok?”

Zayn balança a cabeça e respira fundo. “Tudo bem. Tenha um bom dia, Li.”

Liam sorri. “Eu vou.”

Liam dá alguns passos para trás, em seguida, suspira sonhador antes de se virar e sair do prédio. Zayn permanece lá por um momento, um sorriso provavelmente ridiculamente sentimental em seu rosto, antes que ele se encaixe fora dele e faz o seu caminho para uni, já sabendo que vai ser um bom dia.


	14. Chapter 14

O dia de Zayn acaba sendo tão bom quanto ele esperava. Ele recebe um B em sua apresentação, que é muito mais do que ele pensava que ia conseguir, então come frango na cantina - o que só acontece porque é a sua refeição favorita -, e sua última aula fora cancelada. Ele acaba de voltar para seu dormitório antes do esperado e está em um ótimo bom humor quando ele chega lá.

Ele se atrapalha para pegar suas chaves e pisca quando ele quase pisa em um envelope pardo grosso quando ele está prestes a abrir a porta para entrar. Ele se abaixa para pegá-lo e olha para ele, encontrando o seu nome em grandes letras pretas na frente. Seu coração salta uma batida quando ele percebe o que deve ser, e ele rapidamente abre a porta, batendo-a quando entra.

Não tirando os olhos do envelope, ele deixa cair às chaves sobre a mesa e faz o seu caminho até sua cama, se jogando sobre ela. Ele abre o envelope, não particularmente surpreso quando uma capa de DVD fina cai em seu colo, seguido por outro - mais fino - envelope. Ele vai para o último primeiro, abrindo-a com cuidado.

Quando ele segura o cheque em suas mãos, ele não pode fazer nada além de olhar para ele por um tempo. Seu primeiro pagamento. Ele olha para os quatro números em choque. Ele não tem certeza do quanto ele estava esperando, mas certamente não tanto quanto isso - especialmente para sua primeira filmagem. Ele não pode se ajudar, mas ele se pergunta o quanto de dinheiro Louis recebe nos dias de hoje.

Quando ele percebe que está olhando para o cheque por tempo demais, ele pisca, olhando para baixo e processando o fato de que ele pode ser realmente muito rico a partir de agora, ele pega o DVD. É branco, sem rótulo, e Zayn é secretamente contente com isso. Seria muito embaraçoso se Niall encontrasse um DVD com o título _Meninos Sexys III_ ou o que quer que o filme fosse nomeando.

Desde que Niall não é suposto a aparecer nas próximas duas horas, Zayn pega seu laptop e coloca o DVD, inclinando-se para trás quando começa o vídeo. Ele está, na verdade, um pouco nervoso, apesar de ter visto algumas das cenas já.

Ele começa com a primeira cena que Zayn filmou no primeiro fim de semana. Louis e Zayn estão no sofá, assistindo futebol e bebendo cerveja. Zayn se encolhe um pouco quando ele vê a si mesmo na tela, mas depois de alguns minutos ele consegue olhar para a coisa toda, do ponto de vista externo. E ele não é ruim. Harry e Louis estão certos - ele tem certo talento nato para isso, e enquanto ele ainda é um pouco desajeitado e muito mais complicado do que os dois outros meninos, que são, obviamente, especialistas nisso, ele fez um bom trabalho.

Ele encontrou algumas coisas que ele não gostou particularmente, no entanto, e faz uma anotação mental para melhorar suas habilidades no boquete e não se segurar tanto quanto ele está tentando ser sedutor. Ele só tem que esquecer completamente as câmeras e se concentrar em quem ele está trabalhando. O que não deve ser um problema, desde que ele continue trabalhando com Harry e Louis. Ele não sabe ao certo se ele seria o mesmo com outro homem. Como ele agiria tendo que filmar com alguém que ele se quer é atraído? Ele seria capaz de sentir animação e desejo com um cara que ele nem conheça?

Ele não tem certeza - mas desde que Harry meio que o prometeu que, pelo menos para o seu próximo filme, eles estariam juntos, ele decide não se preocupar com isso até chegar o momento.

Quando ele terminou de assistir todo o filme, ele desliza o DVD de volta na capa e o guarda na gaveta de sua mesa de cabeceira. Niall respeita sua privacidade, assim Zayn não está preocupado dele encontrá-lo, enquanto o DVD estiver ali dentro.

Como se adivinhassem, seu celular toca no momento em que ele fecha a gaveta. É Harry - a pessoa exata com quem Zayn quer conversar. Ele sorri quando ele pega o celular. “Hey Harry.”

“Zayn!” Harry parece animado. “Você viu o nosso filme? Oh meu deus, ele parece tão bom - _você_ parece tão bom. Eu te disse que você seria fantástico.”

Zayn enrubesce um pouco, mas sorri. “Sim, eu não estava muito ruim. Mas você e Louis pareciam incríveis. Tenho muito a aprender antes de me tornar tão bom quanto vocês.”

“Ah, obrigado. Acho que você está quase lá, no entanto. Você _é_ tão bom. Na verdade, eu realmente gostei de ver você e Louis juntos.” Ele suspira feliz, então continua: “Ele vai ser colocado no site hoje à noite. Eu não ficaria surpreso se ele tiver mais visualizações do que _Gangnam Style_ no YouTube.”

Zayn bufa. “Não exagere.”

“Estou falando sério!” Harry exclama. “Nossos telespectadores vão te amar, pois eles sempre ficam animados quando temos um novo rosto, e o seu é muito bonito, de todo modo. Confie em mim. Você vai ter um monte de comentários ótimos.”

“Espero que sim.” Zayn murmura, seu estomago vibrando nervoso quando ele pensa sobre todos os homens que irá vê-lo.

“Eu _sei_ que sim.” diz Harry.

“Então, qual é o próximo?” Zayn quis saber depois de uma breve pausa.

“Bem, o próximo vai ser você e eu. Porque Louis vai filmar outro filme ao mesmo tempo. Vai ser ótimo - só você e eu em uma cama. Um pouco de um ambiente romântico. Vai ser bom.”

Zayn solta um suspiro e sorri. “Isso soa agradável.”

Ele pode sentir Harry sorrindo também. “Yeah. Vai ser tudo lento, suave, gentil - e intenso. Meu tipo favorito de cena. E eu estou realmente ansioso para tê-lo só para mim pela primeira vez.”

Zayn ri. “Sim, eu também.” diz ele, esfregando a parte de trás do seu pescoço. “Qualquer ideia de quem eu poderia trabalhar no futuro? Eu estava pensando sobre quando eu não tivesse você ou Louis e... eu estou francamente um pouco nervoso sobre isso.”

“Oh, não fique.” diz Harry tranquilizador. “Eu trabalhei com a maioria dos caras de Simon e todos eles são realmente ótimos. E ridiculamente atraentes. Eu não me preocuparia com isso se eu fosse você. E oh, bem, eu queria te dizer. Há esse boato sobre esta lenda pornô voltando para uma das próximas filmagens, como diretor. Eu realmente não sei se é verdade, mas se for... eu nunca cheguei a trabalhar com ele, mas Louis fez um par de cenas com ele, o cara é incrível.”

Zayn sorri. “Yeah? Parece ótimo.”

“Eu sei.” Harry concorda. “Ah, e eu também ouvi dizer que eles querem que você faça uma sessão solo em um par de semanas. Você sabe - você irá se masturbar, talvez usar alguns brinquedos...”

Zayn pisca para isso e seu estômago vibra. “Sério? Isso é uma coisa boa?”

“Totalmente!” Harry confirma. “Isso significa que Simon acha que você pode fazê-lo por conta própria e não precisa de outro cara para te guiar. E eu sei que você provavelmente vai estar preocupado, mas não fique. Você vai ser ótimo.”

Zayn sorri. “Bem, se você acha.”

“Eu acho.” diz Harry. “Certo, eu deveria deixá-lo voltar para o que você estava fazendo – eu tenho trabalho de casa para fazer, na verdade, então... Eu vou ver você em breve, certo?”

“Sim, está bem. Tchau.”

Zayn espera Harry desligar antes de ele definir seu celular em sua mesa de cabeceira e rola de costas, olhando para o teto. Ele olha para o relógio depois de um momento, depois se levanta e tranca a porta. De volta à cama, ele liga sua webcam e rapidamente remove suas vestes, recostando-se contra os travesseiros.

Se ele vai fazer uma cena de masturbação, ele precisa começar a praticar, e uma vez que ele estará sozinho por mais alguns minutos, o tempo é um presente.

\+ + +

A semana chega ao fim e Zayn está bastante aliviado quando Liam convida-o para sair no sábado, em vez de sexta à noite, já que a sua sessão com Harry acaba sendo programado para esse dia. Mas desde que Liam felizmente tem algum tipo de compromisso na sexta-feira após as aulas, Zayn é poupado de um constrangimento de cancelar seu encontro, assim ele pode desfrutar sua noite de trabalho tranquilo, em seguida, ir para o seu encontro com Liam no sábado.

Quando sua última aula do dia de sexta termina, Zayn encontra Harry na estação de ônibus em torno das cinco horas da tarde. Eles pegam o ônibus para o estúdio juntos – o mesmo edifício que da última vez.

Quando eles chegam lá e entram no prédio, eles imediatamente ouvem os gemidos de Louis vindo de um dos quartos. Harry bufa. “Ele é tão sangrento _alto_.” diz ele alegremente, e puxa Zayn para a sala em questão.

As sobrancelhas de Zayn atiram-se quando vê a cena que está sendo filmada lá - Louis está no colo de um homem e está levando algumas _palmadas_. Sua bunda está em um lindo tom de rosa, com o rosto corado e com a boca aberta, a expressão em seu rosto é de um prazer intenso.

“Ohhh, professsssorrr...” ele sibila quando o homem, que parece estar em seus vinte e tantos anos, dá um tapa em sua bunda novamente. “Yeah! Mais forte!”

Zayn sente seu rosto aquecer e seu pênis endurece um pouco em suas calças – ele realmente não pode se ajudar agora.

“Este é Nick.” Harry murmura no ouvido de Zayn, observando a cena na frente deles avidamente.  “Ele está sendo o professor, obviamente, e Louis é o seu aluno desobediente.” Ele suspira sua voz saindo baixa. “Muito desobediente...”

Zayn levanta uma sobrancelha para ele e sorri então se volta para a cena e morde o lábio quando ele assiste Nick virar Louis e dobra-lo sobre a mesa. Louis choraminga e empurra sua bunda para trás, esfregando contra virilha do outro homem, completamente perdido no que ele está fazendo. É fascinante observar.

Zayn engole em seco e está prestes a tocar seu membro para ajustar-se em suas calças quando Harry toca em seu ombro e o puxa de volta para fora da sala, subindo as escadas. Zayn olha para ele quando eles fazem seu caminho para cima. “E isso realmente não te incomoda em ver Louis com outra pessoa, como esse cara Nick?”

“Não.” Harry disse, dando-lhe um sorriso paciente. “Eu te disse, Zayn, é completamente certo já que eu também já gravei com Nick, e também o Louis já gravou com Nick inúmeras vezes. Ele está perfeitamente bem com isso também. É apenas sexo.”

Zayn balança a cabeça, mesmo que ele ainda ache que é meio difícil de acreditar que Harry está completamente despreocupado com isso.

Eles entram um quarto simples, mas confortável - e a câmera já está configurada.

Eles falam com o diretor brevemente, recebendo algumas instruções. Zayn olha para Harry quando ele tira a roupa e faz o mesmo após um momento de hesitação. Quando ele está nu, ele fica na cama e se deita, rolando para o lado quando ele vê Harry em um terno e gravata.

A cena que eles vão gravar é basicamente assim: Zayn finge estar dormindo, seu namorado com excitação chega à casa do trabalho. Harry começa a tocá-lo, enquanto Zayn ainda está dormindo - em seguida, ele acorda e Harry fode ele. Parece bastante simples.

“Você está lindo.” Zayn diz para Harry quando ele está completamente vestido, o que lhe rende um sorriso. Ele observa Harry sair da sala e fica debaixo das cobertas, suspirando baixinho com a sensação de cetim suave contra sua pele. Ele o puxa até a cintura, como instruído, e fica em uma posição confortável e sexy. Ele bagunça seu cabelo para mexer-se um pouco, em seguida, fecha os olhos e finge estar dormindo.

Ele está inconsciente do que exatamente está acontecendo no próximo par de minutos. Ele ouve o chamado do diretor: “Ação!” Em seguida, ouve o farfalhar das roupas de Harry quando ele entra na sala. Harry parece vê-lo por um momento antes de Zayn sentir a cama afundar.

Dedos suaves escovam seu rosto e Zayn se inclina para o toque de forma inconsciente. Ele tenta não tremer quando Harry toca sua mão para o lado de seu pescoço e depois em seu ombro, depois acaricia a palma da mão para baixo seu torso.

Harry esfrega os mamilos levemente e Zayn sente seu pênis se contrair e suspira suavemente. A mão de Harry se move para baixo de seu corpo, parando em sua cintura. A próxima coisa que ele sente é a respiração quente de Harry enquanto ele assopra em toda a clavícula e seus lábios enquanto espalham beijos suaves sobre sua pele. A língua quente desliza para baixo no peito e gira em torno de um mamilo antes de ser sugado para dentro da boca de Harry.

Zayn se mexe e Harry move seu corpo para baixo, mergulhando a língua rapidamente em seu umbigo antes de empurrar o lençol para baixo e contemplar o corpo nu de Zayn.

Harry se senta por um momento e Zayn pode dizer que ele está tirando algumas de suas roupas. Ele leva esse momento para mudar um pouco e, ainda fingindo estar dormindo, ele desliza a mão sobre seu estômago para descansar um pouco acima de seu pênis semi ereto.

A boca de Harry está de volta em seu corpo um momento depois, lambendo uma trilha até a parte inferior de seu pênis. Ele envolve uma grande mão em torno dele e começa a tocá-lo, acariciando-o lentamente. Zayn geme baixinho, empurrando seus quadris levemente, empurrando seu pênis no punho de Harry, deixando escapar um suspiro quando Harry aperta a sua mão ao redor dele e começa a acariciá-lo com firmeza.

A boca de Harry envolve a cabeça de seu pênis e o suga lentamente, e Zayn libera outro gemido ao sentir o calor úmido familiar em torno de sua ereção.

Ele desloca um pouco mais e tenta imaginar quando ele acordaria se ele estivesse nessa situação na vida real, e decide que agora seria um bom momento. Ele abre os olhos lentamente, fingindo acordar de um sono profundo. Ele esfrega os olhos e olha para Harry em falsa confusão e pisca. “Ei...”

“Boa noite, bela adormecida.” Harry ronrona quando ele remove a boca do pau de Zayn e dá-lhe um sorriso rápido. “Adorável encontrá-lo nu e esperando por mim.”

Zayn sorri sonolento e desliza um braço atrás da cabeça, gemendo quando Harry continua apertando seu pênis suavemente. “Sempre pronto para você.” ele murmura, em seguida, joga a cabeça para trás e solta um gemido alto quando Harry pisca e se abaixa para sugar todo o seu comprimento em sua boca.

Ele desce e desliza a mão nos cachos de Harry, apertando os dedos em seu cabelo enquanto ele o guia um pouco, sabendo que Harry gosta disso. Harry cantarola ao redor de seu pênis e gira a língua ao redor da cabeça já vazando do pênis de Zayn antes de se inclinar para baixo novamente e levá-lo profundamente em sua garganta.

“Oh merda, yesss.” Zayn geme, forçando os olhos fechados momentaneamente quando ele morde o lábio e empurra-se suavemente na boca de Harry. Harry prolonga por alguns momentos antes de o diretor dá a Harry um sinal e ele recua, lambendo os lábios.

Zayn olha para ele e dá-lhe um pequeno sorriso, olhando para Harry com atenção quando o outro garoto fica em cima dele, pairando acima dele.

“Como foi seu dia?” Zayn pergunta, no caráter, chegando a deslizar a camisa aberta de Harry para fora de seus ombros. Harry ajuda a tira-la, então se inclina para frente novamente.

“Muito melhor agora que estou em casa.” Harry olha para seus lábios, em seguida se inclina e pressiona suas bocas juntas em um beijo longo e apaixonado. Zayn faz um som suave no fundo de sua garganta e retorna o beijo, puxando a parte de trás do pescoço de Harry. Ele levanta a perna um pouco e massageia a ereção ainda vestida de Harry através de suas calças.

Harry geme e quebra o beijo para fechar os olhos e morder o lábio. Mesmo sem vê-lo, Zayn pode dizer que a câmera está no rosto de Harry agora, a captura de sua expressão de pura felicidade quando Zayn continua a massagear suavemente a ereção de Harry com sua coxa.

Ele desce e desata as calças de Harry, puxando-os para baixo e levantando uma sobrancelha com o fato de que Harry não está usando cueca.

“Mmh...” ele cantarola e se abaixa, fechando os dedos ao redor do pênis de Harry e acariciando-o preguiçosamente enquanto Harry empurra para baixo suas calças com alguma dificuldade e tira fora suas meias.

As mãos de Harry vão para os quadris de Zayn e ele geme baixinho quando Harry desliza entre suas pernas. Zayn olha para ele com veemência, os olhos vibrando quando Harry começa a moer contra ele, seus pênis deslizando um contra o outro.

Zayn suspira de decepção quando Harry para um breve momento depois e observa-o atentamente enquanto ele pega o lubrificante na mesa de cabeceira. Harry fica em cima dele de novo – perto de seu rosto e Zayn pisca quando o pênis duro de Harry bate em sua boca.

Harry levanta seu quadril e Zayn abre a boca obedientemente para permitir que Harry deslize seu pênis para dentro de sua boca. Ele o engole e envolve a sua mão ao redor da base, acariciando-o firmemente quando ele começa a chupa-lo. Quando ele sente Harry cutucar suas pernas, ele as abre de bom grado, fechando os olhos quando Harry desliza dois dedos dentro dele, preparando-o.

Zayn fecha os olhos e tenta se concentrar no pau de Harry. Depois de um momento ele o solta e chupa uma de suas bolas levemente, sorrindo quando Harry solta um gemido.

“Oh, Deus.” Zayn geme quando Harry toca os dedos em sua próstata e em seguida ele se levanta. Ele se vira e Zayn olha para ele, já desesperado para sentir Harry dentro de si.

Ele lambe os lábios quando Harry pega suas pernas e as coloca sobre seus os ombros, posicionando seu membro ereto em sua entrada. Zayn empurra contra ele, mudando um pouco para ficar em uma posição mais confortável. Quando Harry se inclina para frente e empurra, Zayn geme, enganchando seus tornozelos atrás da cabeça de Harry, seus cílios tremulando contra as maçãs do rosto quando Harry empurra-se todo para dentro.

“Porra, você é tão grande.” Zayn geme, pensando que um pouco de conversa suja nunca é errado.

“E você é tão sangrento apertado.” Harry murmura em resposta, arrastando beijos pelo pescoço de Zayn.

Harry começa a se mover em seguida, lentamente, balançando para frente e para trás, empurrando seu pênis mais fundo no interior de Zayn com cada impulso. Zayn se move com ele, empurrando para trás contra ele, cravando os dedos nos braços de Harry.

Harry inclina-se sobre ele e beija-o novamente, pressionando os joelhos de Zayn contra seus ombros. Zayn não estava ciente de que ele era tão flexível - mas armazena essa informação para o futuro. Ele responde o beijo e geme enquanto Harry continua empurrando para dentro dele mais uma, duas, três vezes.

“Porra.” Harry sibila quando ele puxa para trás, permitindo que Zayn deslize as pernas para fora de seus ombros. Harry fica de joelhos e Zayn rapidamente consegue colocar os pés em cima da cama, olhando para Harry com admiração quando ele começa a fode-lo mais rapidamente.

Zayn geme alto, não conseguindo se segurar neste momento - que é uma das coisas que ele notou quando viu o outro filme. Ele poderia ser mais alto, por isso desta vez, ele faz um esforço para mudar isso - soltando gemidos e mais gemidos e suspiros quando Harry bate em sua próstata.

Harry se inclina para frente e lambe seus mamilos, deslizando um braço em torno de sua cintura para segurá-lo no lugar enquanto seus quadris se mantem em movimento, indo para frente e para trás suavemente, mas com firmeza.

Harry parece saber exatamente quando Zayn está perto e envolve uma mão em torno de seu pênis para masturbá-lo enquanto ele mantém as estocadas. Zayn morde o lábio e aperta os dedos nos lençóis, gemendo alto quando Harry dá um golpe particularmente forte e duro, fazendo Zayn gozar. O gozo espalhado por todo o estômago, todo o seu corpo tremendo. Harry se inclina para frente e lambe uma trilha no meio da bagunça em seu estômago antes de enterra-se profundamente dentro de Zayn mais uma vez, deixando escapar um grito rouco e goza um momento depois.

“E corta!” o diretor fala após filmá-los por mais alguns segundos. Harry fica dentro Zayn, olhando para ele - ambos respirando pesadamente. O momento de silêncio é interrompido quando alguém aplaude da porta.

“Bravo! Maravilhoso!” A voz inconfundível de Louis soa e Harry olha por cima do ombro para sorrir para o seu namorado. “Isso foi verdadeiramente inspirado. Estou em êxtase.”

Atrás dele, o homem de antes - Nick, Zayn consegue se lembrar - está sorrindo e também parece impressionado.

Zayn estremece quando Harry sai dele e ele rola para o lado, levando um par de respirações profundas antes de conseguir se sentar. Há um monte de pessoas ao redor, de repente, e Zayn alcança o lençol para cobrir-se um pouco enquanto sorri tímido.

“Ele não é ótimo?” Louis pergunta a Nick, obviamente falando de Zayn.

“Ele é. Ele é lindo.” Nick diz e dá Zayn um sorriso amigável. “Nasceu para ser uma estrela pornô, se você estiver interessado na minha humilde opinião.”

Harry bufa. “Nada sobre você é humilde.” ele sorri. “Acho que a sua gravação correu bem?”

“Incrivelmente bem.” Nick confirma. “É sempre um prazer trabalhar com Louis.”

“E é um prazer ainda maior para chegar a dividir a cama com ele todas as noites.” Harry diz, olhando para Louis com carinho e recebendo um sorriso doce em troca.

“Eu posso imaginar.” Nick diz, revirando os olhos quando ele vê os dois se olhando com amor. “Louis e eu estávamos conversando sobre sair e beber alguma coisa quando todos estiverem limpos e vestidos – você esta dentro?”

“Claro.” Harry diz sem hesitação enquanto Zayn morde o lábio, não tendo certeza se o convite o incluía ou não.

“E você, Zayn?” Nick pergunta, inclinando a cabeça e dando-lhe um belo sorriso novamente.

Zayn se vê sorrindo de volta e acena com a cabeça. “Sim, claro, porque não? Estou livre.”

“Fantástico. Então nós vamos encontrá-lo lá embaixo. Estou pagando, por falar nisso, então se prepare para ficar chapado.”

Nick e Louis saem, e Harry bufa, balançando a cabeça. “Nick é ótimo. Você vai amá-lo.”

Zayn não tem dúvida de que ele virá a gostar de Nick e se prepara para uma noite com seus amigos e colegas de trabalho.

Ele respira fundo e se estende sobre a cama, franzindo o nariz em desconforto ao sentir o gozo de Harry escorrendo pelas suas cochas. Ele está pronto para um chuveiro e aliviado quando o diretor é extremamente satisfeito com o seu desempenho e o libera o resto da noite.


	15. Chapter 15

É uma noite para se recordar. Nick estava falando sério quando disse que iria levá-los para fora beber e ficarem _chapados_ \- ele fez questão de nunca deixar o copo de alguém vazio durante toda a noite. Na primeira, Zayn não pode deixar de ficar um pouco hesitante. Nick não é exatamente intimidante, mas ele tem uma grande voz e fala muito, ri muito e faz piadas à custa de qualquer pessoa. Mas à medida que a noite avança e depois de alguns drinques (Zayn perdeu as contas após o terceiro), ele começa a relaxar e participa ativamente da conversa, muito embriagado para se envergonhar. Mas ninguém percebe de qualquer maneira - os outros é tão bêbado quanto Zayn, por isso, nada que _algu_ _ém_ diz faz o menor sentido.

São passadas duas horas quando eles finalmente decidem ir para casa. Nenhum dos quatro é capaz de conduzir o carro de Louis neste momento, então eles chamam um táxi em vez disso e tomam a decisão de esperar lá fora para ter um pouco de ar fresco.

Enquanto Nick e Louis jogam algum tipo de jogo que parece consistir em tentar chutar as bolas do outro, Zayn acende um cigarro e se inclina contra Harry, que está encostado no prédio, sorrindo para ninguém em particular.

“Eu não quero ir para casa.” Zayn murmura, enterrando o rosto no pescoço de Harry e respirando fundo. “Mmh.”

“Bem,” diz Harry lentamente - bem mais lento do que o habitual. “Você poderia voltar para o nosso apartamento e dormir no sofá.”

Zayn balança a cabeça com veemência. “Nããão, não quero.” ele suspira, tomando mais uma tragada. “Eu quero ver Liam.”

Harry levanta uma sobrancelha. “Você não vai vê-lo amanhã?”

Zayn faz uma pausa para pensar sobre isso. “Bem, sim. Mas eu quero vê-lo agora.”

Harry sorri. “Você deveria ir vê-lo. Surpreenda-o. Aposto que ele adoraria ver você.”

Zayn pensa um pouco. “Você acha?”

“Claro.” Harry diz alegremente. “Nós vamos levá-lo. Talvez então nós vamos finalmente ter um vislumbre de seu brinquedinho misterioso.”

“ _Namorado_.” Zayn corrige-o, parecendo ofendido com a insinuação de que Liam é apenas uma transa casual. “Ele é meu namorado. Eu o amo.”

Harry sorri para ele. “Awww, você o ama?”

Ele bagunça o cabelo de Zayn, então o cutuca quando um táxi chega e para na frente deles. Zayn pisca e dá uma última tragada no cigarro, jogando-o na rua antes de tudo, e entra na parte de trás do táxi. Arrastando-se sobre o banco até que ele está no outro lado. Louis fica atrás dele, sentando-se no meio, enquanto Harry está em seu outro lado. Nick vai no banco da frente.

“Para onde estamos indo, senhores?” Nick pergunta, virando-se para olhar para os outros meninos no banco de trás.

“Nós estamos indo para Zayn ver o seu brinqu- _Namorado_ , me desculpe.” Harry se corrige antes de Zayn levar seu cotovelo de encontro em suas costelas.

“Você nem mesmo me disse que estava namorando, Zayn!” Nick exclama, olhando horrorizado e profundamente ofendido. “Você quebrou o meu coração.”

Ele aperta a mão ao peito e chora ofensivamente.

Louis bufa e Nick lhe dá um largo sorriso enquanto Zayn revira os olhos e diz o taxista o endereço, na esperança de que ele esteja certo. Ele só viu o edifício do lado de fora, mas tem uma boa ideia de onde ele está localizado.

O táxi decola e enquanto Harry e Louis começam a se beijarem, Zayn olha para fora da janela, às luzes da rua passando rapidamente por eles. Ele se pergunta se Liam já está cama, e espera que ele não fique ser muito louco caso Zayn o acorde.

Um pouco mais tarde o táxi para em frente do edifício e Zayn o reconhece imediatamente.

“Ohh, fantástico!” Harry diz, soltando os lábios Louis de no tempo suficiente para olhar para fora. “Vá busca-lo e dizer-lhe para sair, eu quero vê-lo.”

Zayn abre a porta e pula para fora do carro, procurando por algum dinheiro. Ele o joga para Louis.

“Obrigado, companheiro! E não, Haz, ele não está indo acordar o rapaz e arrastá-lo para fora no meio da noite. Como você se sentiria se alguém fizesse o mesmo com você?”

Harry faz beicinho e encolhe os ombros. “Eu não me importo.” ele murmura, e morde o ombro de Louis.

Louis revira os olhos e dá Zayn um sorriso. “Você vai se divertir, certo? Vamos esperar um par de minutos, apenas no caso de ele não estiver em casa, assim você não terá que ir para casa sozinho.”

Zayn dá-lhe um sorriso. “Tudo bem, obrigado. E obrigado pelas bebidas, Nick.”

Nick dá-lhe um aceno de cabeça, sorrindo para Harry, que se inclinou para frente e enterrou as mãos nos cachos de Nick, afofando-os.

Todos os três começam a gritar em uníssono quando Zayn bate a porta, e ele é tem certeza de que ele ouve alguém gritar. “ _Booty call, yeah_!”

Ele sorri para si mesmo enquanto ele faz o seu caminho até a porta, perguntando-se se isso é mesmo isso - um _booty call*_.  Ele realmente está extraordinariamente bêbado e não tem certeza se ele vai ser capaz de deixar seu pênis quieto agora.

Ele estuda os nomes nas campainhas com uma careta, inclinando-se contra a porta - mas antes que ele possa encontrar o botão direito para pressionar a porta é aberta e ele tropeça para o hall de entrada, mal conseguindo ficar em pé. Ele pisca e bufa para si mesmo, em seguida, encontra o elevador. Há quatro andares e Zayn sai em cada um deles, considerando que ele não tem a menor ideia de onde Liam mora. Ele acaba encontrando a porta da direita no último andar e para ali, porque ele imagina que Liam iria escolher o lugar com a melhor vista.

Ele respira fundo enquanto se concerta e aperta a campainha um muito mais tempo que deveria. Por alguns segundos nada acontece - em seguida, ele ouve um baque maçante dentro do apartamento e ouve com curiosidade. Ele ouve passos se aproximando da porta e sorri quando Liam abre a porta. Seu cabelo é uma bagunça e ele está apertando os olhos, vestindo apenas boxers quando ele olha para Zayn em surpresa. “Zayn?”

 “Hi!” Zayn diz em um sussurro alto, encostado na porta. “Surpresa!”

Liam esfrega os olhos e dá-lhe um sorriso cansado. “Na verdade, é... não deveríamos nos encontrar amanhã?”

O sorriso de Zayn vacila um pouco e ele olha para Liam incerto. “Nós deveríamos.” diz ele em voz baixa. “Se você quer que eu volte amanhã, eu posso, eu só-”

“Não, não, não, você vai ficar.” diz Liam instantaneamente, passando a mão em torno da camisa de Zayn e puxando-o para dentro. Zayn tropeça.

Liam fecha e tranca a porta atrás dele, em seguida, esfrega os olhos mais uma vez antes de se virar para olhar para Zayn. Ele estuda o por um momento e depois sorri. “Você está bêbado?”

“Que diabos te deu essa impressão?” Zayn lhe dá um sorriso tímido. “Talvez um pouco.” diz ele e fecha a distância entre eles com dois passos. Ele empurra Liam contra a porta - embora mais por acidente do que de propósito - e começa a beijá-lo avidamente.

Liam faz um som suave, assustado, mas coloca as mãos sobre os quadris de Zayn e o beija suavemente de volta, recuando depois de alguns segundos. Zayn pressiona a testa contra a de Liam, com os olhos ainda fechados, e esfrega o nariz contra o de Liam, sorrindo. “Eu senti sua falta.”

“Você sentiu?” Liam pede e solta um murmúrio satisfeito. “Eu também senti sua falta, Zayn. Pensei em você a noite toda.”

O sorriso de Zayn alarga quando ele sente as borboletas agora familiares em seu estômago novamente.

Ele enterra o rosto no pescoço de Liam, respirando fundo. Ele acaricia o cabelo suavemente, sentindo seus olhos começarem a cair quando o cheiro e o calor sonolento de Liam se infiltram em seu corpo e ele se sente um cansaço súbito sobre ele.

Liam aperta seus quadris. “Deixe-me levá-lo para a cama.” diz ele em voz baixa. “E você provavelmente deve beber um pouco de água antes de dormir, eu não quero que você esteja completamente de ressaca amanhã. Quanto você bebeu de qualquer maneira?” Ele dá um passo para trás para olhar para Zayn.

Zayn encolhe os ombros. “Algumas cervejas, algumas bebidas coloridas com pequenos guarda-chuvas...” Ele conta nos dedos, mas para imediatamente - ele honestamente não se lembra do quanto ele bebeu e não se importa muito de qualquer maneira. “Muitos.” completa, mostrando a Liam um sorriso.

Liam responde a ele calorosamente. “Você teve uma boa noite, pelo menos?”

Zayn acena com entusiasmo e continua assentindo quando ele deixa Liam puxa-lo até é a cozinha. Ele obedientemente bebe alguns copos grandes de água, engolindo-os com avidez. Em seguida, ele se inclina contra Liam novamente e deixa-o arrastá-lo para o quarto, que ele realmente não pode inspecionar de perto agora - mas parece lindo.

A cama é grande e macia, ele descobre quando ele deita sobre ela sem a menor cerimônia, seu corpo esparramado em todas as direções.

Liam olha para ele com um sorriso divertido, então consegue puxar sua calça.

“Está tentando entrar em minhas calças?” Zayn pergunta, dando-lhe um sorriso bobo, o que faz Liam rir.

“Sempre.” ele murmura, pressionando um beijo contra o estômago de Zayn antes de ele puxar sua blusa para cima e jogando um lençol sobre seus corpos, Liam joga um braço sobre o corpo de Zayn. Zayn vira a cabeça e olha para ele com um sorriso, olhando para ele através da escuridão.

“Oi.” ele sussurra.

Liam olha para ele, passando os dedos no cabelo de Zayn gentilmente. “Hey.”

Zayn olha nos olhos de Liam por um momento, em seguida, permite fechar seus olhos quando ele se inclina para um beijo. Ele sente falta de boca de Liam um pouco e acaba beijando o queixo, fazendo beicinho até Liam inclinar o queixo para baixo e capturar seus lábios em um beijo. Ele suspira contente quando ele beija Liam de volta, deslizando seus braços ao redor dele e puxando-o para perto.

Eles se beijam preguiçosamente por vários minutos, e enquanto parte de Zayn quer mais, ele está exausto demais para reunir a força para algo mais do que um beijo e um abraço. Ele finalmente recua lentamente, aperta seu rosto no pescoço de Liam, sorrindo em sua pele quente.

Momentos depois ele desmaia, enrolando-se confortavelmente no corpo quente de Liam.

\+ + + +

A pressão na bexiga é o principal motivo que Zayn acorda na manhã seguinte, seguido pelo sol estúpido, que é muito brilhante e vai diretamente para seu rosto. Ele joga um braço sobre os olhos e rola, gemendo de frustração quando não consegue escapar.

Ele pisca por alguns segundos e consegue abrir os olhos. Ele se senta e geme - sua cabeça está pesada e doendo terrivelmente. Ele a segura entre as mãos por um momento, então olha em volta, confuso quando ele não vê o ambiente familiar de seu dormitório, mas era bastante bonito, um quarto com paredes azuis escuros e móveis de madeira clara. Ele olha em volta, confuso por alguns segundos antes que a noite anterior volta para ele com tudo e ele se lembra de adormecer nos braços de Liam.

Ele está com muita ressaca para sentir vergonha de seu comportamento da noite anterior, e consegue balançar os pés para fora da cama, levantando-se com cuidado. Ele faz o seu caminho até a porta aberta que leva ao banheiro e pressiona a mão contra a parede para manter-se em pé para fazer xixi.

Feito isso, ele fica na frente do espelho e geme quando percebe que ele parece tão horrível quanto ele se sente. Ele olha em volta por um momento, em seguida, abre uma gaveta aleatória, aliviada quando ele imediatamente vê uma caixa cheia de paracetamol. Ótimo.

Ele toma dois comprimidos, engolindo-os com água fria da torneira. Ele se sente melhor imediatamente e deixa escapar um suspiro de alívio.

Ele lava as mãos e salpica água fria em seu rosto, sentindo-se lentamente começar a acordar totalmente. Depois de secar seu rosto, ele faz o seu caminho de volta para o quarto, olhando para fora da janela.

Ele não estava errado ontem à noite - Liam definitivamente tem uma vista fantástica daqui.

Ele olha em volta para suas roupas e as encontra em uma cadeira, bem dobrado. Elas têm manchas de cerveja e cheiro de cigarro. Em vez de colocá-los, Zayn pega uma camiseta cinza folgada que ele encontra em outra cadeira, puxando-a e sorrindo quando ele reconhece o cheiro de Liam.

Ele enterra o rosto no tecido macio por um momento, em seguida, respira e deixa o quarto lentamente.

Ele anda ao longo do corredor, o chão de mármore frio é agradável e suave contra seus pés descalços. Ele espreita em cada quarto que ele passa, e ele fica surpreso que Liam tem um grande apartamento para si mesmo.

Ele encontra a cozinha depois de um momento e verifica as horas - são dez horas. A próxima coisa que ele percebe é o post-it sobre a máquina de café com a letra confusa de Liam.

_Tive que ir para uni para fazer algumas coisas, mas sinta-se em casa. H_ _á caf_ _é e ch_ _á, e comida na geladeira. Devo estar de volta cerca das 12hrs :-)_

Zayn sorri para o pequeno emoji com um sorriso, e com cuidado ele tira o post-it da máquina de café, colando-a na geladeira. Ele faz um pouco de café e inspeciona a cozinha enquanto ele espera ficar pronto. Ele tem duas horas para matar sua curiosidade antes de Liam voltar, então ele decide dar uma volta pelo apartamento. Ele não quer se intrometer na privacidade de Liam, mas não é como se fosse errado ele se familiarizar-se com o apartamento.

Ele pega a caneca quando ela está cheia de café fresco e leva para a sala. Ele olha em volta com curiosidade e decide não sentar-se no sofá - é um bege muito claro e ele não deseja o sujar de café. Em vez disso, ele define seu copo em cima da mesa na varanda e vai buscar seus cigarros no quarto. Ele se senta e aproveita o calor do sol em sua pele enquanto fuma seu cigarro e toma seu café.

Quando ele acaba seu cigarro e café, ele felizmente sente-se bem melhor - sua dor de cabeça desapareceu quase completamente. Ele faz o seu caminho de volta para o apartamento e depois lava a caneca, ele caminha através de cada quarto de Liam, gravando tudo em sua cabeça.

É um lugar bonito, e Zayn mais uma vez fica com a impressão de que Liam não é apenas um estudante universitário pobre e regular. Ele tem que ser rico de alguma forma.

Ele não está à procura de algo em particular enquanto olha ao redor, mas não pode deixar de olhar para possíveis fotos de ex-namorados e afins. Ele fica aliviado quando ele não encontra nada de suspeito e não se sente bem em olhar mais fundo se ele quiser manter e respeitar a privacidade de Liam.

Finalmente, ele se senta no sofá e pega o cobertor macio, enrolando-se nele quando ele pega o controle remoto e olha algum programa de televisão.

\+ + + +

A sensação de lábios quentes e macios contra o seu rosto é o que o faz acordar algum tempo depois. Ele abre os olhos e sente um sorriso puxando os cantos de sua boca quando ele encontra Liam sentado na beira do sofá, olhando para ele com um sorriso carinhoso. “Hey você, bom dia.”

“Hey,” Zayn murmura, sua voz áspera com o sono. “Que horas são?”

“Meio-dia.” Liam diz em voz baixa, dedos suaves passeando pelo cabelo de Zayn  “Por que? você está pensando em me deixar sozinho já?”

Zayn balança a cabeça, inclinando-se para o toque de Liam inconscientemente. “Mh-mh. Nunca.” ele murmura, suspirando contente.

“Você está com fome?” Liam pergunta baixinho. “Eu trouxe comida chinesa, se você quiser comer um pouco. Pensei que você deveria por algo em sua barriga depois daquela noite um pouco agitada de ontem.”

Zayn geme, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. “Eu estava muito ruim?”

Liam ri. “Nem um pouco. Achei até que você estava muito charmoso.”

Ele se inclina e deixa um beijo sobre o nariz de Zayn depois que ele retira suas mãos de seu rosto.

“Eu adoraria alguma comida chinesa, no entanto.” murmúrios Zayn quando Liam mantém olhando para ele fixamente e Zayn sente seu rosto aquecer. O olhar de Liam faz isso com ele - ele não pode se ajudar. Ele é sempre tão carinhoso, e deixando a fome de lado, Zayn não pode se ajudar e pensa se Liam preferia tê-lo agora a comida chinesa. O pensamento aquece o estômago.

“Certo.” Liam diz, suspirando pesadamente enquanto ele fica em pé e faz o seu caminho para a cozinha. Zayn segue-o depois de um momento e encontra o saco para viagem em cima da mesa. Ele olha para dentro do saco, curioso sobre o que Liam escolheu para ele. Seu estômago ronca ao sentir o cheiro da comida e ele lambe os lábios com a visão de frango agridoce. Seu favorito.

Quando ele olha para Liam, ele encontra o outro homem olhando para ele de novo. “O quê?” pergunta ele, dando-lhe um sorriso hesitante.

Liam pisca, parecendo sair de uma espécie de devaneio e devolve o sorriso. “Nada. Eu gosto do que você está vestindo.”

Zayn olha para si e percebe que ele ainda está vestindo t-shirt de Liam e suas boxers - as pernas e os pés descalços. “Ah... espero que você não se importe?” ele perguntou, dando-lhe um sorriso de desculpas. “Minhas próprias roupas estão cheirando mal.”

Liam balança a cabeça com firmeza. “Eu não me importo. Na verdade, eu acho que você deveria usar isso sempre.”

Zayn sorri, em seguida, leva a comida para a sala quando Liam o segue com pratos, copos e uma garrafa de água. Eles sentam confortavelmente no sofá e ligam a televisão, assistindo a reprises de alguns shows velhos enquanto eles comem.

Quando eles acabaram de comer, Liam se inclina para trás e Zayn hesita por alguns longos momentos antes de se enrolar ao lado de Liam, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Liam. Liam desliza seu braço em volta de Zayn e puxa-o para perto, pressionando um beijo leve em sua testa.  Zayn fecha os olhos e sorri, e naquele momento ele não consegue se lembrar de ser mais feliz do que neste instante.

Ele poderia se acostumar com isso.


	16. Chapter 16

Depois de passar a maior parte do dia na frente da televisão cheio de carinhos e beijos, conversando e rindo, eles eventualmente limpam a bagunça, levando os pratos sujos e caixas vazias para a cozinha. Liam faz a maioria da limpeza enquanto Zayn salta para se sentar sobre a bancada da cozinha e fica o assistindo.

Quando Liam acaba, ele lava as mãos e as limpa em uma toalha, então se vira para Zayn e dá-lhe um sorriso. Ele anda até Zayn e fica entre suas pernas, deslizando as mãos sobre os quadris de Zayn e olhando em seus olhos.

“Você chama isso de me ajudar a limpar, hm?”

Zayn sorri. “Eu estava oferecendo-lhe apoio moral ou algo assim.”

Liam arqueia a sobrancelha. “Sério? É isso que você estava fazendo? E eu pensei que você estava apenas sentado aqui, me olhando.” Liam dá-lhe um sorriso e inclina a cabeça, olhando para ele com adoração. “Oi.” ele murmura depois de um momento.

“Hey.” Zayn responde de volta, dando-lhe um sorriso doce. Ele puxa Liam para mais perto e envolvem ambos os braços e as pernas em torno dele, pressionando um beijo leve em seus lábios. Liam o olha nos olhos e depois afasta seu cabelo para trás.

Zayn sorri e fecha os olhos quando Liam se inclina para beijá-lo novamente, mais demoradamente dessa vez. Ele suspira contente, deslizando as mãos sob a camisa de Liam e acariciando suas costas lentamente, em seguida, traça as covinhas no inferior das costas de Liam antes de enfiar as mãos nas suas calças e as coloca em sua bunda. Ele sorri contra os lábios do outro homem enquanto ele aperta sua bunda, fazendo Liam gemer entre o beijo.

O beijo se torna mais profundo e mais apaixonado em questão de segundos e não demora muito para ele sentir seus pênis se contrair em sua cueca. Liam já está excitado também. Ele empurra seus quadris para frente e morde o lábio inferior de Liam provocativamente enquanto ele aperta sua bunda novamente.

Liam quebra o beijo um segundo depois e olha para Zayn com olhos escuros, respirando pesadamente. Ele puxa a sua t-shirt sobre sua cabeça, em seguida, pressiona a palma da mão sobre o peito nu de Zayn quando ele o empurra suavemente para baixo sobre a bancada. Zayn lambe os lábios e olha para Liam, corando um pouco sobre o seu olhar intenso. Liam está olhando para ele com admiração, arrastando os dedos pelo peito de Zayn, traçando um par de suas tatuagens com suavidade.

“Foda-se, você é lindo.” murmura Liam, balançando a cabeça, incrédulo. Zayn sente uma vibração suave em seu estômago com o elogio. Liam se inclina para frente e trilhas seus lábios através da clavícula de Zayn, sugando uma marca fraca em sua pele. Suas mãos se movem para baixo nos lados de Zayn, enquanto seus lábios viajam para baixo de seu corpo, não deixando nenhum centímetro de sua pele sem beijos. Os olhos de Zayn se fecham e ele afunda os dedos no cabelo de Liam, soltando suaves gemidos sussurrado enquanto os dentes de Liam pastam sua pele.

Os dedos de Liam prendem sobre o cós de sua cueca e a puxa para baixo - Zayn levanta os quadris para poder ajuda-lo. Ele está nu na bancada da cozinha na frente de Liam que ainda está completamente vestido e ele não sabe por que, mas há algo incrivelmente sexy sobre isso. Ele se sente tipo vulnerável enquanto Liam o olha de cima. Ele encontra os olhos de Liam, corando mais uma vez quando Liam olha para ele com atenção - o desejo estampado em seu rosto.

“Droga.” ele murmura, seguindo a curva dos quadris de Zayn com as pontas dos dedos. Ele escova os dedos sobre o pênis de Zayn, fazendo-o arquear para o toque desesperadamente. Zayn solta um suspiro desapontado quando Liam o solta, sua testa se franze quando ele abre os olhos e Liam não está lá. Ele fica sobre seus cotovelos e olha em volta, confuso.

“Uh. Liam?”

Ele se senta e está prestes a saltar para fora da bancada quando Liam volta para a cozinha, sem camisa. Liam fecha a distância entre eles com duas etapas e está de volta entre as pernas de Zayn segundo depois.

“Desculpe,” ele murmura. “Tinha que fazer algo.”

Antes que Zayn perguntasse do que ele está falando, Liam enrola os dedos em seus cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para trás levemente, cobrindo os lábios de Zayn com os seus próprios, o beijando apaixonadamente. Pelo canto dos olhos, Zayn vê Liam colocar algo em cima da mesa e percebe que Liam saiu apenas para pegar lubrificante. Seu pênis se contorce de excitação com a insinuação do que eles estão indo fazer.

Zayn desliza as mãos entre seus corpos, se atrapalhando com as calças de Liam. Ele tira suas calças em seguida sua boxer e Zayn fecha os dedos ao redor da ereção de Liam, acariciando-o com firmeza. De repente Zayn sente um desejo de senti-lo em sua boca e saborear o gosto de Liam. Ele não teve a chance de chupa-lo ainda, mas ele quer saber que tipo de gemidos ele pode extrair de Liam enquanto ele envolve sua língua e o chupa com vontade...

Talvez mais tarde, porém, desde que Liam parece ter outras ideias para agora. Liam o empurra para baixo sobre a bancada novamente, espalhando suas pernas. Zayn as abre de bom grado, lambendo os lábios secos quando ele olha para seu namorado, observando-o colocar lubrificante em seus dedos.

Seus olhos rolam para a parte de trás de sua cabeça quando Liam empurra um, depois dois dedos para dentro dele, esticando-o e tesourando-o com os dedos, movendo-os para trás e para frente até que Zayn esteja uma bagunça de gemidos, choramingando em baixo dele. Os lábios de Liam se imprensa contra a base de seu pênis e ele suga levemente suas bolas, arrastando a língua até a parte inferior do pênis de Zayn enquanto seus dedos se mantem em movimento.

Quando ele puxa seus dedos e remove sua boca, Zayn consegue abrir os olhos de novo e olha para Liam através de seus cílios.

Liam se inclina sobre ele, cobrindo o corpo de Zayn com o seu próprio e o beija novamente. Zayn responde o beijo ansiosamente, engolindo em seco quando ele sente o pau duro de Liam pressionando para entrar em si. Liam puxa-se de volta quando quebra o beijo, então pega o lubrificante de novo e passa uma quantidade sobre seu pênis. Zayn olha para os movimentos da mão do outro homem sobre seu pênis e lambe os lábios, olhando-o com uma fome indisfarçável.

Liam toca seus quadris suavemente e puxa-o para frente, mais perto da borda da bancada enquanto ele cutuca a sua entrada com a ponta do seu pênis. Zayn se inclina para trás, tentando dar a Liam o ângulo certo para empurrar-se para dentro. Quando Liam desliza lentamente, mas com firmeza, os olhos de Zayn se fecham fortemente. Ele inclina a cabeça para trás e solta um gemido quando Liam o penetra completamente.

Quando Liam está todo dentro, Zayn toma uma respiração profunda, trêmulo ele joga os braços em volta do pescoço de Liam, batendo seus lábios em outro beijo quente. Ele pode sentir e ouvir o gemido de Liam contra seus lábios e Zayn se aperta em torno dele quando ele envolve as pernas ao redor de Liam, puxando-o para mais perto.

“Porra, Zayn.” Liam murmura contra seus lábios, recuando apenas o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos. Suas mãos estão nos quadris de Zayn os dedos segurando-o firmemente.

Ele deixa um beijo sobre o lábio superior, em seguida, pressiona o rosto em seu pescoço por um momento. Zayn treme quando ele sente a respiração quente de Liam através de sua pele, deixando-a arrepiada e acaricia as costas do outro homem lentamente, ajustando-se ao pênis de Liam.

Um momento depois ele engasga quando Liam puxa e empurra de volta, fazendo com que o pênis de Zayn se contorcesse entre seus corpos. Ele se agarra a Liam e geme quando ele começa a empurrar de volta contra ele tanto quanto ele pode, pequenos gemidos escapando de seus lábios quando Liam empurra dentro e fora mais vezes. Liam pega o ritmo depois de um momento de impulsos ainda cuidadosos e fracos. A borda da bancada machuca sua bunda, mas Zayn não se importa - a ligeira dor na verdade intensifica o prazer dos golpes duros de Liam. Ele escava os dedos nos ombros de Liam e suspira, se apertando ao redor do pênis do outro homem.

Depois de um momento Zayn deixa-se cair sobre a bancada, seus braços caindo ao seu lado, incapaz de manter-se até mesmo segurando em Liam. Ele olha para Liam, os lábios se separaram quando Liam mantém transando com ele, seus olhos nunca deixando os de Zayn.

“Tão apertado.” murmura Liam quando ele se inclina sobre Zayn para capturar seus lábios em outro beijo ardente.

Zayn sorri contra seus lábios e morde o lábio inferior de Liam provocativamente, gemendo alto quando Liam atinge sua próstata.

Eles continuam movendo-se juntos por alguns minutos, o único som na cozinha são dos ofegos, respirações pesadas, suspiros suaves e pequenos gemidos. Zayn deixa arranhões vermelhos de raiva nas costas de Liam enquanto ele se agarra a ele, as pernas ainda envoltas em torno de sua cintura. Zayn esfrega contra Liam, impotente, tentando obter algum atrito para seu pênis está entre seus corpos, em seguida, deixa escapar um gemido quando atinge seu orgasmo.

Liam ainda está olhando para Zayn com fome e mantém transando com ele. É preciso mais alguns minutos para ele chegar a seu ápice também e Zayn puxa-o para baixo em um beijo longo e sensual quando ele sente o pau de Liam se contorcer dentro de si.

Ele continua beijando-o preguiçosamente por um momento, em seguida, pressiona um par de beijos suaves no pescoço suado de Liam antes que ele enterra seu rosto ali e respira fundo. Ele acaricia as costas de Liam lentamente, fazendo um som suave de desconforto quando Liam sai de dentro de si. Liam não se afasta, embora, só fica inclinado sobre Zayn, segurando-o enquanto se acalma do seu orgasmo.

“Banho?” Liam murmura contra o seu pescoço depois de um longo momento de silêncio e Zayn sorri.

“Banho.”

É preciso um pouco de tempo para Liam encontrar força para se levantar, mas quando o faz, ele pega Zayn no colo e o leva até o banheiro. Zayn ama isso - o fato de que Liam pode levá-lo ao redor com nenhum esforço. No banheiro, ele fica parado e olhando Liam enquanto ele prepara um banho.

Ele dá um sorriso a Liam quando ele olha para banheira. Ele desliza para dentro da banheira, ofegando com o calor da água. Ele treme, então fecha os olhos e mergulha debaixo d'água para molhar o cabelo antes de vir para cima novamente e puxar as pernas para cima para abrir espaço para Liam.

Liam se junta a ele, mas não se senta na frente dele. Em vez disso, ele toma o lugar atrás de Zayn, espalhando suas pernas em volta dele e puxando-o para baixo, inclinando contra seu peito. Zayn sorri quando os braços de Liam envolvem em torno de seu corpo, e ele cobre as mãos de Liam com as suas, relaxando contra o corpo do outro homem.

“Hoje foi o dia perfeito.” murmura Liam. “Acordar ao seu lado, observar você dormindo, em seguida, passar a maior parte do dia sem fazer nada...”

Ele abaixa sua voz enquanto ele escova os lábios sobre a orelha de Zayn: “E fazer amor... Nós devemos fazer isso todos os dias.”

Zayn sorri. “Eu não me importo.” ele admite. “Mas nós temos aulas.”

“Ahh, sim.” Liam suspira. “Eu suponho que nós temos certas obrigações.”

Zayn cantarola contente quando Liam continua beijando seu pescoço por um momento. Ele toca os dedos de Liam, então os entrelaça, sorrindo quando percebe que suas mãos se encaixam perfeitamente.

Zayn fica em silêncio por um longo momento, enquanto olha ao redor do banheiro, em seguida, ele morde o lábio quando ele pensa sobre Liam e no que ele trabalha, curioso desde que viu o carro dele. “Liam? Você trabalha?”

Os lábios de Liam ainda ficam contra seu pescoço por um momento, antes que ele os arrasta até a orelha de Zayn e belisca o lóbulo da orelha de leve. “Eu costumava.” ele admite. “Você provavelmente está se perguntando como eu posso pagar tudo isso. Tenho algum dinheiro dos meus pais, é claro, mas a maior parte eu ganhei em meu próprio trabalho. Eu costumava trabalhar muito durante meus primeiros anos na universidade.”

“Oh,” diz Zayn, assentindo. “Eu imaginei.” Zayn faz uma pausa novamente. “Como são os seus pais?”

Ele sente o sorriso de Liam contra seu pescoço, claramente satisfeito que Zayn está mostrando interesse por ele. “Eles são ótimos, eu tenho um relacionamento muito próximo com os dois e os visito muito. Tão frequentemente quanto eu posso. Eles sabem praticamente tudo sobre mim e estão muito orgulhosos de mim.” Ele acaricia o polegar sobre o dorso das mãos de Zayn. “Eu adoraria que você os conhecesse um dia, na verdade, se você quiser. Talvez ainda não, uma vez que eu os visitei há pouco tempo, mas... se você quiser, eu posso levá-lo em algum momento.”

Zayn sorri. “Eu adoraria.” diz ele, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, seu coração afunda um pouco, porque ele sabe que não será capaz de levar Liam para conhecer seus próprios pais. Não tão cedo de qualquer maneira. Sua mãe pode ficar bem com ele, mas o pai dele? Ele não pode imaginar alguma vez dizendo que ele está apaixonado por outro rapaz.

Ele solta a mão de Liam e se vira para encara-lo, pressionando um beijo em seus lábios. Ele olha nos olhos castanhos profundos de Liam por um momento, em seguida, dá-lhe um sorriso doce. “Você é perfeito, sabia?”

Liam levanta a sobrancelha e ri. “Eu não me chamaria perfeito, mas eu suponho que eu sou um cara legal.”

Ele toca a bochecha de Zayn, roçando o polegar sobre o lábio inferior. Zayn o pega entre os lábios e suga-o na boca, olhando nos olhos de Liam enquanto ele gira sua língua em torno dele.

Os lábios de Liam se partem e Zayn pode ver a excitação em seus olhos.

Ele sorri, em seguida, solta o polegar de Liam de repente e se afasta. “Nós provavelmente deveríamos nos lavar e sair daqui antes de ficarmos enrugados.”

Liam continua a olhar para ele quando Zayn empurra-se para cima e fica em pé. Ele sorri para Liam e lava seu cabelo, depois ensaboa seu corpo, arrastando as mãos sobre a pele lentamente. Ele sorri quando vê que Liam está duro de novo, e não pode deixar de ser muito, muito contente que ele tem esse efeito em Liam.

“Você é mau.” Liam diz e se levanta também. Ele olha para Zayn com olhos escuros quando ele lava seu próprio corpo, também o fazendo de forma lenta e sedutoramente. Ele tem o efeito desejado sobre Zayn e ele levanta uma sobrancelha. “Nós dois somos, claramente.” diz ele alegremente, abaixando-se de volta para a água para lavar o sabão. Liam pega o chuveiro em vez disso e se parece com um modelo em um comercial de merda, lavando seu corpo com a água sedutoramente, todo sensual e sexy.

Zayn estava realmente pensando em sair da banheira, mas quando ele olha para Liam e para seu pênis semiduro, ele muda de ideia. Ele espera por Liam desligar o chuveiro antes que ele empurra-se de joelhos e pressiona Liam contra a parede do chuveiro.

Liam pisca de surpresa e olha para ele interrogativamente. Zayn levanta uma sobrancelha e lhe dá uma piscadela antes de se inclinar e envolver a boca ao redor do pênis de Liam. Os olhos de Liam ampliam-se de surpresa antes de sua cabeça cair para trás e ele geme, seus quadris empurrando para frente por sua própria vontade.

Zayn sorri ao redor do pênis de Liam, então envolve sua mão ao redor da base e o acaricia. Ele puxa o prepúcio para trás para revelar a cabeça, arrastando a língua ao redor lentamente. A pele de Liam está molhada e tem um gosto limpo quando Zayn novamente o suga lentamente na boca, arrastando a língua ao redor de sua ereção, memorizando seu gosto. Ele fecha os olhos e se concentra sobre a textura da pele de Liam. Ele continua massageando a base com uma mão enquanto a outra o mantém preso à parede.

Ele recua um pouco, lambendo a fenda do pênis de Liam e degustando do pré-gozo. Quando ele olha para Liam novamente, ele pega Liam o olhando de volta, observando-o com avidez enquanto chupa a ponta do pênis de Liam. Ele aperta os lábios em torno dele e lambe a parte inferior, com os olhos fechados quando ele leva o máximo de Liam em sua boca.

Os dedos de Liam se prendem em seu cabelo ainda molhado e ele geme em torno de ereção de Liam quando o outro garoto puxa um pouco. “Mmmhhh...”

Então Zayn começa a mover sua cabeça para trás e para frente, os lábios esticados em torno do comprimento de Liam. Liam e não demora muito para que ele começa a empurrar para frente sem poder fazer nada, fodendo a boca de Zayn.

Zayn pode dizer quando Liam está perto e ele aperta tanto a mão e boca em torno dele, dobrando seus esforços. Momentos depois, Liam grita o nome de Zayn quando ele vem com um impulso de seus quadris. Zayn recua, deixando Liam gozar em seus lábios e rosto quando ele olha para Liam, acariciando-o para prolongar seu orgasmo.

Os joelhos de Liam estão fracos e Zayn o ajuda a deslizar de volta para a banheira, sorrindo enquanto ele observa Liam se inclinar para trás e respirar profundamente.

Ele espirra um pouco de água em seu rosto para tirar o gozo, então dá Liam um sorriso doce.

“Você,” murmura Liam, olhando para ele com admiração. “Você é...”

“Incrível?” Zayn oferece, não querendo parecer muito confiante, mas depois de ter escutado repetidamente que ele é bom em boquetes tanto por Harry quanto por Louis, ele não pode se ajudar, mas acha que pode ser verdade.

“Sim.” Liam suspira, ainda o olhando. “Além disso, mesmo.”

Zayn lhe dá um sorriso doce, uma vibração calorosa em seu estômago.

Eles saem da banheira um pouco mais tarde e se secam. Quando Zayn acaba de secar seu cabelo e corpo ele olha para Liam, que parece estar nervoso, suas bochechas vermelhas.

Zayn olha para ele com curiosidade, deslizando as mãos sobre os quadris de Liam e olhando para ele, querendo saber o que poderia deixar Liam nervoso. Ele sempre parece tão confiante, ver ele assim é surpreendente. Surpreendente e adorável.

“Você quer passar a noite aqui de novo?” Liam finalmente pergunta em voz baixa. “Quero dizer, você não tem que aceitar, eu sei que você não foi para casa por um tempo, então eu não posso culpá-lo se você quiser dormir em sua própria cama, mas...”

Zayn derrete um pouco e toca o rosto de Liam, pressionando um beijo em seus lábios. “Se você me quer aqui, é claro que eu fico Liam.”

O rosto de Liam se ilumina. “Eu quero. É claro que eu quero. Eu sempre quero você aqui.”

Zayn sorri. “Ótimo. Você terá que me emprestar algumas roupas limpas, no entanto. Minha própria roupa pode precisar ser lavada antes de eu sair.”

Liam concorda. “Não há problema.” diz ele em voz baixa e dá-lhe um sorriso. “É estranho que eu meio que gosto de vê-lo em minhas roupas?”

Zayn balança a cabeça, sorrindo. “Nem um pouco. Eu gosto de usá-las.”

Liam sorri de volta e eles fazem o seu caminho para o quarto para encontrar alguma roupa para Zayn. As roupas de Liam são muito longas e largas, mas Zayn gosta desse jeito. Ele nunca se sentiu mais confortável.

Eles jogam suas roupas na máquina de lavar, então se enrolam em frente da televisão novamente e passam o resto da noite fazendo o que estavam fazendo durante todo o dia - abraços, beijos, conversas e se apaixonando.


	17. Chapter 17

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando Zayn está na cama com os braços quentes e fortes de Liam embrulhados ao redor dele, segurando-o perto, ele pensa sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos dois dias. Sobre a filmagem de pornô com Harry, durante o qual ele tinha dado o seu melhor desempenho até agora, então a noite fora com Nick, Harry e Louis, que acabou por ser muito mais divertido do que outras noites no pub, e finalmente, este perfeito dia ele só passou com Liam.

Ele se pergunta se ele nunca vai superar o quão seguro ele se sente quando está com Liam. Mesmo que eles não tenham conversado muito sobre seus sentimentos, no entanto, é claro que Liam se preocupa com ele muito. Zayn sente em cada olhar, cada toque, cada sorriso. E ele sente o mesmo por Liam – se sentindo assim desde o início. Ele está se apaixonando e é a sensação mais incrível que ele já sentiu.

Contemplando sobre seus fortes sentimentos por Liam o levam a pensamentos sobre como ele está, na verdade, traindo-o agora - traindo. É claro que Liam quer um relacionamento - ele quer apresentá-lo a seus pais, pelo amor de Cristo – e de qualquer maneira, para Zayn não é um pequeno passo. Liam está fazendo planos para o futuro, enquanto Zayn, entretanto, está começando uma carreira pornô.

Ele suprimiu os pensamentos sobre seu pequeno trabalho o dia todo, não querendo pensar sobre isso quando o dia estava tão perfeito. Mas agora que Liam está dormindo Zayn não pode impedir-se de pensar nisso e deixar a culpa correr pelo seu corpo. Com o coração pesado ele percebeu que chegou o momento de tomar uma decisão.

É Liam ou a pornografia.

A decisão parece óbvia. Ele não vai escolher o emprego - embora que seja um divertimento - sobre um menino que poderia vir a ser o amor de sua vida. Claro, ele também tem a opção de dizer a Liam sobre isso e ver como ele reage. Mas, mesmo enquanto ele está pensando, ele sabe que não vai acontecer. Liam nunca pode descobrir sobre isso. E Zayn não quer que Liam mude drasticamente o modo de agir por causa de seu pequeno segredo sujo. Como Liam disse antes, ele é um homem bom. E homens bons não namoram estrelas pornôs.

Zayn suspira baixinho e puxa os braços de Liam para mais perto de si, aconchegando-se a ele. Decisão tomada, ele promete parar - logo após a próxima sessão. Ele já prometeu que vai fazer a sessão solo, e irá fazer, mas logo depois ele irá desistir.

Sentindo-se melhor agora depois da sua escolha, ele se vira nos braços de Liam e enterra o rosto em seu peito, esfregando sua bochecha contra a pele suave de Liam. Ele respira fundo e depois suspira, em seguida, encontra uma posição confortável quando o cansaço age sobre seu corpo, logo adormecendo.

\+ + + +

Zayn relutantemente vai para casa a tarde no dia seguinte. Ele teria preferido passar mais um dia com Liam, mas sabe que tem lição de casa para fazer e testes para estudar. Especialmente agora que sua carreira no pornô - de curta duração - está quase no fim, ele precisa se concentrar em suas aulas e ter certeza de que vai passar para que ele possa começar um trabalho e ganhar dinheiro da maneira certa.

Liam promete ligar à noite. E ansioso, Zayn entra em seu dormitório, cheio de energia e motivação. Ele bate a porta atrás de si e inclina a cabeça curiosamente quando ele encontra Niall em pé na frente de sua mesa, de costas para Zayn.

“Ei, o que está acontecendo?” ele pergunta quando ele retira seu casaco e joga-o em sua cama. Ele faz o seu caminho para perto de Niall, ficando em pé ao lado dele e piscando quando ele percebe o laptop sobre a mesa.

Um calafrio percorre sua espinha e seu coração para. Seu corpo literalmente congela quando vê o que Niall está olhando tão atentamente. Após um momento de um silêncio constrangedor, Niall se vira para olhar de volta para ele e sua voz é quase histérica quando ele chia. “É _você_?”

Ele está apontando para a tela e Zayn sente um rubor preencher todo seu rosto. A tela atualmente mostra Zayn nu, curvado sobre um sofá com Louis atrás dele e o pênis de Harry entre seus lábios. Ele está empurrando para trás contra Louis, gemendo obscenidades.

Zayn abre a boca com a intenção de se explicar, mas não sai nenhum som. Ele olha para Niall, impotente, observando as bochechas de Niall ruborizar quando Zayn geme: “Foda-me!” na tela.

Finalmente Zayn reage. Ele fecha o laptop o silêncio cai sobre a sala quando os gemidos acabam.

“Não é o que parece.” ele sussurra, sabendo que é uma desculpa ridícula, porque é, de fato, exatamente o que parece. Niall ainda está olhando para ele, e nervoso com a intensidade dos seus olhos azuis, Zayn dá um passo para longe dele e senta-se em sua cama. Seu estômago se aperta e ele sente que está prestes a morrer.

“Não é?” Niall pergunta, limpando a garganta em seguida quando sua garganta solta um som estranho. “Parece que você está sendo fodido por dois estranhos e, a julgar pela forma como o profissional de edição e imagem é, presumo que não é um filme amador também. Você está... fazendo _pornô_ , Zayn?”

Zayn engole seco e esfrega a parte de trás do seu pescoço. “É... Eu não... - eu posso explicar.”

Niall olha para ele por um momento, depois se senta em sua própria cama. “Tudo bem. Eu adoraria ouvir essa explicação, para ser honesto.”

Zayn esfrega o rosto e toma uma respiração profunda. Ele pensa se há uma maneira de sair deste momento embaraço, mas desde que não há nenhuma maneira para ele fazer com que milagrosamente Niall se esqueça do que ele viu, ele tem que dizer-lhe a verdade.

Ele respira fundo. “Eu... sim. Sim, estou a fazer pornô.”

Niall solta uma respiração profundo e pisca. “Cara. Isso já vem acontecendo há muito tempo?”

“Não.” Zayn diz instantaneamente, olhando para o teto. “Não, eu só comecei recentemente - esse é o primeiro filme que eu fiz, eu juro.”

Niall encolhe os ombros. “Ei, eu não estou te julgando nem nada, mas... você está bem? Quero dizer, você está tendo problemas financeiros? Você precisa de dinheiro tão desesperadamente? Porque você sabe, Zayn, você não tem que fazer esse tipo de coisa para ter algum dinheiro. Você poderia me perguntar, você sabe né? Eu sei que eu não sou exatamente cheio de dinheiro, mas eu tenho algum dinheiro guardado, por isso, se você está em apuros eu poderia te ajudar.”

Zayn balança a cabeça. “Não, não, não é sobre o dinheiro em tudo. Quero dizer, com certeza, o salário é ótimo, mas eu não estava fazendo isso por dinheiro.”

Niall se remexe na cama. “Então _por que_ você está fazendo isso?”

Zayn encolhe os ombros. “Eu não posso te explicar. Eu só... eu sabia que eu estava atraído por homens, mas eu não conseguia me ver me assumindo e estava relutante até em admitir isso para mim mesmo. Então me deparei com este anúncio e... só pensei que poderia me ajudar? Eu sei que soa estúpido, mas faz sentido, que para mim era a coisa certa a fazer. E eu realmente não me arrependi da minha decisão também. Eu nunca quis que você descobrisse. Merda.”

Ele enterra o rosto em suas mãos novamente e esfrega a testa, puxando seus cabelos em frustração.

Niall fica em silêncio por um longo momento. “E quanto a Liam? Ele sabe?”

“Não.” Zayn diz imediatamente e ele levanta sua cabeça. “Não diga a ele. Eu estou te implorando, Niall, não diga a ele. Se ele descobrir...” Ele engole em seco. “Eu vou parar de qualquer maneira, eu só tenho mais uma filmagem e então eu vou parar. Ninguém pode descobrir.”

“Claro que eu não vou contar; quem você acha que eu sou?” Niall realmente parece ofendido por um momento, em seguida, inclina a cabeça. “Por que você está desistindo, no entanto?” ele quis saber.

Zayn o olha. “Por causa de Liam, é claro. Ele é mais importante para mim do que isso. Nosso relacionamento está se tornando cada vez mais serio e eu não me sinto bem fazendo isso com ele. A culpa está me matando e eu... eu não posso.”

“Oh.” diz Niall, balançando a cabeça. Então, ele dá de ombros. “Você deve considerar isso, porém, você é muito bom.”

Zayn olha para ele. “O quê?”

Niall parece um pouco envergonhado, mas dá-lhe um sorriso. “Eu tenho que admitir que eu não sou nenhum especialista quando se trata de pornografia _gay_ , mas não importa que tipo de pornografia é, eu posso dizer quando alguém é para isso. E você é definitivamente é para isso, Zayn. Então, talvez você deve considerar apenas dizer para Liam sobre isso. Especialmente se o salário é tão grande como você diz.” Ele fez uma pausa. “Então, quanto você recebeu por esse filme?”

Zayn suspira. Ele enfia a mão na gaveta de cabeceira e joga o cheque para Niall - agora que seu amigo sabe o seu pior segredo, não há nenhum ponto em esconder esse pequeno detalhe.

Os olhos de Niall se arregalam quando ele olha para o cheque e assobia. “Uau, isso é impressionante.”

“Eu sei.” Zayn diz, então suspira. “Mas eu não posso dizer para Liam. Quero dizer, como você reagiria se você estivesse namorando uma garota por um tempo e você estivesse falando em apresentar ela para _seus pais_. Como você reagiria se essa menina de repente te dissesse que ela estava dormindo com outros homens por dinheiro?”

Niall continua o encarando, pensando sobre o assunto e depois suspira em derrota. “Ok, eu acho que eu não ficaria tão feliz.” Ele estuda Zayn. “Então ele quer apresentá-lo a seus pais? Uau, isso está ficando _realmente_ serio.”

Zayn assente. “Yeah. É por isso que eu preciso parar com isso, querendo ou não. Tenho outra sessão na próxima semana, mas depois disso, eu estou fora.”

Niall assente. “Bem, você parece ter feito a sua mente, então... isso é bom.”

Niall fica em silêncio por um longo momento, depois mordisca o lábio quando ele olha para o laptop.

Os olhos de Zayn se arregalam e ele joga um travesseiro no amigo. “Não me diga que você quer ver o resto!”

Niall sorri timidamente. “E se eu quiser? Ficou _muito_ bom. Eu estava quase me tocando quando você me interrompeu tão rudemente.”

Zayn geme. “E você não acha que pode ficar um pouco estranho entre nós se você me assistir sendo fodido?”

Niall encolhe os ombros, depois suspira. “Eu acho que você está certo. Merda.”

Zayn fecha a cara. “Por que você estava mexendo nas minhas coisas de qualquer maneira? Eu tenho certeza de que eu coloquei o CD na minha gaveta, no qual você não deveria se abrir.”

Niall lhe dá outro sorriso tímido. “Eu estava apenas procurando preservativos, cara, eu sinto muito. Tenho um encontro hoje à noite e eu estou sem. E então eu vi o CD e parecia em branco e uma vez que eu precisava de um CD vazio para gravar algumas músicas, eu não pensei que iria vê-lo, mas... sim. Eu não esperava isso. Estou marcado para a vida, para ser honesto.”

Zayn dá-lhe um olhar. “Sério? Alguns segundos atrás você queria assistir o filme inteiro. Você não parece marcado para mim.”

Niall ri. “Touché. Eu não estou marcado, mas eu certamente não esperava descobrir o seu excêntrico pequeno segredo.”

As bochechas de Zayn ficam em um vermelho e ele suspira.

Niall abraça o travesseiro de Zayn contra seu peito enquanto ele se inclina para trás. “Então, quem são os outros dois caras?”

Zayn olha para cima. “Harry e Louis. Eles são um casal e meus amigos. Eles são muito legais, e eu quero que você os conheça, na verdade, se você quiser...”

“Claro.” diz Niall, sorrindo. “Seus amigos são meus amigos.”

Zayn lhe dá um sorriso e concorda. Ele ainda fica tenso por um tempo, mas em breve ele relaxa e percebe que, na verdade, ele se sente muito bem por Niall saber tudo que há para saber sobre ele. Mesmo que Niall não vai parar de fazer perguntas agora que ele sabe, e Zayn – finalmente - tem que ir estudar na biblioteca para escapar dele e de suas perguntas insistentes por um tempo.

Quando ele sai, ele leva o DVD com ele, porque tanto quanto ele ama Niall, ele não quer que ele veja o resto do vídeo.

Isso estaria levando sua amizade um pouco longe demais.

\+ + + +

Ir para a biblioteca foi, evidentemente, a decisão certa, porque Zayn fez o dobro do que ele imaginava. Ele deixa a biblioteca sentindo-se realizado. Liam o ligou quando ele estava em seu caminho de volta ao seu dormitório. Eles conversaram por um tempo, então, eventualmente, desligaram e eles prometem se encontrar no dia seguinte, depois das aulas. Zayn já sente falta dele e não se importaria de passar mais uma noite na cama de Liam, mas desde que ele não quer aparecer muito pegajoso, ele não sugere isso.

Niall saiu para o seu encontro, entretanto, e depois de terminar de falar com Liam, Zayn olha para o teto, imaginando o que fazer hoje à noite. Ele percebe que ele não falou com seus pais por um bom tempo, mas ele não se sente bem em ligar agora. Talvez na próxima semana.

Em vez disso, ele disca o número de Louis.

“Zayn! Você está vivo! Como tem passado?”

Zayn sorri. “Um pouco de ressaca. Você?”

Louis geme. “Ugh, nem me fale. Pior dor de cabeça que já tive. Eu ainda não estou muito bem, mas Harry está tomando conta de mim, então eu estou chegando lá. Ele, é claro, se sente bem.”

Zayn pisca. “Como isso é possível? Não era ele cerca de duas vezes mais bêbado quanto o resto de nós?”

“Sim, ele foi o pior.” Louis ri, então suspira de dor. “Ah merda, minha cabeça. Mas sim, ele tinha bebido mais do que nós três, mas ele é um sortudo e não teve ressaca. É completamente injusto.”

“É.” Zayn concorda. “Devemos sair novamente em algum momento, embora. Eu me diverti.”

“Sim, definitivamente.” diz Louis. “Assim que a minha dor de cabeça se for, nós podemos ficar juntos de novo.” Ele faz uma pausa. “Houve alguma razão específica para você me ligar? Não querendo ser rude, mas eu realmente não estou me sentindo tão bem e mesmo para segurar o telefone é demais para mim agora, então...”

Zayn hesita. Ele queria dizer a Louis sobre a sua decisão de parar de fazer pornografia, mas agora parece que não consegue encontrar a coragem de dizer a ele. E Louis, obviamente, não está se sentindo bem, por isso, Zayn decide fazê-lo em outro momento.

“Não.” diz ele depois de um momento. “Só queria saber como você está.”

“Ah, isso é doce. Bem, se você não tem quaisquer planos, você poderia vir aqui. Harry e eu vamos assistir The Notebook...”

Zayn faz uma careta e balança a cabeça. “Não, obrigado. Acho que vou passar.”

“Você não gosta de The Notebook?” Louis pergunta, e ele parece um pouco ofendido.

Zayn levanta uma sobrancelha e lhe assegura que ele _gosta_ desse filme (mesmo que ele não goste, ele acha que é completamente superestimado), mas apenas não quer sair de casa novamente. Eles conversaram por mais alguns minutos, em seguida, desliga.

Quando a ligação acaba, Zayn toma um banho, bate uma punheta e lê um livro para o resto da noite. É bom para passar algum tempo sozinho, ele tem que admitir, e mesmo que ele preferisse estar com Liam agora, ele gosta de passar um tempo sozinho. Ele acaba indo dormir cedo, descansar um pouco seria bom para a semana que será muito agitada.


	18. Chapter 18

Durante a próxima semana, Zayn é tão inundado com trabalhos escolares que mal tem tempo para mais nada e está muito cansado para ir a encontros adequados à noite. Ele vai ao apartamento de Liam algumas vezes, embora, depois de terminar a sua lição de casa, tudo o que ele pode fazer é deixar Liam envolver seus braços em volta dele e abraçá-lo. Ele adormece no sofá ou no colo de Liam ou no ombro a cada noite que eles estão juntos, incapaz de sequer pensar em sexo. Liam não parecia se importar, uma vez que há sua própria semana está bastante agitada também.

A outra metade das suas noites ele passa com Niall, que está interessado demais no negócio do pornô esses últimos dias e fica perguntando ao Zayn as perguntas mais aleatórias: "Não é estranho ter a câmera na sua cara enquanto você está transando com alguém? Será que eles dão-lhe instruções ou eles simplesmente o deixam fazer o que quiser? Há algum script ou é tudo improviso? Será que eles têm fluffers* lá, para que você consiga ficar duro, ou você tem que ficar sozinho? Ou será que eles simplesmente deixam você olhar para alguns pornôs para ficar no clima? Será que todo mundo ganha tanto dinheiro quanto você? Você vai ganhar mais depois quando? Será que eles irão lhe pedir para fazer coisas realmente pervertidas, como dupla penetração? Você faria isso se lhe pedisse? Porque ow, eu acho que seria doloroso. Têm meninas lá também? Ou todo mundo é gay nessa empresa?”

Zayn fica um pouco exasperado - e envergonhado - uma vez que ele está tentando se concentrar em seu dever de casa no momento, mas acaba deixando de lado depois de um tempo e responde a todas as perguntas de Niall. Ele se pergunta por que Niall parece tão empenhado em descobrir tudo sobre tudo isso, mas decide que isso é apenas um território desconhecido para ele e ele é apenas um pouco curioso. Zayn não pode culpá-lo; ele sempre quis saber sobre as mesmas coisas, sempre que ele se permitiu assistir filme pornô antes de ele se envolver no negócio. E talvez Niall esteja apenas tentando ser um bom amigo - mostrando interesse nas atividades da Zayn e certificando-se que ele está seguro.

A maioria do seu tempo, no entanto, Zayn gasta ou dormindo, ou tentando prestar atenção na aula. Ele não pode realmente se concentrar na uni constantemente, porém, e muitas vezes ele passa o seu tempo reconsiderando a sua decisão sobre os filmes pornôs. Ele sabe que vai perder isso - não apenas a si mesmo, mas de passar tanto tempo com Harry e Louis no trabalho - e agora também tem Nick. Claro que não é impossível para eles continuarem se vendo se ele desistir, mas ele tem um sentimento de que poderia ser uma daquelas coisas em que eles não iriam ficar em contato se eles já não compartilham mais os mesmos... Hobbies.

Ele espera que não vá ser assim, obviamente, mas ele só se sente que é assim que vai ser.

Ele pensa muito sobre sua decisão, repassando-a em sua cabeça uma e outra vez, mas não consegue chegar a uma maneira de continuar fazendo isso enquanto namora o Liam. E uma vez que Liam vem em primeiro lugar, sempre, ele só não vê outra opção a não ser sair.

Ele pensa em chamar Simon uma ou duas vezes para informá-lo sobre isso, mas nunca consegue digitar o numero do produtor. Em vez disso, ele decide contar a ele depois das filmagens no próximo sábado, onde ele vai esperar ser capaz de fazê-lo pessoalmente.

A semana passa mais rápido do que ele esperava - ele está ocupado o tempo todo, assim o tempo passa muito rápido.

Na sexta-feira à noite, Zayn e Liam discutem seus planos para o fim de semana, enquanto comem pizza assistindo televisão. Zayn já pensou em uma série de desculpas que ele pode usar para explicar sua ausência, no dia seguinte, mas como se vê, Liam tem algumas coisas para cuidar, então ele não tem que usar qualquer um delas. Ele não gosta de mentir para Liam, então ele é aliviado quando ele não é obrigado a fazê-lo.

Eles vão para a cama cedo, beijam-se preguiçosamente por alguns minutos antes de Zayn adormecer com seu rosto pressionado contra o peito de Liam, embalado para dormir com a batida constante do coração de Liam.

\+ + + +

Às duas da tarde no sábado, Zayn encontra-se em frente do edifício agora familiar, fumando um cigarro.

Ele está nervoso.

Esta sessão não é tecnicamente mais difícil do que todas as outras que Zayn tem participado até agora, mas ele vai ficar sozinho. Vai ser só dele, em uma cama (ele ficou sabendo), tocando-se. Não haverá mais ninguém para tirar a atenção de cima dele - ele vai ser o único foco deste filme. Então ele tem que fazê-lo bom.

Harry e Louis ambos foram muito tranquilizadores, dizendo-lhe o quão grande ele vai ser e que ele não tem que sempre fazer tudo certo na primeira tentativa. Eles podem cortar as partes que não gostarem e fazê-lo refilmar algumas cenas, então não é como se tudo será arruinado se ele fizer algo de errado.

Ele não está realmente certo do que pode dar errado, na verdade - ele toca em si mesmo desde que ele tinha cerca de treze anos, então ele é um masturbador muito bem praticado. Mas se eles querem que ele use brinquedos que ele não tem experiência ou entrar em certas posições estranhas, poderia ficar um pouco mais complicado.

Ele dá uma tragada profunda e joga fora o cigarro, soprando a fumaça. Ele está prestes a subir e enfrentar a equipe que está esperando por ele dentro quando duas figuras familiares aproximam-se dele, ambos sorrindo largamente.

Zayn pisca. “O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Achei que você tinha outras coisas para fazer hoje!”

Harry sorri. “Nós temos, na verdade, mas depois percebi que você pode nos querer por perto, por isso decidimos vir e dar-lhe algum apoio moral ou qualquer outra coisa.” Ele pisca. “Você está nervoso?”

Zayn dá-lhe um sorriso hesitante de volta e logo acende outro cigarro. “Sim.” ele admite. “Um pouco. Não é que eu esteja nervoso sobre o que eu vou ter que fazer. Eu sei como me tocar e acho que pareço ótimo ao fazê-lo.” Ele deixa de fora a parte sobre como ele praticou na frente do espelho e webcam, com vergonha de falar. “É só que... eu vou ficar sozinho, sabe?”

Louis acena com simpatia. “Eu sei. Eu estava mais nervoso com a minha primeira sessão de solo do que eu sobre qualquer um dos outros, então eu entendo. Mas isso realmente não é tão diferente. O diretor irá dizer-lhe o que fazer se você não estiver fazendo bem - e eu duvido que ele vá ter que dar muitas instruções, embora - você parece ter muito bons instintos.”

Ele dá-lhe um sorriso encorajador e Zayn retorna, relaxando um pouco.

“Pelo menos não é uma daquelas filmagens ao vivo.” diz ele depois de um momento. Ele tem navegado em sites pornográficos, e achou muito desses shows.

Ele não consegue se imaginar fazer isso, no entanto. Apenas o pensamento de ficar sentado na frente de sua webcam, tocando-se enquanto uns bandos de caras estão o olhando, ao mesmo tempo faz com que ele fique desconfortável.

“Exatamente.” Harry diz, acenando com entusiasmo.

Contam-lhe sobre a sua semana, enquanto Zayn termina seu cigarro. Eventualmente, ele chegou ao final e sabe que não pode atrasar por mais tempo - ele suga uma respiração profunda antes de ele entrar no edifício.

Depois de lhe informarem o quarto e depois de verificar sua aparência no grande espelho do corredor, ele encontra o quarto e dá uma olhada ao redor. É o mesmo quarto que ele e Harry estavam na semana anterior. A câmera já está configurada, mas o quarto está vazio, exceto por ele, Harry e Louis.

“Você quer que a gente fique e assista?” Harry pergunta, se jogando no sofá, no canto. “Ou você apenas quer que a gente lhe faça companhia até que o diretor chegue aqui?”

Zayn encolhe os ombros. “Eu não sei, talvez seja melhor se eu estiver sozinho na hora. Vou ser autoconsciente e tudo o mais.”

“Ah, Zayn!” Louis suspira. “Você não tem que ser autoconsciente sobre nada - você sabe disso, né?”

Zayn lhe dá um pequeno sorriso e encolhe os ombros, mas parece convencido. “Eu acho.”

Ele começa a tirar suas roupas, colocando-a em uma cadeira, mas mantém sua cueca boxer. Ele percebe uma caixa na mesa de cabeceira e vai para abri-la, levantando uma sobrancelha quando ele vê vários vibradores e lubrificantes com sabores diferentes. Pois então.

Ele fecha a caixa, em seguida se senta na cama, os braços em volta de seu estômago.

“Então, como é seu namorado?” Harry pede repente. Zayn pode dizer que ele está tentando distraí-lo - e ele está conseguindo... mais ou menos. Ele gosta de pensar sobre Liam, obviamente, mas ao mesmo tempo ele faz sentir-se incrivelmente culpado, porque Liam não sabe sobre isso.

“Ele é ótimo.” diz ele, soltando um suspiro. “Estamos passando muito tempo juntos e ele é maravilhoso. Eu não encontrei uma única falha ainda.”

“Bom. Ótimo.” Harry diz, sorrindo amplamente. Seu entusiasmo é contagiante e Zayn retorna o sorriso. Harry abre a boca novamente e Zayn pode dizer pelo olhar que Harry está prestes a perguntar sobre o encontro com Liam novamente, mas antes que ele possa dizer qualquer coisa, uma mulher que ele conheceu brevemente antes - Caroline? - entra. “Ei, Zayn? Vamos começar em cinco minutos, então fique a vontade.”

Zayn balança a cabeça, dando-lhe um sorriso trêmulo.

Assim que ela se foi, Harry continua: “Bem, acho que você vai nos apresentar a ele um dia, né?”

Zayn assente. “Claro.” diz ele, movendo-se em cima da cama para deitar contra os travesseiros. Ele olha para si mesmo e puxa a cueca para baixo um pouco para que seus quadris fiquem expostos. Ele experimenta algumas posições, então se sente bobo posando assim quando Harry e Louis ainda estão lá, e no final, apenas se senta novamente, cruzando as pernas.

“Eles querem que você faça uma cena com Nick em breve.” diz Louis de repente. “Se você quiser. Ele está implorando para trabalhar com você, talvez por isso que vai ser o próximo.”

Zayn olha para ele e hesita. Ele não disse a Harry e Louis sobre sua decisão de sair da pornografia, e talvez agora não seja o momento certo para abordar o assunto - mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não pode pensar em uma melhor abertura para a conversa.

“Eu não tenho certeza se vou fazer outro filme depois deste.” diz ele em voz baixa, olhando para eles através de seus cílios longos.

Ambos, Harry e Louis olham para ele com os olhos arregalados... Os olhares de surpresa quase idênticos em seus rostos.

“Por que não?” Harry pergunta quando ele encontra sua voz. “Você não está gostando? Pensei que você estivesse bem com isso.”

“Eu estou.” Zayn suspira, passando a mão pelo cabelo. “Eu só não tenho certeza se é o trabalho certo para mim, sabe? E depois há Liam e ele não sabe sobre isso, e eu não posso imaginar apenas dizendo a ele sobre isso, Harry. Eu não quero perdê-lo ou chocá-lo ou mudar sua opinião sobre mim.” Ele faz uma pausa. “Eu não quero que ele pense que sou uma puta barata ou algo assim.”

Louis mordisca o lábio. “A decisão é sua, é claro.” diz ele em voz baixa. “Mas se ele é um cara tão bom quanto ele parece ser, e se ele é tão apaixonado por você - que eu acho que ele é - ele não vai mudar nada em seu relacionamento. Eu, pessoalmente, acho que você deveria dizer a ele e perguntar como ele se sente. Se ele tiver um problema com isso, você sempre pode parar, então.”

Ele encolhe os ombros. “Mas é claro que nem todo mundo é tão aberto como eu sou, e eu posso ver por que você seria hesitante em dizer a ele. Apenas... pense nisso um pouco mais, certo? Não basta sair antes que você pensou em _todos os ângulos_.”

Zayn suspira. “Eu só... ele parece ser um cara _normal_ , sabe? Eu não consigo vê-lo ser feliz com isso.”

Louis quer dizer mais alguma coisa - provavelmente induzi-lo a não desistir disso, mas Zayn dá-lhe um olhar suplicante e Louis fecha a boca. Ele dá-lhe um aceno e um encolher de ombros, parecendo aceitar a decisão de Zayn.

Eles ouvem vozes no corredor, aproximando-se, e o coração de Zayn salta uma batida quando ele percebe que os cinco minutos estão provavelmente quase no fim e eles estão prontos para filmar.

Harry e Louis levantam-se, preparando-se para sair da sala enquanto Zayn abaixa-se na cama, assumindo uma posição confortável, mais sexy e sedutor. Ele leva sua mão para entre suas pernas, esfregando seu pênis através de sua cueca boxer para entrar no clima. Ele fecha os olhos por um momento, tentando concentrar-se na sensação de uma leve pressão da palma da mão contra seu pênis. Ele sente uma sua agitação no seu pau e morde o lábio enquanto mantém esfregando, conseguindo esquecer os ruídos do fundo e se concentrar em si mesmo.

Ele quase pode sentir a falta de uma respiração que vem da porta. Por um momento ele não se deixa distrair e só espera que seja o diretor que está sendo muito ligado com o que vê.

O que ele ouve em seguida, no entanto, faz com que o seu sangue esfrie.

“ _Zayn?_ ”

Seus olhos se abrem e ele senta-se abruptamente, porque ele sabe de quem é a voz. Ele sabe muito bem de quem é. Quando ele olha para a porta, ele empalidece e todo o seu corpo congela quando ele conhece os olhos muito familiares do homem alto, de pé na porta.

Ele abre a boca e olha para o rosto igualmente chocado de seu namorado. “ _Liam?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffer*: http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fluffer


	19. Chapter 19

“Oh Deus.”

Um momento de silêncio que se segue e o suspiro sem fôlego de Zayn parece durar por alguns minutos - minutos durante os quais Zayn só pode olhar para Liam com uma mistura de choque e confusão. Parte dele não entende muito bem o que Liam está fazendo aqui, enquanto a outra parte lentamente começa a entender o que está acontecendo e só está surpreso porque Liam é, literalmente, a última pessoa que ele esperava que aparecesse aqui hoje. Ou nunca.

É Louis quem finalmente quebra o silêncio. “Espere um segundo - este é o _seu_ Liam?”

Zayn pisca e olha para ele por um momento, enquanto Louis olha entre os dois com uma expressão que sugere que ele quer rir muito agora, mas não tem certeza se seria bastante apropriado. De qualquer maneira, Zayn está feliz que ele parece ser capaz de controlar a si mesmo. Harry apenas parece atordoado, embora também um pouco animado.

Zayn lambe os lábios secos de repente e acena quando ele olha para Liam. “Eu... sim.” ele murmura. “Este é... o meu Liam.”

O pânico repentino preenche o corpo de Zayn, porque Liam ainda está olhando para ele, seu rosto ilegível e ele não está dizendo nada. Zayn não tem ideia do que ele está pensando e isso o deixa muito desconfortável.

Ele abre a boca para dizer algo, mas não sabe o quê, então ele engole em seco e olha para suas mãos. Ele pode literalmente sentir a tensão no quarto e reza para que alguém possa dizer algo logo.

Um momento depois, ele quer beijar Louis quando ele bate palmas e exclama: “Tudo bem, rapazes, para fora. Vamos dar-lhes alguma privacidade.”

Zayn mantém os olhos em suas mãos quando ouve todo mundo sair e, eventualmente, a porta ser fechada. É preciso de mais alguns segundos para ele encontrar a coragem de olhar para cima, não sabendo o que ele vai encontrar quando ele o faz.

Liam ainda de pé ao lado da porta - inclinando-se contra ela agora, e olha para ele sério. Zayn de repente se sente muito nu e vulnerável, e puxa os lençóis da cama em torno de si, engolindo em seco quando ele pensa sobre o que dizer.

“Então você é a lenda pornô que todo mundo estava falando.” ele finalmente diz, desejando que Liam lhe desse um sorriso ou _qualquer coisa._

Liam parece sair de qualquer transe que ele esteve desde que entrou no quarto e respira fundo quando ele passa a mão pelo cabelo e aproxima-se da cama. Ele se senta ao lado de Zayn e acena com a cabeça lentamente. “Yeah,” ele murmura antes de olhar para cima. “E você é a mais recente sensação da pornografia, eu tenho suponho.”

Ele faz uma pausa, em seguida, acrescenta: “Eles não mencionaram o seu nome.”

As bochechas de Zayn ficam rosa e ele balança a cabeça, mordendo o lábio. “Eu suponho que eu sou. Harry e Louis não mencionaram o seu nome também.”

O silêncio cai sobre eles novamente e Zayn quer tocar no Liam, rastejar em seus braços e fazer tudo certo de novo. Ele não pode suportar a ideia de que a harmonia feliz que tinham vivido nos últimos dias de repente ser mais e ora para cada divindade lá em cima para que nada aconteça com eles.

Liam morde o lábio. “Você nunca ia me dizer?”

Zayn considera isso, então balança a cabeça. “Não.” ele diz timidamente, nem mesmo tentando mentir. “Você nunca ia _me_ dizer?”

Liam dá de ombros. “Eventualmente,” ele murmura. “Eu já lhe disse na outra noite, se você tivesse pedido por mais detalhes sobre o meu trabalho antigo - quero dizer, eu mencionei que eu costumava ter um emprego quando estávamos na banheira no outro dia - se você tivesse sido um pouco mais curioso, eu não teria mentido para você.”

Zayn franziu a testa. “Ah, então você está dizendo que eu menti para _voc_ _ê_?”

Liam o olhou diretamente nos olhos. “Você não me disse a verdade exatamente, não é?”

Zayn olha de volta para ele, sentindo uma raiva súbita crescendo dentro de si. Ele empurra as cobertas para trás e levanta-se, começando a puxar suas roupas de volta. “Eu não menti para você.” diz ele com firmeza. “Você não perguntou onde eu estava indo, então eu realmente não fiz nada de errado.”

“Você dormiu com outras pessoas enquanto você estava comigo.” Liam aponta.

Zayn vira de costa e cruza os braços sobre o peito. Ele provavelmente se parece bastante ridículo agora, já que ele está vestindo apenas a cueca, camiseta e meias. “Sim, eu fiz.” Zayn diz defensivamente. “Antes de você mencionar como você sentia por mim e que você queria que tivéssemos algo sério e me apresentar a seus pais e tudo mais. E hoje ia ser a minha ultima filmagem. Decidi parar de fazer isso, porque eu odiava me sentir culpado pra caralho cada vez que eu estava com você. E como hoje era apenas pra ser somente eu mesmo, eu não estaria te traindo. Mas sim, eu acho que você está certo. Eu dormi com outras pessoas enquanto estávamos saindo - mas não estávamos tendo nada serio.”

Ele puxa suas calças com raiva, não prestando mais atenção em Liam. Ele sabe que ele provavelmente está exagerando, mas o fato de que Liam claramente está zangado com ele, apesar do fato de que ele manteve um segredo também, assim, apenas o deixa irritado.

Ele se assusta quando de repente ele sente as mãos fortes de Liam em seus braços, rodando-o para enfrentá-lo. Ele evita olhar para o outro homem, mas Liam força seu queixo para cima com um toque suave de seus dedos.

Zayn o olha. “O quê?”

Liam suspira. “Olha Zayn... Eu estou surpreso, ok? Eu não esperava vê-lo aqui hoje menos ainda do que você esperava _me_ ver - e eu não estou bravo com você ou qualquer coisa. Eu só preciso de um momento para processar isso tudo, certo? Você pode me dar um segundo para digerir tudo?”

Zayn engole em seco e encolhe os ombros. “Tudo bem.”

Ele se afasta e se vira para olhar para fora da janela. Sua raiva desaparece e de repente ele sente frio e vazio. Ele pressiona a testa contra a janela. “Eu só... Eu nunca quis te trair. Fiz o teste para um desses filmes antes de nos conhecermos. Eu não esperava encontrar com alguém que eu pudesse gostar tanto assim tão cedo, então eu pensei que seria bom e eu poderia fazer isso por um tempo e depois parar quando não tivesse mais vontade. E no momento em que nos encontramos e eu percebi que você estava interessado em mim também, eu já tinha concordado em fazer alguns filmes e eu não queria decepcioná-los.”

Ele engole em seco. “Eu só... Eu nunca esperava me apaixonar por você tão rápido.”

Liam fica em silencio por um longo momento e Zayn abaixa a cabeça na derrota. Então, de repente, ele sente os braços quentes de Liam envolverem em torno dele novamente, o puxando contra seu peito. Zayn enrijece por um momento, mas depois relaxa no abraço de Liam e fecha os olhos.

“Eu também te amo.” Liam sussurra em seu pescoço, fazendo com que Zayn abra os olhos novamente. Ele se vira nos braços de Liam e olha para ele, procurando seus olhos.

Liam olha para ele sério e um arrepio passa pelas costas de Zayn com o carinho que ele vê nos olhos do outro garoto. Ele abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa, então muda de ideia e pressiona seus lábios contra os de Liam, deslizando seus dedos em seu cabelo enquanto ele o puxa para perto, despejando todas as emoções que ele sente por o outro rapaz naquele único beijo.

É a primeira vez que alguém de fora de sua família diz isso a ele.

Liam o ama. Liam é apaixonado por ele.

Zayn quebra o beijo depois de um momento, deixando escapar um suspiro trêmulo. “Sinto muito.” ele sussurra. “Eu sinto muito por não ter contado sobre isso, eu só realmente não quero que você olhe para mim de forma diferente ou pense que eu sou algum tipo de pervertido.”

Liam balança a cabeça. “Eu não teria,” diz ele em voz baixa, esfregando a ponta do seu nariz contra o de Zayn e olhando profundamente em seus olhos. “Não é como se eu pudesse culpá-lo por alguma coisa, considerando que costumava ser eu na mesma posição exata de um par de anos atrás, e fiz isso por um pouco mais de tempo que você.”

Ele ajeita o cabelo de Zayn trás e respira fundo. “Eu sinto muito por ser um idiota. Eu só... não esperava vê-lo aqui.”

Zayn assente. “Eu entendo, realmente, você não precisa se desculpar.” Ele suspira e olha de volta para a cama e a câmera ao lado. “Então, o que acontece agora... Eu quero dizer, você quer que eu vá embora?”

Liam inclina a cabeça e o estuda. “Se você sair, a minha presença aqui vai ser meio inútil, considerando que eu tenho que dirigir e filmar você.” Ele dá-lhe um pequeno sorriso. “Então, não, não vá.”

Zayn lambe os lábios. “E depois disso? Você quer que eu saia depois disso?”

Liam agarra os quadris de Zayn e o puxa para a cama. Ele se senta e puxa Zayn para o seu colo, inclinando-se para trás enquanto olha para ele. “Eu não posso te dizer o que fazer Zayn. Não é certo eu tomar essa decisão por você.”

Zayn lambe os lábios. “Sim, mas... Quero dizer, você não iria tipo, odiar se eu continuasse?”

Liam pensa sobre isso. “Eu provavelmente ficaria com um pouco de ciúmes.” ele admite. “Dependendo de quem é o seu parceiro. Mas só se eu tiver a sensação de que ele seria uma ameaça real para o nosso relacionamento. Mas se você está me perguntando se eu me importaria em namorar um ator pornô? A resposta é não, eu não me importaria porque eu sei o como é. Eu fiz minhas próprias experiências no negócio e sei que não tem nada a ver com o verdadeiro afeto, e muito menos amor. Então, não, eu não me importaria, e eu te digo, Zayn, a decisão é sua. E considerando que eu estive pensando sobre a possibilidade de voltar a estrelar alguns filmes, eu suponho que eu deveria te fazer a mesma pergunta.”

Zayn morde o lábio e pensa sobre isso também. Ele está feliz que Liam não tem objecções porque Zayn gosta de trabalhar como ator pornô e realmente só queria sair por causa de Liam. E agora que ele sabe que Liam não se importa, ele pode imaginar fazer mais alguns filmes.

Mas como ele iria se sentir se Liam fizesse o mesmo? Ele realmente nunca pensou sobre isso antes. Claro, a situação única de Harry e Louis o fez pensar sobre isso algumas vezes, mas ele nunca imaginou o que sentiria se _Liam_ começasse a dormir com outros homens em frente às câmeras.

Antes que ele possa responder, a porta abre e Harry se espreita, olhando para dentro do quarto. “Hum... hey... Então Caroline quer saber quanto tempo vocês dois vão ficar aqui e se nós vamos filmar o filme hoje ou não. Tempo é dinheiro, sabe?”

Ele lhes dá um pequeno sorriso, parecendo um pouco desconfortável se intrometendo em um momento tão íntimo.

“Dá-nos mais alguns minutos.” Liam responde.  “Na verdade - dar-nos uma hora. Se não sairmos em dez minutos, estamos ocupados a filmando.”

Harry hesita, depois balança a cabeça e fecha a porta novamente.

Zayn se volta para Liam e dá-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Liam acaricia suas bochechas e se inclina para um beijo leve. Quando eles se separam, ele move sua mão para baixo para envolvê-la em torno do lado do pescoço de Zayn - seu toque quente e reconfortante.

“Vamos discutir isso mais tarde, tudo bem? Acho que nós dois precisamos de mais algum tempo para pensar sobre isso, e uma vez que nós que começar a filmar ou desocupar o quarto, agora não é o momento para uma discussão aprofundada sobre o nosso futuro.” Liam sorri. “Então, nós devemos começar. Mas primeiro...”

Ele desliza a mão ao redor da nuca de Zayn e puxa-o para um beijo. Zayn sorri contra seus lábios e envolve seus braços em volta de Liam, retribuindo o beijo. Ele para de pensar, então porque Liam está certo - não há nenhum ponto em tentar chegar a uma solução que funcione para ambos agora - eles terão tempo suficiente para considerar as vantagens e desvantagens de suas opções mais tarde.

Agora, ele deve voltar a entrar no clima para fazer este filme.

Liam o vira de repente e o coloca na cama. Ele desliza por cima de Zayn, beijando-o e tocando em cada parte dele que ele pode chegar, e o corpo de Zayn começa a reagir. Ele tem a sensação de que entrar no clima não vai demorar muito tempo se Liam continuar assim.

Ele está de volta à dureza total em algum momento e solta um chiado decepcionado quando Liam finalmente se afasta e fica de pé, colocando um pouco de distância entre eles. Liam se atrapalha com a câmera enquanto Zayn se vira na cama, respirando com dificuldade.

Liam olha para cima. “Você está pronto?”

Zayn suspira. “Não podemos apenas... você não pode me ajudar?”

Zayn lhe dá um sorriso tímido, batendo os cílios de uma maneira que ele sabe que Liam acha muito cativante e sorri presunçosamente quando Liam não consegue segurar um gemido. “Você sabe que eu gostaria de ajudá-lo, mas, infelizmente, é suposto ser uma sessão de solo.” ele murmura, olhando para ele depois de pegar a câmera e movendo-se sobre a cama.

Zayn olha em seus olhos e sorri sedutoramente, empurrando a sua t-shirt um pouco para revelar uma barriga lisa e salientes ossos do quadril. Ele passa seus dedos sobre sua pele, seguindo seu rastro feliz para baixo e lambendo os lábios lentamente, seus olhos nunca deixando de Liam.

Ele vê o pomo de adão Liam quando ele engole e sorri para si mesmo. Quando Liam simplesmente continua olhando para ele, no entanto, Zayn solta um suspiro e encolhe os ombros, resignando-se ao fato de que ele vai ser apenas ele e sua mão.

Ele se levanta e tira suas roupas rapidamente antes de entrar na mesma posição em que estava antes de Liam aparecer mais cedo. Ele desliza a mão entre as pernas, acima de sua cueca, e levanta uma sobrancelha para Liam, em seguida, fecha os olhos e começa a mover sua mão lentamente sobre seu pênis ainda coberto pela boxer.

Ele ouve Liam fazer um som suave, relutante antes de ele virar a câmera e murmurar. “Vá em frente, então.”

E Zayn vai.

Ele continua a esfregar seu pênis lentamente por um tempo, mordendo o lábio com o atrito. Ele empurra seus quadris para cima e geme baixinho, certificando-se de que ele parece ser bom quando ele toca a si mesmo. Depois de um momento, ele desliza a mão para dentro de suas boxers e acaricia-se lentamente.

Em seguida, ele desliza sua cueca para baixo, a retirando, ele enrola os dedos ao redor de seu pênis novamente, movendo sua mão lentamente para cima e para baixo e apertando levemente. Ele pressiona o polegar contra a parte inferior e passa os dedos sobre a cabeça cada vez que ele move sua mão para cima, lambendo os lábios quando a excitação cresce.

Ele tenta esquecer a câmera e finge que está em casa, em sua própria cama, se tocando. Ele não pensa em todos os homens que irão ver este filme, mas em vez disso, pensa sobre o Liam e o fato de que seu namorado está olhando para ele agora, provavelmente dolorosamente duro com a simples visão dele.

O pensamento faz com que seu pênis se contraia e ele geme quando ele cava seus dentes em seu lábio inferior, apertando sua mão ao redor de seu comprimento e se movendo mais rápido.

Depois de um momento ele deixa de lado seu pau e pega o lubrificante da caixa na mesa de cabeceira, alisando os dedos. Acaricia-se por um par de tempo, em seguida, abre mais as pernas quando ele esfrega o lubrificante e circunda seu buraco com dois dedos. Ele desliza um, depois dois em seu interior, enquanto sua mão se mantém em movimento em sua ereção, ele continua se fodendo com seus dedos.

Apesar de evitar pensar sobre o fato de que ele está sendo filmado agora, ele precisa se lembrar ser lento - este filme é para durar mais do que apenas alguns minutos. Ele retarda os movimentos de sua mão novamente, se provocando.

Quando ele se sente se perto de atingir o orgasmo, ele para por um instante e toca seu peito, esfregando os mamilos provocativamente. Ele se contorce na cama um pouco antes de ele se virar e pegar um dos vibradores da caixa. Ele coloca uma generosa quantidade de lubrificante, em seguida, encontra os olhos de Liam brevemente quando ele posiciona a ponta do pênis contra sua entrada. Ele lambe os lábios lentamente e olha diretamente para Liam - ou a câmera - quando ele permite que seus olhos se fechem, uma expressão de prazer intenso em seu rosto enquanto ele empurra o vibrador para dentro, gemendo quando ele coloca tudo.

“Ohhh... oh merda.”  ele geme, sua voz ofegante e desesperada quando ele começa a mover para dentro e para fora, fodendo -se, seus músculos apertando em torno do vibrador.

Ele ouve Liam soltar um suspiro e sorri por dentro, aproveitando que ele tem esse efeito sobre Liam.

O que ele não estava esperando é Liam. “Oh, foda-se isso.”

Quando Zayn abre os olhos, a câmera está na mesa de cabeceira, em sua direção, e Liam está entre suas pernas. Liam toma conta do vibrador e começa a movê-lo. Os olhos de Zayn se fecham e ele solta um gemido surpreso com o quão diferente ele se sente quando alguém está fazendo isso por ele.

Ele agarra os lençóis, apertando-os e empurrando-se contra o vibrador. Ele morde o lábio e finalmente abre os olhos de novo, olhando para Liam, soltando um tremulo e sôfrego suspiro quando encontra o olhar intenso e de desejo de seu namorado.

“Me foda.” ele sussurra, olhando para ele. “Eu preciso que você me foda.”

A língua de Liam sai para lamber os lábios e ele puxa o vibrador fora, jogando-o descuidadamente ao lado da cama.

Ele abre o cinto e tira suas calças apressadamente, puxando-os para baixo sobre seus quadris. Sua ereção evidentemente dura e vazando, e Zayn sente sua boca salivar com a visão. Ele observa Liam pegar o lubrificante e dar a sua ereção um par de movimentos fortes, espalhando a substância lisa em todo o seu comprimento.

Ele desliza os braços sob os joelhos de Zayn e puxa-o facilmente, inclinando-se sobre ele para beijá-lo fortemente quando ele esfrega a ponta do seu pênis sobre a abertura de Zayn.

Ele pega uma das pernas de Zayn e envolve em torno de sua cintura enquanto ele agarra seu próprio pênis e empurra para dentro, sem calma, fazendo os olhos de Zayn se fecharem e ele parte os lábios, gemendo. “Ohhhhh...”

Ele empurra todo o seu pênis para dentro, em seguida, cobre o corpo de Zayn com o seu, que paira acima dele quando ele começa a foda-lo imediatamente, não conseguindo se segurar. Seus impulsos são ásperos e rápidos. Zayn pergunta brevemente se sua conexão íntima será óbvia na câmera antes de seu cérebro se desligar completamente e seu corpo assume. Ele empurra de volta contra Liam cada vez que Liam se empurra para dentro dele, encontrando seus quadris. Liam marca seu pescoço, em seguida, pressionam seus lábios em um beijo rude, seus quadris em movimento constante, seu pênis entrando e saindo de Zayn. Ele alterna entre curtas e profundas estocadas, fazendo a cabeça de Zayn girar e perder fôlego a cada vez que ele bate em sua próstata.

Depois de fode-lo por alguns bons minutos, Liam desliza um braço sob Zayn e fica de joelhos, levando Zayn junto, colocando ele em seu colo. Liam olha para ele atentamente enquanto ele guia Zayn, movendo seus próprios quadris para cima para enterrar-se profundamente dentro Zayn. E Zayn cada vez se afundando em Liam.

Zayn joga a cabeça para trás e geme enquanto Liam arrasta os lábios em sua clavícula, lambendo, chupando, mordendo, seus dedos cavando nas nádegas de Zayn, espalhando-as quando ele empurra contra ele uma e outra vez.

Liam atinge sua próstata uma e outra vez e Zayn se agarra a ele, choramingando, impotente, ele deixa Liam mover seu corpo para cima e para baixo e para cima e para baixo várias vezes, trazendo-o mais perto de atingir seu orgasmo.

De repente, Liam o empurra de volta para a cama, mas fica de joelhos, levantando os quadris de Zayn para fora do colchão. Ele está segurando-o no lugar e mantém empurrando-se, sua respiração pesada. Zayn arqueia-se para cima e solta um gemido longo enquanto ele goza, espirrando gozo sobre seu estômago enquanto ele aperta violentamente em torno de Liam. Liam mantém empurrando contra ele, transando com ele através de seu orgasmo antes que ele recua e coloca Zayn de volta na cama.

Zayn consegue abrir os olhos e olhar para o pau de Liam quando ele dá a si mesmo um par de movimentos mais rápidos antes que ele esteja gozando sobre as coxas de Zayn.

Ele respira fortemente quando ele olha para Zayn, que mal consegue manter os olhos abertos. Depois de um momento, Liam se vira e desliga a câmera antes de ele deslizar seus braços ao redor Zayn e rolar para o lado, levando Zayn com ele.

Zayn pressiona o rosto no pescoço suado de Liam, a respiração dele em como ele tenta recuperar o controle sobre seu corpo, lentamente se recompondo de seu orgasmo.

Quando Zayn finalmente recupera o folego, ele desliza os braços em volta de Liam e sorri contra sua clavícula, deixando escapar uma risada suave. “Isso foi inesperado.” ele murmura. “Mas definitivamente não é indesejável.”

Ele pode sentir o sorriso de Liam quando ele murmura. “Yeah. Desculpe por isso. Não consegui me segurar.” Ele balança a cabeça. “Você é tão sexy, Zayn. Eu não acho que você saiba mesmo como você é lindo, eu não acho que podemos trabalhar juntos, se eu tiver que manter minhas mãos longe de você, eu acho que não vai dar certo. Não sou tão forte.”

Zayn levanta a cabeça e olha para ele, dando um sorriso a Liam antes de deixar um beijo em seu queixo. “Você acha que eles vão me obrigar a fazer isso de novo quando virem que não é tecnicamente apenas eu me masturbando do jeito que era para ser?”

Liam olha para ele, pensativo, e então balança a cabeça. “Não. Eu acho que eles vão estar satisfeitos, na verdade. Eles estão me implorando para voltar como ator há meses. Eles vão ficar felizes que eu finalmente concordei e eternamente gratos a você por me fazer voltar para isso.”

Zayn sorri e enfia a cabeça contra o pescoço de Liam. Ele sente os dedos de Liam por seu cabelo e suspira contente... Seus olhos se fechando enquanto ele se aninha no calor do corpo do outro homem.

“Eu posso ver por que eles querem que você faça isso sozinho, no entanto,” Liam murmura depois de um momento. “Você é incrível na câmera, Zayn. Não tão bonito como na realidade, mas porra, você é tão sensual e...” Ele suspira, sacudindo a cabeça de novo quando ele pensa em uma palavra certa. Quando ele consegue pensar em nenhuma palavra, ele beija a testa de Zayn e inclina o queixo de Zayn para cima. “Eu não posso acreditar que você é realmente meu.”

Zayn sorri para os elogios e encontra os olhos de Liam. “Eu sou, no entanto.” diz ele em voz baixa, falando serio. “Eu sou todo seu. Mesmo se eu continuar fazendo isso, eu vou ser sempre seu, completamente.”

Liam lhe dá um sorriso e se inclina a cabeça para roçar um beijo em seus lábios. Zayn fecha os olhos e o beija de volta suavemente, deslizando sua língua ao redor de Liam em um beijo suave, mas profundo, antes que ele se afasta e rola sobre suas costas, respirando fundo . Ele faz uma careta para o frio e pelo gozo que está secando lentamente em sua barriga. “Preciso de um banho.”

Liam desliza um braço atrás da cabeça e sorri. “Se importa se eu me juntar a você?”

Zayn olha para ele e balança a cabeça, um sorriso puxando os cantos de sua boca. “Nem um pouco.”

Ele finalmente consegue sair da cama e puxa dois dos roupões que encontra no armário, entregando outra para Liam. Quando eles estão prestes a sair do quarto e irem para o banheiro, Zayn para e vira-se para olhar para Liam. “Você deve se preparar para ser atacado por Harry e Louis quando sairmos, embora. Eles estão morrendo de vontade de conhecê-lo apenas... Eles podem ser _muito_ para lidar.”

Liam olha para ele sério e acena. “Eu acho que posso lidar com eles.” diz ele com um sorriso.

Zayn dá-lhe um olhar cético, então, um beijo rápido antes de abrir a porta, saindo do quarto.


	20. Chapter 20

Liam e Zayn conseguem fazer ir para o banheiro sem encontrar Harry e Louis, que s surpreendentemente, não estavam do lado de fora de sua porta com os ouvidos pressionados nela. Demorando um pouco mais do que o esperado, porque os dois não conseguiam manter suas mãos ou lábios longes um do outro - trocando beijos suaves e toques enquanto lavavam o suor e gozo de seus corpos. Em algum momento eles têm que sair do banheiro, no entanto, e quando eles estão secos e vestidos, eles se encontram com Harry e Louis no corredor.

“Nós só assistimos um pouco da filmagem,” Harry diz que no momento em que ele vê os dois. “E oh meu deus, isso deve ter sido a coisa mais excitante que eu já vi. Vocês dois são incríveis juntos.”

Liam desliza um braço em volta dos ombros de Zayn e sorri. “Somos?” pergunta ele, num tom que sugere que ele já sabe - um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

“Sim.” Louis concorda. “Você percebe que isso vai bater o recorde de visualizações em pouco tempo, certo? E não é só porque você está finalmente de volta, Liam. Mas vocês tem uma química é incrível. O que faz sentido, suponho, considerando que vocês estão namorando. Que é tipo alucinante, para ser honesto. Quer dizer, quais são as chances de que você acaba namorando Liam Payne de todas as outras pessoas?”

Zayn assente. “Yeah. Eu não tinha ideia.” diz ele, olhando para Liam. “Se eu soubesse, eu não teria tido tanto medo de dizer a ele sobre isso.”

Liam olha para ele e beija a ponta de seu nariz. “Você nunca tem que ter medo de mim.” diz ele em voz baixa.

Zayn sorri. “Eu sei disso agora.”

Louis desliza as mãos nos bolsos. “Então, vocês querem beber e jantar em algum lugar, talvez, e nos contar sobre tudo?”

Zayn levantou uma sobrancelha. “Não temos uma escolha?”

Louis finge pensar para um momento, então sorri. “Na verdade não.”

Zayn revira os olhos, mas sorri - ele não pode culpar Harry e Louis por serem curiosos, então eles decidem ir para um pub para uma cerveja ou duas, e um jantar. Em seu caminho para fora, eles se deparam com Simon, que já tinha sido informado sobre os acontecimentos do dia. Ao invés de raiva porque a filmagem solo de Zayn não deu muito certo, ele está imensamente satisfeito por ter um novo filme com Liam para dar aos seus telespectadores. Ele e Liam conversam um pouco, então Liam faz a promessa de manter contato para falarem sobre a possibilidade de mais filmes como este.

Em seguida, os dois casais saem do estúdio e vão para o pub onde Harry e Louis começam a fazer perguntas. “Por que você parou de fazer filme pornô?” Harry quis saber. “E por que você decidiu voltar? Você vai fazer mais filmes, agora que você está de volta? E você prefere dirigir ou atuar?”

Liam levanta uma sobrancelha. “Ele é sempre assim?” pergunta ele a Zayn e Louis, que trocam um sorriso e acenam com a cabeça.

Liam sorri. “Bem,” diz ele. “Eu fiz isso por alguns anos, até que eu deixei o país. Passei algum tempo nos Estados Unidos e só agora voltei, Zayn pode ter mencionado isso. Estar em um continente diferente, obviamente, continua difícil, então eu decidi que era hora de parar. Eu já tinha conseguido um monte de dinheiro, e enquanto eu estava me divertindo, a pornografia nunca foi concebida para ser uma carreira permanente para mim. Quando voltei, Simon queria me contratar novamente, mas eu não quis, uma vez que esse capítulo da minha vida tinha acabado. Mas quando ele sugeriu que eu dirigisse um filme, eu pensei, por que não? Então eu disse a ele que eu ia voltar para um último filme - como diretor. E eu gosto de ambos, realmente. Eu falhei como diretor dessa vez porque era Zayn que eu tinha que dirigir, e desde que eu sou claramente e loucamente apaixonado por ele, eu não conseguia manter as minhas mãos longe dele. Mas eu acho que seria bom para ele se fosse outra pessoa.”

“E você fez um filme com Louis antes, certo?” Zayn pergunta, lembrando-se que Harry ou Louis mencionou algo parecido em algum ponto.

Liam concorda. “Yeah. Ainda é um dos filmes mais populares, certo?”

Louis sorri. “Claro que é. Nós somos quentes juntos.”

Zayn olha para ele e Louis morde o lábio. “Desculpe. É verdade, no entanto. Você deve ver algum dia.”

“Eu poderia.” diz Zayn, mesmo que ele não está certo de que ele pode fazê-lo. Ele meio que quer ver como Liam era e porque as pessoas continuam chamando-o de “lenda” e Zayn não tem dúvidas de que ele era incrível. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não sabe se ele vai ser capaz de assistir Liam com outra pessoa.

Liam parece sentir o que Zayn está pensando e pega sua mão debaixo da mesa. Zayn olha para seus dedos entrelaçados, então encontra os olhos de Liam e dá-lhe um sorriso, apertando sua mão.

“Então, o que vai ser agora?” Harry pergunta, apoiando o queixo na mão. “Você está de volta ou foi apenas uma coisa de uma vez?”

Liam pega o copo e toma um gole, olhando para Zayn brevemente. “Eu não sei.” ele admite. “Zayn e eu não tivemos o tempo para discutir sobre isso ainda.”

Harry acena com a cabeça, compreendendo.

Eles falam sobre a pornografia um pouco mais, mas depois a conversa se volta para coisas diferentes e Zayn fica aliviado que os três parecem ter se dado muito bem. Ele não está surpreso, realmente, Liam parece ser o tipo de pessoa que se dá bem com todo mundo, mas ainda é um grande alívio ao vê-lo se conectar com seus amigos tão facilmente - primeiro Niall, e agora Harry e Louis.

Depois do jantar, os quatro se separaram e Zayn vai para casa para pegar algumas coisas, pensando em passar a noite com Liam novamente. Mas antes ele quer ver como Niall está e pegar mais algumas roupas, então Liam deixa-o ir para o campus sozinho e Zayn encontra-se em seu dormitório um pouco mais tarde.

Niall está lá - sozinho - e parece meio nervoso - ele literalmente se encolhe quando Zayn abre a porta e entra na sala. Zayn pisca para ele. “Você está bem?”

Niall assente. “Claro.” diz ele, mantendo os olhos em Zayn quando ele faz o seu caminho até seu armário. Zayn puxa uma mochila e enche algumas roupas limpas para ele, assim como um livro que ele pode precisar amanhã, então se vira para Niall que ainda está olhando para ele e mordendo o lábio. Parece que ele tem algo em sua mente e Zayn olha para ele um tanto divertido.

“Você tem certeza que está bem?”

Niall olha para baixo, em seguida, solta um suspiro. “É... Olha, há algo que eu preciso te dizer e eu sei que vai te machucar e eu realmente gostaria de não ter que ser eu a te dizer isso, mas desde que eu sou o seu melhor amigo, é tipo o meu dever fazê-lo.”

Zayn franze a testa e inclina a cabeça, olhando-o com curiosidade e se perguntando o que Niall poderia ter para lhe dizer. Ele realmente parece chateado, e uma vez que Niall nunca fica assim, Zayn se prepara para o pior. “O que aconteceu?” pergunta ele, sentando-se em sua cama lentamente.

Niall respira. “Eu estava navegando em um site pornô antes - pornô gay - porque eu sou curioso, e...”

Ele morde o lábio, então deixa escapar: “Eu vi Liam em um dos filmes! E eu sei que você provavelmente não acredita em mim, mas eu tenho certeza que é ele. Eu o pesquisei e o encontrei em um banco de dados de atores pornôs... Sinto muito, Zayn, eu realmente não queria ter te dito isso.”

Zayn levanta uma sobrancelha, relaxando instantaneamente. Ele meio que quer bater em Niall por ter o feito se preocupar tanto - o olhar no rosto de Niall fez parecer que era a pior notícia, como a morte de um membro da família ou algo assim.

Por um momento, ele se pergunta como teria sido a sua reação se ele já não tivesse descoberto sobre a carreira pornô de Liam esta tarde, e chega à conclusão de que ele provavelmente não o teria ficado muito perturbado, afinal.

“Eu sei.” disse ele antes de Niall ficar mais nervoso.

Diante do olhar perplexo de Niall, ele sorri. “Eu só descobri hoje.” explica ele, e diz Niall tudo sobre os acontecimentos da tarde. Niall olha para ele com os olhos arregalados e parece atordoado. Quando Zayn termina, ele balança a cabeça.

“Bem, eu estou feliz que você descobriu assim.” diz ele, pensativo. “Eu acho que encontrar aleatoriamente um de seus filmes on-line teria sido um pouco mais traumático, não? Mas, wow. Eu só não esperava isso, sabe? Liam realmente não se _parece_ com uma estrela pornô.”

Zayn levanta uma sobrancelha. “E eu pareço?”

“Bem.” diz Niall, e faz uma pausa. “Não, não realmente. E Liam pode não parecer uma estrela pornô, mas ele é muito bom. Vi um pouco do seu filme antes de eu perceber que era ele.”

“Posso ver?” Zayn pergunta incapaz de conter sua curiosidade.

Niall morde o lábio. “Você acha que é uma boa ideia?”

Zayn levanta uma sobrancelha. “Por que não seria? Vamos, deixe-me dar uma olhada.”

Niall finalmente concorda e pega seu laptop. Zayn se levanta e se senta ao lado de Niall, pairando por sobre o ombro quando Niall dá play no filme. Ele não assiste a coisa toda - apenas verifica algumas cenas aqui e ali, e tem que admitir que Niall está certo - Liam _é_ bom.

Mas Zayn não está preparado para isso, no entanto, é o ciúme que ele sente de repente quando vê Liam na tela com outra pessoa. Ele não sabe quem é a coestrela - parece ser alguém que não está na empresa mais, ou pelo menos alguém que Zayn ainda não viu por lá. Ele é muito bom e ambos parecem realmente quentes, e Zayn tem dificuldade em lembrar-se de que é só pornografia.

Quando Niall fecha a guia, ele se vira para olhar para Zayn. “Você está bem? Isso deve ser estranho para você, né?”

Zayn acena lentamente e encolhe os ombros. “Um pouco, eu acho. Quer dizer, eu sei que isso foi há alguns anos atrás, mas vendo o meu namorado com outra pessoa é... estranho, sim.”

Niall olha para ele com curiosidade. “Vocês já falaram sobre como isso vai funcionar? Quer dizer, eu sei que você me contou sobre Harry e Louis, e que eles estão em um relacionamento e não tem nenhum problema com a coisa toda, mas... você vai continuar a dormir com outros caras? Será que Liam ficar bem com isso?”

“Ele disse que ficaria.” Zayn diz suavemente. “Ainda não decidi se vou continuar. Eu só ia acabar com isso quando Liam não sabia sobre isso ainda, mas agora que ele sabe... eu não sei. Nós temos muito que conversar, eu acho.”

Niall assente. “Sim, acho que sim.”

Zayn esfrega a parte de trás do seu pescoço e se levanta. “Eu deveria ir, ele está esperando por mim.”

“Ah, claro.” diz Niall, assentindo. Ele fecha o laptop e deixa-o de lado, olhando para Zayn que está olhando para ele.

“Você vai ficar bem? Eu me sinto um pouco mal o deixando sozinho o tempo todo.”

Niall dá de ombros e sorri. “Sim, eu vou ficar bem. Tenho planos com esta menina, esta noite, por isso não vou estar aqui de qualquer maneira.”

“Oh,” diz Zayn, assentindo. “Ótimo. Boa sorte então. Vemo-nos logo, certo?”

Niall assente. “Claro. Se divirta.”

Zayn lhe dá um sorriso e sai do dormitório com a sua mochila cheia de roupas. Ele está feliz que ele disse a Liam para ir para casa, assim ele vai ter algum tempo para pensar sobre tudo o que aconteceu enquanto ele está pegando o ônibus para ir para a casa de Liam.

No momento em que ele chega, ele ainda não chegou a uma conclusão, embora, mas está pronto para discutir o assunto. Liam parece estar bem - ele puxa-o para um beijo quando Zayn entra no apartamento, em seguida, leva-o para a sala de estar. Ele se senta no sofá e puxa Zayn para sentar ao seu lado dele, olhando em seus olhos.

“O que você está pensando?” ele pergunta baixinho.

Zayn encolhe os ombros. “Só... tudo.” ele murmura.

Ele morde o lábio e continua. “Niall apenas encontrou um dos seus filmes e me mostrou um pouco dele. E eu fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes.”

Liam arruma seu cabelo para trás e olha para ele, pensativo. “Isso é compreensível.” diz ele em voz baixa. “Eu não vi nenhum de seus filmes, mas eu acho que eu me sentiria da mesma forma observando você com outra pessoa, mesmo sendo Harry ou Louis.”

Zayn mordisca os lábios, pensativo. “Eu só... eu meio que quero continuar a fazer filmes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu iria me sentir estranho e seria injusto eu continuar fazendo isso e esperando que você fique bem com isso enquanto eu não estou bem com você fazendo a mesma coisa. Acho que seria realmente desgastante para nossa relação depois de um tempo e eu não quero perder você. Então eu acho que a coisa certa a fazer seria parar de filmar.”

Ele suspira. “Eu gostaria que fosse apenas nós dois juntos.” ele murmura, enterrando o rosto no pescoço de Liam.

Ele sente os dedos de Liam em seus cabelos e suspira contente, então olha para cima curiosamente quando Liam diz: “Pode ser.” Liam olha para ele. “É possível que nós dois continuemos a fazer isso e sermos exclusivos.”

“É mesmo?” Zayn pergunta, levantando a sobrancelha.

Liam sorri. “Yeah. Eu não acho que já existiu um casal de exclusividade com a empresa de Simon, mas eu sei que esse cara que trabalhava para outra pessoa só filmava com o namorado. Então isso é uma possibilidade.”

Zayn se senta, gostando dessa opção. “E você quer fazer isso?”

Liam fica em silêncio por um momento, seus dedos passeando suavemente na parte de trás do pescoço de Zayn. “Desde que Simon entrou em contato comigo de novo quando eu voltei dos EUA, eu pensei muito em voltar a atuar. Eu considerei isso por um tempo, porque eu sempre gostei de fazer pornô e não era apenas por causa do dinheiro. Então eu conheci você e eu descartei a ideia de imediato. Eu sabia que não seria capaz de dormir com outros caras ao estar em um relacionamento. Ser diretor parecia uma boa maneira de me manter fiel a você e ainda estar no negócio, mas no final, eu amava fazer pornô.”

Ele respira. "O que eu estou dizendo é que, sim, eu acho que seria uma ótima maneira para nós dois termos todas as vantagens que vêm com ser um ator pornô sem ferir nossa relação. E realmente, Zayn, estávamos incríveis esta tarde.”

Zayn sorri um pouco. “Nós estávamos. Você acha que Simon vai ficar bem com esta proposta, então?”

Liam concorda. “Acho que ele vai ficar, para ser honesto. Ele me quer de volta no negócio, e ele, obviamente, não quer que você o deixe, considerando que você é o seu novo astro. E quando ele vê o nosso filme de hoje à tarde, ele seria estúpido dizer que não.”

Zayn balança a cabeça e sorri, se sentindo muito melhor agora que ele sabe sobre esta opção. E realmente, ganhar dinheiro para fazer amor com o seu namorado na frente de uma câmera parece ser o melhor trabalho do mundo.

“Agora...” diz Liam depois de um momento, apertando o braço em volta de Zayn e puxando-o para mais perto. “Você está cansado ou...”

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha, um sorriso sedutor em seus lábios. Zayn sorri de volta. “Eu nunca estou cansado demais para..." Ele mexe as sobrancelhas em troca e envolve seus braços em volta de Liam, sorrindo quando o outro garoto se inclina e o beija. Ele envolve-se em torno de Liam, suspirando feliz no beijo.

Tudo parece perfeito agora. Menos pela manhã, que ele se sentiu muito culpado por ter tido aquele segredo e esconder uma parte importante de sua vida de Liam - agora tudo está esclarecido e ele pode finalmente relaxar.


	21. Chapter 21

Em um sábado, duas semanas depois, Zayn e Liam estão se preparando para a sua primeira sessão oficial pornô. Bem, o primeiro que _supostamente_ eles deveriam estrelar juntos. O primeiro, que era para ser uma sessão de solo, mas acabou com Liam, já estava no site e tinha milhares de views. Quando o vídeo fora postado o servidor do site caiu, pelo motivo de ter muitos acessos de uma vez.

Até agora muito mais caras viram o filme uma e outra vez e continuaram pedindo mais.

Depois de pensarem e formar suas mentes de que continuariam, mas permaneceriam exclusivos dentro e fora da câmara, Liam e Zayn se reuniram com Simon para discutir a sua ideia. Simon não hesitou por mais de um segundo antes de dizer sim. Ele expressou seu pesar sobre não ter mais filmes com qualquer um deles com outras pessoas, mas no final, eles chegaram a um acordo.

E agora, depois de uma pausa de duas semanas, durante o qual eles se concentraram na universidade e em sua relação, é hora de começar a filmar.

E Zayn está um pouco nervoso. Claro que não é a sua primeira vez gravando um filme, nem a primeira vez que ele vai dormir com Liam, mas depois de um tempo mais ou menos longo, ele não pode se ajudar, mas senta como se ele estivesse se esquecido de tudo que aprendeu. Liam pareceu sentir seu nervosismo e aperta a mão suavemente na parte inferior das costas quando o guia até a porta. “Vai ficar tudo bem, amor. Eu tenho você.”

Zayn dá-lhe um pequeno sorriso, em seguida, deixa o apartamento, Liam logo atrás dele. Eles entram no carro e Liam dirige até o local. Quando eles entram no edifício, Zayn solta uma respiração e sorri para Nick, que está acenando para ele de um quarto.

Liam pega a mão dele e Zayn volta sua atenção para ele, mordiscando o lábio quando Liam o leva para o porão. Eles se encontram com a equipe, em seguida, vão para o vestiário, onde Zayn tira a roupa e Liam, após a remoção de suas roupas também, puxa as calças brancas e uma t shirt igualmente branca.

Ele fica bem de branco, Zayn decide, olhando para ele com apreço. As calças estão apertadas o suficiente para não deixar nada para a imaginação, e a blusa definia bem os ombros largos, seus braços fortes e seu peito. Zayn lambe os lábios enquanto olha para ele, depois balança a cabeça para limpá-la. Ele pega uma toalha do rack, dá Liam um beijo rápido depois que ele envolveu ao redor de sua cintura. Ele olha para o seu reflexo brevemente, então entra no estúdio. Ele dá uma olhada tímida para a equipe e fica em cima da mesa, se deitando de barriga para baixo, cruzando os braços e apoiando a testa contra eles.

Ele sente alguém puxando a toalha para ajustá-la, então respira fundo e tenta relaxar. Um momento depois ele sente uma respiração quente em seu ombro enquanto Liam pressiona um beijo no mesmo local. “Pronto para sua massagem, Sr. Malik?”

Zayn sorri e vira a cabeça, olhando para Liam e balançando a cabeça.

Liam lhe dá uma piscadela, então se move ao longo de uma pequena prateleira que contém todos os tipos de óleos de massagem e loções. Zayn olha Liam estudar as garrafas e escolher um antes de dar o diretor e o cara da câmera um sinal e aceno de cabeça.

Zayn pressiona a testa de volta contra seus braços e revira os ombros para trás, fechando os olhos.

“E a ação...” o diretor fala e a filmagem começa.

Uma música clássica e suave toca ao fundo e enquanto ele está esperando por Liam aparecer, Zayn tenta descobrir qual é a musica. A melodia é familiar e depois de alguns segundos ele se lembra de que é Marriner’s ‘Air’, suave e calma. Ele sente seu corpo relaxar e suspira contente.

“Bom dia.” Liam diz quando entra na sala, movendo-se para uma pequena mesa para pegar o óleo. Ele vem para Zayn e derrama um pouco de óleo em suas costas. É gelada contra a sua pele e Zayn suga uma respiração.

“Desculpe.” diz Liam, sua voz baixa e sensual. “Eu deveria ter avisado.”

“Está tudo bem.” Zayn murmura e seus olhos rola para parte de trás de sua cabeça, pálpebras tremulando quando Liam começa a espalhar o óleo sobre as costas e os ombros com suas mãos grandes e quentes.

Zayn faz um som suave e relaxa instantaneamente.

“Diga-me alguma coisa se sentir desconfortável.” murmura Liam.

Zayn balança a cabeça. “Não, está perfeito.” diz ele, suspirando de novo quando Liam começa a massagear seus ombros, tirando a tensão de seu corpo. Zayn nunca experimentou uma massagem profissional, mas ele tem certeza de que Liam tem que ser melhor do que qualquer massagista profissional. Suas mãos são suaves, mas com certeza ele sabe como e onde tocar em Zayn. Os olhos de Zayn se fecham por sua própria vontade e ele cantarola contente.

“Isso é bom?” Liam murmura quando ele esfrega os ombros de Zayn lentamente, suas mãos deslizando suavemente sobre a pele lisa de Zayn.

“Mhm...” Zayn suspira, mordendo o lábio quando as mãos de Liam se movem para baixo, levemente escovando os lados em seu corpo antes que ele começa a massagear novamente.

“Não está muito bruto?” Liam pergunta então, e Zayn não pode suprimir um sorriso.

“Não.” ele murmura, sua voz saindo suave e levemente rouca. “Eu gosto de brutalidade.”

As mãos de Liam se apertam por um instante, quase imperceptível, mas Zayn sente e sorri maroto. Ele pode imaginar o que Liam está pensando agora. E não é uma mentira - Zayn _gosta_ de brutalidade de vez em quando.

Ele suspira baixinho quando Liam esfrega as pontas de seus dedos sobre seus quadris e, em seguida, move as mãos para trás até seus ombros. A parte impaciente de Zayn já está dura e deseja que Liam o ajude com isso logo, mas ele sabe que Liam vai levar o seu tempo, provocá-lo até que Zayn não aguente mais.

Zayn empurra os pensamentos sobre o pau de Liam enterrando dentro de si para fora de sua cabeça e se concentra na sensação das mãos de Liam em cima dele. Quando Liam se muda para parte inferior das suas costas de novo, esfregando o óleo sobre a curva de sua bunda, Zayn morde o lábio, esperando por Liam para puxar longe a toalha, subir em cima dele e o foder de uma vez.

Nada disso acontece, no entanto - em vez disso, as mãos de Liam desaparecem por um momento, e some até um par de momentos depois em que Zayn as sente em seu corpo novamente, agora massageando suas panturrilhas.

Zayn suspira baixinho quando Liam move lentamente o seu caminho até suas pernas, espalhando o óleo sobre as costas de suas coxas. Ele suga a respiração quando a mão de Liam mergulha entre eles, tão alto que os dedos quase pegam em suas bolas.

Liam continua a provocá-lo, movendo sua mão para cima e para baixo até que o corpo de Zayn reage, Zayn sente seu pênis se contrair onde ele está preso entre o colchão e seu corpo.

Ele deixa escapar um gemido suave quando os dedos de Liam escovam o vinco de sua bunda, a toalha mal cobrindo neste momento.

“Isso é bom?” Liam pede baixinho, uma pitada de diversão em sua voz.

Zayn libera uma respiração instável e assente. “Sim,” ele murmura. “Vá em frente.”

Encorajado, Liam puxa a toalha e descobre a bunda de Zayn. O gemido gutural baixo escapa de Zayn quando sente Liam derramar um pouco de óleo na parte inferior das costas antes de espalhá-lo com as mãos para baixo sobre suas nádegas. Ele engole em seco.

As mãos de Liam são surpreendentes. Elas se movem suavemente sobre a pele de Zayn, apertando sua bunda suavemente. Zayn sente uma gota de óleo cair em cima de suas bolas e ele cava seus dentes em seus lábios. Ele está segurando a mesa, gemendo baixinho cada vez que os dedos de Liam deslizam entre as bochechas de sua bunda e escova seu buraco.

Seu corpo está dolorido - ele só quer que Liam escorregue os dedos para dentro e o faça gozar, mas ele já sabe que Liam provavelmente vai demorar um pouco mais para fazer isso acontecer.

Ele adivinhou corretamente, quando um momento mais tarde ele sente a respiração quente de Liam sobre o ombro nu. “Role, babe.”

Como se Liam não o viu inúmeras vezes nus antes, Liam mantém a toalha para cobrir o pênis de Zayn quando ele termina de se ajeitar com dificuldade, tentando não estragar a filmagem acidentalmente rolando fora da mesa.

Ele lambe os lábios e olha para Liam com olhos escuros, enquanto Liam olha para ele com um pequeno sorriso. Ele ficaria completamente afetado, mas a crescente protuberância entre suas pernas não deixa. Liam dá-lhe uma piscadela, mas isso é tudo que ele faz antes de ele começar a massagear o peito de Zayn, tomando seu tempo para traçar suas tatuagens com as pontas dos dedos e passando as mãos para cima e para baixo no torso de Zayn, certificando-se de não perder um local. Sua pele está brilhando na luz quente da sala.

Seus braços e mãos estão ao lado e Zayn, ele olha para Liam com o desejo, lambendo os lábios quando Liam levanta uma sobrancelha para ele e seus olhos percorrem seu corpo.

Zayn solta um suspiro de frustração quando Liam se move para baixo e esfrega os pés de Zayn levemente, mas com firmeza ao mesmo tempo. Ele usa a quantidade perfeita de pressão e Zayn suspira contente.

Então mãos de Liam lentamente se movem sobre as pernas de Zayn. Quando ele desliza uma mão entre as coxas de Zayn, os quadris de Zayn se atiram por sua própria vontade e ele geme. Seus olhos abertos, ele encontra com os de Liam, que agora está olhando para ele com desejo puro.

“Isso _é_ bom?” ele pergunta baixinho, e Zayn, incapaz de responder verbalmente, apenas acena com a cabeça, a língua se lançando para lamber os lábios secos. Sua ereção é muito óbvia debaixo da toalha branca e sacode um pouco quando Liam arrasta o pano e aperta seus quadris.

O peito de Zayn está subindo e descendo rapidamente quando Liam arrasta lentamente os dedos sobre quadris de Zayn, roçando seu pênis com uma leveza que é altamente erótica e insanamente frustrante.

Zayn fecha os olhos de novo, cavando os dedos no colchão abaixo de si e mordendo os lábios quando ele sente a mão de Liam recentemente oleado apertar sua ereção.

“Ohh...” ele geme, empurrando-se no punho de Liam quando Liam começa a acariciá-lo lentamente, mas com firmeza, passando a mão sobre a cabeça de seu pênis cada vez que ele desliza no comprimento de Zayn. Ele massageia a base com firmeza, depois esfrega o polegar ao longo da parte inferior, enquanto Zayn sente sua excitação crescer continuamente.

“Por favor,” ele suspira, querendo, precisando mais. A outra mão de Liam está ocupada massageando suas bolas entre os dedos, puxando levemente sobre eles quando ele mantém acariciando Zayn. Como sempre, cada um de seus toques faz a cabeça de Zayn girar e gemidos de prazer deixar os lábios.

Depois de um momento, Liam deixa seu pênis e Zayn fecha os olhos de novo, respirando fundo, engolindo em seco. Ele sente os dedos de Liam contra seus ombros e olha para ele avidamente. Seus olhos percorrem o corpo de seu namorado e se prende na ereção muito evidente entre as pernas. Zayn levanta a sobrancelha e sorri, então avança para cobri-lo com a mão. Ele olha para Liam através de seus cílios quando ele começa a massagear o pênis através de suas calças, sorrindo sedutoramente quando Liam solta um suspiro quase inaudível.

Zayn empurra a si mesmo para ficar sentado e usa as duas mãos para rapidamente desabotoar as calças de Liam e puxá-las para baixo sobre seus quadris. O pau do outro homem foi liberado e ele enrola a mão em torno dela e o acaricia habilmente, dando água na boca quando ele puxa prepúcio de Liam de volta para revelar a cabeça. Ele inclina a cabeça e se inclina para frente, deslizando o pênis de Liam em sua boca e focando toda sua atenção no pênis em sua boca.

Ele adora o pau de Liam - é longo e grosso e se sente pesado e duro entre os lábios enquanto estica em torno dele enquanto ele empurra para frente para colocar mais dele em sua boca. Ele suga leve, depois com mais força, acariciando sua língua ao longo do comprimento, quando ele o solta de novo e lambe o seu caminho até a parte inferior. Ele olha para Liam, brevemente ciente da câmera muito perto de seu rosto. Ele se esquece disso por um momento e morde de leve a pele macia do pênis de Liam, olhando para ele quando, mais uma vez, ele desliza o pênis em sua boca, esvaziando as bochechas quando volta a chupar a cabeça.

Os dedos ainda oleosos de Liam estão em seu cabelo, e em circunstâncias normais, ele poderia ter se queixado por Liam arruinar seu cabelo, mas agora, ele está focado no prazer de Liam. Os olhos de Liam estão sobre ele, sem perder um momento.

Finalmente Zayn recua e suga a cabeça entre os lábios mais uma vez, arrastando a língua em torno dela, com os olhos semicerrados. Um pouco de saliva pinga pelo seu queixo enquanto solta o pênis de Liam, seus lábios brilhando. Ele fecha a mão ao redor da ereção de Liam um pouco antes de Liam puxa-lo rapidamente, beijando-o necessitado.

Zayn atende avidamente, mordendo o lábio inferior de Liam provocativamente quando ele desliza sua língua em sua boca, fechando os olhos. Quando Liam quebra o beijo, ele tira suas calças e puxa a t-shirt, em seguida, empurra Zayn para baixo novamente. Ele vira-o facilmente e Zayn assobia baixinho enquanto seu pênis é mais uma vez pressionado contra seu abdômen e o colchão duro, e as mãos de Liam estão de volta em sua bunda.

Zayn suga a respiração quando Liam separa sua bunda e pressiona a língua contra a sua abertura, lambendo círculos suaves em torno dela antes de pressionar para baixo contra ela com mais firmeza. Zayn solta um gemido surpreso. A língua de Liam é quente e úmida, empurrando os músculos tensos com insistência e provocativamente, e não demorou muito para que Zayn começasse a choramingar e chiar de prazer e necessidade, implorando Liam por mais.

“Merdamerdamerdamerda - ahhh, oh deus, yesss” ele geme quando Liam continua a enfiar sua língua. “Oh Deus, me fode, por favor, me fode, ohhh...”

Liam transa com ele depois - com a língua, mostrando-lhe tudo o que ele está planejando fazer com seu pênis um momento depois.

Quando ele puxa para trás, seu hálito quente bate contra a pele de Zayn.  Zayn está respirando com dificuldade, incapaz de pedir mais. Ele levanta os quadris um pouco, esperando que Liam vá finalmente dar o que ele tanto quer.

Liam morde uma das nádegas do Zayn levemente, fazendo Zayn chiar de prazer e dor, então se move por entre suas coxas. Zayn engole seco e vira a cabeça, olhando para Liam com olhos escuros e vendo-o pegar o lubrificante, espremendo o liquido em seus dedos. Liam empurra dois dedos dentro de Zayn sem cerimonia, tesourando-o brevemente e tirando outra vez apenas cerca de um minuto depois.

Eles dormiram juntos na noite anterior, de modo que Zayn não precisa de muita preparação - ele encoraja-o, na verdade, precisando de Liam dentro de si neste exato instante.

Ele abre a boca e olha para Liam com um apelo silencioso, e Liam se inclina sobre ele para roçar um beijo em seus lábios. Então ele se abaixa e acaricia seu pau um par de vezes antes dele espalhar as nádegas de Zayn mais uma vez e empurrar-se para dentro.

Os olhos de Zayn se fecham e ele pressiona a testa de volta contra seus braços, gemendo baixinho enquanto ele abre as pernas, tanto quanto a sua posição atual lhe permite. Liam empurra-se todo, fazendo um som suave no fundo de sua garganta enquanto ele está totalmente dentro. Ele esfrega a cintura de Zayn e dá-lhe um momento para se acostumar com ele - então ele recua e começa a empurrar e puxar lentamente, tomando seu tempo, certificando-se que Zayn sente cada centímetro dele antes que ele puxa e volta de novo.

Zayn suga a respiração cada vez que Liam empurra para frente, segurando os lados da mesa. Ele empurra de volta contra Liam, atendendo suas estocadas e dando-lhe o ângulo melhor possível.

Ele se levanta sobre os cotovelos e olha por cima do ombro - Liam está olhando para eles com atenção, observando seu pênis desaparecer dentro de Zayn. O olhar em seu rosto é quase o suficiente para fazer com que Zayn goze.

Quando Liam olha para cima, seus olhos são escuros com um brilho quase perigoso neles. Liam se move para frente, em seguida, pressiona sua mão espalmada contra as costas de Zayn e o empurra para baixo, segurando-o no lugar enquanto ele continua empurrando para ele, agora com mais e mais força.

A respiração de Zayn está se acelerando e ele grita cada vez que Liam encontra o ângulo perfeito. Seu pênis e os quadris estão pressionados contra o colchão sempre que Liam balança para frente, dando a Zayn uma incrível fricção para o seu pau.

Ele choraminga e tenta segurar por tanto tempo quanto é possível, mas depois de mais alguns golpes duros de Liam, ele vem, seus músculos apertando Liam firmemente quando ele aperta em torno dele.

Liam mantém empurrando-se mais algumas vezes antes de ouvir Zayn gemendo. Liam desliza para fora dele e deixa seu pau entre suas nádegas enquanto ele esta gozando e Zayn sente o respingo de gozo sobre a parte inferior de suas costas.

Eles ficam na mesma posição por um tempo, ambos estão respirando com dificuldade quando o diretor fala: “Corta!” alguns segundos depois.

Liam se inclina para frente para roçar um beijo suave sobre a nuca de Zayn, enterrando o nariz em seu cabelo. Zayn sorri e chega atrás de si para tocar Liam, virando o rosto para encará-lo.

Liam sorri de volta e beija seu nariz, então desliza para fora dele, um pouco instável em seus pés quando pisa no chão. Zayn rola com cuidado, suspirando baixinho enquanto ele empurra o cabelo para trás e respira fundo.

“Foi incrível.” diz o diretor. Ele parece realmente impressionado e dá-lhes o polegar para cima em aprovação. “Tudo bem, rapazes. Vamos fazer uma pausa, vão fumar um cigarro e um comer lanche, e vamos vê-lo em cerca de 50 minutos para a cena na banheira de água quente.”

Ele e o homem da câmera saem da sala, e Zayn respira fundo, com um sorriso ainda um pouco atordoado em seus lábios.

Liam ri. “Você é tão lindo.” diz ele, quando se inclina sobre Zayn e beija seus lábios. Ele esfrega seus narizes juntos afetuosamente e lhe dá um sorriso adorável.

“Eu sei.” Zayn diz alegremente, ainda um pouco zonzo de seu orgasmo. Ele se sente muito bem, e olhando para Liam agora, todo suado e sexy, ele não tem dúvida de que ele estará pronto para filmar de novo quando for necessário para a próxima cena.

Ele está realmente ansioso por isso, e decide que esta é definitivamente a melhor sessão até o momento. Ele sente como se estivesse em um SPA com seu namorado - e ainda é pago por isso. O que mais ele poderia querer?

Um momento depois, os lábios de Liam estão no seu de novo, Liam o beija profundamente, segurando-o em seus braços por um tempo. Ele o carrega para o banheiro adjacente e, em seguida, tomam banho juntos, se livrando do suor, óleo de massagem e gozo.

Eles usam a sua pausa para tomar uma bebida e, no caso de Zayn, fumar um cigarro rapidamente do lado de fora. Eles também assistem há um pouco do filme de Nick que está sendo filmado em um dos andares superiores.

Finalmente, eles fazem o seu caminho de volta para o andar de baixo, onde a hidromassagem quente e borbulhante aguarda-os.


	22. Chapter 22

Zayn suspira contente quando ele se senta na grande banheira de hidromassagem, tremendo um pouco quando ele se inclina para trás e sorrindo quando ele sente as bolhas contra a parte inferior das suas costas. Ele fecha os olhos por um instante, se inclina para trás e relaxa, só abre os olhos quando ele sente Liam entrar na banheira também.

Ele olha para ele mergulhar os dedos dos pés na água, então sorri para Liam quando ele desliza totalmente para dentro, sentando-se em frente a ele.

“Algum diálogo?” Zayn indaga, referindo-se a cena que está prestes a filmar.

“Não.” diz Liam. “Basicamente, você irá me atacar e depois vai montar no meu pau.”

Zayn suga uma respiração, engolindo em seco quando ele vê os olhos de Liam escurecer. Ele adora quando Liam diz palavras como ‘pau’ ou ‘foda’ - ele se parece com o tipo de cara que não usa nenhum tipo de palavrões, então quando ele faz, parece o tipo de inesperado e ridiculamente sexy. Ou, pelo menos, Zayn pensa assim.

Ele sorri. “Parece bom para mim.”

Ele engasga quando Liam pressiona um botão na borda externa da banheira e a força dos jatos dentro da banheira aumenta. Há um entre as pernas de Zayn e ele sufoca um gemido ao sentir o jato contra seu pênis.

Ele se remexe e se move para cima de Liam - os joelhos de cada lado de seu corpo. Ele envolve seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e olha para ele com um sorriso, em seguida, se inclina e pressiona seus lábios juntos.

“Você é muito rápido para nós.” murmura o homem da câmera por trás deles, e o diretor diz em seguida: “Ação!”

Zayn sorri contra os lábios de Liam, tomando seu tempo quando o beija - primeiro é apenas um tocar de lábios, provocando em sua leveza, mas logo cresce no calor e paixão quando a língua desliza uns contra os outros de forma lenta e sensualmente. As mãos de Liam estão em seus ombros, acariciando delicadamente antes de viajar lentamente seu caminho para baixo de suas costas. Ele para sobre a bunda de Zayn e o puxa um pouco, apertando-as em suas mãos.

Não leva mais do que alguns segundos para que o pênis de Zayn endureça totalmente, e ele aperta-o contra o peito de Liam, a cabeça inclinada a fim de manter o beijo com Liam. Finalmente, ele recua e olha para Liam atentamente, com os olhos vibrando um pouco quando os dedos de Liam traça sua fenda. Ele sente um dos dedos de Liam trabalhar o seu caminho em seu corpo e Zayn cava seus próprios dedos nos ombros de Liam, inclinando a cabeça para trás. Sua boca se abre em um gemido silencioso.

Os dedos de Liam entram lentamente, seus lábios pressionados contra o peito de Zayn. Ele envolve os lábios em torno de um de seus mamilos e ele endurece sob a pressão suave de sua língua. Zayn geme e empurra de volta contra o dedo de Liam ansiosamente, mas Liam não acelera seus movimentos ou adiciona outro - apenas continua a provocá-lo com aquele dedo.

Não é até que Zayn literalmente cava suas unhas nas costas de Liam, deixando marcas lá que Liam solta um suspiro e adiciona um segundo dedo. Ele continua movendo-se lentamente, alternando entre estocadas profundas e rasas. Ele o tesoura e se estende antes de retira-los completamente de Zayn.

Zayn solta um suspiro, então olha para Liam atentamente quando ele pega para o lubrificante que está na mesa ao lado da banheira, colocando um pouco em seus dedos. Um momento depois ele desliza de volta para dentro de Zayn, acrescentando um terceiro e movendo-os para trás e para frente. Zayn solta um gemido baixo e se inclina para frente, segurando em Liam quando ele começa a subir e descer nos dedos de Liam, tentando levá-los o mais profundamente possível.

“Ohhhh...” Zayn geme e desliza os dedos no cabelo de Liam, puxando sua cabeça para trás a cerca de pressionar seus lábios em um beijo profundo e molhado que dura vários minutos até Liam retirar os dedos e delicadamente traçar a entrada de Zayn com apenas um deles.

Zayn engole em seco, apertando ao redor da ponta do dedo de Liam automaticamente e permanecendo na mesma posição quando Liam coloca as mãos na borda da banheira e levanta-se um pouco, o suficiente para escovar a ponta do seu pênis contra buraco de Zayn. Os olhos de Zayn se fecham e ele engole em seco, em seguida, pega o lubrificante e esguicha um pouco dele em seus dedos. Ele se abaixa e dá ao pau de Liam um par de traços rudes, em seguida, quebra a mão em torno dele e cuidadosamente orienta o pau de Liam em sua entrada. Ele desliza para baixo, tendo todo o pênis de Liam dentro de si com calma, gemendo quando Liam empurra-se para cima e sela seus corpos com um golpe duro.

De volta à água, Zayn solta um suspiro e fecha os olhos por um momento, ele se ajusta ao pênis de Liam dentro dele, mexendo um pouco até que ele está em uma posição confortável. Então ele segura nas laterais do pescoço de Liam e olha para ele, suas pálpebras vibrando quando ele começa a se mover em cima dele, lentamente para cima e para baixo, tomando seu tempo.

Liam olha para ele com uma expressão que Zayn já viu muitas outras vezes antes - é o olhar que ele sempre fica quando estão fazendo amor. Ele olha para Zayn como se ele tivesse dificuldade em acreditar que ele é realmente real - agindo como se Zayn fosse um deus, ao invés de uma pessoa real. Zayn não pode negar que ele ama essa expressão, ela lhe dá confiança e faz sentir-se extremamente poderoso. E ele imagina que é praticamente a mesma expressão que ele tem em seu próprio rosto quando ele olha para Liam.

Ele olha para Liam com um sorriso, colocando o cabelo para trás suavemente quando ele se move para cima e para baixo lentamente, certificando-se de apertar em torno de Liam quando ele abaixa-se de volta para o seu colo. Ele morde o lábio e geme, arrastando os dedos pelas costas de Liam de novo, antes de se inclinar para frente e começar a beijar seu pescoço. Ele sente as vibrações dos gemidos de Liam em sua garganta enquanto seus quadris se empurrão e ele enterra-se mais profundo dentro Zayn.

Zayn choraminga quando Liam agarra seus quadris, cavando seus dedos quase dolorosamente neles. Então, de repente, Liam se levanta. E Zayn não ter um segundo para reclamar ou lamentar porque um momento depois ele encontra-se de joelhos, inclinado sobre a borda da banheira e Liam empurra de volta para dentro dele, sua mão quente sobre a parte inferior das costas de Zayn enquanto ele desliza todo seu pênis para fora e dentro de novo.

“Oh deusss, yesss...” Zayn geme, atendendo as pressões de Liam com seus quadris enquanto o outro homem continua empurrando para dentro uma e outra vez, não sendo mais gentil. Seus movimentos são ásperos e Zayn só consegue suspirar em prazer. Seus quadris batem na borda da banheira repetidamente e fica dolorosamente prazeroso. Zayn chia e aperta as mãos contra a borda da banheira, empurrando-se para trás um pouco quando Liam empurra para frente para evitar que seus quadris fiquem completamente machucados depois. Não que ele se importe - ele gosta da ideia de ter marcas ou hematomas de sexo violento por todo o seu corpo é um tipo de excitante.

Um braço envolve em torno de sua cintura e a mão de Liam repousa calmamente em seu estômago enquanto Liam mantém o fodendo. Ele desliza a mão para seu peito e aperta de leve as costas de Zayn contra seu peito, forçando-o a sentar-se e inclinar-se contra ele. Zayn faz, sua cabeça apoiada no ombro de Liam quando ele deixa escapar suspiros ofegantes. Ele pressiona um beijo em sua bochecha e olha em seus olhos, lábios entreabertos quando ele geme e solta suspiros e mais gemidos. Liam olha para ele atentamente, os seus próprios gemidos baixos provocando arrepios na espinha de Zayn.

Depois de um momento a mão de Liam viaja para baixo no peito e estômago de Zayn, acaricia seus quadris suavemente e, finalmente, envolve em torno de seu pênis, acariciando-o junto com seus impulsos. Zayn geme e chega atrás de si para enterrar seus dedos em volta da nuca de Liam, segurando-o perto enquanto ele alternadamente empurra-se de volta contra Liam.

Ambos estão corados e quentes, olhando nos olhos um do outro com atenção, seus corpos se movendo em perfeita sincronia.

Os lábios de Liam pressionam contra o ombro de Zayn, seus gemidos baixos e roucos. Zayn pode dizer pela urgência da mão de Liam sobre seu pênis que não vai demorar muito mais tempo. Ele desliza a sua mão por seu próprio peito e aperta um de seus mamilos, assim como a mão de Liam aperta em torno de seu pênis e ele empurra-se para frente. A combinação de sensações trás seu orgasmo e Zayn geme quando ele goza.

Liam solta seu pau e toma conta de seus quadris, segurando-o no lugar enquanto ele transa com ele através de seu orgasmo ao mesmo tempo que se aproxima o seu próprio. Zayn apoia-se contra os golpes duros de Liam e morde o lábio com força quando ele sente Liam perto de gozar, bem como, seu nome saindo dos lábios do outro homem enquanto chega o orgasmo.

Liam fica dentro de Zayn por um momento antes de recuar. Ele mantém as mãos sobre Zayn e consegue vira-lo, puxando-o para um beijo longo e profundo. Zayn está respirando com dificuldade, mas envolve seus braços em volta de Liam e retorna o beijo enquanto ele lentamente se recupera do seu orgasmo.

“E corta.” diz o diretor por trás deles. Liam continua a beijá-lo por mais um minuto ou dois, então recua e deixa-se cair na banheira. Zayn desliza sobre a banheira, respirando pesadamente.

Ele encontra os olhos de Liam e levanta a sobrancelha quando ele percebe um olhar estranhamente feliz e divertido no rosto de seu namorado. Ele inclina a cabeça com curiosidade, mas Liam apenas sorri.

“Precisamos ter um desses.” diz ele alegremente enquanto as bolhas de agua estouram o ao seu redor. “A sensação é incrível.”

Zayn esfrega o rosto e bufa, mas tem que admitir que Liam tem razão. Ele sente a sensação calmante da água pressionando contra seu traseiro um pouco dolorido, e sim, ele se sente bem.

O diretor e o cara da câmera os deixam sozinhos por um tempo e Zayn cutuca Liam com um dedo do pé. Liam levanta a sobrancelha e sorri, então se move para cima de Zayn e o beija suavemente.

“Eu amo trabalhar com você.” diz ele em voz baixa. “Você é o melhor que eu já tive.”

Zayn lhe dá um sorriso e toca o rosto de Liam. Em seguida, ele fica subitamente curioso. “Quantos que você já _teve_?”

O sorriso de Liam desaparece e ele dá de ombros. “Será que isso importa?” pergunta ele, e sem esperar por uma resposta, aperta outro beijo nos lábios de Zayn. Ele aprofunda instantaneamente, não dando Zayn a chance de fazer mais perguntas e depois de um momento não importa mesmo. Zayn se inclina sobre o beijo, as pontas dos dedos levemente esfregando ombros de Liam.

O beijo rompe algum tempo depois, e eles saem da banheira e vão para o chuveiro. Quando eles estão secos e vestidos, eles fazem o seu caminho para cima, e Zayn pede licença para fumar um cigarro enquanto Liam fica dentro conversando com algum de seus antigos colegas.

Quando ele acaba com o cigarro Zayn volta para dentro e depois de uma breve conversa com Nick e Simon, ele e Liam dizem adeus e saem do estúdio. Eles vão ao supermercado e compram algumas coisas, indo em seguida para o apartamento de Liam, eles assistem a um filme e se aconchegam (não sexualmente).

Eles se beijam por um tempo, mas nenhum deles inicia mais do que isso, desde que a tarde eles se satisfizeram e agora estão esgotados. Enquanto ele está deitado na cama depois, o braço ao redor de Liam, que está acariciando suas costas suavemente, Zayn não pode deixar de pensar sobre a maneira como Liam olhou quando Zayn perguntou-lhe sobre seus ex-parceiros sexuais. Liam parecia encerrar a questão e evitou falar sobre o assunto, e Zayn ainda está um pouco curioso sobre o número real.

Ele considera perguntar a Liam sobre isso, mas não quer estragar o humor dele, por isso ele não faz. Talvez em outro momento.

Em vez disso, ele enterra o rosto no pescoço de Liam e respira fundo, acariciando o cabelo curto na parte de trás do seu pescoço antes de rolar. Ele sorri quando Liam envolve-se em torno dele imediatamente, dando um beijo na parte de trás do pescoço.

“Boa noite, amor.” ele sussurra, e sua respiração agrada a pele de Zayn, fazendo-o estremecer.

“Noite.” Zayn murmura, fechando os olhos.

Momentos depois ele ouve Liam roncando levemente e sabe que ele está adormecido.

É preciso um pouco mais de tempo para si mesmo adormecer, no entanto. Ele não tem certeza por que, mas por alguma razão ele não consegue parar de pensar sobre a vida de Liam antes dele, percebendo que na verdade ele não sabe muita coisa sobre ele. Claro, ele sabe tudo sobre a família de Liam e seus estudos, mas ele não sabe quase nada sobre a vida amorosa de Liam.

E ele sabe que isso não deveria importar, mas agora que a questão está na sua cabeça, ele não consegue esquecê-la.

Eventualmente, ele diz a si mesmo para esquecer. Liam nunca lhe deu qualquer razão para não confiar nele, e Zayn não quer se transformar em um idiota ciumento.

Depois de um tempo ele escapa para um sono sem sonhos.


	23. Chapter 23

Na manhã seguinte Zayn é o primeiro a acordar. Ele olha para Liam adormecido por um tempo, mas resiste ao impulso de beijá-lo até acorda-lo. Ele se lembra da noite anterior e quando Liam evitou sua pergunta sobre seus antigos parceiros sexuais, bem como a sua própria reação.

Ele ainda é ciumento e não consegue livrar-se do sentimento de que o número de Liam de encontros sexuais é muito maior do que ele espera. Ele sabe que é algo que ele deve abordar - que ele deveria dizer a Liam sobre suas inseguranças súbitas e pedir segurança. Mas ele odeia discutir com as pessoas que ama, e talvez seja apenas algo que ele precisa superar por conta própria. Ele sabe que é irracional, mas ele não pode se ajudar a maneira como ele se sente.

Depois de assistir Liam por mais um pouco, ele cuidadosamente solta-se do abraço de Liam e desliza para fora da cama. Ele puxa a roupa às pressas, em seguida, encontra um papel e uma caneta para escrever uma nota para Liam, dizendo-lhe que ele vai voltar mais tarde, mas que ele tem algumas coisas para cuidar.

O que não é uma mentira - ele tem algum trabalho de casa para fazer, e enquanto ele poderia muito bem fazê-lo no apartamento de Liam, ele acha que talvez ele só precise de um pouco de espaço para superar seu ciúme.

Ele deixa o bilhete sobre o travesseiro ao lado de Liam, então olha para ele de novo antes de pegar suas coisas e sair do apartamento.

Seu dormitório está vazio quando ele chegou. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso, imaginando que agora que ele não está mais lá, tanto quanto ele costumava ficar, Niall iria utilizá-lo mais vezes para trazer seus encontros de novo. Ele deixa cair às coisas dele no chão e senta-se na cama, esfregando o rosto cansado. Quando ele olha para cima, seus olhos descansam no laptop sobre a mesa, e ele se pergunta se seria estúpido para conferir alguns dos filmes de Liam.

Provavelmente seria, mas talvez seja a única maneira para ele descobrir quantas pessoas Liam realmente dormiu em frente das câmeras, pelo menos. Talvez isso irá lhe dar clareza e a tranquilidade que ele precisa, e ele não vai pensar sobre isso constantemente quando ele está com Liam.

Ele está prestes a pegar seu notebook e ir até o Google pesquisar sobre seu namorado-lenda-da-pornografia, quando a porta se abre e Niall entra. Ele olha para Zayn e pisca. “Você está aqui! Hey! Não esperava vê-lo para o resto do fim de semana. Você praticamente vive no apartamento de Liam agora.”

Seu tom não é de censura, mas Zayn pode dizer que Niall sente sua falta. E ele sente falta de Niall também, agora que ele para pra pensar sobre isso. Sua vida mudou abruptamente, e ele que passava a maior parte do tempo com seu melhor amigo, agora apenas para vê-lo de tempos em tempos. Mas é o primeiro relacionamento real de Zayn e ele não consegue realmente entender como encontrar um equilíbrio saudável entre a sua vida amorosa e... bem, Niall.

Ele é uma espécie de feliz que ele não tem nenhum outro amigo de verdade - Harry e Louis estão excluídos, considerando que ele os vê no set bastante - porque encontrar tempo para o único amigo que ele tem parece difícil.

“Sim.” disse ele depois de um momento. “Desculpe. Minha vida acabou sendo muito conturbada com a Uni e Liam e tudo mais.”

Niall assente. “Está tudo bem, cara, de verdade. Eu sei que você está apaixonado e quer gastar tanto tempo com Liam quanto possível. Entendi, confie em mim. Só... não se esqueça de mim, tudo bem?”

Zayn sorri. “Eu não podia.”

Ele se inclina para trás. “Então... o que aconteceu? Alguma novidade? Conte-me tudo.”

Niall encolhe os ombros e se senta em sua própria cama. Ele se arruma no travesseiro e fica confortável, em seguida, dá outro encolher de ombros. “Na verdade não. Apenas as classes, e meninas, e bebendo, e todas essas coisas boas.”

Zayn sorri. “Nada diferente, então.”

Niall sorri. “Bem, eu estou indo para a aula um pouco mais regularmente do que antes, então eu acho que você poderia chamar isso de um desenvolvimento positivo.”

Zayn sorri. “Sim, definitivamente. Estou realmente orgulhoso de você para tomar seus estudos mais sério agora.”

“Aww.” diz Niall. “É toda sua boa influência sobre mim.”

Zayn sorri de volta e esfrega a parte de trás do seu pescoço.

Niall continua. “Então, como Liam está? E como está a sua carreira pornô? Fez alguma coisa de interessante ultimamente?”

Zayn assente. “Liam e eu tivemos nosso primeiro ensaio oficial ontem.” diz ele. “Nada muito bizarro, eu estava com medo, mas foi bom. Realmente bom.”

Niall sorri. “Tenho certeza que vocês vão ter um milhão de views - vocês dois ficam bem juntos.”

Zayn abre a boca para responder, então para. Então ele olha para Niall. “Espera... você assistiu-”

Niall cora antes de Zayn terminar sua pergunta, e os olhos de Zayn se alargam. “Você não fez isso. Niall!”

Niall sorri timidamente e encolhe os ombros. “Sinto muito! Estive vendo um monte de pornografia gay ultimamente, e o seu estava lá e eu só queria ver o que era toda a animação... bem, aquilo foi ótimo. Tentei parar de assistir, mas vocês foram realmente muito bem juntos. A coisa mais excitante que eu já vi por um tempo.”

Zayn sente suas próprias bochechas esquentarem e geme, esfregando o rosto. É meio estranho saber que seu melhor amigo viu você transar com seu namorado. Não é tão estranho como se Niall tivesse visto eles na vida real, mas ainda assim era estranho.

“Eu não vou fazer isso de novo, se isso te faz sentir desconfortável.” Niall oferece  “Eu estava apenas curioso.”

Zayn balança a cabeça. “Não, está tudo bem. Eu não posso impedi-lo de fazer isso, apenas... talvez não fale sobre isso comigo de novo?”

Niall sorri. “Claro. Vai ser o meu pequeno segredo sujo.”

Zayn suspira e se deita, em seguida, olha para o seu laptop de novo. “Você... quer dizer, uma vez que você parece estar vendo um monte desses filmes... você já viu algum outro de Liam? Como, a partir de quando eu não o conhecia?”

Niall balança a cabeça. “Na verdade não, por quê?”

Zayn encolhe os ombros. “Nenhuma razão.” No momento em que as palavras estão fora de sua boca, ele sabe que Niall não acreditou.

Niall o olha. “Zayn...”

Zayn suspira. “Não é nada. Eu só... Eu perguntei a Liam sobre seus antigos parceiros ontem à noite e ele meio que evitou a questão e me beijou, dizendo que não tinha importância. É estranho, sabe? Ele é tão aberto sobre tudo o resto, então por que ele não me diz com quantos ele dormiu? Não é como se eu estivesse indo para julgá-lo.”

“Talvez ele só não queira que você fique com ciúmes - que obviamente você já está.” Niall ressalta. “E honestamente, o passado não importa - se eu me apaixonei por alguém que me perguntasse sobre meus antigos parceiros, eu não me sentiria confortável dizendo-lhes sobre isso. Porque você me conhece. Eu tive um monte de uma só noite e provavelmente iria dar-lhes a impressão de que eu sou uma putinha, que não é o que você quer que a pessoa que você gosta pense sobre você.”

Zayn considera isso, então levanta uma sobrancelha. “Mas você _é_ uma putinha.”

Niall olha para ele e sorri. “Bem, sim. Mas eu ainda não quero que eles saibam sobre isso.”

Zayn se arruma e suspira. “Talvez você esteja certo. Eu só... se isso não é grande coisa, então por que ele apenas não me diz, sabe?”

Niall se levanta e vai ao seu encontro, esfregando a perna confortavelmente... “Apenas tento não pensar sobre isso, eu vi o jeito que ele olha para você, Zayn - ele te ama. Ele é tudo sobre você agora. Não é a única coisa que conta?”

Zayn solta um suspiro e olha para suas mãos. “Eu acho.” ele murmura. “Eu odeio a ideia de ter havido pessoas na vida de Liam – e na cama – antes de mim.”

“Ele não está fazendo perguntas sobre quando você estava com Harry e Louis, não é?” Niall pede então, e Zayn balança a cabeça. Ele sabe que Niall tem um ponto. Se Liam pedisse detalhes sobre o que exatamente ele fez com Harry e Louis, Zayn não gostaria de dizer-lhe tudo o que aconteceu.

“Você está certo.” diz ele, eventualmente. “Eu sei que você está certo. É muito difícil parar de ser ciumento depois de ter começado.”

“Eu sei.” diz Niall, acariciando sua perna. “Mas você vai superar isso. Você sabe que pode confiar nele, então se concentre apenas no presente e no futuro ao invés do passado, tudo bem?”

Ele se levanta. “E agora eu vou tomar um banho e tentar escrever essa porra de resumo que eu estou adiando por duas semanas. Opa.”

Ele faz uma careta e Zayn ri quando o vê ir ao banheiro. Quando Niall se foi, seu sorriso desaparece lentamente e ele brinca com o tecido de sua t-shirt. Imagens de Liam com outros homens, nus e suados, piscam diante de seus olhos e Zayn se deixa sofrer por um momento antes de ele empurra esses pensamentos e se levantar.

Ele pega um livro e franze a testa para ele por um longo momento antes de ele tentar se concentrar no que ele deveria estar fazendo. Pensando em Liam com outros homens não vai ajudar, então ele tenta se preocupar com a lição de casa invés disso.

Fica mais fácil quando Niall volta de seu banho, e eles acabam discutindo coisas da escola, o que, eventualmente o faz parar de pensar em Liam. Até o final do dia, ele terminou todo o trabalho de casa que ele tem para a próxima semana e percebe que ele não pensou sobre a antiga vida sexual de Liam sequer uma vez.

Claramente, passar o tempo com Niall é bom para ele, e ele jura não deixar de ver seu amigo de novo.

\+ + + +

Como prometido na nota que ele deixou para Liam esta manhã, ele retorna para o apartamento de seu namorado no início da noite. A porta está aberta no andar de baixo, então ele entra, em seguida, toma o elevador até o andar de Liam. Ele bate na porta, sorrindo quando ele ouve a fechadura virar e a porta se abrir.

Seu sorriso vacilou um pouco quando ele não vê o rosto com as características familiares de Liam, mas sim uma mulher de meia-idade com cabelos loiros. Ele abre a boca e hesita, então fecha a cara. “Você não é Liam.” diz ele, verificando o número na parede ao lado da porta para ter certeza de que ele está no apartamento certo.

Ele passou muito tempo lá ultimamente, e ele sabe que é a porta de Liam.

“Eu não sou Liam, não.” A mulher ri. "Você deve ser Zayn. Eu sou Karen, mãe de Liam.”

O coração de Zayn para por um segundo e ele engole em seco. Ele imaginou conhecer os pais de Liam inúmeras vezes, mas ele sempre assumiu que ele teria algum tempo para se preparar para isso e pensar o que dizer a eles. Isso é inesperado, para dizer o mínimo.

“Eu... Olá!” diz ele, esboçando um sorriso nervoso. “Sim, eu sou Zayn, é... é um prazer conhecê-la.”

“Prazer em conhecê-lo também.” diz Karen, dando-lhe outro sorriso caloroso e se afastando para o lado para deixá-lo entrar. “Eu ouvi muito sobre você. Estava morrendo de vontade de conhecê-lo desde o primeiro momento que Liam mencionou sobre você. Ele nunca falou sobre outro homem muito antes, então eu sabia que você seria especial.”

“Mãaaae, por favor.” A voz de Liam soa da cozinha e ele sai para o corredor quando Zayn entra no apartamento. Ele revira os olhos e dá Zayn um sorriso doce. “Eu vejo que vocês dois se conheceram já.”

“Sim.” diz Zayn, lambendo os lábios nervosamente. “Eu não sabia que seus pais estavam aqui?”

“Nem eu.” diz Liam, dando-lhe um sorriso de desculpas. “Minha mãe às vezes gosta de vir para uma visita surpresa, mas desde que eu a vi recentemente, eu não acho que ela estaria aqui de novo tão cedo. Acho que ela estava apenas curiosa sobre você.”

“Eu estava.” Karen admite. “Desculpe-me por não avisa-lo antes. Ofereci-me para voltar amanhã, mas Liam disse que não tem quaisquer planos para esta noite, então eu pensei que eu iria ficar para o jantar. Ao Menos que você se importe, é claro.”

Zayn balança a cabeça rapidamente. “Claro que não.” diz ele, lambendo os lábios secos. “Eu não me importo. Eu estava surpreso. Se eu soubesse que eu ia conhecer os pais de Liam, eu teria... Eu não sei. Vestido algo melhor ou algo assim.”

Ele sorri para ela, e Karen ri. “Você está bem, amor - e sou somente eu, meu marido teve que voltar para casa, pois ele tem que trabalhar, mas eu estava visitando um amigo meu na área, então eu pensei em passar por aqui e ver o meu bebê.”

Liam geme. “ _Mamãe._ ”

Zayn sorri. Um Liam desconcertado é muito adorável, e sua mãe parece encantadora. Ele gosta dela já.

Liam os leva para a sala, enquanto ele desaparece na cozinha, e Zayn respira fundo quando ele se senta no sofá ao lado de mãe de Liam. Eles se sentam em silêncio por um momento antes de Zayn se lembrar de seus costumes. “Oh - você quer algo para beber?”

Karen olha para cima. “Eu tenho o meu copo na cozinha. Vou apenas ir buscá-lo.”

Zayn balança a cabeça e levanta-se antes que ela possa fazer. “Deixe-me fazer isso.” diz ele, e desaparece na cozinha, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele respira fundo e quando ele olha para cima, ele encontra Liam olhando para ele com um sorriso divertido.

“Você está bem?”

“Sim.” Zayn suspira. “Eu só... eu nunca tive um namorado ou namorada sério antes, então eu nunca tive que impressionar os pais de alguém. Você não podia ter me mandado uma mensagem, pelo menos? Eu teria trago algumas flores para ela ou algo assim.”

Liam vai ao seu encontro e coloca um leve beijo no nariz de Zayn... “Desculpe-me, eu quis, mas depois eu esqueci. E Zayn, amor, basta ser você mesmo e ela vai ficar impressionada. Você não precisa de flores para conquistar o coração de uma mulher. É apenas a minha mãe. Ela não espera que você seja perfeito. Apenas... seja você mesmo. Ela ama você já.”

Zayn olha para ele com ar de dúvida, mas se inclina para um beijo de qualquer maneira. Quando ele puxa de volta, ele se sente um pouco melhor acena. “Tudo bem. Só... cozinhe rápido, certo? No caso de eu ficar sem coisas para entretê-la.”

“Sim, não se preocupe.” murmura Liam, beijando-o novamente. “O jantar deve estar pronto em cerca de dez minutos, então você não terá que ficar sozinho com ela por muito tempo.”

Zayn respira fundo e assente. “Tudo bem. Só espero que ela goste de mim.” ele murmura.

“É claro que ela vai.” diz Liam, sem a dica de dúvida, e Zayn se sente relaxar. Liam está certo; ficar nervoso sobre isso só vai fazê-lo fazer ou dizer coisas que ele vai se arrepender mais tarde, por isso que, provavelmente, é melhor apenas... respirar fundo e não pensar muito sobre impressioná-la. Ele precisa apenas ser ele mesmo. Ele pode fazer isso.

Ele pega o copo meio cheio de champanhe sobre o balcão e pega outro para si mesmo. Então ele pega a garrafa e dá Liam outro olhar antes de sair da cozinha novamente e se juntar a mãe de Liam.

“Desculpe por isso.” diz ele, colocando seu copo na mesinha. Em seguida ele se senta e pega seu copo e entrega um a mãe de Liam, tomando um gole de champanhe antes de colocar o copo sobre a mesinha de novo.

“Então, você estava visitando um amigo?” ele pede educadamente.

“Sim. Uma velha amiga de escola que eu não via há anos. Foi bom vê-la novamente, eu pensei que eu estaria lá até hoje à noite, mas ela tinha outros planos para a noite, então eu pensei que eu poderia visitar o Liam. Eu realmente não esperava que ele estivesse em casa, mas desde que ele estava...”

Ela pisca e sorri para Zayn. “Então você é o famoso Zayn.” diz ela. “Liam me fala de você cada vez que ele me liga. Eu posso ver o porquê agora.”

Zayn sente seu rosto aquecer e dá-lhe um pequeno sorriso. “Então ele fala sobre mim?”

“Sim.” ela responde.  “Só coisas boas, porém, não se preocupe.”

“Bom.” diz Zayn, parecendo aliviado. Ele não sabe que coisas _ruins_ que Liam poderia dizer a ela, mas ainda é bom ouvir que Liam parece falar muito dele. Por um momento, ele se sente mal porque os próprios pais nem sequer sabem que ele está saindo com alguém, mas isso não é nada, ele não deve pensar sobre isso agora. Ele se concentra no assunto em questão.

“Então você estuda literatura também?” ela pergunta, olhando-o com interesse.

“Sim.” diz Zayn. “Eu ainda estou no início de meus estudos, mas eu gosto. Eu quero ser um professor algum dia.”

“Ótima profissão.” diz ela com aprovação. “Liam diz que você é um bom escritor também - seus pais devem estar muito orgulhosos.”

“Sim.” diz Zayn, sorrindo um pouco. “Eu acho que eles estão. Minha mãe estava triste quando saí de casa para vir pra cá, mas eu acho que ela está orgulhosa.”

“Eu tenho certeza que ela está.” diz Karen. “E eu a entendo. É difícil abrir mão de seus filhos e vê-los crescer, mas estamos sempre orgulhosos de você, não importa o que. E eu já estava preparada para isso já, desde que as irmãs mais velhas de Liam saíram alguns anos antes dele. Mas demorou um pouco para me acostumar com o silêncio repentino na casa.”

“Eu posso imaginar.” diz Zayn, tomando mais um gole de champanhe.

“Você tem irmãos?” ela pergunta interessada, e Zayn acena aliviado que ele parece estar indo tão bem, e que ela parece interessada nele e pede-lhe perguntas que ele pode realmente responder. Ele fala sobre suas próprias irmãs por um tempo e admite que sente falta delas bastante. Ele está apenas percebendo que ele realmente sente falta, e decide chamá-las em breve e ver o que elas estão fazendo.

Antes que eles possam falar sobre qualquer outra coisa, Liam sai da cozinha com a comida.

“Você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?” Zayn pergunta, levantando-se.

“Sim - você pode me ajudar a trazer a comida, se você quiser, enquanto eu pego o vinho. Mãe, você pode sentar-se. E não, você não vai ajudar. Você é nossa convidada hoje, por isso vamos fazer todo o trabalho.”

Karen parece querer protestar por um momento, mas depois desiste e se senta a mesa enquanto Zayn ajuda Liam com a comida. Liam se superou. Zayn já tinha visto antes Liam cozinhar e sabe que Liam tem algumas habilidades na cozinha, mas como ele conseguiu cozinhar um assado e gratinado de batata em curto prazo está para além dele.

Eles começam a comer quando tudo estava arrumado, e ambos Zayn e Karen, elogiam Liam no jantar incrível. Liam dá-lhes um sorriso modesto e dá todo o crédito a Karen quem lhe ensinou tudo o que sabe sobre culinária, e, aparentemente, ela ajudou bastante antes da chegada de Zayn.

Eles falam sobre universidade e a família de Liam, mas ambos Liam e Karen certificam-se de não excluir Zayn. A noite passa depressa, com um monte de risadas e sem silêncios constrangedores e Zayn está contente porque vai muito melhor do que ele esperava.

Depois do jantar eles falam um pouco mais e Liam oferece a sua mãe o quarto de hóspedes, não gostando da ideia de ela dirigindo para casa tão tarde da noite, mesmo que são apenas dez ainda. Karen, no entanto, insiste em sair, e, eventualmente, Liam a leva até a porta.

“Foi bom te conhecer finalmente Zayn.” diz Karen quando ela vestiu o casaco e o puxou para um abraço calorosamente maternal. “Você excedeu as minhas expectativas.”

Ela lhe dá um sorriso e Zayn assente calorosamente. “Foi bom conhecer você também. Eu posso ver porque Liam é tão maravilhoso agora. Ele deve ter tudo isso de você.”

Enquanto ele deixa seu namorado se despedir de sua mãe, Zayn se retira para a cozinha e começa a limpar. Está quase tudo pronto quando Liam finalmente retorna, e puxa-o para um abraço.

“Ela ama você.” diz ele com um sorriso. “Assim como eu lhe disse que o faria.”

“Serio?” Zayn pede esperançosamente, e Liam assente feliz, ele solta um suspiro de alívio e sente a tensão sair de seu corpo. “Bem, eu estou feliz. Ela é ótima, Liam, e tão fácil de conviver. Achei que seria estranho, mas não era nada. Eu amo ela, sério.”

“Ela realmente é.” diz Liam com carinho. “Mas você. Você a encantou completamente, Zayn. Você não deveria ter se preocupado em impressionar ela em tudo - ela ama você já.”

Zayn sorri para ele e se aninha em Liam, suspirando em contentamento quando os braços do outro garoto apertar ao redor dele. Ele fecha os olhos e respira o aroma familiar de Liam, relaxando em seu abraço e acariciando suas costas.

Agora que o seu encontro com a mãe de Liam é longo, ele se permite pensar em sua própria família, e imagina como eles reagiriam se Zayn contasse que Liam é o seu namorado. Ele estremece só de pensar. Sua mãe pode ser legal com isso - ela quer que ele seja feliz, e isso é a única coisa que importa. Suas irmãs, provavelmente, estariam tudo bem com isso também. Mas o seu pai?

Ele não quer nem imaginar isso.

Assim, ele não o faz - não agora, pelo menos. Ele sabe que, eventualmente, ele vai ter que considerar contar a sua família sobre Liam, mas não é algo que ele está se preocupando agora.

Ele fecha os olhos com firmeza e centra-se na felicidade que ele sentiu durante toda a noite, e, felizmente, Liam se inclina para beijá-lo, em seguida, os lábios de Liam são a única coisa que importa.


	24. Chapter 24

No dia seguinte, depois das aulas, Zayn se vê sozinho em seu dormitório, olhando para o telefone. Ele não está esperando um telefonema, mas pensando em fazer um. Ele está pensando em sua reunião de muito sucesso com a mãe de Liam na noite anterior durante todo o dia e não consegue parar de querer saber como sua família reagiria se ele só dissesse a eles.

Ele não pode se ajudar, mas sentia que talvez ele esteja sendo muito pessimista sobre a coisa toda. Talvez não seja tão apocalíptica como ele acha que vai ser. A doçura da mãe de Liam lhe deu esperança. A única coisa que importa para ela é a felicidade de seu filho - e não é isso que todos os pais querem realmente? Talvez se ele simplesmente ligar para sua mãe agora e lhe dizer que ele conheceu um menino maravilhoso, ela nem sequer ligaria e poderia até dizer para ele trazê-lo para que toda a família pudesse conhecê-lo?

Ele suspira, sabendo que provavelmente não seria assim tão fácil. Ou talvez seja - com sua mãe. Mas seu pai...

Sua relação com seu pai costumava ser boa quando ele era criança. Seu pai estava lá, jogado com ele, abertamente mostrando sua adoração por ele. Ele não tem certeza se era o fato de que ele cresceu que fez seu pai se distanciar dele, ou se era algo que ele fez, mas em algum momento, eles pararam de passar tempo juntos. Seu pai começou a esperar as coisas dele, querendo que ele seja bom na escola, cuidar de suas irmãs. Mas por alguma razão, não importa quão duro Zayn tente, nada nunca foi bom o suficiente para seu pai. Ele sempre encontrou algo para criticar - se era o B+ que Zayn tirou em um teste, ou os amigos que fez na escola.

Zayn nunca parou de tentar, mas quando chegou a hora de deixar a casa de seus pais e vir para a universidade, ele ficou aliviado e feliz por não ter de provar a seu pai em uma base diária.

Por um momento, ele imagina dizendo ao seu pai que ele está namorando um menino agora. Em seguida, ele para, sabendo que não há nenhum ponto em pensar em um cenário como esse. Zayn é realista e sabe que seu pai não seria legal com ele, não importa o quão grande é Liam.

Ele ainda se encontra pegando o telefone depois de um momento ou dois; observando Liam com sua mãe à noite passada o fez sentir mais falta de sua própria mãe e irmãs, e desesperado para ouvir as suas vozes.

“Olá?”

Um sorriso puxa os cantos de sua boca quando ele ouve a voz familiar de sua mãe. “Hey mãe.” diz ele em voz baixa. “Sou eu, Zayn.”

“Zayn!” sua mãe exclama e ele pode imaginá-la derrubando tudo o que ela está trabalhando para se concentrar totalmente. “Eu sinto que eu não ouvi nada de você a muito tempo. O que você está fazendo, amor? Estudando muito?”

“Sim.” diz Zayn, sorrindo completamente agora e se sentindo um pouco mal por não chamá-la com mais frequência. “Yeah, você me conhece. Sempre estudando.”

O que, obviamente, não é toda a verdade, mas hey, não é como se ele pudesse dizer a ela sobre suas atividades extracurriculares, certo?

“Ah, bem, não se esqueça de se divertir um pouco de vez em quando também, certo? Boas notas não são tudo.” Ele pode senti-la sorrindo na outra extremidade da linha. “Então, fale comigo. Conte-me tudo. Como está o seu companheiro de quarto, você fez novos amigos desde a última vez, como são suas aulas?”

“Ótimo.” diz Zayn, inclinando-se para trás. “Tudo está ótimo. Niall e eu ainda estamos nos dando bem, minhas aulas são... bem, algumas delas são chatas, obviamente, mas eu estou gostando mais delas agora, e eu fiz alguns grandes amigos recentemente. Acho que é como eles.”

Ele fica em silêncio por um momento e então acrescenta: “Eu sinto falta de você e das meninas, no entanto.”

“Nós sentimos sua falta também.” sua mãe diz suavemente. “As meninas continuam perguntando quando elas vão te ver.”

“Bem, talvez possamos nos encontrar em breve? Eu poderia ir aí a algum momento. Em breve.”

“Isso seria ótimo.” sua mãe diz suavemente. “Eu ia deixar você falar com elas, mas elas estão fora no momento. Visitando alguns amigos. Seu pai está aqui, embora, por isso, se você quiser-”

“Eu prefiro que não.” Zayn diz rapidamente. Ele se sente um pouco ruim por afastar a ideia de falar com seu pai de forma tão abrupta, mas mesmo sabendo que ele não vai contar sobre Liam, um calafrio percorre sua coluna com a ideia de falar com seu pai e não ouvir a mesma felicidade em sua voz que a mãe está demonstrando.

“Tudo bem.” diz ela, com a voz ainda suave e compreensiva. “Ele está provavelmente ocupado de qualquer maneira.”

“Sim.” Zayn diz e olha para sua mão em sua coxa, mordiscando o lábio. Ele abre a boca, em seguida, fecha novamente, não sabendo o que mais dizer. O silêncio se estende e é como se a sua mãe pudesse sentir que há algo que ele quer falar.

“Está tudo bem, amor?” ela pergunta em voz baixa. “Você está muito quieto. Há algo te incomodando?”

“Eu-” Zayn começa, então sua cabeça se vira quando a porta se abre e Niall entra no dormitório.

“Ei, você está aqui!” Ele para quando ele vê que Zayn está no celular. Ele balança a mão, apontando para Zayn para terminar o seu telefonema, e voltando-se para fechar a porta silenciosamente.

Zayn limpa a garganta. “Ei, Niall acabou de voltar, então eu tenho que ir. Mas eu vou visitar vocês em breve, certo? Tchau mãe, te amo!”

Ele desliga antes que sua mãe possa dizer mais alguma coisa e olha para Niall com um sorriso excessivamente alegre. “Oi!”

Niall levanta uma sobrancelha. “Desculpe cara, eu não sabia que você estava conversando com sua mãe. Não quis interromper.”

Zayn balança a cabeça. “Estávamos praticamente acabando de qualquer maneira, não se preocupe com isso.”

Niall assente. “Se você está dizendo.” diz ele e deitasse em cima da cama. “Não achava que você estaria aqui! Achei que você ia passar a noite com o Liam.”

“Eu passaria.” diz Zayn, suspirando enquanto ele se inclina para trás. “Mas ele tem outros planos.”

Algo em seu tom faz com que Niall olhe para cima com curiosidade. “Que tipo de planos?”

Zayn encolhe os ombros. “Como eu poderia saber?” ele pergunta um pouco mais acentuado do que ele queria.

Niall inclina a cabeça e o estuda por um momento. “Você está com ciúmes?”

“Não.” Zayn diz, estreitando seus próprios olhos. “Por que eu estaria com ciúmes?”

Niall levanta as mãos defensivamente. “Eu não sei. Você parece infeliz sempre que Liam tem outros planos, só isso. Então você não perguntou a ele o que ele estaria fazendo hoje à noite?”

Zayn suspira. “Não, eu não perguntei. Ele está autorizado a ter sua própria vida, sabe? Eu não preciso saber onde ele está a cada segundo de cada dia.”

Ele não menciona que ele realmente gostaria _muito_ de saber onde Liam está a todo o momento, mas sabendo que proferir em voz alta iria fazê-lo soar um pouco ciumento, ele se cala.

“Você pode até dizer,” Niall começa. “Mas você não parece muito convincente.”

Zayn suspira exasperado. “Podemos deixar de falar sobre isso?”

Niall encolhe os ombros. “Claro. Tanto faz.”

Ele está em silêncio por um momento, mordendo o lábio enquanto olha para fora da janela. “Então isso significa que você está livre hoje à noite, certo?” Seu rosto se ilumina com isso.

Zayn assente. “Eu acho que sim.”

Niall sorri. “Quer sair comigo, então?”

Zayn devolve o sorriso e encolhe os ombros. “Claro. O que você tem em mente?”

Niall esfrega o queixo. “Eu não sei. Na verdade, eu não tenho planos para esta noite ou, então, o que você sentir vontade de fazer. Nós poderíamos ir até o pub como de costume, ou podemos ir incomodar alguém. Hey, eu ainda não conheci seus amigos Harry e Louis. Nós poderíamos ir visitá-los.”

Zayn o encara. “Por quê?”

Niall encolhe os ombros. “Eu não _sei_ , foi apenas uma sugestão. Cristo, você está em um humor terrível esta noite.”

Zayn morde o lábio e olha para baixo por um momento, em seguida, solta um suspiro. “Sinto muito. Estou cansado. Mas com certeza, se você quer sair com Harry e Louis, eu posso chamá-los para ver se eles estão disponíveis.”

Niall parece satisfeito. “Yeah. Faça isso.”

Zayn balança a cabeça e pega o celular. Um breve telefonema confirma que Harry e Louis não têm planos. Quando Zayn sugere ir para o apartamento deles, Louis diz que não, embora, alegando que Harry está atualmente redecorando o apartamento e parece que uma bomba atingiu-o violentamente todo o lugar e que não há espaço para ele e Niall. Em vez disso, ele sugere encontrá-los no bar, e depois de mencionar a ideia de Niall, todos eles concordam em encontrar-se lá por volta das oito.

\+ + + +

“Você se esqueceu de mencionar que ele é _bonito_.” Harry assobia para ele o momento em que Zayn lhe apresenta Niall. Louis dá a Harry um olhar divertido, então aperta a mão de Niall, enquanto Niall olha para os dois com os olhos arregalados.

“Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou finalmente conhecendo vocês.” diz Niall, sorrindo amplamente. “Eu já vi alguns de seus filmes - eles são muito, muito excitantes.”

Os olhos de Zayn se alargam comicamente e ele olha para Niall - ele estava completamente inconsciente de que Niall realmente viu _alguns_ filmes, mas não imaginava que era o suficiente deles para transformá-lo em um _fangirl_.

Harry sorri encantadoramente para ele. “Aww, muito obrigado! Sempre é ótimo conhecer os fãs.” diz ele e aperta a mão de Niall também. Em seguida, ele olha para Louis. “Posso ficar com ele?”

Louis suspira pesadamente. “Não, Harry, você _n_ _ão_ pode tê-lo. Ele não é um animal de estimação.”

Niall levanta uma sobrancelha e sorri. “Para você, eu poderia ser.”

“Niall!” Zayn olha para ele em choque completo, perguntando onde exatamente Niall encontra tempo para ver tanta pornografia gay e quando ele começou a gostar tanto disso.

Niall lhe dá um sorriso e encolhe os ombros. “Certo, então quem quer uma cerveja?”

A mão de Harry dispara para cima igual à Hermione* e Niall sorri para ele antes que ele se levanta e faz o seu caminho até o bar para pedir bebidas para todos eles.

Três pares de olhos o seguem - Zayn ainda parece meio chocado enquanto Louis está assistindo Niall curiosamente. Harry, no entanto, inclina a cabeça e suspira em apreciação. “Bela bunda.”

Zayn esfrega suas têmporas e ouve a risada de Louis. “Você está bem?”

Zayn assente. “Sim, acho que sim.”

A expressão de Louis se transforma em um motivo de preocupação. “O que está acontecendo?”

Zayn suspira pesadamente. “Nada, realmente. Eu só tenho muita coisa acontecendo no momento.”

Louis levanta uma sobrancelha, obviamente querendo que ele se explique. Zayn suspira novamente. “É só que... Eu conheci a mãe de Liam na noite passada. E ela era doce e ótima, e era mais perfeita do que eu poderia ter desejado. Mas ela está me fazendo perguntar como meus pais reagiriam e eu não acho que eu, algum dia, poderei ser capaz de falar com eles. É só que... o Liam faz parecer tão fácil.”

Louis concorda. “É fácil para algumas pessoas.” diz ele. “Eu acho que Harry aqui saiu do armário quando ele tinha cinco anos. Sua mãe me disse uma vez que ele nunca realmente teve que ter um compromisso formal para contar e que ela sempre meio que já sabia. Demorei um pouco mais para contar a minha mãe, mas ela foi ótima em aceitar tão bem, mas eu sei que algumas pessoas teve um tempo até aceitar. Mas tudo bem, Zayn. Ninguém está dizendo que você _tem_ que dizer a eles imediatamente. Basta fazer sempre que se sentir bem, sempre que você estiver pronto. Em tudo. Não há nada de errado em manter essa parte da sua vida privada até que você esteja pronto para que eles saibam.”

Zayn mordisca o lábio e encolhe os ombros. “Eu acho que você está certo. Eu só... e se Liam quer que eu diga a eles?”

Harry, que finalmente conseguiu tirar os olhos da “bunda bonita” de Niall, balança a cabeça. “Não é assim que funciona, Zayn. É a sua decisão se você quiser dizer-lhes ou não. Eu não acho que Liam realmente o pressionaria para dizer a sua família, mas se ele fizer... não seria certo. É diferente para todos, e se você sentir que você não pode dizer-lhes ainda, então não deixe ninguém fazer você se sentir como se você tivesse a obrigação.”

Zayn esfrega a parte de trás do seu pescoço. “Eu também acho. Sim, eu não acho que ele me pediria para dizer a eles de qualquer maneira. Ele parece entender bem. Eu só... me sinto mal porque ele me apresentou a sua mãe quando nós só namoramos há pouco tempo, e eu me sinto como se ele esperasse que eu dissesse aos meus pais sobre isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mesmo que ele não mencionou nada ou me deu qualquer indicação de que é assim que ele se sente. Provavelmente sou eu.”

Harry acena com a cabeça. “Provavelmente. Mas vá com calma. É tudo novo para você, e não é como se todo mundo tem que saber sobre sua opção sexual.”

Louis olha para ele. “Isso é tudo?”

Zayn puxa o colarinho de sua camisa e dá de ombros novamente. “Eu também sou do tipo ciumento.” ele admitiu. “Eu perguntei ao Liam quantas pessoas ele dormiu e ele não me disse, e eu só... não esperava que ele fosse tão secreto sobre isso? Eu não sei.”

“Ahhh,” Louis diz, balançando a cabeça. “Eu receio que você vá ter que esperar por ele para te dizer - ou não. Eu quero dizer, você tem que entendê-lo. Ele é mais experiente do que você, o seu número de parceiros sexuais anteriores é provavelmente muito maior do que o seu, e ele não quer que você pense que ele é uma puta ou qualquer coisa.”

“Mas eu não acho isso.” Zayn diz instantaneamente. “Ele deve saber disso.”

Louis dá de ombros. “Basta ter paciência, então. Se ele se sentir confortável dizendo, ele irá dizer-lhe em algum momento - se não... não há realmente nada que você possa fazer. Mas hey, eu vi o jeito que ele olha para você. Você pode não saber quantos caras que ele dormiu antes de você, mas você pode ter cem por cento de certeza de que não há mais ninguém agora. Esse rapaz te ama, Zayn. Não estrague tudo por causa do ciúme irracional.”

Zayn morde o lábio - ele sabe que Louis está certo, mas não é como se ele estivesse _escolhendo_ ser ciumento. Não é algo que ele pode mudar, exatamente.

“Eu vou tentar não ser.” diz ele, quando Niall volta com suas bebidas, estatelando-se em sua cadeira.

“ _Cheers_.” diz ele, erguendo o copo e quando Zayn vê o sorriso de Harry e Louis por causa do Niall, claramente amando-o já, ele respira fundo e se obriga a parar de se preocupar e apenas desfrutar de sua noite com os amigos.

\+ + + +

Para o resto da noite, Zayn apenas se senta lá e olha horrorizado como Niall está flertando abertamente com Harry e Louis. Os dois parecem completamente encantados e flertam de volta, e toda a situação é meio surreal.

Zayn continua bebendo, na esperança de que vai fazer ele se sentir um pouco menos estranho o meio daquele tipo de universo alternativo estranho, mas não, mesmo depois de mais de três cervejas, ainda é estranho ver Niall dando a Harry e Louis aquele sorriso sugestivo.

Até o final da noite, Zayn é tão bêbado que Louis sugere ajudar Niall levá-lo para casa, mas Zayn se recusa, alegando que ele pode andar perfeitamente sozinho. Isso acaba por ser uma mentira quando ele tropeça no momento em que se levanta. Niall envolve um braço ao redor dele e o prende, prometendo levá-lo para casa em segurança e só quando Harry e Louis estão convencidos de que Niall é muito mais sóbrio do que deve ser depois de todas as bebidas que ele bebeu, eles permitem que os dois vão para casa sozinhos.

Zayn se inclina contra Niall, agarrando-se a ele quando eles fazem seu caminho de volta ao seu dormitório. O ar fresco faz sentir-se um pouco melhor, embora ele ainda esteja instável em seus pés.

“Vamos lá, cara, estamos quase lá.” Niall ri, claramente se divertindo.

Zayn suspira pesadamente, em seguida, permite que Niall o arraste pelo braço e o leve escada a cima. Com alguma dificuldade, eles finalmente conseguem entrar. Niall fecha a porta, ainda segurando Zayn e manobrando-o para a cama.

Zayn cai para baixo sobre a cama ele sem a menor cerimônia, fechando os olhos. Aparentemente, ele teve mais bebida do que ele pensava - tudo está girando e ele não se sente bem. Ele pisca quando de repente ele sente as mãos de Niall em seu cinto e consegue abrir os olhos e olhar para baixo para ele.

“Você vai abusar de mim agora?”

“Sim.” diz Niall e bufa. “Como se eu estivesse.”

Ele levanta os quadris obedientemente quando Niall puxa as calças para baixo, então suspira pesadamente quando Niall o ajuda a ficar sentando para tirar a camisa também. Quando ele está vestindo apenas a cueca, Niall puxa os lençóis e o derruba sobre a cama, cobrindo-o e olhando para ele em seguida. “Você não vai vomitar, não é?”

Zayn pisca. “Uh... eu acho que não.”

Niall o olha com desconfiança, depois sai brevemente e volta com um balde. “Apenas no caso.”

Ele se senta na beira da cama e Zayn suspira baixinho, sentindo-se muito melhor agora que ele está deitado. O mundo ainda está girando, porém, seus olhos estão fechados. Quando ele os abre, ele encontra com os olhos de Niall.

Ele não tem certeza quanto tempo eles olharam um para o outro, mas em um momento do que deve ser pura loucura, ele alcança e toca o rosto de Niall e se inclina para um beijo rápido. Parece apenas a coisa a fazer. Ele está prestes a se afastar, rolar e ir dormir quando Niall se inclina e beija-o de novo, um pouco mais forte e com mais insistência. Zayn levanta a sobrancelha na urgência do beijo, e ele sabe que não deveria estar fazendo isso, por alguma razão que não consegue se lembrar agora, mas ele está bêbado e os lábios de Niall são suaves e quente e úmido, por isso, ele envolve sua mão ao redor da parte de trás do seu pescoço e retorna o beijo.

Um suspiro abafado escapa dos lábios de Niall quando ele desliza sua língua na boca de Zayn, que faz um som suave, apreciativo quando ele escova sua própria língua ao longo da boca de Niall, aprofundando o beijo.

O beijo cresce no calor do momento ao longo dos próximos minutos e antes que ele sabe o que está fazendo, Zayn joga Niall baixo, na cama, assim ele é meio que está cima dele, e desliza a mão por baixo de sua camisa. Ele toca a pele quente e geme na boca de Niall quando este morde seu lábio inferior. Niall recua o tempo suficiente para lançar seus sapatos e puxar os lençóis para fora da cama antes de ele deslizar totalmente em cima de Zayn. Seu peso em cima dele é reconfortante, Zayn suspira quando sente o tecido duro do jeans de Niall pressionando contra sua virilha.

Niall pressiona seus lábios e beija-o novamente e Zayn se funde ao beijo, deslizando os braços em volta do pescoço de Niall, os dedos em seus cabelos, puxando levemente sobre os fios macios. Niall geme e empurra seus quadris para frente, pressionando contra os quadris de Zayn. Ele sente os dedos de Niall viajar para baixo de seu corpo e arqueia quando Niall sem cerimônia desliza a mão em sua cueca, os dedos envolvendo em torno de seu pênis.

Zayn chia e arqueia-se, empurrando seu quadril para o apertado punho de Niall. Sua cabeça ainda está girando, mas se é o efeito do álcool ou de excitação, ele não sabe. Talvez um pouco de ambos. Não importa, porque Niall está o masturbando firmemente agora, sua mão se movendo firmemente sobre sua ereção e Zayn começa a soltar suaves e pequenos gemidos.

Ele suspira em decepção quando Niall retira a mão um pouco mais tarde, e obriga-se a abrir os olhos. Niall está de joelhos sobre ele, apressadamente abrindo sua própria calça e puxando-as para baixo sobre os quadris, junto com sua cueca. Zayn inclina a cabeça quando ele olha para a ereção de Niall, que está tão dura quanto a sua.

Seus olhos rolam para a parte de trás de sua cabeça quando Niall pressiona seus quadris juntos e começa a moer contra ele, fazendo uma doce fricção. Zayn empurra-se contra ele, sem fôlego quando Niall beija-o novamente. Ele continua movendo seus quadris contra Niall, então geme quando o outro menino, mais uma vez envolve a mão em torno de ambas as ereções e acaricia-os grosseiramente.

Zayn arqueia-se, virando a cabeça para quebrar o beijo por causa da falta de ar. Ele aperta os olhos e solta um gemido surpreendentemente alto quando ele sente seu orgasmo, ele vem entre seus corpos, cobrindo a mão de Niall com seu gozo. Ele olha para Niall novamente com os olhos semicerrados, sorrindo lentamente quando ele vê as bochechas coradas de seu amigo e seus cabelos despenteados. Niall olha para ele, com a mão ainda se movendo rapidamente em seu próprio pênis. Zayn se inclina e chupa o lábio inferior de Niall, sorrindo contra o canto de sua boca quando ele sente o gozo de Niall em sua barriga e um pequeno gemido rouco deixar seus lábios.

Niall cai em cima dele um momento depois, respirando pesadamente contra o seu pescoço. Ambos estão suados e quentes e cobertos de gozo. Zayn desliza seus braços em torno de Niall, segurando-o firmemente. Ele não tem certeza se é a sensação da respiração lenta de Niall, ou o peso reconfortante em cima dele, o calor do seu amigo ou apenas a bebida que ele teve antes, mas momentos depois, ele cai no sono com Niall praticamente colado a ele, sentindo-se perfeitamente satisfeitos.


	25. Chapter 25

Há uma batida firme na porta e Zayn acorda. Ele está desorientado, ouvindo uma voz familiar do lado de fora, mas é preciso um momento para ele perceber quem ele é e o que é o peso em cima dele antes que ele possa se concentrar em qualquer coisa que está acontecendo lá fora.

Ele se mexe, mas o corpo sólido em cima dele não se move, impedindo-o de se levantar, mas com alguma dificuldade Zayn consegue rolar para o lado e mover a pessoa de cima dele. Ele esfrega os olhos; sentindo-os pesados e ele precisa de um momento antes que ele possa abri-los. Quando ele faz, ele é uma porcaria em uma respiração afiada quando ele fica cara-a-cara com os grandes olhos azuis e rosto pálido de Niall.

Num piscar de olhos os eventos da noite anterior voltaram para ele e ele senta-se abruptamente, olhando para Niall em estado de choque total e absoluto. Niall parece tão chocado, mas nenhum deles tem o tempo para processar o que está acontecendo ou lançar em uma série de maldições antes que alguém bate na porta novamente.

“ _Zayn!_ Zayn, você está aí?”

Zayn pisca e olha para a porta, em seguida, tenta sair da cama, com as pernas se enroscando nos lençóis no processo, mas ele se segura antes que ele possa bater no chão. Ele sente-se tonto, o coração disparado anormalmente rápido e não, Niall não parece muito melhor.

“Sim.” ele diz quando há outra batida. “Sim, eu estou chegando! Um segundo.”

Ele olha em volta, mexendo com as roupas no chão até que ele encontra sua boxer e uma t-shirt e rapidamente os veste. Enquanto isso, Niall fica fora de sua cama e procura pela suas roupas, esfregando o rosto pálido.

Zayn respira fundo e então abre a porta, também preocupado com a situação fodida que ele se meteu e pensar em quem vai ser quando ele abrir e de qualquer forma, nada poderia tê-lo preparado para quem realmente era.

“Mamãe?” pergunta ele, piscando surpreso quando ele vê o rosto sorridente de sua mãe.

“Finalmente! Eu estava prestes a desistir.” diz ela, parecendo exasperada por um momento antes de ela lhe dá um sorriso doce. “Oi amor.”

Zayn é puxado para um abraço, mas é preciso um momento para ele relaxar e devolvê-lo. Mas quando ele faz, ele enterra o rosto no pescoço de sua mãe e abraça-a. “Mãe, o que você está _fazendo_ aqui?” pergunta ele, oprimido.

Os dedos suaves de sua mãe passeiam pelo seu cabelo e ele sente um leve beijo em sua bochecha. Quando ela se afasta, ela lhe dá um sorriso e toca seu rosto. “Eu estava preocupada com você.” disse ela em voz baixa. “Você parecia realmente distraído ao telefone no outro dia e eu só precisava ter certeza de que você está bem. Você parece um pouco pálido, amor.”

Zayn esfrega a parte de trás do seu pescoço e balança a cabeça. “Mãe, você não precisava vir aqui.” diz ele em voz baixa, mas ele não consegue esconder o sorriso agradecido que puxa os cantos de sua boca. “Mas eu estou feliz que você veio.”

Ele envolve seus braços em volta dela novamente, abraçando-a até que ela o cutuca para o quarto e fecha a porta atrás deles.

“Oh hey, Niall.” sua mãe diz quando ela vê seu companheiro de quarto. Zayn fica tenso com a menção de Niall quando ele lembra sobre o _grande_ amasso da noite passada, - mas ele não pode pensar sobre isso agora. Ele precisa se concentrar em sua mãe agora e depois lidar com o que ele fez. “Como tem passado?”

“Tudo bem.” diz Niall educadamente, o canto da boca engatando-se em um sorriso quando ele dá-lhe um aceno. Zayn finalmente recua e senta-se à beira de sua cama, evitando o olhar de Niall em sua direção.

“Você acabou de se levantar?” ela pergunta depois de um momento de silêncio e Zayn lhe dá um sorriso tímido.

“Sim, nós... saímos ontem à noite e nós fomos para a cama bem tarde. Eu...” Ele hesita. “Talvez você devesse ir esperar por mim no café, não é muito longe daqui e muito fácil de encontrar. Eu só vou tomar um banho e me juntar a você em poucos minutos?”

Sua mãe concorda. “Claro, eu posso fazer isso. Percebo que só invadi aqui sem qualquer aviso prévio e você está mesmo com cheiro de cerveja, então... sim, vá tomar um banho e eu vou esperar naquele café.”

Ela toca o cabelo e dá-lhe um sorriso. “Eu senti sua falta, amor.”

“Senti sua falta também, mãe.” Zayn diz suavemente, inclinando-se para o toque por um momento. Em seguida, ela acena para Niall e se vira para ir embora, e um momento depois a porta se fechou atrás dela.

Um silêncio muito tenso cai sobre a sala e Zayn sente os cabelos na parte de trás de sua arrepiar em seu pescoço em desconforto quando ele olha para Niall.

“Zayn-” Niall inicia, mas Zayn imediatamente levanta a mão e balança a cabeça.

“Não.” diz ele em voz baixa. “Não, eu só... Eu não posso lidar com isso agora. Por favor. Eu só... vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde, mas eu não posso pensar sobre isso agora. Tudo bem?”

Ele olha para Niall, seus olhos de súplica e Niall assente.

Zayn respira e esfrega seu rosto, em seguida, se levanta e pega algumas roupas limpas aleatórias do armário e desaparece no banheiro. Ele se inclina contra a porta e fecha os olhos quando sua cabeça começa a girar novamente.

Ele consegue tirar a roupa e entrar no chuveiro, relaxando apenas quando a água quente corre para baixo de suas costas. Ele tenta não deixar sua mente vagar de volta para os eventos da noite anterior, mas flashes de lábios quentes contra o seu próprio e uma mão firme ao redor de seu pênis ainda voltar para ele, apesar de sua resolução.

Um medo frio está borbulhando dentro dele, logo abaixo da superfície e ele sabe que ele estará em um grande ataque de pânico em breve. Ele sabe da grande merda que fez. Ele beijou Niall, o deixou tocá-lo e ele gostou, não pensando em um momento sobre as repercussões de suas ações. O pensamento de dizer não e empurrando Niall para longe não lhe ocorreu nem por um segundo, e realmente, foi Zayn que iniciou a coisa toda. Ele tem certeza de que Niall teria apenas jogado o lençol nele e ido para a cama se ele não tivesse beijado ele, mesmo que brevemente.

Zayn sabe que não foi apenas o álcool que nublou sua mente quando ele devolveu os beijos de Niall; acima de tudo foi o seu ciúme irracional e ainda o fato de que Liam só não vai lhe contar sobre seus amores e sua vida sexual passada.

O que não justifica o que ele fez por um segundo sequer; ele percebe isso, e quando ele imagina dizendo Liam sobre o que ele fez ele sente seu estômago dar uma virada desconfortável.

Ele lava seu cabelo e corpo rapidamente, mas cuidadosamente, ele sai do chuveiro e seca-se. Ele olha para o seu rosto no espelho e engole em seco, sentindo sua bile subindo em sua garganta, com nojo de si mesmo. Ele fecha os olhos e engole= -o para baixo; não há tempo para o auto ódio agora. Sua mãe está esperando por ele e ele não pode surtar agora. Ele vai ter que pensar sobre tudo isso mais tarde.

Ele respira fundo, seca o cabelo e escova os dentes por cerca de dez minutos antes de ele rapidamente puxar sua roupa. Ele não olha para Niall quando ele sai da casa de banho; apenas murmura um rápido, “te vejo logo” antes que ele sai do dormitório e faz o seu caminho para o café que ele disse a sua mãe.

Ele acende um cigarro no momento em que ele está fora, segurando o corrimão enquanto desce as escadas que levam para baixo de seu prédio. Ele dá uma tragada profunda e sente a calma familiarizada sobre ele quando a fumaça entra em seus pulmões e sopra para fora depois de um longo momento, aliviado quando ele se sente um pouco melhor.

Ele termina seu cigarro antes que ele chega ao café, em seguida, toma uma respiração profunda e força um sorriso em seu rosto quando ele se junta a sua mãe em sua mesa. Ela já pediu chá, torradas e geleia, e ele pede apenas um chá, envolvendo suas mãos em torno da caneca quente.

Por um momento ele se concentra na bebida quente enchendo o estômago enjoado, então volta seu olhar para a sua mãe e dar-lhe um pequeno sorriso. “Então, o que o traz aqui?” ele pergunta baixinho.

“Eu já disse a você.” diz ela, pegando sua mão, fechando os próprios dedos ao redor dele. “Eu senti sua falta, e você me preocupou. Você parecia um milhão de quilômetros de distância quando falamos ao telefone no outro dia e eu não conseguia afastar a sensação de que algo está errado. Tentei ignorá-lo, mas esta manhã eu decidi espontaneamente a te fazer uma visita. Espero que você não tenha nenhuma aula hoje?”

“Eu tenho,” Zayn diz baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça quando sua mãe morde o lábio. “Não se preocupe com isso é só uma palestra e eu nunca faltei a uma aula, por isso não importa. Posso faltar uma vez.”

“Bom.” diz ela, pegando uma torrada e cobrindo-a com uma espessa camada de geleia. Ela leva uma mordida, em seguida, olha para ele com preocupação. “Então, me diga amor. O que está acontecendo? Você parece terrivelmente distraído, ainda. Você sabe que você pode falar comigo, certo?”

“Claro que eu sei mãe.” diz ele em voz baixa, evitando o seu olhar atento, concentrando-se em sua própria fatia de torrada. “Não é nada, realmente eu fui apenas muito ocupado e tipo de preocupado. Mas não é nada que eu não possa lidar.”

“Importa-se de me dizer sobre isso?” ela pergunta em voz baixa. “Parece que você está carregando o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros agora, deixe-me ajudar.”

Zayn balança a cabeça novamente. “Está tudo bem, mãe.” diz ele. “Eu prometo.”

Ele lhe dá um sorriso, então passa a orientar a conversa para longe de seus próprios problemas, perguntando sobre suas irmãs, exigindo uma releitura detalhada do que _exatamente_ do que elas fizeram nos últimos meses. Sua mãe parece entender o que é que está incomodando, ele não está pronto para conversar com ela sobre isso e assim obedientemente, ela diz-lhe tudo o que está acontecendo em casa, em Bradford.

Depois de um momento Zayn consegue empurrar seus próprios problemas para trás de sua mente e ouve tudo o que ela diz a ele, enquanto eles terminam seu café da manhã.

Depois disso, Zayn a leva ao redor do campus, mostrando-lhe tudo; a biblioteca, uma sala de aula vazia, o refeitório. Sua mãe parece muito interessada e Zayn está feliz pela distração; qualquer coisa é melhor do que pensar sobre o que ele realmente _deveria_ estar pensando agora.

No início da tarde, eles estão dando um passeio por um parque nas proximidades. Há um silêncio confortável entre eles - pelo menos até que sua mãe pergunta: “Então, você está namorando alguém?”

Zayn se sente tenso novamente e ele olha para o chão resolutamente, a ponto de dizer que não. Ele hesita, porém, e sua mãe sorri. “Então há _algu_ _ém_ , certo? Você pode me dizer, Zayn. Mesmo que não seja nada serio, eu gostaria de saber com quem você passa seu tempo.”

“É sério.” diz Zayn depois de uma breve pausa, e então engole em seco. Ele envolve a mão em torno do pulso de sua mãe e puxa-a para um banco, afundando nele e tentando pensar em como contar para ela. “É... É muito sério.”

Sua mãe levanta as sobrancelhas com curiosidade e Zayn sente seu coração pegar seu ritmo enquanto ele tenta pensar em uma maneira de dizer a ela, sem perturbá-la. Depois de uma muito longa pausa, ele revela: “O nome dele é Liam.”

Ele não olha para sua mãe depois desta confissão, com medo de que ele vai ver em seu rosto. O silêncio se estende entre eles e Zayn sente seu estômago apertar enquanto espera... Bem, qualquer coisa, sua mãe lhe dizendo que ele não pode namorar um menino ou ela ficar com raiva dele – mas nada.

“Liam,” diz ela depois de um momento. “É um bom nome. Como ele é?”

Zayn olha acima na surpresa e sua mãe lhe dá um pequeno sorriso. “Não fique tão chocado.” diz ela em voz baixa.

“Mas,” diz ele, olhando-a com curiosidade. “Eu pensei que você... Eu não sei. Reprovaria. Você _sabia_?”

Sua mãe balança a cabeça. “Eu não sabia, mas eu tinha minhas suspeitas.” ela admite. "Não é algo que você fez, eu sempre soube que era uma possibilidade, porque você nunca realmente parecia totalmente à vontade com as garotas. Eu vi você com suas paixões em Bradford e você nunca realmente parecia bem. Mas... Liam, huh?”

Zayn engole em seco, sentindo um alivio sobre si, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não chega a permitir-se a acreditar que a sua mãe é completamente bem com a sua admissão. Ele acena com cuidado. “Yeah.” diz ele em voz baixa. “Liam. Eu... Eu o conheci há pouco tempo, na biblioteca, e nós apenas começamos a sair e depois a namorar e... estou apaixonado, mãe. Ele é maravilhoso. Ele é... tudo.”

Ela envolve um braço ao redor dele e beija sua bochecha. “Conte-me sobre ele, então.”

Zayn dá-lhe um rápido sorriso, então diz a ela tudo sobre Liam, o tempo todo sentindo horrível quando ele percebe o quão maravilhoso Liam realmente é e quando ele horrivelmente o traiu. Ele empurra o seu desconforto para trás, ainda não está pronto para lidar com isso.

“Ele soa muito bem.” diz ela, finalmente, quando ele para de divagar sobre Liam. “Eu espero que você nos apresente em algum momento?”

Zayn assente. “Ele adoraria conhecer você também.” diz ele. “É só que...”

“O quê?” ela pergunta em voz baixa.

Zayn encolhe os ombros e suspira. “Pai.”

“Ah,” diz ela, inclinando-se para trás e balançando a cabeça. “Sim.”

“Ele não vai aceitar isso, vai?” ele pergunta baixinho, dando-lhe um olhar de esperança, mesmo sabendo que seu pai não vai ficar bem com isso.

“Provavelmente não.” ela admite. “Ele é... bem, você sabe como ele é. Ele quer que você se case com uma menina doce, forme uma família... Não, eu não acho que ele iria reagir muito bem se você disser a ele. Mas Zayn... talvez ele venha a aceitar depois de um tempo.”

Zayn balança a cabeça. “Eu não acho que ele vai.” diz ele em voz baixa, olhando para seus pés. “Eu acho que ele irá me bater se ele descobrir - eu não posso lhe dizer.”

“Talvez eu pudesse.” sua mãe sugere. “Eu poderia contar a ele e você poderia levar Liam para ele conhecer quando ele estiver melhor com a noticia.”

Zayn balança a cabeça com firmeza. “Não. Eu só... Eu não acho que isso é um aspecto da minha vida que eu possa compartilhar com ele. Eu vou ter que fingir ser hetero para o resto da minha vida.”

Sua mãe esfrega a parte de trás de seu pescoço com os dedos delicados e ele suspira. “E as meninas? Você acha que elas poderiam guardar um segredo?”

Sua mãe dá de ombros. “Provavelmente.” ela admite. “Eu vou dizer-lhes se é isso que você quiser.”

Zayn assente. “Yeah. Só... por favor, certifique-se que não vai contar para o pai. Ele não pode descobrir. Nem agora, nem nunca.”

Ele se inclina contra ela e suspira e ela acaricia seu cabelo.

“Mamãe?” pergunta ele depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. Ele olha para ela de canto de olho e morde o lábio. “Eu fiz algo realmente estúpido. Eu não sei se eu posso dizer a Liam. Eu... posso estragar tudo.”

Sua mãe fica em silêncio por um longo momento e Zayn sente seus olhos se encherem com lágrimas de raiva e frustração quando ele finalmente se deixa pensar sobre o que aconteceu. Ele esfrega os olhos, empurrando as lágrimas, não querendo desabar ali a céu aberto.

“Eu não quero perdê-lo.” ele sussurra, sua voz grossa.

“Zayn,” diz ela suavemente, beijando sua testa. “Eu não sei do que se trata, mas escondendo algo de grande importância nunca é o caminho a percorrer. Se você quer que seu relacionamento dê certo, você não pode esconder nada dele. Segredos é o que estraga mesmo as relações mais fortes. Seja honesto com ele. Ele parece ser um grande homem e bastante compreensivo, então... apenas diga a ele.”

“Eu não sei se eu posso.” ele sussurra, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço e engolindo em seco. “Isso é muito ruim.”

“Se ele te ama,” ela diz baixinho: “Ele vai perdoá-lo, eventualmente. Seu pai não é um anjo, mas eu o amo. Ele tem feito a sua parte de coisas estúpidas no passado, mas somos todos humanos, amor. Nós cometemos erros.”

“Sim.” ele diz suavemente, deixando escapar um riso amargo. “Eu não sei se Liam é humano. Eu não acho que ele comete erros e eu não sei se isso é algo que ele possa me perdoar.”

O silêncio cai sobre eles depois disso, ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Eventualmente eles voltam para o campus e Zayn tenta fazer com que sua mãe fique para o jantar, sentindo-se melhor na presença dela, mas ela tem que voltar para casa. Ele a leva para o seu carro em vez disso, em seguida, abraça-a com firmeza quando dizem adeus.

Quando ela se separa de volta, ela toca seu rosto e deixa um beijo sobre sua bochecha. “Seja bom.” diz ela em voz baixa. “E não importa o que, você tem o meu apoio, amor. Se você optar por contar a seu pai sobre seu relacionamento, vou ficar ao seu lado.”

 

Zayn solta um suspiro de alívio e dá-lhe um pequeno sorriso. “Obrigado, mãe. Eu realmente aprecio isso. Você é a melhor.”

Ela sorri. “Eu sei.” diz ela, soltando uma risada. Quando ela está prestes a entrar no carro, Zayn sente uma onda de pânico sobre ele e ele atira-se para ela novamente, abraçando-a apertado.

“Chame-me mais vezes.” diz ela. “Eu sinto sua falta desde que você partiu.”

“Eu sinto falta de você também, mãe.” diz ele em voz baixa e, finalmente, com relutância, a deixa entrar no carro. Ele fica lá por um longo momento depois que ele a observa partir com o carro e se sente frio quando ele se vira para caminhar de volta ao seu dormitório, ciente de que chegou o momento de lidar com a bagunça gigante que ele se meteu.


	26. Chapter 26

Niall não está quando Zayn volta ao seu dormitório e não retorna para o resto da noite. Mesmo que Zayn teria gostado de esclarecer as coisas toda de imediato, ele não pode negar que uma parte dele é grata pela ausência de Niall. Ele precisa de tempo para pensar e processar totalmente o que ele fez e ele sabe que provavelmente vai quebrar e chorar até dormir e que preferia fazer isso por conta própria antes de ouvir como Niall se sente sobre a situação.

Ele resiste ao impulso de simplesmente se esconder em sua cama e se faz tirar a roupa e vestir algo confortável antes que ele abre a janela e senta-se no parapeito da janela, com os joelhos puxados para cima de seu peito. Então, ele acende um cigarro e olha para fora para o céu escurecendo lentamente.

O alívio sobre a reação positiva de sua mãe para a sua confissão de que ele é gay não dura, infelizmente; em breve ele se sente a culpado que ele está tentando suprimir todo o pensamento e as lembranças o acertam com uma força que traz lágrimas aos seus olhos.

Ele traiu Liam. Não há realmente nenhuma outra maneira, e ele não culpa Niall por tudo o que aconteceu. É tudo culpa sua. Ele iniciou o beijo que era para ser breve e inocente e ele devolveu os beijos mais insistentes de Niall momentos depois que os lábios do outro garoto encontraram com o seu. Se ele quisesse, ele poderia ter o empurrado e dizendo-lhe que ele não estava confortável com isso, mas ele não fez nada do tipo. O beijo se transformou em masturbações apressadas e agora Zayn tem que lidar com as consequências.

Ele ainda não tem certeza sobre as razões para o seu comportamento, mas ele sabe que ele não tem quaisquer sentimentos ocultos ou suprimidos por Niall. Ele é seu melhor amigo e só. Claro, Niall é atraente. Ele não pode negar isso. Mas ele nunca sentiu qualquer vontade de ficar com  o outro garoto antes, então ele sabe que não é a razão.

A única explicação possível para o comportamento dele é o ciúme que ele está sentindo desde que Liam se recusou a falar com ele sobre o seus amores do passado e vida sexual; o ciúme que ele sabe que é completamente irracional e estúpido, mas que ele não consegue superar. Ele odeia que há uma parte da vida de Liam que ele não sabe nada, e o fato de que Liam não parece querer falar sobre isso o atingiu mais duramente do que ele pensou que seria.

E, em vez de pedir a Liam sobre isso até que ele diz-lhe alguma coisa - _qualquer coisa_ , ele fez algo tão horrível e imperdoável que ele mal consegue pensar sobre isso. Ele nunca foi infiel antes; nenhum de seus relacionamentos ou casos anteriores significava muito para ele, mas ele nunca sentiu o desejo de estar com outra pessoa enquanto o seu coração pertencia a alguém. E agora que ele finalmente encontrou o que acredita ser o amor de sua vida, ele estragou tudo.

Talvez ele simplesmente não queira ser feliz. Talvez ele não _mere_ _ça_ ser feliz. Especialmente depois disto.

Ele respira fundo e pressiona a testa contra os joelhos, segurando as lágrimas. Ele sabe que sua mãe está certa; ele precisa dizer para Liam. Seu relacionamento deve ser baseado na honestidade completa, e isso é algo tão grande que ele não pode simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu. Coisas como essa sempre estraga e ele prefere ser aberto e dizer a Liam do que ele descobrir sobre isso por outro alguém.

O que não significa que ele não está completamente apavorado com a ideia de contar a Liam. Ele tenta imaginar a reação de Liam e tenta chegar a um cenário que tem um resultado positivo para todos, mas ele sabe que não vai ser assim tão fácil e é tolice da parte dele pensar que há alguma chance de Liam ficar bem com isso. Como ele poderia ser?

Em vez disso, Zayn tenta imaginar como ele próprio reagiria se as suas posições fossem invertidas; Liam foi o único a beijar e tocar o seu melhor amigo acidentalmente. Zayn sabe que ele seria ferido e provavelmente não confiaria em Liam novamente por um longo tempo. Ele não tem certeza se ele iria tão longe a ponto de terminar; ele ama Liam mais do que qualquer coisa, e já não conseguia imaginar não estar com ele. Mas ele e Liam são diferentes em muitos aspectos e ele não pode ter certeza de como Liam iria - _vai_ \- reagir.

Quando ele acende seu terceiro cigarro, ele tenta pensar em uma maneira de dizer a Liam, mas cada vez que ele pensa, ele vê o rosto de Liam desapontado e zangado, e sente uma onda de náusea cair sobre si.

Porque não tem desculpa. Claro, ele pode dizer que ele estava bêbado e que não significou nada; ele pode tentar rir como uma piada; como uma sessão de amassos inofensivo entre melhores amigos que já aconteceu inúmeras vezes antes (mesmo que isso nunca tenha acontecido). Mas isso não parece justo, e Zayn sabe que não pode mentir para Liam ou fingir que era nada menos do que era. Quando ele olhar para aqueles olhos castanhos profundos, ele não será capaz de dizer qualquer coisa, mas a verdade - ou nada. Provavelmente vai ser difícil de abordar o tema em tudo, mas ele merece isso; ele merece todo o desconforto que vem com essa bagunça que ele criou.

Zayn esfrega o queixo e pisca no leve rastro de umidade em seus dedos, fazendo com que mais lágrimas rolem pelo seu rosto e fiquem presos em seus cílios, ofuscando sua visão. Ele esfrega os olhos e apaga o cigarro, escorregando no parapeito da janela e movendo-se sobre a sua cama, caindo sobre ela. Ele puxa os lençóis até o queixo e olha para o teto por um momento, em seguida, funga e rola para o lado, agarrando o travesseiro e se enrola em torno dele como ele enterra seu rosto e deixa as lágrimas caírem, finalmente, deixando-se sentir todo o impacto de suas ações.

Sua vida parecia ser tão perfeita por um tempo; tudo estava dando certo e agora ele arruinou tudo. As coisas provavelmente nunca vão ser o mesmo novamente, não entre ele e Liam, ou mesmo com Niall, que, aparentemente, não quer nem estar na mesma sala que ele.

Ele tenta respirar enquanto ele chora em seu travesseiro pateticamente, segurando-o fortemente - pelo menos até que ele percebe que tem cheiro de suor e sexo, e imagens do que aconteceu na noite em flash anterior diante de seus olhos e ele é tão enojado consigo mesmo que ele não pode ficar ali por mais tempo. Quando ele se levanta, seu estômago dá uma guinada e ele tropeça para o banheiro, chegando ao banheiro apenas quando ele prova a amargura de vômito encher a boca. Ele segura o vaso sanitário quando ele joga-se repetidamente até que seu estômago está vazio e ele está arfando.

Ele permanece dobrado sobre o vaso sanitário por um longo tempo, até que ele finalmente consegue levantar-se de pé sem firmeza. Ele agarra a pia quando ele se inclina sobre ela, exausto de todo o choro e vómitos e a enorme quantidade de auto ódio que ele sente. Ele olha para si mesmo no espelho, mal reconhecendo a si mesmo. Seu rosto é pálido, com sombras escuras sob os olhos vermelhos, inchados. O seu rosto está inundados de lágrimas e os lábios rachados; parece que ele passou pelo inferno e voltou.

 _Bom,_ uma voz dentro de sua cabeça diz. Ele não merece nada melhor.

Depois de olhar para si mesmo por um longo momento, ele chega para sua escova de dente e lava o gosto amargo de sua boca, em seguida, salpica água fria em seu rosto e faz seu caminho de volta para o quarto. Ele olha para sua cama por um longo momento, e então retira os lençóis e os joga em um canto. Ele não se preocupa em mudar os lençóis; apenas tira todas as roupas de cama e se deita no colchão, enrolando-se em uma bola e fechando os olhos.

Leva um longo tempo para a sua consciência finalmente acalmar e deixá-lo descansar um pouco e quando ele finalmente cochila, seu sono é agitado e ele está atormentado com pesadelos sobre Liam deixá-lo, odiá-lo.

\+ + + +

O som estridente de seu telefone o acorda na manhã seguinte e Zayn o pega cegamente, abrindo os olhos e piscando, olhando o visor. A tela entra em foco depois de um momento e ele olha para o nome de Liam, sentindo seu coração saltar uma batida. Ele engole em seco e morde o lábio com força, seu polegar pairando sobre o botão ‘aceitar chamada’ mas antes que ele possa fazer-se pressioná-lo, o toque insistente cessa.

Zayn engole em seco e mantém olhando para a tela escura, até que a luz se acende novamente com a notificação de uma chamada não atendida e uma mensagem em seu telefone de atendimento. Zayn contempla ouvi-la por um momento, mas decide fazê-lo mais tarde; ouvir a voz de Liam agora, completamente desavisado e doce como sempre, é demais para ele.

Ele coloca o telefone de volta. Ao invés de sentir-se um pouco melhor e mais descansado, ele se sente pior do que na noite anterior. Ele dormiu sem lençóis e a janela aberta e se sente gelada até os ossos. Ele sai da cama e faz o seu caminho até a janela, fechando-a e esvaziando o cinzeiro cheio. Ele olha para fora da janela por um momento sem realmente ver nada, então olha para o relógio na parede, ao perceber e ele que perdeu suas duas primeiras aulas. Ele realmente não se importa.

Ele vai até o banheiro e toma um banho quente, finalmente sentindo um pouco melhor quando ele está limpo e um pouco mais quente do que antes. Quando ele está vestido, senta-se em sua cama e tenta se concentrar na uni, na esperança de que vai mantê-lo distraído por um tempo, pelo menos. Ele sabe que não pode ter outra crise de choro como a que ele teve na noite anterior; ele ainda se sente exausto de todas as lágrimas que ele chorou.

Liam chama várias vezes ao longo do período da tarde, mas Zayn não atende. Ele não pode falar com ele agora; Não podendo arriscar ele descobrir sobre o que aconteceu até que ele está pronto para falar sobre isso. Ele não quer dizer a Liam por telefone, apesar de que seria muito mais fácil para ele. Mas ele precisa fazer isso pessoalmente; precisa ver o rosto de Liam quando ele diz-lhe o que ele fez.

Seu telefone toca novamente no final da tarde e desta vez é Harry. Zayn não sente vontade de falar com ele também, mas ele pega de qualquer maneira. Harry o convida para jantar. Zayn diz que não, mas Harry mantém insistindo até que Zayn concorda. Ele sabe que deve ir ver Liam; limpar toda essa bagunça porque quanto mais tempo ele esperar, mais difícil vai ser para dizer-lhe. Mas ele não tem comido durante todo o dia, e o pensamento das habilidades culinárias incríveis de Harry é o que finalmente faz com que ele diga que sim.

Por volta das sete ele chega ao flat de Harry e Louis, administrando um pequeno sorriso genuíno quando Louis ainda abre a porta. Ele ouve os dois dizendo-lhe o quanto eles se divertiram com Niall na noite anterior, ainda que a última coisa que ele quer é falar sobre Niall agora. Ele não o viu desde a manhã do dia anterior e sabe que seu amigo está o evitando, o que não é exatamente o fazendo se sentir melhor. Ele não só fodeu com seu relacionamento com Liam; ele também estragou com umas de suas melhores amizades, e não pode sequer culpá-lo por isso. Se ele estivesse no lugar de Niall, ele iria ficar longe também.

Ele deveria saber melhor, mas aceita a taça de champanhe que Louis oferece, tomando-o lentamente para ver se o seu estômago aceita. Ele come algumas batatas fritas e amendoins no meio para encher o estômago vazio. Louis está falando com ele, mas Zayn tem dificuldade em ouvi-lo; sua mente preocupada com outras coisas.

Quando a campainha toca de repente, ele olha para cima, surpreso, dando a Louis um olhar interrogativo.

Louis dá-lhe uma piscadela, em seguida, desaparece para abrir a porta. Um momento depois, Zayn ouve a voz de Liam no corredor e sente seu coração saltar no peito, com os olhos arregalados. Por alguma razão, Liam é a última pessoa que esperava ver agora, mesmo que não, obviamente, faz sentido que Harry e Louis convidassem o seu namorado também. Eles não sabem sobre o que aconteceu; ninguém sabe, e uma vez que eles já conhecem Liam e são uma espécie de amigos agora, obviamente, eles assumem que é uma boa ideia para ele estar lá também.

E talvez seja. Pelo menos Zayn será poupado do esforço de fazer o seu caminho para a casa de Liam para falar com ele sobre isso, então ele deveria ser grato.

Liam entra na sala, seguido de Louis, e dá-lhe um sorriso. “Ei, você. Está sendo difícil falar com você hoje.” diz ele quando ele vem para frente de Zayn e beija seus lábios. Ele toca seu rosto, estudando-a por um momento, a preocupação de cruzando suas feições. “Você está bem?”

Zayn meio acena, meio encolhe os ombros, dando-lhe um sorriso hesitante, mesmo que ele quer enrolar e morrer. “Sim, eu estava me sentindo um pouco doente desde a noite passada, mas eu estou bem. E eu sinto muito por ignorar seus telefonemas; Eu estava ocupado com a uni e outras coisas.”

Liam concorda. “Tudo bem.” ele diz, sentando-se ao lado dele e deslizando um braço ao redor dele, puxando-o para perto e beijando o topo de sua cabeça. “Pelo menos eu posso vê-lo agora.”

Zayn enrijece um pouco com os toques carinhosos de Liam, mas em breve ele relaxa nos braços de Liam e fuça seu pescoço, respirando fundo e perceber que isso pode muito bem ser a última vez que ele está tão perto de Liam. Seu coração dói e ele tenta não se apegar a Liam muito, não querendo alertá-lo agora.

Mais algumas horas; ele pode permitir-se mais algumas horas de proximidade. Não há nenhum ponto em dizer a Liam agora, especialmente com Harry e Louis ali mesmo. Ele vai lidar com isso mais tarde.

Eles saborear a sua champanhe, e Liam e Louis fazem mais do que falar, enquanto Harry está na cozinha, preparando a sua refeição e Zayn é grato que ele não tem que falar e fingir que está tudo bem, quando ele realmente não está. Ele permanece aconchegado no lado de Liam, seus dedos entrelaçados. Ele tenta não pensar sobre o que ele vai ter que contar a Liam mais tarde, mas um pouco de voz no fundo de sua mente continua lembrando-lhe que ele é uma pessoa horrível, um traidor.

Ele é aliviado quando Harry finalmente chega com a comida e eles tomam seus lugares em volta da mesa e comem. Apesar do fato de que o frango e as batatas cozidas de Harry têm cheiro e gosto incrível, Zayn não tem muito apetite e come apenas o suficiente para não deixar seu estômago roncando alto. Ele mal consegue acompanhar a conversa e tem que ter perguntas repetidas a ele quando alguém o pergunta algo. Harry, Louis e Liam trocam um olhar e todos conhecem Zayn o suficiente para perceber que algo não está bem com ele, mas eles esperam que ele conte tudo em algum momento.

Harry e Louis, em seguida, falam com Liam sobre sua noite com Zayn e Niall, e Zayn mantém os olhos em seu prato como uma nova onda de pânico sobre ele. Seu coração está acelerado em seu peito, o estômago vibra desconfortavelmente e as palmas das mãos estão úmidas; ele nunca se sentiu tão mal em sua vida. Se ele não soubesse de nada, ele pensaria que ele estava prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco ou acidente vascular cerebral.

“Estávamos todos tão bêbado, no entanto.” Louis ri. “Zayn teve que ser praticamente carregado para casa.”

De repente, Zayn não aguenta mais; ele não pode sentar aqui e fingir que está tudo bem quando ele sabe que todo o seu mundo está prestes a desmoronar. Ele olha para cima e encontra os olhos de Liam; que se encolhe quando ele lhe dá um sorriso divertido e isso é muito.

“Eu tenho que ir.” Zayn diz de repente e empurra a si mesmo de forma tão abrupta que a cadeira cai no chão com um grande estrondo. Ele murmura um pedido de desculpas, então pega seu casaco no corredor e deixa o apartamento, descendo as escadas e tomando uma respiração profunda quando ele está fora.

Ele fecha os olhos e se inclina contra o prédio, esfregando o rosto e tentando respirar.

“Zayn?”

É Liam, e Zayn faz um som suave de desespero. Claro, esperar que Liam não o seguisse é pedir demais. Ele sente o calor do outro garoto na frente dele quando mãos suaves vêm para descansar sobre os lados de seu pescoço.

Zayn mantém os olhos firmemente fechados, tentando manter a respiração regular, embora ele esteja perto de hiperventilar.

“Zayn,” Liam diz mais uma vez, a voz suave e preocupado. “Zayn, olhe para mim.”

Zayn engole em seco e tenta evitar os olhos de Liam quando ele abre o seu, mas, finalmente, ele olha para ele. Seu estômago se revirando.

“O que está acontecendo?” Liam pede com sua expressão tão doce e cheia de preocupação que Zayn simplesmente não merece. Ele olha para Liam por um longo momento, e então olha para baixo, para seus pés, e, finalmente se afasta dele, incapaz de olhar para o rosto honesto de Liam por mais tempo.

Ele se vira para longe dele e toma um fôlego, empurrando seu cabelo fora de sua testa e abraçando o próprio peito. Ele engole em seco e abre a boca, em seguida a fecha novamente quando o seu coração continua batendo rápido. Finalmente, ele se faz vira e olha Liam nos olhos.

Sua respiração engata na garganta e sua voz é quebrada, quando ele finalmente diz: “Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa. E eu não sei como dizer isso, eu fiz algo realmente estúpido e... não há desculpa. Eu só fodi com tudo e...”

Ele suspira, então morde o lábio com força para conter as lágrimas que ameaçam cair de novo. “Eu beijei Niall.” ele finalmente deixa escapar. “Eu beijei Niall e o toquei, e ele me tocou também.”

Ele quer adicionar como desculpa que ele nunca quis que isso acontecesse, e que era sem sentido e estúpido e que ele ama Liam com todo o seu coração e não queria machucá-lo, mas nada mais sai. Os fatos estão fora, e agora tudo o que ele pode fazer é esperar que Liam fosse perdoá-lo. Ele sabe que as chances são pequenas, mas ele ainda se permite ter esperança; pelo menos até que, depois de um longo momento de silêncio tenso, ele olha para cima e vê o rosto de Liam.

É muito pior do que ele imaginava. Liam parece atordoado; chocada, seu rosto refletindo tudo o que ele está sentindo. Ele parece magoado, decepcionado, com raiva, mas acima de tudo incrédulo; como se ele tivesse dificuldade em imaginar que Zayn poderia fazer algo tão terrível.

O coração de Zayn pula e ele leva um passo mais perto de outro homem, sentindo-se como se alguém o esfaqueou através do coração quando Liam recua e olha em seus olhos, um olhar vago.

“Liam.” sussurra Zayn e, finalmente, as palavras que ele não poderia encontrar antes, saem. Ele provavelmente não está fazendo muito sentido, mas ele percebe que esta pode ser sua única chance de pedir perdão. “Desculpe-me, eu estou tão, tão arrependido. Simplesmente aconteceu e eu sei que isso não é desculpa. Eu deveria ter sido mais forte do que isso, mas... Eu só pensei... não, eu não pensei em tudo. Mas eu estava com ciúmes porque você não iria me contar sobre seus relacionamentos passados e você continua a desaparecer e não me dizer onde você está indo, e eu sei o que eu fiz é cem vezes pior, porque eu sei que você nunca faria uma coisa dessas, mas eu estava... Eu estava machucado e inseguro e eu não tenho muita experiência quando se trata de relacionamentos e... porra. Sinto muito. Sinto muito, Liam, por favor, _por favor, perdoe-me_. Não significou nada, mas foi um erro, um estúpido erro bêbado e não vai acontecer de novo.”

Ele finalmente fica em silêncio e olha para Liam suplicante, fazendo mais uma tentativa de diminuir a distância entre eles e tocá-lo, mas Liam mantém distância.

“Liam,” ele sussurra, sua voz tremendo quando um calafrio percorre sua espinha quando uma máscara dura cai sobre o rosto de Liam, e ele se vira e começa a se afastar. Os olhos de Zayn ampliar e ele solta um pequeno gemido quando ele tropeça atrás dele. Quando ele chega, ele toca seu ombro, tentando fazer com que ele pare.

Liam gira ao redor, tirando a mão de Zayn fora, e dá alguns passos para frente até as costas de Zayn é pressionado contra a parede novamente e Liam de pé direito na frente dele, olhando com raiva e mágoa. “Eu estou indo embora agora.” diz ele com uma calma que surpreende Zayn. “Eu estou indo embora e você vai ficar aqui, porque eu não posso olhar para você agora. Eu não posso lidar com isso agora. Eu não quero ver ou falar com você, então só... deixe-me em paz agora, Zayn.”

E com essas palavras, ele se vira e vai embora de novo, e desta vez, Zayn o deixa ir. Ele se sente como se tivesse tido um soco no rosto. Não é como ele esperava Liam fosse perdoá-lo, ou que tudo ficaria bem de imediato, mas ao ouvir essas palavras em voz alta e ver a raiva nos olhos de Liam é muito pior do que ele poderia ter imaginado.

Ele observa Liam até que ele desaparece na escuridão, com as costas pressionadas contra a parede ele escorrega até os joelhos atingirem o chão, sentindo-se como se estivesse acabado de perder a única coisa que realmente importa para ele. Ele sente-se vazio e sozinho e frio por toda parte, e ele quer gritar e chorar e implorar por Liam para voltar, mas tudo o que consegue é tentar manter a respiração normal e não pirar completamente.

Ele fica lá no chão do lado de fora da casa de Harry e Louis, para o que poderia ser minutos ou horas, até que ele finalmente consegue levantar-se e fazer o seu caminho para casa. Ele envia um texto para Harry e Louis automaticamente, deixando que eles saibam que ele está em casa e pedindo desculpas para a cena que ele causou, então vira o telefone e se deita em sua cama, olhando para a parede através da escuridão. Niall ainda não está lá, e mesmo que Zayn não gostaria de falar com ele agora, ele se sente terrivelmente sozinho e queria que alguém estivesse lá para abraçá-lo e dizer-lhe que tudo vai ficar bem, mesmo que ele saiba que nada nunca vai ficar bem de novo.

A expressão de Liam disse a ele tudo o que ele precisava saber.

Acabou, e não há nada que ele possa fazer a respeito.


	27. Chapter 27

O Zayn não dormiu durante a noite. Ele fora acordado duas vezes pelos seus pesadelos e, embora aliviado por escapar da escuridão dos seus sonhos, a realidade não parece muito melhor. Zayn se sente frio, triste e ele sente um vazio dentro dele e ele se esforça para não chorar.

A primeira vez, ele cai no sono no momento em que ele rola ao redor da cama; Pela segunda vez, o sono não parece que vai vir por um tempo, então ele se levanta para fumar um cigarro. Está frio lá fora e ele não está usando muita roupa, então ele treme na mais leve brisa soprando através das janelas abertas, arrepios quebrando para fora toda a sua pele. Mas ele não se importa.

Ele ainda está esgotado, porém, e consegue fazer o seu caminho de volta para a cama depois do seu cigarro. Mesmo que não há braços quentes para enrolar-se em torno dele, sem lábios macios para roçar um beijo reconfortante sobre o ombro, ele cochila no sono sem sonhos felizmente imediatamente.

\+ + + +

“Você está louco? Cara, eu pensei que você estava morto!”

Zayn pisca, seus olhos pesados de sono enquanto ele tenta descobrir onde ele está e quem está falando com aquela voz irritantemente alto. Ele aperta os olhos para a luz brilhando através da janela e reconhece Niall que está inclinando-se sobre a mesa de Zayn para fechar a janela.

Zayn suspira pesadamente e rola para trás por cima, enrolando em uma bola e tremendo. “Eu não estou.” ele murmura.

A voz de Niall vem atrás dele agora. “Bem, se fosse um pouco mais frio do lado de fora, você poderia ter congelado até a morte sem um cobertor ou qualquer coisa para mantê-lo aquecido.” Há preocupação em sua voz e Zayn vira a cabeça e olha para ele com curiosidade.

Ele não tem certeza o que ele esperava quando se trata de Niall, mas sua ausência para os últimos dois dias o fez suspeitar de que Niall não quer estar perto dele mais. Ele se sente um pouco melhor com o pensamento de que isso não é, aparentemente, o caso.

Niall olha para ele com expectativa, depois suspira e vai até sua cama, agarrando as cobertas e jogando-as sobre Zayn. Eles cheiram como Niall e Zayn quer chorar.

“Eu vou comprar um pouco de café.” diz Niall depois de olhar ao redor por alguns instantes. Ele ainda está de pé ao lado da cama de Zayn um pouco sem jeito, e Zayn não pode culpá-lo. Ele não sabe o que dizer para Niall também.

Seu amigo deixa e Zayn aconchega nos lençóis, apesar do forte cheiro da colônia de Niall e sente seu corpo aquecer um pouco. Ele empurra-se um pouco e inclina-se contra a cabeceira da cama, o cobertor enrolado firmemente em torno dele enquanto ele espera por Niall voltar.

 

Após cerca de dez minutos, Niall entra no quarto e lhe entrega uma xícara de café. “Aqui. Beba isso.”

Zayn envolve seus dedos em torno do copo e toma um gole cuidadoso, suspirando contentamento quando ele sente a bebida quente deslizar pela sua garganta e aquecê-lo a partir de dentro. Ele mantém os olhos sobre o café, não querendo fazer isso mais estranho do que já é.

“Olha,” diz Niall finalmente, depois de um momento de silêncio demasiado longo e desconfortável. “Sobre a outra noite... Sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo. Eu nunca quis que nada disso acontecesse, e isso, obviamente, não quer dizer nada e ninguém tem de saber sobre isso, Zayn. Eu me sinto horrível porque eu aproveitei de você e... Eu nem sei como isso aconteceu. Tudo o que posso dizer é que eu sinto muito e eu espero que você possa me perdoar algum dia.”

Zayn olha para ele, estudando o rosto de seu amigo e sabe que ele está dizendo a verdade. Há círculos escuros sob seus olhos e Zayn pode dizer que Niall perdeu tanto o sono como ele tem feito. Ele olha para trás, para baixo, para o café e balança a cabeça. “Foi minha culpa.” diz ele em voz baixa. “Você não se aproveitou de mim. Eu era perfeitamente capaz de dizer não a você, mas eu não fiz. É... minha culpa. Eu beijei você, e eu não deveria ter feito e eu sinto muito.”

Niall balança a cabeça. “Eu não acho que foi culpa sua, e mesmo se fosse, eu não era inocente. Eu poderia ter parado isso também Mas como eu disse – foi uma coisa de uma só vez, um erro estúpido e nós não temos que contar a ninguém. Nós podemos fingir que nada aconteceu, tudo bem?”

Zayn sente um puxão de sorriso amargo nos cantos da boca e balança a cabeça fracamente. “Já é meio tarde para isso.” ele murmura com sua voz mal audível.

Ele pode sentir os olhos curiosos de Niall perfurando-o, e ele suspira. “Eu disse a Liam ontem.” diz ele em voz baixa. “E ele está machucado e me odeia, e não quer ter nada a ver comigo. Eu não posso culpá-lo. Eu estraguei tudo, Niall, e nada disso é culpa sua. Se não fosse você, poderia ter sido o Harry ou Louis ou qualquer um. Está tudo acabado agora e eu só posso me responsabilizar.”

Um silêncio atordoado cai sobre o quarto quando Zayn toma mais um gole de café. “Ele terminou com você?” Niall pergunta em tom incrédulo e um pouco histérico. “Mas, você explicou o que aconteceu?”

Zayn assente. “É claro que eu fiz. Pedi-lhe para ficar, mas não havia nenhum ponto. Eu o machuquei, eu o traí e agora ele terminou comigo.”

“Bem, o que ele disse exatamente?” Niall pergunta, e Zayn pode ouvir a culpa e esperança em sua voz. “Talvez você só tenha entendido mal, talvez ele só precise de uma tempo.”

Zayn suspira. “Niall, apenas... não. Ele mal conseguia olhar para mim e ele era tão... tão _irritado_ e decepcionado, e então ele apenas se afastou, me disse que não queria me ver ou falar comigo.”

Ele olha para Niall que está mordendo o lábio, e suspira. “Niall - não é culpa sua. Pare de se culpar por algo que eu fiz.”

“Mas nós dois fizemos isso.” Niall insiste, parecendo um pouco desamparado. “Talvez se eu falasse com ele - talvez se eu explicasse a coisa toda para ele, ele iria -”

“Niall esqueça isso.” Zayn diz da forma mais clara do que ele consegue. Ele respira fundo. “Não há nenhum ponto. Se ele te vê agora, quem sabe o que ele vai fazer? Ele pode acabar o machucando, por isso não. Eu não acho que ele queira falar com algum de nós dois.”

Niall parece convencido, mas depois que Zayn olha para ele por um longo momento, ele dá um breve aceno de cabeça, aparentemente aceitando. “Eu só gostaria que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer.” ele murmura.

Zayn balança a cabeça. “Não há nada que você possa fazer.” diz ele com firmeza. “Eu só...”

Ele faz uma pausa e senta-se um pouco, voltando-se para Niall. “Eu não posso te perder agora. Por favor, me diga que você não está com raiva de mim, porque eu já perdi Liam e eu não acho que eu poderia perder o meu melhor amigo agora.”

As sobrancelhas de Niall atiram-se para cima e ele balança a cabeça. “Zayn, companheiro, é claro que não. Por que eu iria ficar com raiva de você? Eu não tenho nenhuma razão para ficar com raiva de você, se alguém tem que ficar com raiva, é você de mim. Porque se não fosse por mim...”

“Niall.”

Niall para e levanta as mãos defensivamente. “Tudo bem. Ok, eu vou parar. Sinto muito. Eu me sinto muito, muito ruim sobre a coisa toda. Não, você sabe... te beijar e toda aquela coisa, foi realmente ótimo, mas, você sabe...”

Zayn solta um pequeno sorriso e acena. “Eu sei.”

Ele desliza para trás para dentro do casulo morno de lençóis de Niall ao seu redor e suspira quando ele termina o resto de seu café. Quando Niall não se move, ele olha para ele. “Você não tem aulas para ir?”

Niall pisca, como se só agora percebendo que é um dia de aula, e ele concorda. “Certo. É. Acho que eu deveria ficar pronto.”

Ele embala seus livros e desaparece no banheiro por um tempo, e quando ele sai, ele para por cama de Zayn. “E você?”

Zayn balança a cabeça. “Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.”

Niall morde o lábio. “Você deve tentar levantar-se, porém, Zayn. Eu sei que deve ser difícil e que você deve sentir como não há um ponto em ir às aulas e outras coisas, mas vai ser muito pior se você apenas ficar na cama o dia todo.”

Zayn não diz nada, porque ficar na cama e não lidar com qualquer coisa agora soa celestial para ele. Niall parece entender, e quer dizer outra coisa, mas depois muda de ideia, se abaixa para apertar o ombro de Zayn, antes de sair pela porta para poder ir para a uni.

Quando ele se foi, Zayn estabelece sua xícara vazia na mesa de cabeceira, arruma os cobertores grossos ao redor dele, e volta a dormir.

Ele é grato por ter Niall de volta e feliz que o amigo não o odeia também, mas ele não está pronto para apenas voltar para sua vida normal, chata e fingir que Liam não existe; que nunca conheceu ou passaram o tempo mais incríveis juntos. Ele não está certo de que ele poderia fazê-lo se ele tentasse. Então, em vez disso, ele dorme e sente pena de si mesmo, porque parece que a única coisa que resta a fazer.

\+ + + +

Zayn acorda novamente no início da noite. Ele não se incomoda mesmo de sair da cama, mas, aparentemente, o café da manhã chegou a sua bexiga, que agora exige a sua atenção. Ele sai da cama e vai para o banheiro, escova os dentes e lavar o rosto, aproveitando que já está lá.

Quando ele sai, ele acende um cigarro, abrindo a janela e olha para fora. O céu já está ficando escuro, mas ele não se importa que ele passou a maior parte do dia na cama.

Ele tenta não olhar para o seu telefone, mas depois de um tempo, ele, lutando contra o desejo de alcançá-lo e ver se há alguma mensagem. Ele não quer saber; ele não está pronto para lidar com qualquer coisa relacionada ou não com todo este fiasco.

No final, no entanto, a curiosidade vence e ele pega seu celular. Seu coração salta uma batida e seu estômago contrai quando há várias mensagens. Seu coração pega seu ritmo quando ele os abre, apenas para ser seguido por uma sensação de mal estar, sem brilho em seu estômago quando ele vê que nenhum deles é de Liam.

Ele realmente não esperava que Liam o ligasse ou mandasse mensagens para ele, mas vendo que Liam realmente não quer falar com ele, dói mais do que ele pensou ser possível. Ele folheia as mensagens, apenas metade delas, porque elas realmente não importam muito.

Há duas mensagens de Harry e Louis, perguntando se ele está bem; ambos claramente preocupados com a sua saída abrupta e mensagem vaga na outra noite. Há outro recente do Niall, perguntando se ele deveria levar para casa pizza para o jantar. Zayn não sente vontade de comer nada, mas seu estômago se faz perceptível naquele momento com um rosnando alto, então ele responde a mensagem de Niall rapidamente com um “certo”.

A última mensagem é de Simon, perguntando se ele está disponível neste fim de semana. Zayn realmente não sente se quer mesmo ver alguém relacionado ao pornô agora, mas depois pensa que talvez saindo em conjunto pode ser bom para ele; uma distração de toda a dor.

Além disso, se Simon mandou uma mensagem pra ele, provavelmente, ele também perguntou a Liam, e mesmo que Zayn sabe que Liam o odeia, ele não pode ajudar, mas espera que, talvez, encontre com Liam na filmagem de sábado. Ele diz a Simon que ele virá, em seguida, define o seu telefone de volta para baixo e olha para fora da janela.

Ele ainda se sente triste e vazio, como antes, e se pergunta se o sentimento nunca vai embora. A única coisa que ele pode pensar que o faria se sentir melhor, é obter o perdão de Liam, mas ele sabe que não vai acontecer.

De repente, ele deseja que a sua mãe ainda estivesse ali, e por um momento sequer contempla a chamá-la e pedir-lhe para vir e fazê-lo sentir-se melhor do jeito que ela sempre fez quando ele era pequeno. Mas ele então percebe o quão patética é estar perto de vinte anos de idade e desejar o colo de sua mãe como se ele estivesse com cinco anos.

Ele poupou a humilhação de ligar quando Niall vem em um pouco mais tarde, carregando duas caixas de pizza grande em uma mão e três DVDs no outro. “Eu pensei que você poderia ter alguma distração.” diz ele, dando-lhe um sorriso. “Eu tenho dois filmes com absolutamente zero de romance, por isso, não se preocupe - não há absolutamente nada em que pode te lembrar _dele_ de qualquer forma. É apenas um monte de ação e piadas bobas, de modo que deve manter sua mente fora de Liam por um tempo. Está dentro?”

Zayn não quer fingir que ele está bem e por um momento ele quer dizer não, mas ele se sente tocado que Niall está fazendo um esforço para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor que ele não pode dizer não. Ele dá Niall um aceno e um sorriso que faz o rosto de Niall se iluminar, e o sorriso de Zayn alarga um pouco.

Eles ficam confortáveis na cama de Niall quando começa o primeiro filme e comem sua pizza, e Zayn percebe que está com mais fome do que ele pensava, e come fatia após fatia até sua pizza está desaparecida. O filme é tão estúpido que é quase engraçado e, combinado com o estômago cheio, faz ele se sentir um pouco melhor, se não muito melhor que antes.

Eles terminam seu primeiro filme, em seguida, começam com o segundo, e ficam em silencio até o meio do segundo filme, quando Niall o cutuca. “Sentindo-se um pouco melhor?”

“Um pouco.” Zayn admite.

Há um longo momento de silêncio e Niall parece meio tenso antes de dizer: “Eu fui ver Liam mais cedo.”

Zayn senta-se ao mesmo tempo e olha para ele. “O quê? Mas eu lhe disse que não!”

“Eu sei.” diz Niall, empurrando-se para cima também. “Eu sei que você me disse, mas eu não podia ficar de braços cruzados e ver você ser miserável, Zayn. E ele não me deu um soco, como você pensou que ele iria então isso deve significar alguma coisa, certo?”

Zayn olha para ele com ar de dúvida, permitindo-se a afundar-se para trás contra o travesseiro. Ele não quer falar sobre Liam, tendo medo sobre o que Niall vai dizer a ele, mas depois de um momento, ele ainda pergunta: “Então, o que ele disse?”

Niall empurra o cabelo para trás e dá de ombros. “Não muito. Pedi-lhe para ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer, e ele fez. Eu disse a ele que era minha culpa e que nós dois estávamos bêbados e que seu julgamento era mais do que um pouco nublado. Ele não disse nada, realmente, mas eu acho que ele sente sua falta. Eu só... não desista ainda, certo? eu sei que tudo parece sem esperança agora, mas se você apenas dar-lhe um pouco de tempo para processar isso, ele pode te perdoar.”

Zayn suspira baixinho e acena, estudando Niall por um longo momento antes que ele olha de volta para a tela, com um suspiro. “Yeah.”, diz ele em voz baixa, balançando a cabeça. “Eu não acho que ele vai me perdoar. Mas obrigado.”

Ele olha para Niall. “Obrigado por tentar. Eu aprecio isso.”

Os lábios de Niall se repuxam em um sorriso e ele envolve um braço em torno do ombro de Zayn. “Ei, isso pra isso que servem os melhores amigos, certo?”

Zayn consegue dar-lhe um pequeno sorriso em troca acenos, em seguida, descansa a cabeça no ombro de Niall quando eles veem o resto do filme, e o plano de Niall quase funciona. Zayn quase não pensa em Liam em tudo.


	28. Chapter 28

Na tarde de sábado Zayn faz o seu caminho para o estúdio, apesar de não se sentir muito bem com isso. Parte dele só não queria deixar o conforto de sua cama, enquanto outra parte dele tem medo de que Liam não apareça e que ele, finalmente, terá que enfrentar que seu relacionamento acabou. Enquanto ele ainda está na segurança de seu próprio dormitório, ele pode continuar fingindo que nada está errado; que ele está apenas um pouco doente e que ele vai ver Liam logo que ficar melhor. Mas ele sabe que ficar na cama não ajuda a ele ou qualquer outra pessoa, então ele finalmente, depois de muito pensar, arrasta-se para fora da cama e faz o seu caminho para o estúdio.

E considera que a atmosfera por agora familiar não o faz se sentir um pouco melhor imediatamente. Homens nus atraentes e um pouco menos atraentes vestidos com câmeras não deve fazê-lo sentir-se bem ou em casa, mas por alguma razão, eles fazem. É realmente óbvio que todos aqui se preocupam com o outro e Zayn percebe que precisa de conforto no momento.

“Hey Zayn.” uma voz familiar o chama e ele sorri quando olha para cima e vê Nick em um robe de cetim, aproximando-se dele. “Não vejo você por um tempo já.”

Zayn sorri. “Sim.”

“Ouvi dizer que você e seu namorado são exclusivos agora.” diz ele em seguida e suspira pesadamente. “Muito ruim. Eu estava realmente esperando que tivéssemos a chance de fazermos um filme juntos em algum momento.”

À menção de seu “namorado” faz o sorriso de Zayn vacilar um pouco, mas ele dá de ombros. “Ainda tem um monte de outros homens bonitos para filmar com você.” ele aponta e Nick concorda.

“É verdade, é verdade. Eu não posso reclamar. Estou começando há passar algum tempo com Harry e Louis hoje, então...”

Zayn sorri. “Ah, é? Eles estão aqui?”

Nick concorda. “Yep. Eles estão naquela sala lá.”

Zayn olha para onde Nick aponta e não pode deixar de bufar quando ouve gemidos desesperados de Louis. Eles caminham até a porta e vê os dois.

“Tudo bem?” Nick pergunta depois de um momento. “Você parece um pouco cansado e pálido. Eles não estão pegando muito duro na universidade, estão?”

Zayn olha para cima e sacode a cabeça. “Não, eu acabei me sentindo um pouco indisposto.”

Nick balança a cabeça e lhe dá um sorriso, em seguida, toma um gole de Coca-Cola e entrega a lata vazia para Zayn. “Eu receio que eu não possa ficar e conversar, mas está é a minha deixa.”

Ele dá de ombros para o seu robe e empurra-o para o rosto de Zayn. Zayn pisca quando o homem mais velho entra no quarto sem hesitação e se junta a Harry e Louis. Olha-os logo perdido em pensamentos e ele se pergunta, mais uma vez, se Liam realmente vai aparecer hoje.

Aparentemente, ele não é o único que está me perguntando isso, porque um momento depois, essa mulher - Caroline - aparece ao seu lado. “Ei, alguma ideia de onde Liam está? Ele deveria estar aqui as três e quinze e já está atrasado, e nenhum traço dele.”

Zayn quer mentir para ela - e para ele próprio - e dizer-lhe que ele vai estar aqui a qualquer momento, mas ele obviamente não sabe disso. E Liam nunca se atrasa - o fato de que ele deveria estar aqui há quinze minutos diz-lhe tudo o que ele precisa saber.

Ele engole em seco. “Eu não tenho certeza se ele vai vir, na verdade.” diz ele em voz baixa. “Nós... nós tivemos uma briga e... bem, ele está chateado, então... eu não sei.”

Caroline olha para ele com um olhar que, por um momento, parecia que ela queria dar-lhe um abraço reconfortante, mas depois ela recua e continua: “Eu vou tentar falar com ele.”

Ela vai embora e Zayn olha para baixo. Ele se livra da lata de Coca-Cola e do robe de Nick e faz o seu caminho até as escadas para um quarto vazio. As câmeras estão configuradas e ele sabe sem precisar perguntar que este é provavelmente o quarto que está reservado para ele e Liam.

Ele caminha até a cama e se deita sobre ela, olhando para o teto. Ao longe, ouve gemidos de várias salas diferentes e fecha os olhos, deixando os sons caírem em cima dele; tentando se concentrar neles e não na sensação de vazio no estômago e o conhecimento de que ele não vai ver Liam aqui hoje. Ou nunca mais.

Ele sente um cansaço repentino sobre ele e está quase dormindo quando ele ouve vozes nas proximidades e o som de passos subindo as escadas. Ele não abre os olhos, não quer colocar as esperanças de que é Liam, e que ele está vindo trabalhar com ele, porque a chance de que ele não é Liam é muito maior.

Um momento depois, no entanto, as pessoas estão na sala e ele pode ouvir alguém que trabalha na câmara enquanto Caroline diz: “Ah, aqui está ele. Certo, Simon quer que vocês façam o que vocês quiserem hoje. Não é que ele estava descontente com seu último desempenho nem nada, mas ele acha que vocês trabalham melhor sozinhos, sem um script ou cenário. Então vamos deixar vocês fazerem o que lhe apetecer, e se você precisarem de instruções nós iremos entrar em cena.”

Zayn finalmente abre os olhos cheios de lagrimas e se coração salta uma batida quando ele vê que Liam realmente está ao lado de Caroline. Zayn se senta e tenta pegar o olhar de Liam, mas o outro menino está envolto em uma conversa com Caroline.

Ele parece estar ótimo; não há nada de vulnerabilidade que Zayn viu nos olhos dele a outra noite; ele parece forte e determinado e, mesmo sem ver seus olhos, Zayn pode sentir que ele ainda está com raiva.

Zayn engole em seco e olha para baixo, querendo saber por que Liam está mesmo aqui se ele não vai reconhecer a sua presença. Ele olha para os lençóis, puxando um fio solto, tentando ignorar a forma como Liam está ignorando-o.

“Tudo bem rapazes, preparem-se então. Já estamos atrasados.” Zayn ouve o cara da câmera dizer e finalmente olha para cima de novo. E Liam está olhando diretamente para ele, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, quase olhando _atrav_ _és_ dele em vez de _para_ ele, e todas as palavras que Zayn pode ter querido dizer morreram em seus lábios.

Quando Liam se aproxima da cama, Zayn olha para ele, mas tudo que Liam diz é: “Tire a roupa e fique em suas mãos e joelhos.”

Os olhos de Zayn se arregalam um pouco e ele sente seu rosto corar. “Eu... Liam, nós não deveríamos primeiro -”

“Não agora.” Liam interrompe, olhando para ele ainda com aquela expressão ilegível; desafiando-o a contradizê-lo. Zayn sabe que ele deveria estar preocupado que Liam não queira falar com ele ou esclarecer isso antes de começar, mas em vez disso, ele não pode deixar de ser um pouco excitado por que Liam de repente é tudo dominante e intimidador.

Ele engole em seco e acena, em seguida, sai da cama e tira suas roupas. Ele as coloca em uma cadeira no canto, em seguida, fica sob suas mãos e joelhos no centro da cama, sentindo-se de repente terrivelmente nu e vulnerável. Ele não tem ideia do que está por vir e enquanto isso faz ele se sentir um pouco desconfortável, ele não se importa, porque basta ter Liam tão perto novamente, tocá-lo, mesmo que ele não seja tão carinhoso e íntimo como seria se eles estivessem sozinhos, é melhor do que nada, e é suficiente para fazer seu coração bater mais rápido e seu pau começar a se mexer.

“Vocês estão prontos? Tudo bem – ação!”

Zayn não tem certeza se ele está pronto; ele não tem ideia do que vai acontecer, como é o cenário ou o que Liam vai fazer com ele. Ele ainda está em suas mãos e joelhos, olhando para os lençóis e esperando com alguma apreensão por Liam para tocá-lo ou dizer alguma coisa - qualquer coisa.

O primeiro toque vem inesperadamente e as mãos de Liam de repente estão em seus quadris, deslizando para cima dos lados de seu corpo lentamente, suavemente mesmo. Os olhos de Zayn vibram fechados e ele se inclina para o toque inconscientemente, carente de afeto. Parece que ele não tem sido tocado dessa forma por meses, apesar de ter sido apenas alguns dias de duração.

Ele morde o lábio e centra-se na sensação das mãos quentes de Liam em seu corpo, inclinando-se para o toque e suspirando contente. Se Liam ainda capaz de tocá-lo assim - suavemente, com reverência - ele pode não estar tão bravo com ele mais, certo?

O corpo de Liam aperta contra o seu próprio, cobrindo suas costas. Ele ainda está totalmente vestido, mas Zayn pode sentir o calor de sua pele através do fino algodão de sua camisa, e o bojo insistente de sua ereção através do tecido duro da calça jeans. Um momento depois, ele sente a respiração quente de Liam passar em sua pele quando os lábios macios imprensa contra a junção entre o ombro e o pescoço.

“Coloque suas mãos na cabeceira da cama.” murmura Liam. Sua voz enviando um arrepio através de Zayn, ele se apressa em cumprir, deslocando-se na cama e sentando sobre os joelhos até que ele é capaz de atingir a cabeceira. Ele não questiona o pedido de Liam; apenas faz o que ele mandou, mesmo sem saber o que esperar.

Ele fecha os olhos e respira fundo, apenas olhando para cima quando ele sente a presença de Liam ao lado dele. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco quando Liam envolve um lenço de seda suave em seu pulso e o amarra na cama, em seguida, o outro. Zayn puxa os laços automaticamente, testando-os, e Liam parece satisfeito com seu trabalho. Ele desaparece atrás de Zayn novamente, e Zayn obriga-se a relaxar. Ele confia em Liam implicitamente e se Liam quer amarrá-lo, ele não irá reclamar.

Ele sente uma seda macia roçando seu ombro e um momento depois um terceiro pano é enrolado em volta da cabeça, vendando seus olhos. Ele deixa escapar um gemido quando seu pênis se endurece claramente excitado por tudo que Liam está fazendo com ele. Ele sente-se impotente de uma forma; incapaz de ver ou se mover muito, e é incrivelmente sexy.

Ele está prestes a perguntar se Liam ainda está lá quando ele sente as mãos do outro garoto em seu corpo novamente; colocando seus quadris um pouco mais firmes do que antes, seu toque sendo totalmente possessivo. Ele desliza a mão por entre as pernas e para em seu pênis, acariciando-o um pouco e Zayn solta um gemido impotente, empurrando para frente para o calor familiar do punho de Liam. Ele escava seus dentes em seu lábio inferior quando Liam o acaricia mais e mais rápido, tirando o polegar sobre a cabeça exposta da ereção de Zayn, enquanto ele aperta os lábios para a parte baixa de suas costas, lambendo uma trilha, subindo e descendo sua espinha antes de traçar as covinhas na parte inferior de suas costas com a ponta da sua língua.

Ele solta seu pênis em seguida, e agarra as duas nádegas de Zayn com as palmas das mãos, apertando-os possessivamente e Zayn encontra-se empurrando para trás contra as grandes mãos de Liam, querendo dar-lhe mais para segurar. Liam mantém tocando-o assim por um momento, apenas acariciando delicadamente suas nádegas enquanto seu polegar ocasionalmente roça o buraco sensível, antes de mudar uma de suas mãos até seu quadril novamente.

Zayn vira uma porcaria de profundos suspiros quando os dedos de Liam cavam em seu osso ilíaco com força, para marca-lo e ele arqueia, precisando de mais; precisando que Liam o marque mais.

Ele está desesperado para mais; não se importando com o que Liam faça com ele; ele precisa de _qualquer_ coisa.

Um momento depois, ele recebe. Ele só não esperava que doesse assim.

Zayn suga em uma respiração afiada quando a mão de Liam se conecta com a sua bunda, o tapa forte ecoando na sala toda silenciosa. Ele solta um gemido assustado quando Liam bate nele de novo, então uma terceira vez, seu pênis se contraindo em aprovação. Dói, mas não de uma forma ruim, e Zayn fica atordoado quando ele percebe que a dor aguda na verdade faz com que seu pênis fique ainda mais animado.

Liam se inclina sobre ele e Zayn vira o rosto em direção a ele, inconscientemente, desejando que ele pudesse tocá-lo, mas os lenços em torno de seus pulsos o contem. Ele deixa escapar um suspiro quando Liam murmura. “Você foi um menino mau. E meninos maus precisam ser punidos. Acho que preciso te lembrar de que você é meu.”

Ele rosna a última palavra e Zayn solta um gemido suave, os dedos cavando na madeira da cabeceira. “Sim.” ele consegue falar. “Sim, por favor.”

Ele pode sentir mais do que ver o sorriso de Liam quando ele murmura: “Ah, então você gosta assim. Você gosta de dor, não é?”

Zayn solta um suspiro e acena com a cabeça em silêncio, porque foda-se, sim, ele gosta. Ele nunca pensou que ele seria o tipo que gosta dessas coisas, mas aparentemente ele é. Ou talvez seja apenas Liam que traz à tona seu lado excêntrico; de qualquer forma, ele se vê querendo mais.

A mão de Liam está em sua bunda outra vez, acariciando delicadamente, seus dedos frios sobre a pele quente de Zayn. Ele para novamente e desta vez Zayn está preparado para isso quando a mão de Liam se conecta com sua pele de novo, batendo-lhe repetidamente. Zayn geme e seus quadris se empurram para trás a cada tapa, e ele não tem dúvida de que se Liam tocasse seu pênis agora, ele viria imediatamente.

Seus dentes cavam seu lábio inferior e o gosto de cobre do sangue inunda a boca com a pele já machucada. Ele lambe a boca, fechando os olhos, seus gemidos ficando cada vez mais alto quando Liam continua batendo nele.

Zayn tenta imaginar como ele está agora; de quatro, com as mãos amarradas à cama, com os olhos vendados e com a bunda empinada. É provavelmente rosa agora, a carne abusada um forte contraste com a pele de outra forma relativamente clara.

Ele mal pode sentir suas nádegas neste momento e deixa escapar um gemido quando Liam para de repente e ele sente a de repente uma dor.

Ele está ofegando alto e pode sentir Liam respirar profundamente, assim como o outro garoto se inclina contra ele, pressionando beijos surpreendentemente suaves contra as omoplatas. Os dedos de Liam estão agora carinhosamente acariciando a pele machucada, enquanto ele trilha beijos pelas costas.

Zayn choraminga quando de repente ele sente os traços frios da língua de Liam em sua bunda dolorida, passeando calmamente. Ele suga a respiração quando a língua de Liam escovas sua fenda, lambendo seu buraco provocadoramente e abrindo-o com suaves lambidas, cuidadosamente. Ele empurra de volta contra Liam quando a ponta de sua língua desliza passado o primeiro anel de músculo, sendo fodido com a língua, lento e suavemente.

“Liam,” sussurra Zayn e engole em seco quando o braço de Liam envolve em torno de sua cintura, sua mão quente e suave em seu estômago. “Liam, por favor.”

Liam empurra sua língua mais uma vez e Zayn solta um gemido quando a mão envolve em torno de seu pênis novamente, dando-lhe alguns golpes firmes. Então Liam recua inteiramente e Zayn treme quando a língua fria escova a pele machucada de sua bunda e sua abertura molhada novamente.

Ele ouve o farfalhar das roupas e suspira em contentamento e um momento mais tarde, ele sente o pau duro de Liam passar entre as bochechas de sua bunda, já lisos com lubrificante. Ele esfrega contra ele, sem entrar nele e Zayn empurra para trás, precisando mostrar a Liam o quanto ele quer e precisa dele agora; que não há lugar no mundo que ele preferia estar do que aqui com ele.

Os dedos de Liam empurram-se para dentro de Zayn, esticando-o lentamente e com cuidado, o toque não é o suficiente. Liam empurra mais os seus dedos e escova sua próstata e Zayn joga a cabeça para trás em êxtase, gemendo alto e apertando ao redor Liam, encorajando-o, instando-o a dar-lhe mais.

Liam tesoura com os dedos, em seguida os retira e pressiona a ponta lisa de seu pênis contra sua abertura. Zayn engole em seco e começa a balbuciar disparates, incapaz de ajudar a si mesmo por mais tempo. Ele implora para Liam entrar logo nele; precisando disso mais do que ele jamais precisou de alguma coisa e ele é aliviado quando Liam não o provoca por muito mais tempo e empurra para dentro com um impulso rápido, enchendo-o.

Zayn aperta em volta dele automaticamente e desesperadamente, quase como se para mantê-lo lá, certificando-se que ele não puxar para fora novamente.

Liam lhe dá um breve momento para ajustar a seu comprimento, em seguida, começa a empurrar para dentro e fora rudemente, não se segurando. Zayn prende a cabeceira da cama e se move com ele, encontrando os golpes de Liam com os quadris e ofegando cada vez que Liam se empurra para dentro e depois para fora.

A força dos golpes de Liam fazem os antebraços e cotovelos de Zayn se conectar com a cabeceira da cama várias vezes, e é doloroso, mas ele não se importa; o conhecimento de que seu corpo será posteriormente coberto de hematomas só faz isso mais excitante.

Depois de um tempo Liam se inclina de novo, suas estocadas diminuindo por um momento, tornando-se mais rasa, e ele pressiona seus lábios contra o pescoço de Zayn, sugando uma marca em sua pele. Seus lábios escovam a concha de sua orelha e ele sussurra sua voz tão baixa que a câmera não pode pegar as suas palavras; mas Zayn ouve suas palavras tão claramente como se ele estivesse gritando. “ _Nunca_ mais faça isso, Zayn.”

É um aviso, uma ameaça e Zayn não têm sequer a pensar em como responder a isso. Ele engole em seco e balança a cabeça. “Eu não vou.” ele sussurra, sabendo que agora não é o momento para discutir isso em profundidade, mas precisando que Liam entenda que ele lamenta por tudo que ele fez e que certamente não vai acontecer novamente. “Eu não vou, Liam.”

Ele joga a cabeça para trás quando Liam retira quase todo seu pênis, em seguida, empurra até que ele está enterrado bolas de profundidade dentro dele, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Liam e gemendo alto. “Oohhhhh...”

Então Liam começa a foder com ele de novo e eles se movem juntos em perfeita sincronia. Liam desliza a mão por seu peito e pega o mamilo de Zayn entre os dedos, beliscando-o quase dolorosamente. Zayn chia e se empurra contra o outro garoto impotente. Seu pênis parece que está prestes a explodir, mas não é o suficiente; ele precisa de Liam para tocá-lo mais para ele para encontrar a libertação que muito necessita.

Ele solta um suspiro longo e frustrado quando Liam de repente puxa para fora, mas sua decepção não dura. Logo ele sente as mãos de firmes levantando-o e em seguida, ele está entre as coxas de Liam, em cima dele. A venda é removida e ele pisca para o brilho repentino. Seus olhos entram em foco e ele olha para Liam, encontrando com seus olhos escuros.

Ele olha para baixo; ele está montando Liam agora e mãos de Liam estão em seus quadris, guiando-o para baixo para deslizar para baixo em seu pênis. Os olhos de Zayn se fecham quando Liam está dentro dele novamente e ele começa a se mover imediatamente, para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo, precisando sentir cada centímetro de Liam. A ponta do pênis de Liam escova sua próstata e Zayn estremece, ofegando ruidosamente cada vez que aquela centelha de prazer atira para cima em sua espinha.

Ele encontra os olhos de Liam novamente e Liam está olhando para ele, enfim, e não olhando através dele. Zayn sente a conexão que ele não sentiu desde que ele disse Liam sobre aquela noite, e o alivio cai sobre ele enquanto ele se deixa afogar nas profundezas dos olhos de Liam.

Liam puxa a parte de trás do seu pescoço, puxando-o para baixo por um beijo duro. Zayn retorna ansiosamente, deslizando sua língua na boca de Liam e assim Zayn sente seu orgasmo perto, a mão de Liam envolve em torno de seu pênis. Zayn continua se movendo para cima e para baixo, tanto quanto ele pode; seus movimentos tornando-se irregular e desajeitado quando seu orgasmo é subitamente rasgado dele.

Ele jorra seu gozo em todo o estômago de Liam, apertando-se em volta dele, impotente e caindo para frente em seus braços quando, seu corpo ainda vibrando com os efeitos depois de seu orgasmo. A posição é desconfortável com as mãos ainda amarradas à cama, mas ele não se importa; os braços de Liam estão ao seu redor agora, segurando-o protetoramente e é a única coisa que importa.

Liam goza um momento mais tarde, seu orgasmo aparentemente tão intenso como o de Zayn e então eles apenas ficam assim, juntos, ambos respirando com dificuldade. O sangue está correndo através de seus corpos e eles não escutam o homem da câmara encerrar a sessão e sair da sala, mas Liam, após alguns minutos, desamarra suas mãos e eles estão sozinhos no quarto, a porta fechada.

Os braços de Zayn caem para a cama e ele esfrega os pulsos doloridos por um momento antes que ele olha para Liam para encontrar um olhar de preocupação leve nos olhos do outro homem. “Você está bem? Estava muito apertado?”

Zayn balança a cabeça, lambendo os lábios secos. “Yeah. Quer dizer, não. Estou bem.”

Liam balança a cabeça, e antes que ele possa dizer qualquer outra coisa, Zayn desliza os braços sob seu corpo, envolvendo-os em volta dele e pressionando seu rosto em seu pescoço, saboreando o momento.

Ele só precisa estar perto de Liam por um tempo antes de falar sobre tudo o que aconteceu a eles - _se_ eles falarem sobre isso.

Talvez tudo isso é o que Liam quer; uma transa rápida para punir Zayn e lembrá-lo de não ser um traidor sujo em seus relacionamentos futuros. Talvez eles acabem realmente agora; talvez Liam só esteja aqui hoje para encontrar algum tipo de encerramento. Zayn não quer pensar sobre isso, mas é uma possibilidade.

Assim, ele se apega a Liam enquanto ele pode, segurando-o quase desesperadamente, até que ele sente os braços de Liam envolver em torno dele também, o segurando-o perto. Ele dá um suspiro profundo, e pela primeira vez em três dias, permite-se a sentir-se algo semelhante à esperança real.

Ele não vai saber até mais tarde se Liam realmente o quer de volta e se irá perdoá-lo, mas por enquanto isso é o suficiente. Agora, ele pode fingir que ele tem o seu Liam de volta e que tudo vai ficar bem.


	29. Chapter 29

Eles não falam muito quando se levantam, pegam suas roupas e saem da sala para tomar um banho - separadamente. Liam tem algo a discutir com Caroline, então ele faz isso enquanto Zayn toma um banho rápido. Ele se sente tenso agora que ele não está mais nos braços de Liam e não sabe o que esperar quando eles estiverem prontos para irem embora. Será que Liam quer levá-lo para casa com ele ou é a última vez que ele vai vê-lo? Zayn quer o esperar primeiro, mas não chega a ousar; ele não tem certeza se ele merece ter as coisas funcionando tão facilmente depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Ele dá Liam um pequeno sorriso quando ele sai do banheiro e o vê desaparecer atrás da porta. Ele fica lá por um longo tempo, ouvindo a água que está sendo ligada quando Liam entra no chuveiro e lava o suor e gozo de seu corpo também.

Zayn começa brincando com sua camisa, e, eventualmente, apenas vai para fora para um cigarro ou cinco, precisando que os efeitos da fumaça encham seus pulmões e o acalme agora. Ele se inclina contra a parede e dá uma tragada profunda, pensando mentalmente através de todas as coisas que ele quer dizer ao Liam quando - se - ele tiver a chance de falar.

Depois de vários minutos ele ouve a porta abrir e olha para cima quando Liam sai. Por um longo momento eles só ficar ali, olhando para o outro em silêncio. A distância entre eles é quase demais para Zayn; tudo o que ele quer fazer é jogar-se nos braços de Liam, agarrar-se a ele, pedir-lhe para voltar e dizer-lhe o quanto ele lamenta; o quanto ele o ama. Em vez disso, ele toma a última tragada no cigarro, o joga no chão, pisando em cima e morde o lábio quando ele encontra os olhos de Liam novamente.

Liam puxa as chaves do carro do bolso de sua calça jeans e inclina a cabeça. “Você vem?”

O coração de Zayn salta uma batida e ele se apressa em acenar e quando Liam se afasta para caminhar até seu carro, ele acelera depois e caminha logo atrás dele, com o coração batendo rápido. Ele sabe que isso não quer dizer que Liam está indo o perdoar, ou que tudo vai ficar bem de novo, mas isso parece significar que ele vai pelo menos ter a chance de se explicar.

Ou talvez não. Talvez Liam só queira levá-lo para casa - mas Zayn não pode ajudar, mas espera que Liam irá leva-lo para casa com ele. Quando eles chegam ao carro, que está estacionado na esquina, Zayn fica dentro e limpa as mãos suadas na calça jeans. Ele prende o cinto de segurança e olha para Liam quando ele faz o mesmo e liga o carro, partindo com ele em seguida.

O silêncio no carro é tenso e Zayn não pode fazer-se relaxar, até que tenha passado pelo campus da universidade. Ele relaxa um pouco, agora que Liam claramente não está levando-o para seu dormitório, mas ele ainda quer desesperadamente fazer algo para resolver o constrangimento entre eles. Toda vez que ele tenta dizer algo, porém, ele se acovarda e acaba de fechando a boca; tudo o que ele pode pensar em quebrar o silêncio soa estúpido para ele. Assim, ele respira fundo, ouve a música suave que vem do rádio e olha para fora da janela até que a esquina da Rua de Liam aparece em poucos minutos depois.

Ele segue Liam ao seu prédio uma vez que o carro está estacionado e o silêncio continua entre eles quando entram no elevador. Zayn fica para trás do menino mais velho quando a porta se abre, em seguida, eles caminham até estarem dentro do apartamento. Seus dedos se esbarram quando ambos chegam para fechar a porta ao mesmo tempo e Zayn se arrepia, corando.

Liam olha para ele por um momento, depois se vira sem uma palavra e faz o seu caminho para a cozinha, pegando duas cervejas na geladeira e levando-os para a sala e sentando-se no sofá. Zayn segue-o hesitante e depois fica um pouco sem jeito na porta, sem saber o que fazer ou onde sentar, e se deve sentar-se em tudo.

Liam olha para ele, finalmente, e levanta uma sobrancelha, em seguida, inclina a cabeça e estende a mão. “Venha aqui.”

O coração de Zayn salta uma batida com convite óbvio, mas ele não hesita; ele dá alguns passos para frente, envolvendo seus dedos ao redor da mão de Liam, antes que ele se senta no sofá e olha para ele com expectativa. Ele não sabe _o que_ esperar, embora; se Liam irá gritar com ele, dizendo a ele o quanto ele está machucado, provavelmente.

A raiva de Liam não vem, no entanto. Ele ainda está segurando a mão de Zayn, olhando para os dedos entrelaçados com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Zayn precisa de um momento, mas finalmente encontra a coragem de quebrar o silêncio desconfortável.

“Eu sinto muito, Liam.” ele sussurra, seus olhos nunca deixando o rosto do outro garoto.

Liam baixa os olhos e lambe os lábios, então, eventualmente, olha para cima e encontra os olhos de Zayn. “Eu sei que você sente.” diz ele em voz baixa. “Eu falei com Niall. Ele disse que você não deixou sua cama por uma semana. Lamento por ter ignorado suas ligações.”

As sobrancelhas de Zayn disparam-se para cima; ele não sabia que Liam e Niall têm se falado. E agora Liam está pedindo desculpas a ele, mesmo que ele não fez nada de errado. Zayn não pode culpar exatamente Liam por estar chateado e não tenha atendido suas ligações.

“Eu mereço muito pior.” ele murmura, engolindo em seco.

Liam olha para ele e balança a cabeça. “Não, você não merece.” ele suspira. “Olha, eu estava chateado, Zayn. Ainda estou. Eu não estou dizendo que o que você fez foi certo e me levou um tempo para superar o primeiro choque de ouvir sobre você e Niall, mas eu não estou bravo mais com você - ainda estou desapontado, sim, mas eu não odeio você, se é isso que você tem medo.”

Zayn olha para ele e abre a boca em completa surpresa. “Por que não?” ele deixa escapar. “Você deveria me odiar. O que eu fiz é indesculpável.”

Liam aperta sua mão e dá-lhe um pequeno sorriso. “Não, não é.” ele suspira, sacudindo a cabeça. “Eu gostaria que não tivesse acontecido, é claro, mas eu já perdoei. Acho que eu perdoei no momento que eu vi seus olhos quando eu te deixei do lado de fora do apartamento de Harry e Louis naquela noite. Eu só precisava de algum tempo para digerir a coisa toda. Mas a coisa é... Eu te amo, Zayn. Você significa mais para mim do que qualquer um tem em um longo tempo. Eu não acho que eu já tive sentimentos tão fortes por alguém antes e talvez seja por isso que isso me abalou tão forte no início. Na minha mente, você era perfeito. Sobre a sua noite com Niall me fez ter que encarar o fato de que você não é. Você é humano, você tem falhas. Nós todos cometem erros, e ao ouvir sobre o seu... a coisa com Niall me machucou no início, pelo menos você foi honesto comigo. Você teve a coragem de me dizer, mesmo que não tenha sido fácil e eu aprecio sua honestidade. Você poderia ter mentido para mim, fingindo que estava tudo bem. Eu nunca poderia ter descoberto ou outra pessoa poderia ter me contado. Tenho um amigo cuja namorada o traiu um tempo atrás, e ele só descobriu através de outra pessoa. Eu estou feliz que eu ouvi de você, Zayn.”

Zayn acena lentamente, mesmo que ele não conseguisse acreditar que Liam realmente esta agradecendo a ele. Ele não tem certeza de como ele esperava que isso fosse ser, mas ele certamente não achava que ele ia ter o perdão imediato. “Eu nunca quis esconder isso de você.” ele murmura depois de um momento. “E com certeza, foi difícil dizer-lhe e ver seu rosto depois que eu fiz, ou até mesmo para aceitar o que eu fiz. Eu nunca quis te magoar, Liam, por favor, acredite em mim. Sinto muito pelo o que eu fiz.”

Liam se vira para ele e leva a mão aos lábios, roçando-os sobre os nós dos dedos levemente. “Pare de se desculpar, Zayn. Eu sei que você sente muito, eu sei que você não queria que isso acontecesse ou que você me machucasse, mas você fez. Mas eu estou bem agora. Eu aceitei o seu pedido de desculpas e perdoei você. Nós podemos deixar isso para trás agora.”

Zayn solta um suspiro de alívio e enquanto a parte dele ainda se sente incrivelmente culpado por tudo o que aconteceu e continuar a pedir desculpas, ele não o faz. Se Liam está pronto para esquecer o que aconteceu, Zayn pode fazer a mesma coisa. Ele provavelmente vai se sentir terrível por um longo tempo, no entanto. Talvez ele nunca vá perdoar a si mesmo inteiramente.

“Há apenas uma coisa que eu estive pensando desde que você me disse:” Liam diz de repente, puxando as pernas sobre o sofá e virando-se para encará-lo totalmente. Zayn olha para ele com curiosidade, em silêncio, pedindo-lhe para continuar. “Foi algo que você já estava pensando? Sobre beijar Niall?”

Zayn franze a testa curiosamente, então entende o que Liam quer dizer. Ele pensa sobre isso por um momento, mesmo que a resposta seja clara. “Não.” diz ele finalmente. “Não, não foi nada disso. Não é como eu estivesse fantasiando secretamente beijar Niall. Eu não tenho uma paixão secreta suprimida pelo meu melhor amigo.”

Liam concorda. “Bom.” ele diz baixinho. “Eu não acho que você tenha alguma paixão, mas eu só estava conferindo.”

Eles ficam novamente em silêncio por um longo momento. “Você tem alguma ideia de por que isso aconteceu, então? Quero dizer, você diz que não é de ficar bêbedo, então eu suponho que, se tudo estava bem entre nós, você não teria sido tentado a beijar Niall.”

Zayn respira fundo e suspira, mudando um pouco no sofá. “Eu não tenho certeza exatamente, mas... Eu acho que eu estava com ciúmes.”

Liam franze a testa. “Ciúmes?”

“Sim.” diz Zayn, sentindo-se estúpido, porque ele sabe que o ciúme é irracional. Se Liam estava vendo outra pessoa ou pensando em estar com outra pessoa, eles não estariam aqui agora. Liam teria usado esta oportunidade para livrar-se dele - mas ele não o fez, o que é mais uma vez prova que Liam tem sido fiel a ele.

Zayn lambe os lábios e explica. “Fiquei magoado quando você não quis me dizer com quantas pessoas você já dormiu. E eu sei - eu sei que não importa, eu nem sei por que eu sinto a necessidade de saber isso, porque realmente não importa. Não importa para mim se você já dormiu com três pessoas ou cem. Mas quando você não me respondeu quando eu perguntei, eu me senti como se você estivesse escondendo algo de mim, o que você claramente não estava. Eu sei que você provavelmente apenas não queria que eu pensasse de você de forma diferente ou algo assim e então...”

Ele faz uma pausa, sentindo-se ridículo. “Você sempre parece desaparecer e nunca me diz para onde está indo e... Não é que eu não confie em você. Eu confio, eu acho que eu nunca confiei em alguém tanto quanto eu confio em você, mas meio que me transformou em um idiota ciumento e eu estava pensando em diferentes teorias sobre onde você estava indo na minha cabeça, e eu não podia parar. Tentei não pensar dessa forma, porque eu sei que você nunca iria me enganar, mas eu não conseguia parar e não podia me ajudar.”

Liam olha para ele pensativo, e por um momento Zayn acha que Liam vai ficar com raiva. Mas ele não o faz. Ele solta das mãos de Zayn para alcançar a garrafa de cerveja e toma alguns goles longos. Zayn toma um gole, bem como seus olhos nunca deixando Liam.

"Eu nunca te trair.” diz Liam quando ele finalmente encontra os olhos de Zayn novamente. “Eu não faria isso. Você significa muito para mim e nunca pensei em fazer isso, sempre fui fiel a você.”

Zayn sente seu rosto corar de vergonha quando ele percebe o quão estúpido era acusar Liam de traição (mesmo que ele não tenha realmente traído), e abre a boca, querendo explicar novamente que ele realmente não acha que Liam estava fazendo nada de errado; querendo enfatizar que ele não está acusando-o de qualquer coisa. Antes que ele possa dizer qualquer coisa, no entanto, Liam continua.

“A razão por que eu não te contei sobre meus parceiros sexuais passados é porque eles realmente não importam para mim. O passado é o passado e o que eu quero focar é o presente e o futuro, e você. Eu sei que você só esteve com algumas pessoas antes de mim e eu sei quem eles são e que eles não são uma ameaça para mim, mas se não tivesse havido pessoas antes de Harry e Louis, eu não precisaria saber sobre eles.”

Ele suspira. “Entretanto, eu percebo que nem todo mundo se sente assim sobre o passado, e eu compreendo a sua necessidade de saber, ou pelo menos ter uma vaga ideia do que estava lá antes de você.”

Zayn sente seu rosto aquecer e balança a cabeça. “Você não precisa me dizer, realmente, Liam. Eu sou estúpido e vou superar isso, eu sei que não importa e eu sinto muito por ter duvidado de você.”

Liam toma mais um gole de cerveja, em seguida, parece estar perdido em pensamentos por um momento antes de se voltar para Zayn e olhar em seus olhos. “Eu tive dois namorados sérios antes de você, mas esses relacionamentos terminaram anos atrás. Eu estava apaixonado por ambos, mas eu não os amava tanto quanto eu amo você agora. Ambos não vivem por perto e eu não os vejo há anos, então você não precisa se preocupar deles aparecerem de repente. Eu tive vários encontros de uma noite e alguns casos, eu suponho que você poderia encontra-los em algum momento. Um dos caras que eu já sai me apresentou a Simon, que foi como eu comecei no negócio da pornografia.”

Ele faz uma pausa novamente por um momento, depois balança a cabeça. “Eu não posso te dizer o número exato de pessoas com quem trabalhei, mas eu tenho certeza que você pode descobrir se você perguntar a Simon, ele pode te dar o meu arquivo.”

As bochechas de Zayn estão rosadas em constrangimento e agora que ele sabe, ele se sente ridículo por ter perguntado. Liam está certo – não importa quem estava lá antes dele, mas, aparentemente, Zayn precisava ouvir isso, a fim de esquecer. Ainda assim, ele não pode negar que ele está aliviado ao ouvir que Liam teve apenas dois namorados sérios antes dele. Ele não sabe _por que_ isso o faz sentir-se melhor; mas ele só sente assim.

“Eu não preciso ver o seu arquivo, Liam, e eu sinto muito por perguntar. Foi estúpido e você realmente não precisa me dizer.” ele suspira, esfregando o rosto. “Mas obrigado por me dizer.” acrescenta ele quando ele consegue finalmente olhar para Liam.

Liam dá-lhe um pequeno sorriso. “Não a de que. E não, você estava certo. Você merece saber. Precisamos falar sobre essas coisas se quisermos que isso funcione, nós precisamos ser abertos e honestos uns com os outros. Você tinha todo o direito de perguntar.”

Ele olha para as mãos de novo, então sorri. “Se bem me lembro, você também quer saber para onde eu vou quando saio.” diz ele depois de um momento, olhando para cima. Zayn quer protestar; Liam já disse muito, mas ele não pode deixar de ser curioso. Assim, ele morde o lábio e silenciosamente insta Liam para continuar.

“Eu vou sair desse apartamento em breve.” diz Liam, então continua: “Então, eu tenho encontro com pessoas que podem querer alugar.”

Zayn olha para ele e seu coração dispara. De todas as coisas que ele esperava que Liam fosse dizer, esta foi à última coisa que ele poderia pensar. Liam se iria se mudar? Zayn não consegue manter a decepção de seu rosto e olha para baixo rapidamente para escondê-lo, engolindo em seco.

Faz sentido, é claro. Liam está em seu último ano de universidade, já está trabalhando em sua tese de doutoramento. Ele provavelmente não terá aulas no último semestre de seus estudos aqui, então ele não precisa estar perto.

“Zayn,” Liam diz em voz baixa e Zayn pode ouvir o sorriso na voz dele, ele olha para cima em confusão. Liam está sorrindo para ele e aperta suas mãos suavemente. “Eu não vou deixar você. Eu não estou me afastando de você.”

“Você não está?” Zayn pergunta e sua voz soa baixa e esperançosa, até para si mesmo.

“Não.” diz Liam. “Eu estive à procura de um lugar maior na área. Tenho vivido aqui por um tempo e eu não estou pensando em sair tão cedo. Estou esperando para encontrar um emprego por aqui, em alguma escola, então eu comprei recentemente uma casa e ela está quase pronta agora, eu preciso me encontrar com o arquiteto regularmente. Então, é onde eu tenho ido ultimamente.”

Zayn só parece atordoado, incapaz de pensar em algo para dizer, então Liam mantém sorrindo. “Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, amor. Na verdade, eu queria saber se você pode, possivelmente, quer morar comigo quando a casa estiver pronta. Você não precisa decidir agora, é claro, mas eu espero que você pense sobre isso?”

Zayn mantém olhando para ele, com a boca aberta em completa surpresa, perguntando-se se ele está possivelmente dormiu em algum momento e agora ele está apenas sonhando com tudo isso - ou se Liam está realmente pedindo-lhe para morar com ele. Ele abre a boca e sem seguida a fecha, os cantos de seus lábios se repuxam em um sorriso incrédulo.

“Você quer que eu vá morar com você?” pergunta ele incrédulo, porque _porra_ , isso definitivamente não é o ele esperava que o rumo da conversar fosse tomar. Inferno, apenas cerca de uma hora atrás Zayn estava preocupado se Liam ia terminar com ele, e agora isso? Tudo parece um pouco surreal. Parte dele quer perguntar a Liam se ele está louco para pedir-lhe para morar com ele logo após o incidente Niall, enquanto a parte maior dele não quer questionar as escolhas de Liam em tudo e apenas ser feliz e imaginar seu futuro juntos.

“Sim.” diz Liam, rindo da expressão no rosto de Zayn. “Você parece atordoado.”

“Eu estou!” Zayn exclama. “Eu não acho que você gostaria de me ver de novo depois... bem, depois de tudo, e agora você quer que eu more com você e eu estou apenas... surpreso.”

Liam define sua cerveja para baixo e chega para perto de Zayn, puxando-o para o seu colo. Zayn se move para cima dele e olha para ele com curiosidade, seus olhos vibrando brevemente quando Liam faz um carinho em suas bochechas. O toque é suave e amoroso, e Zayn se inclina para ele automaticamente, precisando dele. “Eu te amo, Zayn. E eu sei que você se arrepende do que fez, eu confio em você para não cometer o mesmo erro novamente. Eu quero estar com você e começar uma vida com você, porque quando eu olho para o futuro, tudo o que eu vejo é você. Então, sim. Eu estou pedindo para você vim morar comigo.”

Zayn se perde nas palavras e ainda não consegue acreditar neles, mas ele se sente da mesma maneira sobre Liam. A ideia de vida sem Liam o aterroriza; ele chegou tão perto de perdê-lo que ele é muito grato por tê-lo de volta em tudo. E agora Liam quer fazer planos muito concretos para a sua vida juntos e é tudo um pouco esmagador, e sim, o pensamento de sua vida muda tão drasticamente, também é um pouco assustador, mas é tudo de Zayn quer desde que conheceu Liam.

Zayn respira fundo e, finalmente, sorri. “Eu adoraria morar com você.” diz ele em voz baixa, seu sorriso alargando quando Liam o puxa para um beijo longo e profundo. Zayn derrete em seu abraço e joga seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Liam, devolvendo o beijo tão apaixonadamente, seus dedos deslizando para o cabelo de Liam.

As mãos de Liam estão em suas costas, deslizando até os ombros, depois de volta para seus quadris, puxando-o contra ele, e Zayn pressiona contra ele um pouco desesperado. Quando o beijo acaba, ele olha para Liam em adoração, encontrando o mesmo amor refletido nos olhos de seu namorado. Eles compartilham um sorriso antes de Zayn descansar sua cabeça no ombro de Liam e suspirando feliz, finalmente, permitindo-se acreditar que as coisas estão indo para dar certo para eles.

Um enorme peso foi tirado de seus ombros e ele pode finalmente respirar de novo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Dois meses depois**

“Zayn? Zayn, você em casa?”

Um sorriso puxa os cantos da boca de Zayn quando ouve o som da porta se abrindo, seguido pela voz de Liam. Ele salta da cama e desce as escadas, ainda sorrindo amplamente quando vê Liam chutando a porta fechada e segurando o que tem que ser a última caixa.

“Bem vindo ao lar, babe.” diz ele, sorrindo quando Liam olha para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele está esperando para dizer isso a ele desde que eles começaram a se mudar para a nova casa, que tem sido um processo longo e cansativo, e mesmo que eles só estiveram separados por apenas uma hora, agora parece o tempo apropriado para acolher Liam em sua nova casa.

Sua casa. Na maioria das vezes Zayn ainda não conseguia acreditar que as coisas têm dado certo. Depois de seu relacionamento ter tido uma “pausa”, Liam mostrou a Zayn a casa, que excedeu as suas expectativas. Ele achava que seria uma pequena casa, mas na verdade era o lugar mais bonito que Zayn já viu, muito menos viveu dentro. Parece que foi feito para os dois; tem espaço suficiente para eles viverem juntos - ou evitar um ao outro, caso seja necessário. Três quartos, dois banheiros, uma sala grande com uma cozinha aberta, um terraço, bem como um grande quintal com jardim. A casa ainda parece um pouco vazia, porque nenhum deles tem material suficiente para encher tudo, mas Zayn já pode imaginar como a casa vai estar em dois anos a partir de agora.

Apesar de ser relativamente vazia, a lugar dá-lhe uma sensação de casa que ele nunca realmente nunca tinha experimentado antes; não como agora. E talvez não seja a casa em tudo, mas a presença de Liam.

Liam coloca a caixa no chão e se vira para ele, dando-lhe um sorriso. “Hey você, venha aqui.”

Zayn sorri e salta para baixo dos últimos degraus, fechando a distância entre eles e jogando-se em Liam, dando-lhe um longo beijo. Os braços de Liam envolvem em torno dele e o puxa para mais perto e Zayn derrete para no abraço, incapaz de parar de sorrir.

O semestre está quase no fim agora; ambos só têm mais alguns exames. Exames que Zayn agora é certeza que ele vai passar, porque depois de todo o estresse em sua vida pessoal, ele conseguiu se concentrar na uni nos últimos dois meses, e compensar as poucas aulas que ele perdeu.

A mudança de casa no meio do ano escolar parecia ser uma má ideia para ele no momento; ele pensou que iria se distrair e acabar por perder mais aulas porque ele preferia se concentrar em ter a sua casa pronta, mas de alguma forma ele conseguiu fazer as duas coisas.

Deixar Niall não foi fácil, é claro, e Zayn estava terrivelmente nervoso quando ele teve que dar a notícia a seu amigo. Ele inclina a cabeça sobre o ombro de Liam e pensa de volta para o dia em que ele lhe disse.

 

“Você está olhando para mim por muito tempo.” disse Niall, obviamente sentindo que Zayn tinha algo a lhe dizer. “Está me assustando, para ser honesto, então fale logo. Irei te ouvir.”

Zayn respirou fundo, decidindo parar de rodeios e confessar. E Niall nem sequer piscava. Era quase como se ele tivesse esperado Zayn para sair mais cedo ou mais tarde. Zayn nem se lembrou de que Liam tinha falado que ele tinha estado a falar com Niall durante a semana que eles tinham se separado e se perguntou se Liam havia dito a Niall sobre seus planos de pedir para Zayn ir morar com ele. De qualquer maneira, Niall não parecia muito surpreso e tinha feito a coisa toda muito mais fácil para Zayn quando disse: “Finalmente.”

As sobrancelhas de Zayn dispararam para cima. “Desculpe-me?”

Niall sorriu. “Eu não estou dizendo que eu quero me livrar de você. Nem um pouco. Você foi um grande companheiro de quarto, mas você tem que admitir que nem sempre éramos muito compatíveis. Nossos interesses não são os mesmo... você não gosta de sair muito, preferia ficar em casa sozinho fazendo Deus sabe o que, de modo que seria legal ter alguém que partilha a minha natureza extrovertida, sabe?”

Zayn resmungou só um pouco ofendido. “Eu suponho.”

Percebendo que Zayn estava um pouco ofendido, Niall levantou-se, caminhando até ele e passou os braços ao redor dele. “Eu vou sentir sua falta, no entanto. Prometa que vamos nos ver?”

“É claro.” Zayn suspirou. “Eu não só iria abandoná-lo aqui. E eu vou querer saber quem será seu novo companheiro de quarto. Não quero que você divida o quarto com um psicopata.”

Niall sorriu. “Ah, você é tão fofo. Tenho certeza que ele vai ser legal. Ou ela. Você nunca sabe.”

Ele piscou, Zayn riu e tudo estava bem.

Zayn se encontrou com o colega de quarto de Niall algumas vezes desde então, e tem que admitir que Josh seja a escolha perfeita. Ele e Niall se deram bem imediatamente; eles têm um monte de interesses iguais. Na primeira, Zayn estava preocupado que ele estaria com ciúmes, mas Josh é tão bom que é impossível de não gostar dele. Então, depois de algumas conversas iniciais com o seu melhor amigo sobre o novo companheiro de quarto, Zayn chegou a aceitar e até mesmo começou a gostar dele.

“Como foi seu dia?” Liam pergunta finalmente, recuando e olhando em seus olhos.

Zayn levanta a sobrancelha e ri. “Sério? Só foi uma hora, Liam, e eu te disse que o meu dia foi ótimos antes de você sair.”

Liam dá de ombros, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso. “Bem, muita coisa pode mudar em uma hora.”

“Nah.” diz Zayn, brincando com uma mecha de cabelo de Liam. “Nada mudou. Tudo está ótimo. Comecei a cozinhar, apesar de tudo. Eles estarão aqui em um pouco menos de uma hora e meia, por isso, provavelmente, deve certificar-se que o alimento está pronto quando eles chegarem aqui.”

“Certo.” diz Liam, balançando a cabeça. “Eu só vou colocar essas coisas em algum lugar e tomar um banho rápido e então eu vou encontrá-lo na cozinha, tudo bem?”

Zayn sorri. “Parece perfeito.”

Ele faz o seu caminho até a cozinha, sendo seguido por Liam, que aparentemente não consegue resistir e deixa um tapa em sua bunda levemente. Zayn se vira em falso horror, mas Liam apenas lhe dá um grande sorriso e uma piscadela antes de ele pegar a caixa e subir as escadas. Zayn sorri e balança a cabeça, em seguida, faz o seu caminho para trás do balcão da cozinha e olha para a pilha de vegetais que está picadas.

Ele começa a trabalhar no frango e nas batatas, em seguida, cantarolando para si mesmo, enquanto ele faz e pensando nos últimos dois meses.

Ele e Liam foram muito cuidadosos em primeiro lugar; nenhum deles querendo quebrar essa confiança renovada e ainda frágil entre eles, fazendo algo que possa ferir o outro. Eles estavam presos na sua promessa, no entanto, e agora eles falam sobre seus sentimentos sempre que algo surge e que pode se transformar em um grande problema, eles resolvem antes que possa criar tensão entre eles.

Liam foi extremamente feliz ao ouvir sobre Zayn contando a sua mãe e que ela não ficara surpresa. Ele estava ansioso para conhecê-la, e o sentimento era mútuo. Zayn ficou em contato com sua mãe, chamando-a duas vezes por semana, pelo menos e quando ele se esqueceu, ele poderia ter certeza de que ela iria ligar para ele. E cada vez que eles estavam no telefone juntos, ele acabou dando o telefone para Liam também, apenas para que ele pudesse dizer um oi ou dizer-lhe o quão duro Zayn estava estudando para os exames.

Quando sua mãe e Liam ambos expressaram o desejo de conhecer, Zayn tinha certeza que ela ia chegar e que ia passar um dia ou dois juntos; conhecendo uns aos outros. Ele não estava preparado para sua mãe convidar os dois para casa para o jantar, e ele definitivamente não esperava que seu pai estivesse lá. Eles apresentaram Liam como um amigo primeiro, não querendo perturbar o pai de Zayn imediatamente. Ele parecia um pouco suspeito sobre o fato de que Zayn estava trazendo um amigo aleatório para casa para jantar, mas não fez nenhuma pergunta.

Curiosamente, ele e Liam o distraíram de imediato; falou sobre esportes e política, e parecia compartilhar uma opinião sobre muitas coisas. Zayn assistiu todo o cenário com estupefação, incapaz de acreditar que isso realmente poderia ser tão fácil.

Como ele tinha pensando, não foi realmente fácil. Durante o jantar, seu pai ficava perguntando se Zayn tinha uma namorada e como ela era e se ele estava fazendo planos para o seu futuro. Na primeira, Zayn tentou evitar o interrogatório, dizendo que ele estava se concentrando na uni e não tem tempo para olhar para uma garota; mas seu pai seguiu com as perguntas, e Zayn ficou irritado e, por fim, ele acabou pulando de pé e declarando que ele estava namorando Liam e que eles eram felizes, se amavam e estavam morando juntos.

Toda a cor sumiu do rosto de seu pai e Zayn não ficou por tempo suficiente para vê-lo explodir. No momento em que ele tinha dito tudo o que ele tinha a dizer, ele se virou e caminhou para fora - mas não antes de agradecer a sua mãe por ser tão boa e compreensiva, bem como ter preparado um excelente jantar. Liam o seguiu depois de um momento e o levou para casa em relativo silêncio.

No dia seguinte, sua mãe ligou para dizer-lhe que seu pai tinha se acalmado mais ou menos; que ele não estava bem sobre ele e Liam estarem juntos, mas que ele estava processando, e que, eventualmente, ele veria que Zayn não ia mudar e que ele tinha que se acostumar com a ideia de ele estar com Liam, se ele não quiser perder seu único filho. Ela também disse a ele o que Liam havia dito após ele ter saído de casa; algo sobre o pai de Zayn iria superar isso um dia e que venha a aceitá-lo como namorado de Zayn, porque ele amava muito Zayn e estava indo para fazê-lo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo todos os dias para o resto de sua vida.

Zayn se perguntou se sua mãe tinha aumentado um pouco fala um pouco ou se Liam realmente tinha dito tudo isso. Ele ainda se sente confuso e feliz ao pensar que Liam realmente se sente assim em relação a ele.

Ele não falou com seu pai desde então e já faz um mês. Sua mãe continua dizendo que ele só precisa ser paciente e dar o seu pai o tempo que ele precisa para entrar em acordo com isso, e não é como se Zayn tivesse uma escolha. Ele não está prendendo a respiração, no entanto, não realmente esperando que seu pai vá lhe pedir desculpas em breve. Ele chegou a um acordo com a ideia de que seu pai nunca irá o aceitar verdadeiramente, e ele não se incomoda tanto quanto ele pensava que seria. Ele se sente bem que tudo está esclarecido e não precisa se preocupar com acidentalmente ser pego de mãos dadas com Liam. Ele pode finalmente ser ele mesmo e fazer o que ele quiser e é a melhor sensação do mundo.

Ele e Liam também discutiram suas carreiras pornôs novamente, já que o ciúme causado por isso acabou sendo a principal razão pelo o que eles brigaram. Eles não têm que falar muito sobre isso, no entanto; ambos concordaram que eles queriam continuar fazendo isso e tem gravados alguns filmes de grande sucesso desde então. Eles não gastam tanto tempo no estúdio como Harry e Louis, por exemplo, mas funciona bem para eles dessa forma. Começam a explorar certas posições, satisfazendo a sua natureza exibicionista e são pagos por isso.

Zayn sorri enquanto ele se lembra do último filme que ele fez, no qual Simon alugou um táxi. Eles foram filmados fazendo coisas impertinentes no banco de trás do táxi, o que foi muito interessante, especialmente considerando que alguém de fora poderia ver a qualquer momento.

“Qual o motivo do sorriso, hum?”

Zayn pula um pouco quando sente os braços de Liam envolver em torno de sua cintura, sua voz em seu ouvido. Ele treme um pouco quando Liam escova um beijo sobre o dorso de seu pescoço e puxa-o de encontro a ele, acariciando sua barriga. “Nada.” murmura Zayn. “Só pensando.”

Ele põe a faca e se vira nos braços de Liam, pressionando seu rosto em seu pescoço e respirando o perfume do outro o homem. “Você cheira bem.” ele suspira, trilhando beijos pelo pescoço, Liam cheirava a sabonete, shampoo e Liam. Quando ele recua, ele olha-o de cima a baixo e suspira em apreciação. “Você está maravilhoso.”

Liam sorri de volta. “Fico feliz que você gostou.” diz ele, as mãos ainda sobre os quadris de Zayn. “Eu poderia te foder aqui e agora.”

“Por favor, eu estou uma bagunça.” Zayn protesta, mas seus joelhos ficam um pouco fracos e ele está tentado a inclinar-se para um beijo, mas levanta a mão. “Mas não agora. Nós não temos tempo para isso. Pegue uma panela e cozinhe as batatas.”

Liam levanta uma sobrancelha e sorri. “Mandão.” diz ele, mas finalmente solta Zayn e faz o que ele disse. Zayn olha para ele, então se vira para completar sua tarefa. Eles trabalham bem juntos na cozinha, assim como fazem em todos os outros lugares. Ambos são calmos e focados, eles nem sequer entram em pânico quando eles estão correndo contra o tempo e Zayn deixa para tomar o seu banho apenas dez minutos antes de Harry, Louis e Niall chegarem.

Quando ele volta limpo e seco vários minutos depois, Harry e Louis já chegaram e estão olhando em volta com admiração.

“Zayn!” Louis exclama quando o vê se aproximando. “Você nos disse que a casa era grande e não um palácio dos infernos. Isto é verdadeiramente surpreendente, caras.”

Harry acena com a cabeça. “Não é? Vocês querem conhecer a casa?”

Zayn olha para Liam, que acena com a cabeça; Niall já conheceu a sua casa antes, então ele não precisa conhecer quando chegar. Ele normalmente nunca se atrasa e Zayn se pergunta brevemente o que poderia ter acontecido. Ele se volta para os seus amigos e sorri. “Claro. Então... esta é a sala de estar e a cozinha - que vocês não têm permissão de olhar agora, porque está muito bagunçada.”

Ele dá os dois um momento para olhar em volta, em seguida, os leva ao redor, mostrando-lhes o espaçoso quarto com a grande janela, em seguida, as casas de banho, o escritório de Liam e, finalmente, o seu próprio escritório, que ele transformou um pouco em um estúdio de artes. Ele não teve muito tempo para trabalhar em sua arte porque ele estava ocupado arrumando  a casa e estudando para os exames, mas há várias pinturas antigas nas paredes e um semiacabado no canto do quarto.

“Eu não sabia que você pintava assim.” Harry diz, olhando atordoado. “Você é cheio de surpresas, Malik.”

Zayn sorri e cora um pouco com o elogio. “É... eu não tenho sido capaz de fazer muito - eu simplesmente não tinha espaço suficiente em meu dormitório. Os das paredes estavam debaixo da cama e na parte de trás do meu armário.”

“Assim como você.” diz Louis alegremente e ri quando Zayn soca seu braço. “É verdade, embora!”

“Mas não mais.” Harry disse, dando um sorriso um tanto que orgulhoso para Zayn, que não pode deixar de sorrir de volta.

Ele olha em volta e respira fundo apenas quando a campainha toca baixo. “Oh, isso deve ser o Niall. Vamos beber um pouco de champanhe, sim?”

Harry e Louis concordam e o seguem de volta para a sala, justamente quando Liam entra nele, Niall logo atrás. “Ei, desculpe o atraso.” diz Niall. “Tive algumas coisas para fazer.”

Zayn olhos ele com curiosidade, mas Niall apenas dá-lhe um sorriso, então aceita a taça de champanhe Liam lhe oferece. “Obrigado, companheiro.”

Eles se sentam nos sofás e conversam sobre a vida. Zayn se inclina para trás contra Liam e sorri quando Liam deixa um beijo entre seus cabelos. Eles tomam um assento ao redor da mesa e Zayn está além de contente quando todo mundo está curtindo a refeição, sem deixar sobras. Depois do jantar e sobremesa, eles voltam para a sala e se sentam nos sofás e tomam mais algumas taças de vinho e falam sobre Deus e sobre o mundo. Bem, não Deus, literalmente, mas apenas sobre todo o resto.

Niall é estranhamente calmo para alguém que bebeu muito, no entanto, e depois de passar a maior parte da noite assistindo ele, Zayn quer saber o que está acontecendo e se o seu comportamento estranho tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato dele ter chegado tarde.

Na pergunta, Niall sorri e encolhe os ombros. “Talvez.”

Quando quatro pares de olhos olham para ele com curiosidade, ele ri e define o copo sobre a mesa de centro. “Tudo bem, companheiros. Tenho algumas notícias para compartilhar. Depois de muito pensar, eu decidi seguir seus passos e começar a minha carreira no ramo da pornografia.”

Ele se inclina para trás e sorri. “Eu já falei com Josh em se juntar a mim e nós realmente acabamos de voltar do nosso primeiro dia no estúdio. Foi incrível.”

Um silêncio atordoado segue antes de todos os quatro deles começam a falar ao mesmo tempo, querendo saber tudo sobre a decisão inesperada de Niall e seu primeiro dia no set. Niall parece presunçoso e, enquanto ele diz a Harry e Louis tudo o que eles querem saber, e também se compromete a filmar _com eles_ em algum momento, Zayn olha para Liam e dá-lhe um sorriso.

Liam se inclina para um beijo e Zayn fecha os olhos, sorrindo contra seus lábios e rindo quando ele ouve sobre o primeiro filme de Niall. Mas logo, Liam aprofunda o beijo e Zayn cai nele, e nada mais importa quando um sentimento de felicidade perfeita cai em cima dele e ele se agarra em Liam, quase como se ele tivesse medo de Liam desaparecer e os últimos meses que se passaram ser apenas realmente um grande sonho.

Ele sabe que não vai acontecer, embora; ele finalmente entende que Liam o ama tanto quanto ele o ama; finalmente se sente confiante o suficiente para acreditar que alguém _pode_ amá-lo tanto.

E, assim como Liam, ele não pode esperar para passar o resto de sua vida ao seu lado. Afinal de contas ele finalmente sabe que ele está pronto para qualquer coisa que o futuro possa jogar em cima deles. A partir de agora ele não vai deixar nada ficar entre eles.

Ele sente como se ele estivesse, finalmente, onde sempre quis estar; em uma casa incrivelmente bonita, com seu grande namorado e seus três melhores amigos. Sua vida finalmente está completa.


End file.
